Plus d'orgueil que de préjugés
by Friends-Only-yaoi
Summary: Être ensemble était ce qu'ils aiment le mieux, mais se disputer était ce qui les plaisait d'avantage. Un UA placé en temps moderne, yaoi et het, avec nos chers Mugiwara et d'autres personnages de One Piece.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour nos chers lectrices!

Ana a décidée d'entammer une fic à plusieurs chapitres, avec le support de Charlotte. Donc voilà ce que ça donne, en espérant que ça vous plaise... On tient à préciser que c'est dans un **Univers Alternatif**, qu'il y aura des rélations **héterosexuelles** ainsi que du **yaoi** et que, pour le bon fonctionnement de l'intrigue, les personnages sembleront ( ou peut-être même seront ) quelques fois **O.O.C. **Ana s'est permise d'ajouter une petite **OC **en esperant que ça ne cause aucun problème.

Sur ce, on vous laisse à la lecture ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Différences**

Le mois d'octobre s'entamait à peine et les élèves commençaient déjà à en avoir marre des cours. Enfin, en général. Parce que certains, seulement quelques minutes après avoir franchi les grilles de leur établissement en avaient déjà marre. Les spécimens du lycée public Arago en étaient u bon exemple...

"Aujourd'hui, je veux pas me casser les couilles avec deux heures de maths" annonça Ace à ses amis, quand ils se rencontrèrent pendant la pause-déjeuner. "On sèche?"

C'était un jeune homme grand de taille, assez musclé, aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs. Des tâches de rousseurs ornaient ses joues et son nez, donnant une légère touche enfantine à son physique plutôt intimidant. Il avait toujours sur la tête un étrange chapeau orange façon cow-boy, qui lui donnait quand même un certain charme. Il s'habillait toujours en short, avec des bottes et quand obligé un t-shirt à manche courtes. Il ne sortait en pull ou en veste qu'en plein hiver.

"Ouais, j'ai sommeil de toute façon." répondit Zoro en baillant, jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Il avait à peu près là même taille que son camarade brun, mais était beaucoup plus musclé. Il abordait toujours un air grognon - alors que son ami affichait toujours un sourire plein de mauvaises intentions. Zoro s'habillait toujours d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt blanc, avec des bottes aussi. C'était à penser que, comme dans les dessins animés, il avait un placard rempli de plusieurs répliques du même habit. Étant donné le temps, il avait aussi enfilé un pull vert. "Je bosse ce soir."

"On peut pas manger avant ?" demanda le petit frère de Ace, un garçon du nom de Luffy, qui portait toujours un chapeau de paille. Contrairement aux deux autres, il était plus petit et maigrichon, mais, sous son éternelle chemise/jacket rouge il cachait des abdos assez surprenants, même si son habillement choisi (en plus de la chemise, un short jean et des sandales ) n'aidait pas à le rendre effrayant. D'ailleurs, comme son frère, il ne mettait pas souvent de pull (mais lui, c'était parce qu'il oubliait tout simplement ). Pendant que Ace et Zoro intimidaient avec à peine un regard, Luffy avait l'air plutôt gamin et inoffensif, avec son grand sourire insouciant, ses grands yeux noirs et cheveux de la même couleur, jamais coiffés ( comme son frère d'ailleurs).

"On mangera dehors, morfale." répondit son aîné, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Usopp se contenta de suivre. Il préférait laisser les autres prendre les décisions. Il était le plus "calme" du groupe. Il était métisse, et avait toujours un bandana par dessus ses cheveux bouclés. Son nez était plus long que la normal, ce qui lui gagnai souvent les moqueries gentilles de ses amis - par contre, si quelqu'un d'autre osait s'en prendre à lui, il assumerait les conséquences. Il avait une carrure plutôt fine, comme Luffy, mais à force de devoir se battre - souvent malgré lui, d'ailleurs - il avait développé lui aussi un certain nombre de muscles.

Le groupe de quatre garçons était presque à la rue quand ils furent interpellés par une voix masculine plutôt aigue.

"Hey, vous quatre! Vous comptez aller où ?"

Ils se retournèrent, et Ace eut un sourire en coin en regardant son pion. Grand, très large, très musclé, les cheveux teints en bleu pâle, avec un paire de lunettes de soleil accroché au visage, il ressemblait à tout sauf à un surveillant. "On va manger, Franky."

"Oui, pendant toute l'après-midi, n'est ce pas?"

"Peut-être bien" répondit le jeune homme, lui offrant un sourire provocateur.

"Ace, tu sais très bien que Mademoiselle Nami ne veut pas que vous sortiez pendant les pauses déjeuner." soupira le surveillant. "Après c'est moi qui m'en prend plein la gueule! Et tu sais comment elle est, quand elle est énervée..."

"Ouais, je sais. Sexy à mort. Tu as la chance, Franky" répondit-il. "T'as qu'à lui dire que tu nous à pas vu passer. On ramènera du cola l'aprem si tu veux." ajouta-t-il, le voyant hésiter.

La dernière phrase fit sourire l'homme qui abaissa ses lunettes de soleil. "Dépêchez vous, bande de sales gosses."

"Ouais, c'est ça le vieux." répondit Ace en riant.

Sur ce, le quatuor s'éloigna. Ace jeta son sac à Usopp, le temps qu'il se débarrasse de son t-shirt. Il n'en mettait que parce qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer dans l'établissement sans, mais il préférait toujours se balader sans, même en plein automne à Tokyo. Ses propres amis s'étonnaient souvent de son insensibilité au froid.

Ace ne pouvait être considéré que comme le meneur de bande, même si il n'y en avait pas vraiment. Ils étaient tous amis et chacun faisait ce qu'il voulait, mais c'était toujours Ace qui sortait le groupe des problèmes dont l'utilisation de la force n'était pas nécessaire (parce que pour ce genre de problème, ils étaient tous assez débrouillards). Aussi, le jeune homme était le plus vieux. Il était en terminale... pour la deuxième fois.

Il faut savoir que Ace avait déjà vingt ans. Non, pas qu'il soit bête, au contraire - il était même très intelligent et débrouillard. Mais étant donné son désintérêt total pour l'école et son insolente nonchalance, ainsi que son sarcasme irritant, il passait la plus part de ses cours viré, en colle, ou alors il décidait tout simplement de ne pas y assister, ce qui l'obligeai a reprendre quelques années scolaires par manque de connaissances acquises.

Ce serait mentir de dire que ses amis étaient plus sages; Zoro, par exemple, avait dix-huit ans en première. Le problème de ce jeune homme était qu'il passait presque tous les cours à dormir. Ses professeurs avaient déjà abandonné l'idée de le virer - il allait au foyer pour continuer sa sieste.

Luffy et Usopp, tous les deux âgés de dix-sept ans, étaient en seconde, à cause de leur immaturité et leur incapacité à rester concentré sur quelque chose plus d'une heure. Enfin ça c'était surtout pour Luffy, Ussop lui, au lieu passait en fait la plus part de son temps à s'investir dans la réalisation de ce qu'il aimait appeler les "inventions du grand génie Ussop Sama", ce qui évidement le perturbait pendant les cours et l'accaparait chez lui.

En gros, c'était le genre d'adolescents qui représentait un véritable cauchemar pour tous les adultes... Et pas que professeurs.

**xXx**

D'un autre côté, le lycée privé Saint Roger, lycée le plus renommé de toute la ville, venait tout juste de libérer ses élèves pour le déjeuner. Pendant que les élèves se dirigeaient vers la cantine, une fille aux cheveux noirs, de taille normale mais très mince, attendait seule dans la cour, écoutant son iPod dernier cri. Elle regardait souvent autour d'elle, ses yeux violets semblant chercher quelqu'un. Après environ cinq minutes, elle fut enfin rejointe par un jeune homme blond et un garçon brun.

"Tsuki! Excuse moi de t'avoir fait ainsi patienter, j'ai été retenu en cours et je ne pouvais faire autrement. " s'excusa le blond, qui s'appelait Sanji. Il était grand et mince, ce qui paradoxalement ne l'empêchait pas d'être étonnement fort. Sa chevelure cachait la moitié de son visage, ne laissant de libre qu'un œil bleu.

"On avait cour d'histoire" expliqua Chopper, le garçon le plus jeune. Il était petit - même plus que la jeune fille - et plutôt mince, avec des cheveux bruns qui formaient une touffe toute à fait mignonne. Il était encore joufflu, et portait des lunettes carrés.

"Je comprends mieux." soupira la dénommée Tsuki, se levant et rangeant son iPod. Le cours d'histoire dans la classe de terminale des deux garçons était donné par mademoiselle Robin, qui était arrivée au lycée l'année précédente. Tsuki l'avait eue cette année là, pendant sa seconde, et savait que cette prof était jeune et très belle, et en plus avait un certain charisme. Ce n'était donc pas étonnant que Sanji ait développé une passion pour l'histoire cette année, lui qui ne résiste pas aux charmes d'une belle femme.

Ils allèrent à la cantine, tout en parlant de ci et de ça - après que Chopper s'ait fait gentiment engueulé par son aîné pour avoir insinué des bêtises devant sa chère Tsuki. Vous devez vous demander pourquoi Sanji est plus vieux que Chopper s'ils sont tous les deux en terminal. Et bien, contrairement à notre groupe de délinquants, ici personne n'avait redoublé; le blond allait bel et bien avoir dix-huit ans cette année scolaire, tout comme la brune allait avoir dix-sept en première. Chopper au contraire, avait sauté des classes et n'avait encore que quinze ans.

"On mange où?" demanda le plus jeune, une fois que leurs plateaux furent pleins.

"Dehors?" proposa la fille. "Il fait encore pas encore trop froid, autant en profiter."

Malheureusement, d'autres gens avaient eu la même idée, et presque toutes les tables de la cour étaient prises, le trio dut donc prendre celle qui était le plus près de la grille, à leur grand énervement. Non, ils n'auraient pas pu se mettre avec d'autres gens. Sanji avait réussit à amasser pas mal d'antipathie à lui tout seul. Rien qu'en draguant toutes les belles filles, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient plus le supporter, et il se mettait souvent leurs petits amis à dos. De plus, il tenait à cœur ces principes dont la galanterie et quand un homme se comportait mal envers une jeune femme, il s'occupait du problème a puissants coup de pieds. Sans compter le fait qu'il insultait facilement les gens. Et comme il le faisait souvent pour ses deux amis, l'antipathie les atteignait aussi (Il faut aussi savoir que Tsuki adoptai constamment une attitude froide et distante envers les autres que les gens prenaient souvent pour de l'arrogance, parfois à raison. Et puis, personne n'aime vraiment les gens intelligents comme Chopper )

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas d'autres amis; ils s'entendaient bien avec Vivi, Kobby, Dalton, Kaya... mais dans chaque groupe d'amis, il y avait toujours quelqu'un qui ne les supportait pas.

"On va bientôt finir tout les trois exilés du monde" soupira Tsuki.

Si elle savait, elle n'aurait pas dit ça...

**xXx**

"J'ai faim~!" râla Luffy, faisant la moue. Il eut droit à une tape sur la tête de la part de son frère.

"On sait, t'as toujours faim." dit-il. "On va manger quelque chose chez Joe's, alors arrête."

Le garçon remit bien son chapeau sur ses cheveux en bataille et fit une énorme sourire à l'idée de manger, ses bras balançant à côté de lui à la manière d'un gosse. À le voir ainsi, personne ne croirait que c'est un redoutable bagarreur. Usopp et lui ne semblaient en effet pas à leur place à côté de leur deux autres compagnons à l'allure menaçante et dangereuse. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une fausse impression, parce que quand la situation était grave, même le trouillard Usopp pouvait se ressaisir, et les quatre formaient un puissant et effrayant groupe.

"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on ne mange pas à la cantine" grommela Zoro. "Luffy va finir tout l'fric dans la bouffe. Sans parler de toi." ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ace.

Les trois étaient colocataires, Ace étant majeur et officiellement leur responsable, et réussissaient à vivre modestement grâce à leur petits boulots et la pension des parents des deux frères.

"Oui, et toi avec l'alcool, donc on est quittes" répondit-il calmement. "De toute façon on passe au garage avec Luffy cet aprèm, donc on aura notre fric"

"Faut pas oublier la cola de Franky" rappela Usopp.

"Putain fait chier..." pesta Ace. "Il faut toujours le corrompre celui là pour pouvoir sortir de ce putain d'bahut, il fait exprès. Il croit qu'on chie l'argent?"

"C'est les cas de certains..." fit remarquer Zoro.

En effet, ils étaient entrain de passer devant Saint Roger. Pris par une curiosité soudaine, Luffy traversa la rue pour regarder à travers les barreaux, et ses amis n'eurent d'autre choix que de le suivre. L'adolescent avait même appuyé sa tête entre deux barreaux, les tenant en même temps.

"Woow~!" s'extasia-t-il. "Regardez leur cour! C'est trop bien!"

Les autres jetèrent un coup d'œil, mais ne partageaient pas la même admiration naïve. Ils regardaient plutôt la grande cour avec un léger sentiment de jalousie (ce qu'ils n'avoueraient jamais), observant l'herbe bien tondue et bien verte, les grands arbres bien entretenues, les petits chemins en caillou pour se balader ou aller vers le grand établissement plus loin, et la dizaine des tables dehors où les écoliers prenait leur déjeuner, tous en uniformes.

"Regardez moi ces gosses de riches" dit Ace en un pouffement dédaigneux "On dirait qu'ils sortent d'une pub à la télé."

"Ils mangent~..." fit remarquer Luffy, les yeux vissés sur leurs plateaux.

"C'est surement pas ce que nous, on a à la cantine..." marmonna Usopp, pensant à la nourriture presqu'immangeable de leur école.

"Ça c'est sur..." dit Zoro d'un ton lent, qui annonçait à ses amis qu'il avait quelque chose derrière la tête. "La qualité ici est meilleure, et pas seulement dans la bouffe"

Ace se mit à rire. "T'as trouvé un plat à ton goût?"

Zoro sourit, les bras croisés, et montra des jeunes d'un signe de tête. "Tu vois les deux gars et la fille là-bas? À quelques mètres là... le blond est sexy."

Son regard était évidement posé sur Sanji, qui racontait quelque chose à l'instant même. Il était habillé aux couleurs de l'école, avec un pantalon gris, une veste de la même couleur, une chemise blanche et une cravate lilas. Zoro comprit pour la première fois le mythe des "proies" en uniforme. Le garçon en face du blond était habillé pareil, mais ça ne lui donnait pas le même charme. Bien sur, il était beaucoup trop jeune et n'avait pas le même joli petit cul qui plaisait à Zoro.

"Ouais, si tu veux..." répondit son ami. "Les gars c'est pas encore mon truc, mais maintenant que tu me les montre, la fille est bonne!"

Pour sa part, Ace fixait plutôt Tsuki, qui écoutait son ami en mangeant tranquillement. Elle portait les mêmes couleurs, sauf qu'une jupe grise ( le temps le permettait encore, mais elle avait des longues chaussettes blanches pour lui réchauffer les mollets ). Elle était fine, avait des formes généreuses, et des longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade sur son dos... pas étonnant qu'Ace soit interpellé.

"Euh... ils nous regardent..." annonça Usopp.

En effet, Chopper avait fait remarquer que des garçons les fixaient depuis un moment. Ses deux aînés tournèrent tout de suite la tête, pour voir l'étrange groupe qui les observait.

"Ils font peur..." murmura Chopper, baisant le regard d'un air apeuré.

"C'est quoi, des SDF?" demanda Sanji d'un ton embêté. "C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas cette putain de table, y'a toujours des abrutis qui viennent nous fixer"

"Ils ont l'air quand même assez bien habillés pour être des clochards" répondis son amie. "Mais bon ils n'ont pas l'air aisés non plus...Le type là n'a même pas de t-shirt"

"Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont il te regarde, Tsuki... S'il n'arrête pas il va se prendre un pied dans la gueule"

"À travers la grille?" demanda-t-elle, sceptique. "Et l'autre, il est collé à la grille comme si on était une attraction de zoo..."

"Le gars aux cheveux verts a aussi un regard bizarre..." murmura Chopper.

"Et alors?" demanda le jeune homme aux cheveux vert gardant le contact visuel.

"Ça m'étonne pas, étant donné la façon dont Luffy s'accroche aux barreaux comme un affamé..." soupira Ace.

"Et vous qui les regardez comme s'ils étaient de la bouffe!" répliqua Usopp. "Tu crois qu'ils nous entendent?"

"Pas encore..." répondit l'aîné. "Hé! Gosses de riches!"

Le trio les regardaient déjà, donc ce fut assez inutile de les interpeller. De toute façon, le jeune homme cherchait plutôt à les provoquer, et son ami rentra dans le jeu.

"Alors, il est bon votre cafiar?" demanda Zoro.

"Cafard?" demanda Chopper, ne comprenant visiblement pas.

"Tu veux peut-être parler de caviar, bouffon" lança Sanji à l'intention du type aux cheveux verts.

"Ouais, c'est pareil" répondit-il. "Peu importe le nom, il suffit juste de savoir que c'est cher et que pour la frime."

"C'est un hors d'œuvre exquis, rustre!" riposta le blond, qui détestait qu'on insulte la nourriture.

"Hé, poupée!" appela Ace, ayant marre d'entendre son ami se disputer avec le blond. "Comment tu t'appelles?"

"Ne lui parle pas comme ça, pervers!" s'énerva Sanji.

"Hé toi la blondinette je t'ai pas sonné" répondit Ace, prenant un barreau dans ses mains, regardant toujours Tsuki avec un léger sourire. "Allez bébé, donne moi ton numéro, on peut se voir après les cours..."

L'air séducteur que l'homme au chapeau orange avait prit ne plut pas du tout à Sanji, qui s'était déjà levé. Tsuki fit pareil, mettant une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

"Comme si je donnerai mon numéro au premier clochard qui passe" répliqua-t-elle sèchement. "Laisse Sanji, on y va."

Elle leur lança un dernier regard - enfin, plutôt à Luffy, qui avait toujours sa tête contre les barreaux et divisait son attention entre la bouffe et la situation.

"Clochard, hein?" répéta Ace, avec un sourire inquiétant qu'il savait si bien faire. Mais les deux étaient déjà de dos pour s'éloigner, et ne répondirent même pas. Vous pouvez deviner vers où descendirent les deux paires d'yeux des plus âgés.

"Ouais vas-y, tourne le dos pour que je matte ton joli p'tit cul." lança Zoro.

Cela eut l'effet voulu, les deux s'arrêtèrent et pivotèrent en même temps.

"Excuse moi ?!" demanda Tsuki, outrée, étant plus rapide que Sanji.

"C'est pas à toi que je parlais" répondit le "vert" en roulant les yeux.

Il y eut une pause de quelques secondes, le temps que les deux amis comprennent. Puis, simultanément, les yeux de Tsuki s'élargirent et les joues de Sanji s'empourprent.

"Mais va te faire foutre, ahuri !" s'exclama-t-il. "Je suis pas pédé, ne regarde pas mon cul, merdeux!"

Le groupe moins aisé se mit à rire.

"Ah laisse tomber Zoro, tu vois bien que c'est trop pour nous, pauvres gens... Les riches ne se mélangent pas" ricana Ace.

"Mais quel bande de putains de frustrés de la vie!" pesta Sanji. "Allez faire un job, je sais pas moi! Sa vous arrive souvent d'aller faire chier les autres par jalousie?"

"Jaloux? Je remercie le Ciel de ne pas être aussi snob et coincé" répondit Zoro.

La jeune femme s'éloigna à cet instant, repartant vers la table. Ace ria, pendant qu'Usopp triturait nerveusement son bandana. Ses amis aimaient trop les problèmes! Et Luffy laissait faire, alors que c'était le seul qui pouvait par moments raisonner son frère - mais bon, pour ça il faut réfléchir soi même avant, ce qui n'était pas très commun pour lui.

"Oh, poupée, tu vas où ?" appela Ace. "Faut pas avoir peur hein, on va pas te manger... enfin, pas eux en tout cas..."

Elle ne répondit pas, semblant chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Le blond semblait prêt à prendre feu. "Arrêtes d'insinuer des telles choses sur elle, ducon!"

"Ne sois pas jaloux..." lui dit Zoro. "Tu sais, on peut faire un truc à quatre... comment ça s'appelle encore? Les double date où un truc comme ça... J'peux t'apprendre plein de trucs tu sais... On peut passer tout de suite à l'action"

"Il est temps qu'on vous apprenne les bonnes manières!" Sanji allait vraiment les taper ( Dieu sait comment puisqu'ils étaient séparés par une grille ) si Tsuki n'était pas revenue à ses côtés n'avait pas mis une main devant lui.

"Tsuki, ma belle, laisse moi-"

"Je m'en occupe." coupa-t-elle. Elle s'approcha de la grille, sous les "Ouuuh" de Ace et Zoro. Elle s'arrêta alors à un mètre et leur fit un petit sourire ironique.

"Je m'excuse, on a été assez méchants." Elle leur lança alors une pièce, que Ace rattrapa par reflexe. "Tenez, allez vous acheter quelque chose à manger."

Cette réplique fit bien rire ses amis, ainsi que Luffy, qui ne se fâchait pas souvent. Par contre, Ussop serra ses poings de rage et d'humiliation contenue et les traits sur le visage de Zorro durcirent. Ace prit la pièce et la regarda avec un sourire énervé. Il tourna alors sa tête vers le trio, soulevant un peu la pièce pour leur montrer que c'était pour ça qu'il leur disait : "On vous attend à la sortie."

"Attendez alors" défia Tsuki.

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le premier chapitre. Reviews ? Ça vaut la peine de continuer ? xD

On tient à remercier les lectrices qui viennent toujours lire mes fics, elles sont plusieurs et nous font tellement plaisir!3 Et on voudrait aussi signaler que on va _essayer _de poster un chapitre par semaine, mais étant donné que nous sommes en Terminal avec un emploi du temps très chargé, Ana faisant de l'équitation très fréquamment et écrivant en plus une autre fic en même temps, et Charlotte vivant loin et n'ayant pas toujours la patience de corriger tard le soir après avoir fini ses devoirs, il pourrait y avoir des semaines qui sauteront.

Bisous !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews! Elles nous font vraiment plaisir! On s'attendait pas à en avoir autant dès le premier chapitre :o Les encouragements, que ce soit pour l'écriture ou pour la terminale, nous ont beaucoup plu :)

_Réponse à certaines reviews :_

**Kyuu : **Ces petits délinquants ont l'air d'employer un language plus correct ? xD

**Célia: **Pour Charlotte, Ace doit être gay, limite bi .... mais je suis trop amoureuse de lui pour le donner au sexe opposé! xD

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Confrontation**

Sanji, Chopper et Tsuki s'étaient réunis dans un couloir à la fin des cours.

"Bon, les gars... il faut qu'on trouve une solution." leur disait Tsuki. "Parce que déjà, ils sont quatre et nous trois. Ensuite, il y a Chopper, il ne sait pas se battre. Moi, je suis une fille, je ne vais pas me rouler par terre avec des garçons de rue... en plus ils sont costauds! Au pire je prends un des maigrichons, mais encore, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences - ce sont des gamins de rue après tout."

"Ne te fais pas de soucis ma Tsuki chérie, je les tabasse tous!" lui rassura le blond.

"Je sais que tu es fort Sanji mais il y a des limites... tu ne peux rien contre trois ou quatre, surtout de leur genre. Et nous deux, nous nous sommes attirés les deux plus baraqués! Soyons réalistes, ils auront le dessus s'il y a une bagarre."

"Vous aimez trop les problèmes..." gémit Chopper.

"C'est eux qui les ont cherché!" répondit l'aîné.

"On a donc trois choix" continua la fille. "Un : on sort, on se fait taper, violer, kidnapper, tuer, etc. Deux : On demande à un prof de nous raccompagner et c'est la honte. Trois : On trouve un autre moyen de sortir."

"Il y en a pas." Lui rappela le brun.

"Bon, décidons nous : Soit on meurt en héros, soit on vit comme des lâches."

"On vit comme des lâches" répondit Chopper, en même temps que Sanji disait "On meurt en héros."

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers la jeune fille, qui pinça les lèvres. "Bon, dans ce cas, mourons en héros. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre la face devant ces moins que rien."

"Quoi ?!" s'exclama Chopper. "Non, non! Demandons à quelqu'un de venir! Sanji~!Tsukii~!"

Voyant que les deux partaient déjà, le garçon leur courut après, préférant encore sortir avec eux que seul, et se mit entre les deux. Même s'il savait très bien que si ses deux amis se battait, il allait devoir les aider, il espérait naïvement qu'ils se débarrassent des adversaires avant qu'il ait le temps d'intervenir.

"Vous aimez trop les problèmes..." répéta-t-il.

xXx

Les garçons d'Arago attendaient près de la sorti du lycée Saint Roger, regardant passer les élèves (dont certains qui les regardaient mal au début, puis prirent peur en voyant le regard Zoro et qui déguerpissaient en vitesse).

"On a pas besoin de faire ça..." murmura Usopp, regardant nerveusement autour de lui. "Vous aimez trop les problèmes!"

"Tu vas te laisser humilier d'une telle façon par une sale gamine?" demanda Ace, jouant avec la pièce qu'il avait en main.

"Sale gamine que tu sembles apprécier..." marmonna le métisse, regardant ses chaussures d'un air boudeur.

"Elle est bonne, c'est tout. Son caractère est merdique." répondit-il.

"Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça?" demanda Luffy. "Tu la connais, toi ?"

"Imbécile, tu n'as pas vu comment elle et son stupide copain blond nous ont traité avec arrogance et dédain ?" questionna son frère. "Ses gosses de riche sont tous pareils... il est temps de leur faire la leçon."

"Ouais, ça me dérangera pas, de donner une leçon au blondinet..." dit Zoro avec un léger sourire.

"C'est pas eux, là?" s'enquit le garçon au chapeau de paille, regardant la grille. Ses amis tournèrent la tête et constatèrent qu'en effet, le trio sortait de l'école. Ace eut un léger sourire et continua de jouer avec la pièce, la jetant en l'air et la rattrapant. Zoro croisa les bras et posa son regard sur le blond qui s'approchait, Luffy se cura tranquillement le nez en attendant, et Usopp soupira, résigné.

Le trio qui s'approchait était calme... en apparences. Déjà, Chopper avalait nerveusement sa salive et se collait presque à Sanji. Ce dernier restait tranquille, même s'il fumait avec plus d'impatience la cigarette qu'il avait allumée dès qu'ils avaient franchi la grille, et que ses muscles étaient tendus et prêts à défendre ses amis. Tsuki affichait un air impassible, mais ses mains, qu'elle tenait derrière son dos, tremblaient légèrement. Le petit garçon, qui était légèrement derrière ses deux aînés, le remarqua.

"Euh... Tsuki... ta main tremble" constata-t-il.

"Ta gueule" siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

Déjà que son cœur battait si fort qu'elle était sur que les autres allaient entendre à un moment où à l'autre, il ne fallait pas que son ami mette en évidence un autre aspect de son malaise. Oui, malaise. Parce que Tsuki n'avait pas peur, non . Elle regardait le pervers hétéro, qui jouait avec la pièce d'un air intimidant, et savait très bien que c'était la pièce qu'elle leur avait lancé. Ceci était la preuve qu'ils l'avaient mal pris... étonnant donné que leur physique étaient en soi assez intimidant... mais non, elle n'avait pas peur... elle était juste... stressée.

Sanji aussi n'avait pas peur en voyant - et sentant - le regard lubrique du pervers gay parcourir son corps, en voyant cette lueur étrange et désagréable dans les yeux noirs du garçon. Il était juste... embêté qu'un autre homme le regarde ainsi, c'est tout. Surtout que cet homme était bien plus costaud que lui. Mais ça ne voulait rien dire! Il faut pas seulement la force brute pour gagner une bagarre, pas vrai ? Il faut aussi de la précision, de la stratégie...

Les quatre garçons se mirent devant eux, les empêchant ainsi de passer. L'autre groupe s'arrêta donc, et ils se tinrent ainsi, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre.

"C'est quoi votre problème?" questionna Sanji, fronçant un sourcil d'un air embêté.

"Plusieurs choses, blondinette" répondit Zoro, avec un léger sourire.

"Mais pour l'instant on aimerait juste parler..." continua Ace, jouant toujours avec la pièce, un sourire inquiétant sur les lèvres. "À toi surtout, poupée."

"Parles donc." répondit Tsuki. "Et vite, parce qu'on n'a pas que sa à faire."

Ace n'arrêta pas de sourire et leva l'autre main, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Sanji s'approcha d'elle d'une manière protective, et, voyant que la jeune fille ne venait pas, le sourire du brun s'agrandit. "Quoi ? Tu as peur, maintenant que tu n'es plus derrière tes barreaux?"

Il l'avait eu. Tsuki n'aimait pas être touchée dans son orgueil. Elle commença à s'avancer, mais Chopper lui agrippa le bras et Sanji mit une main devant elle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

"Laissez-moi" grommela-t-elle, les repoussant. Elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé du jeune homme, se mordant la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Le blond s'avança aussi.

"Oi, bande d'enfoirés, si vous osez lui faire quoi que ce soit-"

Zoro s'était avancé aussi, mettant une main sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. "T'es son garde du corps ou quoi ? Reste calme, on s'occupera de toi aussi, poulette."

"Tu vas arrêter de m'appeler avec des surnoms débiles de la sorte, Marimo ?" s'énerva Sanji.

"Regarde qui parle! Ça sort d'où ce "Marimo"?" rétorqua le plus costaud.

"Tu t'es jamais regardé dans un miroir ou quoi ? Tes cheveux ressemblent à de la mousse aquatique, gay-boy!"

"Tu as un problème avec les gay?" demanda Zoro d'un ton menaçant.

D'autre part, Tsuki était arrivée devant Ace, et avait croisé les bras. "Parle maintenant."

"Je me demandais juste..." commença-t-il, arrêtant de jouer avec la pièce et la tenant entre le pouce et l'index. La jeune fille se retint pour ne pas jouer nerveusement avec ses mains.

"Si ça suffisait pour une passe" termina-t-il, glissant la pièce dans la chemise de la brune.

Tout se passa dans un temps éclair. Sans réfléchir, la jeune fille avait giflé Ace de toutes ses forces, le bruit de la claque résonnant dans l'air. L'instant d'après, le brun avait attrapé fermement son bras, et l'avait attiré contre lui, la regardant d'un air énervé.

"T'es cinglée ou quoi ? Ne te crois pas tous permis parce que t'es riche, p'tite idiote!"

"Lâche moi, ducon!" répondit-elle, le tapant de l'autre bras pour essayer de se libérer, mais il attrapa celui là aussi, le serrant avec force. "T'es con où quoi ? Tu me traites de pute et tu t'attends à ce que-"

"Je t'avais pas touché! Tu crois que tu peux aller et frapper n'importe qui comme ça? Tu ferais mieux de-"

Du côté de Zoro et Sanji, dès qu'ils entendirent la claque, ils se tournèrent tous les deux à temps de voir Ace agripper la jeune fille. Le blond n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir deux fois.

"Tsuki!" s'écria-t-il, s'élançant vers elle, mais son interlocuteur le retint d'un bras fort, le renvoyant en arrière. Réagissant au tac à tac, Sanji lui envoya un coup de pied violent à l'épaule. "Bouge, enfoiré!"

Non content d'avoir été ainsi frappé, il envoya un coup de poing dans le ventre. "Reste tranquille"

Le blond se recroquevilla un instant sur lui même, avant de lever un œil furieux vers le garçon aux cheveux verts. Il essaya de donner un autre coup de pied, à la tête cette fois-ci, mais Zoro était prêt et l'esquiva. Sanji ne se laissa pas non plus avoir, esquivant le prochain coup de poing qui était destiné à son menton, et s'appuya sur une main par terre, faisant un croche pied à son adversaire dans une vitesse impressionnante.

Se retrouvant par terre, le plus costaud ne se laissa pas si facilement avoir et attrapa la jambe du garçon qui revenait vers lui, le faisant tomber aussi, et essaya de se mettre sur lui.

Pendant ce temps, Chopper, qui était restée en arrière, regarda les scènes avec les yeux exorbités. Ils n'allaient jamais sortir vivants de ça ! Il hésita un instant, sans savoir quoi faire, puis rassembla tout son petit courage, et se décida à aider Tsuki, qui en avait le plus besoin. Il se dirigea vers elle et le garçon, avec comme intention de le faire lâcher puis fuir avec son amie.

Pourtant, Usopp le vit approcher et crût qu'il voulait se joindre à la bagarre. Saisissant sa chance (ils n'avaient pas souvent affaire à des garçons si petits et à l'air si fragiles), il se lança en avant, se disant qu'au moins il aurait aidé ses amis sans se faire mal.

Chopper le vit et élargit encore plus les yeux. "AHHHH!"

Il se mit à courir en sens inverse, faisant le tour de Ace et Tsuki, le métisse sur ses talons. Luffy éclata de rire, pensant que c'était un jeu amusant, et se mit à le chasser aussi.

"Cessez immédiatement."

La voix n'avait pas crié. Elle ne s'était élevée à peine, que pour se faire entendre par dessus les bruits de bagarre. Pourtant, il y avait une certaine autorité en elle qui les fit tous s'arrêter et tourner la tête vers la personne qui avait parlé.

Evidemment, ils s'étaient tous immobilisés dans la s position qu'ils étaient : Zoro sur Sanji, l'agrippant par la chemise et le poing en l'air, ce dernier avec le genou à cinq centimètres de l'instrument génital de son adversaire. Chopper s'était arrêté en pleine course, les bras en l'air, Usopp quelques mètres derrière lui, les bras tendus vers le garçon, et Luffy juste derrière, tenant son chapeau. Ace tenait toujours les poignets de Tsuki, la tenant contre son torse.

Mademoiselle Robin regarda les sept adolescents, le sourcil arqué. Tout de suite, Ace lâcha les bras de la jeune fille, passant un des siens autour de sa taille, pour faire genre s'était sa petite amie... technique qui rata piteusement, puisqu'elle le repoussa violement et rajusta ses habits, le foudroyant du regard.

Zoro se leva, croisant les bras, et Sanji se retrouva vite sur pied, aplatissant sa chemise. Usopp ramena ses bras derrière lui, prenant un air innocent, pendant que Luffy tenait toujours son chapeau d'un air confus et Chopper profita pour se mettre à côté de Tsuki, qui était la plus proche.

"Monsieur Prince, Mademoiselle Tenshi... pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous retrouvez encore dans une bagarre?" demanda-t-elle, son regard passant de Sanji à Tsuki. Elle n'inclut pas le nom de Chopper dedans - elle savait très bien qu'il était souvent entrainé malgré lui dans les histoires de ses amis.

"Mademoiselle Robin, j'espère ne pas avoir perdu de l'estime à votre égard après ce que vous venez de voir." dit poliment Sanji. "Je suis désolé que vous ayez du me voir ainsi, à me battre avec des enfants de rue, mais je l'ai fait pour protéger Tsuki. Cette brute à commencé à la violenter."

"Je m'excuse mademoiselle... Robin, c'est ça?" intervint le concerné, avec un petit sourire charmeur."Je n'étais pas entrain de "violenter" cette jeune fille, je voulais juste lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas frapper n'importe qui, parce que tout le monde n'est pas aussi gentil que moi. Il y a des hommes qui ne connaissent pas la galanterie et qui peuvent lui faire vraiment mal."

"Et tu comptais me faire ça en m'écrasant les poignets?" rétorqua le brune.

"Mademoiselle Tenshi, vous l'avez donc frappé?" demanda le professeur.

"Mademoiselle, il avait insinuée que j'étais une prostituée en me donnant une pièce et me demandant une passe... pièce qu'il a d'ailleurs glissé dans ma chemise" répondit-elle, l'enlevant et attirant inévitablement le regard de Ace et Sanji vers cet endroit... avant que Sanji réagisse enfin.

"Quoi?!" Tu as osé faire ça espèce d'enculé?" s'énerva-t-il.

"Je rappelle que c'est la pièce qu'elle m'avait jeté plus tôt pour nous traiter de clochards moi et mes amis."

"Et c'est pas toi qui était venu à la grille-"

"-aucun respect envers les autres, hautains et-"

"-obscénités à nous deux-"

"-le type là est pédé!"

"-se croient supérieur que les autres juste parce que-"

"-homophobes!"

"-grossiers, sans aucune éducation et qui n'ont rien d'autre à faire de-"

"Silence ! " intervint mademoiselle Robin, voyant que ça dégénérait entre les deux groupes. "Peu importe les motifs de la bagarre, je ne veux plus qu'elle se reproduise. Vous quatre... vous allez surement à l'école pour la plus part. Quel établissement ?"

"On va tous au lycée Arago" dit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

"Ça se comprend, lycée de délinquants" marmonna Sanji, qui s'étais mis à côté de Tsuki.

"Dans ce cas, que cet incident ne se reproduise plus, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de contacter vos professeurs" leur dit Robin. "Quant à vous, mademoiselle Tenshi et monsieur Prince, je vous laisse filer pour cette fois... la prochaine, ce serait une colle."

"Mais made-"

"Mademoiselle Tenshi, il est inutile de protester. Les cours viennent à peine de commencer et c'est la troisième fois que vous vous trouvez dans une dispute, cinquième pour monsieur Prince. Je ne peux laisser cela passer plus longtemps."

"Très bien" répondit la jeune fille en pinçant les lèvres. "Bonne journée, mademoiselle Robin."

"Bonne journée!" lui dit Sanji, l'œil en cœur, avant de suivre Tsuki et Chopper.

Ace se tourna alors vers mademoiselle Robin. Comme connaisseur des femmes, et grand tombeur, il ne put manquer de voir la beauté de cette femme. Mince avec des formes plus qu'appréciables, elle avait des cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules et les yeux bleus comme l'océan. Elle portait une robe violette avec des bas très sexy, ce qui provoqua un sourire charmeur sur le visage d'Ace.

"Alors, mademoiselle Robin ... vous êtes professeur depuis longtemps ? Vous me semblez pourtant jeune..."

La jeune femme tourna le regard vers lui, et eut un petit sourire. "Tu ne sembles beaucoup plus jeune que moi ..." commença-t-elle, agrandissant ainsi le sourire du jeune homme. "Saches donc que des comme toi, j'en ai connu beaucoup. Ne perds pas ton temps."

Elle repartit vers le lycée, laissant Ace sous les rires et moqueries de ses amis.

"Elle t'a bien eu, mec" lui dit Zoro, gagnant ainsi un coup de poing sur l'épaule.

"Vos gueules" grommela Ace. "Suivons les trois autres"

"Encore?!" s'exclama Usopp. "Mais ça n'a pas suffit ça ?"

"Non" répondit l'aîné, un sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres. "Je les trouve assez amusants."

xXx

"Ça va, Tsuki chérie?" demanda Sanji d'un air inquiet, la regardant se frotter les poignets.

"Oui, oui, t'inquiètes pas" répondit-elle, lâchant tout de suite ses bras, mais son amis les pris, remarquant qu'ils étaient rouges.

"Ça va faire des bleus, ça" commenta Chopper.

"Oh, ma Tsuki adoré!" s'exclama Sanji, lui caressant doucement le bras. "Comment ce rustre a osé te traiter! Une fille aussi belle et délicate que toi, si je le revois je l'envoi à l'autre bout de monde à coup de pieds!"

"Ce sera pas nécessaire Sanji" soupira-t-elle, enlevant ses mains des caresses profiteuses de son ami. "Je ne vais pas mourir. Toi aussi tu vas avoir des bleus à cause du brocolis"

"Pff ce n'est rien. De toute façon, maintenant c'est passé, on est pas morts finalement donc tout-"

"Euh..." amorça Chopper, regardant en arrière.

"Quoi ?" s'enquit Sanji.

"Ils nous suivent!" couina-t-il.

Les deux aînés tournèrent la tête, et constatèrent qu'en effet, les quatre garçons étaient à une quinzaine de mètres d'eux. Les voyant se retourner, le quatuor leur sourit. Innocemment pour Luffy, nerveusement pour Usopp, et plein d'intentions pas toujours bonnes pour Zoro et Ace.

Les trois se retournèrent tout de suite.

"On accélère" dit Sanji.

Tsuki attrapa la main de Chopper, l'amenant près d'elle, et fit ce que dit Sanji.

"Il faut pas qu'ils sachent où on habite..." murmura le garçon.

"On n'a qu'à aller à un café et attendre qu'ils s'ennuient et partent." proposa le blond.

"Non, et s'ils s'ennuient pas? Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir grande chose à faire de la vie." refusa la fille. "Rentrer tard sera encore pire, rentrons maintenant. Nos maisons sont sécurisées."

"Est-ce qu'ils nous suivent toujours?" demanda le brun, tournant la tête.

"Ne te retourne pas!" gronda Tsuki.

"Mais il nous suiiiiivent!" murmura-t-il. "Et de plus près!"

Instinctivement, les deux autres se retournèrent encore.

"Vous avez peur ?" ricana Zoro. "Attendez nous qu'on marche ensemble!"

"C'est ça oui, Marimo pervers" lança Sanji, accélérant encore plus. Tsuki et Chopper devaient presque courir pour maintenir la cadence avec les longues jambes de leur ami.

"Hmmmmm... le balancement du booty, j'adore!" cria Ace à leur intention.

"Je vais le tuer" marmonna Tsuki.

"Allez, attendez nous!" dit Luffy, plus innocemment. "Vous êtes drôles!"

"Ils me font peur..." gémit Chopper, serrant la main de son amie.

"Ne le leur montre pas" murmura Sanji.

"Mais répondez quand on vous parle!" lança Usopp.

"Tsuki chérie, il faut qu'on prenne un autre chemin. Si on prend celui qu'on prend d'habitude, tu seras la dernière à rentrer... et je refuse de te laisser seule avec ces racailles."

"Hé, on a entendu, ça!" s'indigna Usopp.

"Quoi, tu crois qu'on va la violer?" répondit Zoro.

"C'est pas du viol si elle est consentante..." informa Ace.

"De toute façon, c'est pas elle qui m'intéresse, blondinette." ajouta l'homme aux cheveux verts.

"T'es sur que tu veux rentrer en dernier, Sanji ?" demanda Tsuki.

"Ne me laissez pas rentrer seul!" supplia Chopper.

"Mais non" lui dit Tsuki, l'amenant plus près d'elle. "On va pas te laisser seul."

"Je rentre en dernier, je suis l'homme." annonça Sanji. "Mais bon, pour ça faut qu'on prenne la rue à droite."

"La rue? La ruelle tu veux dire..." répondit Tsuki d'un air sinistre.

"Pas une bonne idée..." dit le brun.

"Si si, ils ne nous suivront pas jusqu'à là..."

Sanji les convainc enfin d'y aller. Ils accélèrent donc le pas dans la ruelle étroite et vide, espérant que les garçons laissent tomber quand un bruit de pas glaça leur sang. Ils n'osèrent pas se retourner, même quand les pas se firent de plus en plus proches. Le quatuor était drôlement rapide...

Sanji sentit deux mains entourer ses hanches. "On prend des risques, blondinette?"

La réaction fut immédiate, Zoro fut dégagé par un coup de pied.

"Sanji, arrête, partons. Un coup ça suffit" lui dit la brune, le voyant prêt à continuer, rouge de colère.

"Mais il se prend pour qui ce pédé ? Je ne suis pas-"

"Oui on sait, viens!" supplia Chopper.

"Que c'est mignon... ils tremblent de peur.... fallait pas venir dans une ruelle, hein ..." murmura Ace, s'approchant. Tsuki mit Chopper derrière elle et recula.

"Toi, tu peux aller te faire foutre." lui cracha-t-elle. "Sanji, on y va."

Le blond lança un regard mauvais à Zoro, qui le fixait en souriant, et reprit la marche rapide, les autres toujours sur leurs talons.

"Mais ils vont jamais s'arrêter?" marmonna Sanji.

"Hé, on arrive bientôt ?" demanda Ace. "Si c'est trop loin, on passe la nuit okay ?"

Le chemin promettait d'être long...

* * *

Ainsi s'achève un assez long chapitre... il ne laisse pas trop de suspens, mais bon, ce n'est que le début, et les choses vont s'enchaîner par la suite ;) On espère qu'il vous a plut autant que le premier!

Bisous nos chères lectrices !


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à toutes!

On s'excuse pour le retard de ce chapitre, il a pris 2 semaines au lieu d'une mais on a une excuse ( peut-être pas valable mais bon xD ) : comme on est en terminale, je ( Ana ) n'ai pas beacoup de temps pour écrire, du coup, j'ai que jusqu'au chapitre 4... comme y'avait pas de review et personne pour me presser la 1er semaine, j'ai rien posté comme ça ça me donne plus de temps pour écrire xD

Bref, merci encore une fois pour les reviews, et encore une fois nos humbles excuses :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Malentendu**

Le jour suivant au Saint Roger, les choses semblaient être redevenues normales. Après la petite peur donnée par les garçons de rue, le trio avait repris leur activités quotidiennes, parlant un peu de l'incident pour ensuite l'oublier. Si bien que, quand la dernière sonnerie retint enfin, les garçons de terminale se dépêchèrent de sortir de leur cours, sans même plus y penser. Après tout, le quatuor n'avait fait que les suivre en les provocant.

"Quelle journée merdeuse de cours" commenta Sanji, les mains dans les poches déjà autour de son briquet, n'attendant que la sortie pour s'allumer une cigarette.

"Tu dis ça parce qu'on n'a pas eu histoire" répondit Chopper, une petite goutte se formant derrière sa tête.

"C'est faux.... même si le cour d'histoire est le meilleur des cours !" rétorqua le blond.

"Alors pourquoi?" demanda son ami.

"Parce que- Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

Chopper tourna la tête dans la même direction que Sanji. Tsuki était à son casier, parlant à Jyabura, un des trois cent ennemis mortels de Sanji. Ce dernier serra les poings.

"Que veux-t-il à ma princesse?" demanda-t-il.

"Ils sont surement entrain de parler, c'est tout..." répondit le brun, voulant le calmer.

"Tsuki chérie ne l'aime pas non plus! Il veut lui faire du mal!" présuma Sanji, s'énervant déjà.

Le plus jeune commença à montrer des signes de nervosité, et essaya en vain de retenir son ami. "Les gens changent..."

"Ce con n'aurait pas changé du jour au lendemain... et je ne veux pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit à Tsuki!" rétorqua le blond, et son ami comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à le calmer. "Je vais voir se qui se passe, tu peux attendre dehors"

Chopper soupira, vaincu, et s'éloigna de son ami, ayant au moins l'opportunité de ne pas être au milieu d'un autre conflit malgré lui.

De son côté, Sanji s'avança d'un pas ferme vers son ennemi juré et son amie adorée . "Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?"

Jyabura se retourna, et ses traits de loup se fendirent en un sourire moqueur quand il vit son interlocuteur. "Tiens, tiens... si ce n'était pas son petit chien-chien!"

"Qu'est ce qu'il te veut, Tsuki ?" demanda Sanji, fusillant l'autre garçon du regard et se mettant à côté de la fille.

"Laisse tomber, Sanji... il veut une bagarre et ne l'aura pas. Robin nous a déjà sous son regard omniscient. Partons." répondit-elle, prenant son ami par le bras pour s'éloigner.

"Hooouuu, le duo catastrophe prends donc peur?" provoqua Jyabura, faisant les muscles du blond se contracter sous l'emprise de Tsuki. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son ami, sachant que ce geste le calmera.

"Tu ne veux vraiment pas que je lui apprenne une bonne leçon?" demanda-t-il, rapidement calmé par la main qui était dans la sienne. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait aimer sa Tsuki chérie!

"Je t'aiderai même, mais tu as entendu Robin hier... Je ne veux pas déjà une heure de colle. On a toute l'année pour ça..." répondit-elle. "Où est Chopper?"

"Je lui ai dit de nous attendre dehors, il n'aime pas ce genre de situations."

xXx

Zoro bailla, lançant un regard vers la grille, les bras croisés et adossé à un poteau électrique. Ace, qui était assis sur le trottoir, regardait dans la même direction, pendant que son petit frère mangeait un hot-dog et qu'Usopp faisait les cent pas.

"Vous êtes fous... la dame effrayante d'hier va appeler Nami, et on sera morts!" murmurait-il.

"Mais non, qui te dit qu'on va se battre? On va juste jouer un peu" le rassura le brun plus âgé. "Et puis, au pire Nami va nous crier un peu dessus, rien de bien grave"

"Elle fait peur!"

"Elle est surtout sexy quand elle fait ça"

"Tu peux penser à autre chose?!" s'énerva Usopp.

Ace ria. "Ouais, je commences à m'ennuyer là. Espérons que les gamins seront aussi intéressants que hier."

À ce moment, Chopper sortait de l'établissement. Il se figea en voyant les quatre garçons, son rythme cardiaque hyper vite d'un coup. Et il était tout seul! Il retint sa respiration, espérant qu'ils ne le remarque pas, et s'apprêtait à repartir à l'intérieur en courant quand...

"Hey, t'étais pas avec Prince et Tenshi ?" demanda celui qui était torse nu.

Chopper avala sa salive, il commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Il s'était souvenu de leur noms en plus ! Il hocha un peu la tête, ce qui fit son interlocuteur se lever. "WAAAAAAAH! Ne me fait pas de mal!"

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. "Je vais rien te faire."

"Ah bon ?" demanda le brun, baissant les mains qu'il avait levé en geste de protection.

"Ouais, t'es pas si divertissant que ça." répondit-il. "Mais tes potes arrivent ?"

"Normalement, oui" dit naïvement le garçon, se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas en danger.

Pourtant, en sortant du lycée, ce n'est pas ce que crurent ses deux amis.

"Sanji!" s'exclama Tsuki d'un coup, voyant la scène, et lâchant sa main.

"Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, mon ange?" s'enquit-il, affolé par le ton soudain de la brune.

"Chopper!" répondit-elle, montrant la scène du doigt. Son ami tourna la tête et capta tout de suite la situation. Ces imbéciles étaient revenus, et voulaient s'en prendre à son petit pote! Sans hésiter, il se précipita vers eux.

Ils remarquèrent tout de suite le blond qui venait vers eux, et Zoro, un petit sourire aux lèvres, se décolla de son poteau. "Alors, poulette-"

"Enfoirés, Quatre contre un ! C'est dégueulasse !" coupa tout de suite Sanji, lançant un coup de pied sans attendre vers le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Pris au dépourvu par cet attaque surprise, il se prit le pied dans la tête et tituba. En réponse, après une seconde de flottement, Zoro s'élança sur Sanji pour lui asséner à son tour quelque bon coups de poing.

Entre temps, Tsuki était aussi arrivé à leur niveau, attrapant Chopper par le bras et le poussant derrière elle, foudroyant Ace du regard.

"Qu'est ce que vous lui voulez?" questionna-t-elle. "Vous n'avez rien à faire ici!"

"On allait rien faire à ton fils" répondit le brun en roulant les yeux.

"Haha, très drôle! Vous n'alliez rien lui faire, bien sur! Vous n'êtes ici que pour admirer la vue!" cracha-t-elle.

"En quelque sorte, oui" répliqua-t-il.

"Tsuki, c'est pas ce que tu-"

"Tais toi Chopper, et reste derrière moi!" interrompit-elle.

Le jeune garçon soupira et s'assied sur le trottoir, conscient qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec son amie. Il remarqua alors sur le trottoir en face le Long nez.

"Salut" fit-il, et le métisse lui répondit par un signe de main.

"On t'as exclus aussi ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ouais, enfin, je me suis exclus tout seul. Je suis Usopp, et toi ?"

"Chopper"

Pendant ce temps, Sanji continuait à se battre avec Zoro, et les autres trois étaient en pleine discussion.

"Shishishi, tu fais presque peur!" commenta Luffy.

"La ferme toi, si je voulais ton avis je te l'aurais demandé" répondit Tsuki.

"Hé ! Évite d'être grossière!" intervint Ace, sachant bien que son bête petit frère ne répliquerai jamais.

"Ah, il ne manquait plus que ça, qu'un clochard vienne me donn-" La jeune fille s'interrompit toute seule en voyant mademoiselle Robin, les bras croisés, la fixant. Tsuki ne l'avait même pas vu venir, pourtant elle avait senti sa présence... Elle ferma les yeux d'appréhension. Ace allait se moquer d'elle, mais son instinct lui dit de se retourner et il comprit la réaction de la jeune fille.

"Sanji..." appela son amie pour le prévenir. Le garçon était perdu dans sa bagarre et ne l'avait même pas entendu. "SANJI!"

Ce dernier tourna la tête et se rendit aussi compte de la situation, arrêtant tout de suite et poussant le Marimo loin de lui. Il se tourna vers sa professeur, baissant légèrement la tête.

"Vous savez ce qui vous attend" leur dit la brune d'un ton tout à fait calme et sympathique.

"Mademoiselle Robin..." commença Tsuki, ouvrant les yeux et les levant vers son interlocutrice, avec un regard à rendre vert le chat potté. "Je vous prie de nous excuser, nous savons que vous nous avez prévenus mais c'était inévitable. Il nous attendaient à la sortie! Ils nous poursuivent, et..."

"Toujours la faute aux autres..." marmonna Usopp.

"... je sais pas ce qu'ils ont avec nous, mais ils allaient s'en prendre à Chopper..."

"C'est pas vrai!" s'exclama Luffy.

"...nous ne pouvions pas les laisser faire. Mademoiselle, s'il vous plaît...vous savez très bien comment nos parents réagiront, ne nous donnez pas ces heures de colle. Je suis sure que vous comprendrez, vous n'êtes pas la professeur vers qui nous nous tournons toujours pour rien. "

"Mademoiselle Tenshi, je suis sur que ce genre de discours réussirait à faire céder vos autres professeurs, vous êtes en effet très... rusée avec vos mots. Mais un avertissement est un avertissement, je ne reviendrai pas sur mes paroles. Vous avez une heure de colle tous les deux demain après-midi."

"Mademoiselle Robin, vous ne voulez pas reconsidérer cela ?" tenta Sanji. "Bien sur, je ferai tout ce que vous voulez que je fasse, je suis à vos ordres absolues, mais-"

"Alors comparaissez à votre heure de colle demain après les cours." interrompit-elle en souriant, pour se tourner ensuite vers le quatuor. "J'aurai un mot avec vos professeurs."

Zoro grommela et Usopp prit sa tête entre ses mains pendant que la jeune femme s'éloignait.

"Voilà ce que vous avez fait... Nami va nous tuer trois fois de suite!" se plaignit le métisse, imaginant déjà toutes les tortures qu'il devra subir.

"Qu'est ce que je peux haïr cette sorcière" grogna Zoro, tournant la tête pour mettre sa mauvaise humeur sur le blond... et se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus là, ainsi que ses amis. "Ils ont fuit."

"Tant mieux, on s'en lassera pas vite" sourit Ace.

"Super! Un jeu!" ria son cadet.

xXx

Le téléphone de Tsuki sonna, et elle ouvrit son sac pour le chercher.

"Tsuki, t'es sure que c'est prudent de sortir ton portable devant eux ?" murmura Chopper nerveusement.

Le jeune fille hocha la tête, ses longs cheveux balançant autour d'elle, et sortit enfin l'appareil.

"Wow... c'est le dernier Blackberry sorti ou quoi ?" demanda Ace.

Elle ignora totalement les quatre garçons qui marchaient derrière eux et regarda l'écran du téléphone avant de répondre.

"Allô ?" fit-elle, ajustant son sac sur son épaule. Ce fut une voix masculine qui lui répondit : "Tsuki ? C'est Jiko."

"Oui, je suis au courant, tu sais que ton nom s'affiche quand tu m'appelles?"

"Ta gueule petite impertinente!" s'énerva-t-il, faisant rire son interlocutrice. "C'est juste pour dire que je rentrerai tard ce soir, on va à un pub avec les gars de la fac. Pas la peine de m'attendre."

"Ah... ok."

"Bon, on se voit demain alors ?"

"Ouais, bisous Jiko..."

"Bye, bye sœurette!"

Elle raccrocha avec une moue, se tournant vers ses amis. "C'était mon frère, il-"

Avant que la jeune fille puisse finir sa phrase, un éclair était passé à côté d'elle, arrachant son portable des mains. Elle ne prit pas longtemps avant de réagir.

"Connard!" s'exclama-t-elle, se lançant sans hésiter à la poursuite du grand brun, enlevant avec empressement ses ballerines.

"Tsuki chérie! Ne fait pas ça!" Le blond réagit instinctivement, courant après son amie, ne pouvant la laisser seule face à ce danger.

"Ah, il veut que je lui courre après?" se demanda Zoro à voix haute, se joignant à la course aussi.

"Attendez moi~!" couina Chopper, ramassant les affaires de son amie et courant après eux.

"Shishishi un jeu! Viens, Usopp!" s'éclata Luffy, se mettant à courir à son tour et entrainant son ami réticent avec lui.

Ace avait sous-estimé Tsuki. Elle était très rapide. Il s'en rendit compte en regardant par dessus son épaule et la voyant effacer peu à peu la distance entre eux. Il comprit alors qu'il devait agir vite. Sans prévenir, il esquiva à droite, rentrant dans une ruelle. Il accéléra, pour profiter de la surprise, et tourna à gauche après.

La jeune fille fut prise au dépourvue par le changement de direction du poursuivi, et dut faire quelques pas en arrière pour rentrer dans la ruelle, et prit quelques temps avant de trouver le brun, adossé à un mur d'une des plusieurs allée adjacente. Il regardait le portable.

"C'est qui Naraku ?" demanda-t-il.

Tsuki sentit ses joues chauffer. "Arrêtes de fouiller dans mon portable!"

"Tu devrais mettre un code..." Il tourna la tête vers elle, baissant ensuite le regard vers ses pieds. "Tu vas te salir les pattes."

"J'ai l'eau courante chez moi."

Ace sourit amusé."Bon alors, ce Naraku qui t'envois des messages bidons ? Tu veux pas qu'on se voie pour mieux parler? Ça ne s'est pas fini comme j'aurai voulu... coeur, coeur, coeur..." taquina-t-il.

"Enfoiré, arrête!" ordonna-t-elle, rougissant encore plus. Elle tenta d'arracher le portable des mains du jeune homme, mais il le leva dans les airs.

"Ah, ah, ah! Pas si vite." Il baissa le regard vers elle, et elle s'obligea à maintenir le regard, sachant à quel point elle était petite et ridicule à côté de lui et ses muscles imposants, tatoués en plus. "Je veux quelque chose en échange."

"Quelque chose en échange pour que tu me rende mon portable ?" demanda-t-elle, arquant un sourcil.

"Ouais" confirma-t-il. "Un bisou"

"Te fous pas de ma gueule!"

Les passants s'écartaient surpris en voyant cinq garçons se courser à travers les rues. Sanji était en tête, ayant vu de loin la ruelle dans laquelle la brune était rentrée. Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que Zoro s'approchait progressivement de lui ... Au moment où il tourna à droite, le jeune homme au cheveux verts se jeta sur lui, le plaquant contre le mur. Le blond grogna et répliqua tout de suite, manquant de prendre le pauvre Chopper qui passait à ce moment. Ce dernier s'arrêta, hésitant, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Sanji mit les mains dans ses poches, le regard caché par l'ombre de ses cheveux.

"Chopper, continue à la chercher..." lui dit-il, sans tourner la tête. "Je m'occupe de cet imbécile."

"T'occuper de moi ?" demanda Zoro avec un sourire. "J'ai hâte de voir ça..."

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, continuant à courir, suivi par Usopp et Luffy.

"Alors? Tu ne viens pas t'occuper de moi?" pressa le plus costaud.

"Si" répondit le blond, jetant sa cigarette par terre. Avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, il avait déjà envoyé deux coup de pieds sur son adversaire. Zoro bloqua un coup et esquiva l'autre, puis le poussa avec force.

"Sur la joue ?" proposa Ace. "Comme ça on fait la paix."

Voyant qu'elle le regardait incrédule, il continua. "Ouais, on oublie que tu as traité mes amis et moi de clochards, et tu oublies que je t'ai traité de pute."

"Mon. Portable. Maintenant."

"Tsukiiii!" appela Chopper, sans s'arrêter de courir.

Sanji résista à la bousculade et lui envoya un coup dans l'estomac. Son vis-à-vis attrapa sa jambe et tira avec force, faisant l'adolescent tomber brutalement sur le sol. Il grogna et avant qu'il puisse essaye de se relever, Zoro attrapa le devant de sa chemise, le soulevant et le plaquant contre le mur.

"Je peux le garder... tu vas me faire quoi? N'oublie pas que là où tu es, tu n'y peux pas grande chose..." lui rappela Ace, avançant vers elle et la faisant reculer contre le mur.

"Tu ne me toucheras pas...." répondit-elle.

Il leva un doit et le posa sur sa joue. "Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, hein ?"

Luffy riait, courant avec Usopp. Leur nouveaux amis étaient tellement drôles! Maintenant Ace et la fille se cachaient dans les allées, il fallait les retrouver !

Les yeux de Sanji s'élargirent quand l'autre homme colla son corps contre le sien, le regardant intensément. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, et il fallait voir la vérité en face... il était moins fort que Zoro. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres, levant une main et la passant lentement le long de la joue de Sanji, pour ensuite descendre sur son cou. Le blond frissonna de dégoût, n'appréciant guère le fait de se faire toucher ainsi par une masse musculaire pareille.

. Tsuki ne répondit pas, le fixant. L'homme sourit, tapotant sa propre joue. La jeune fille eut un soupir exaspéré et déposa rapidement un baiser sur sa joue. "Rends le maintenant!"

Ace ria et lui enfila le portable dans les mains. "Alors, c'est qui Naraku? Un ex, bien sur... c'est quoi l'histoire ?"

"Tu veux bien t'occuper de ta vie?" demanda-t-elle en reprenant le chemin à travers les allées.

Chopper rentra dans Tsuki, et profita pour l'enlacer avec force. "Tu vas bien!"

"Mais oui je vais bien..." lui rassura-t-elle, passant une main par ses cheveux. "Oh, tu as pris mes chaussures, merci!"

Elle récupéra ses ballerines et les enfila. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers Luffy, qui la regardait avec un grand sourire.

"Il t'a fait peur mon frère, hein ?"

"Non, je savais déjà que vous étiez de voleurs"

Luffy ria, et Usopp le tape derrière la tête.

"Elle vient de nous insulter imbécile!"

Sanji sentait la respiration de Zoro contre son cou et ferma les yeux, prévoyant déjà l'action dégoutante qui allait se dérouler, mais à la place, Zoro se recula, il ne senti plus le souffle chaud. L'instant d'après, les cinq autres apparurent dans l'allée.

"Ah, vous ne vous êtes pas entre-tués" commenta Usopp.

"Pour peu..." lui assura Sanji, foudroyant son "adversaire" du regard.

Zoro lui fit un sourire de prédateur, et, même s'il ne l'avouerai jamais... Sanji avait peur.

* * *

Alors, un peu plus d'action sur ce chapitre ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

Review please!

Bisous les gens :)


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis un peu en retard, désolée! Ce week-end a été assez chargé donc je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster, mais j'y remedie toute de suite ^^  
Voilà la suite, esperant qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant :D

Ana

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :Parole tenue**

Robin paya le chauffeur de taxi, descendant juste en face du lycée Arago. Elle leva les yeux vers le bâtiment, qui était très modeste. Dans des tons et structures monotones, il était très simple comparé au resplendissant Saint Roger. Sans plus analyser l'infrastructure, elle passa par la grille ouverte et s'avança, cherchant l'entrée principale de l'établissement.

Un homme sortit alors d'une porte secondaire, la fermant à clé. Robin s'étonna de voir qu'il n'était habillé que d'un slip de bain Speedo et une chemise style hawaïen ouverte, mais ne le montra pas. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas le plus étonnant chez cet individu : ses cheveux étaient aussi d'une couleur bleu-ciel et relevés avec du gel façon Elvis Presley. Le professeur d'histoire attendit patiemment que l'homme se retrouve dans ses clés et se tourne pour partir, remarquant enfin sa présence. Il souleva ses lunettes de soleil, ainsi qu'un sourcil.

"Vous êtes perdue ? Je peux vous aider ?" demanda-t-il, laissant son regard parcourir rapidement le corps de la jeune femme. Elle ressemblait plus à une femme fatale qu'autre chose, et Franky ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait dans ce lycée pour délinquants.

"Je cherche un responsable." répondit-elle. "Un conseiller d'éducation ou un professeur qui se responsabilise pour tous les élèves."

"Il y a eu un problème ?" s'enquit le pion, connaissant très bien la réponse. Étrangement, les premières personnes à qui il pensa était Ace et sa bande...

"C'est à vous que je dois m'adresser ?" demanda Robin aimablement, et Franky passa une main par sa nuque, gêné d'avoir été ainsi reproché de sa curiosité.

"Je ne pense pas, je suis surveillant... vous devriez..." il s'interrompit, se retournant en entendant un bruit de porte se fermer.

Une jeune femme venait de sortir de l'entrée principale du lycée. Elle avait les cheveux oranges comme le feu, courts et attachés dans une petite queue de cheval haute. Des lunettes noires à la mode encadraient ses yeux ambres. Haut perchée sur ses talons aguilles, son corps irréprochable aux formes plus que généreuses était vêtu d'une mini-jupe rose clair et d'un chemisier blanc à rayures grises. Elle venait d'enfiler un manteau beige quand elle remarqua enfin les deux autres.

"Mademoiselle Nami!" s'exclama le surveillant, ne sachant pas s'il devait ou non être content de son appariation. "Je pense que vous êtes la mieux placée pour ... enfin, elle vous expliquera. Au revoir."

Il s'éloigna rapidement, avant que la rousse trouve un moyen de faire retomber la faute sur lui. Avant même que les jeunes femmes puisse se présenter, il était monté sur sa moto et avait disparu.

Robin, nullement dérangée par la fuite du pion, regarda sa nouvelle interlocutrice avec un sourire amicale. "Bonjour. Vous êtes professeur ici ?"

"Oui" répondit Nami, confuse. "Vous me cherchiez ?"

"J'aimerai vous parler de quelques uns de vos élèves ..." commença la femme aux cheveux noirs.

Sur le visage de la rousse passa tout de suite un éclair de compréhension, et elle roula les yeux. "Laissez moi deviner. Un jeune homme brun assez grand, qui porte un chapeau orange complètement hideux, et qui dès qu'il peut se met torse nu pour exhiber ses tatouages affreux?"

"Oui" répondit Robin, amusée.

"Un garçon un peu plus petit, qui ressemble au premier, avec un chapeau de paille et un air d'imbécile heureux ?"

"Oui."

"Un costaud aux cheveux verts et qui semble toujours de mauvaise humeur ?"

"Oui."

"Un métisse avec un nez anormalement long, et un bandana étrange sur la tête ?"

"Oui."

Nami soupira une fois de plus. "Ça ne pouvait être qu'eux...Venez, il y a un café à côté. La discussion risque d'être longue."

**xXx**

La rousse ajouta deux cuillères de sucre à son café au lait. "Avant de me dire ce que ces demeurés ont encore fait, j'aimerai vous expliquer pourquoi ils sont aussi ... perturbateurs."

"Je suis toute ouïe." répondit Robin, faisant tourner son café noir.

"On a beaucoup de cas problématiques dans notre lycée, des cas irrécupérables, des exemples de violence, de manque de respect... malheureusement, presque tous de futurs délinquants, peu importe la façon dont on s'y prend pour essayer de les changer. Mais ceux là, même s'ils ont un don particulier pour m'exaspérer, n'en font pas parti."

Elle fit une pause pour boire une gorgée.

"Ace, le tatoué, est le frère ainé de Luffy, le garçon au chapeau de paille. Leur histoire n'est pas très claire ... ils n'en parlent pas, et personne ne sait au juste. Leur parents, sont inconnus. On sait seulement que lorsqu'ils étaient petits, leur parents les ont abandonnés. Makino, la serveuse d'un bar où Ace allait souvent traîner tout seul, les a gardé avec elle, n'ayant pas d'enfant à sa charge. Bien sur aucune démarche administrative n'a été engagée."

Robin hocha la tête, buvant son café. Elle n'était pas surprise par leur passé. La plus part des jeunes perturbateurs en avait un du même genre.

"Ensuite, il y a Zoro, celui aux cheveux verts. Ses parents se sont séparés quand il était encore jeune. Son père a déménagé et il ne l`a plus jamais revu, et peu à peu sa relation avec sa mère s'est empiré. Elle s'est remariée par la suite, et Zoro ne s'entendait pas du tout avec son beau-père. Il avait à peine seize ans quand il a décidé de quitter le domicile familial pour vivre avec Ace et Luffy. "

"Comment trois mineurs ont-ils réussit à avoir un appartement ?" s'enquit la brune.

"Il est au nom de Makino, elle le lèguera à Ace le jour de ses vingt et un ans." expliqua la rousse. Sa vis-à-vis hocha la tête, et elle reprit la tête.

"Enfin, le Pinocchio taille réelle, Usopp. Il grandit aussi sans père : il partit quand le garçon avait dans ses sept ans pour travailler à l'étranger, et envoi de temps en temps de l'argent. De plus, sa mère n'était pas atteinte d'esclerosis multiple. Elle vit encore, mais n'arrive plus à travailler et est malheureusement dans la phase finale de sa maladie."

"Je vois." dit Robin. "Aucun d'entre eux n'a eut une vie facile-"

"Oui, ça peut expliquer leur comportement, mais ça ne l'excuse pas!" coupa Nami, sa sympathie envers eux tournant d'un coup à l'agacement. "Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à un quatuor aussi irritant que celui là ! Ils se trouvent toujours dans des bagarres, que ce soit dans ou hors de l'école, ils se croient les maîtres du coin !

Zoro est toujours de mauvaise humeur, et il dors systématiquement à tous les cours. Il a frappé un de ses camarades un jour parce qu'il avait fait du bruit dans le foyer pendant qu'il dormait... Depuis, c'est le silence complet quand il y entre ! Luffy lui a besoin de se faire greffer un cerveau, tout ce qu'on lui dit rentre par une oreille et sort pas l'autre, le pire c'est qu'il trouve tout amusant... Et Ace ! Insolent et moqueur, complètement désintéressé des études, peu importe ce qu'on lui dit il s'en moque. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est le sexe opposé ! Usopp est un foutu trouillard, mais encore ça pourrait passer s'il n'était pas un sacré menteur ! Il ne fait jamais ses devoirs et invente toujours des histoires abracadabrantes pour s'expliquer."

Elle s'arrêta, appuyant son front contre sa main. "Je m'excuse, je me suis emportée. Mais ces quatre me donnent des migraines incroyables, ils sont toujours dans les problèmes... et comme j'ai tous les quatre en cours d'économie, c'est toujours à moi qu'on s'adresse. Qu'ont-ils encore fait ?"

Robin sourit, amusé et compatissante. "Je suis professeur d'histoire à Saint Roger, et on va dire que nous avons aussi nos... cas sociaux. Un trio. Sanji a un certain problème... hormonal, disons. Il ne peut voir une jolie jeune femme sans fondre et faire mille et une galanteries et éloges, faisant tout pour la séduire. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne fait qu'exaspérer toutes les jeunes filles de son âge. Autant qu'il aime les femmes, il méprises les hommes. Mis à part Chopper, un autre garçon du trio, il se sent toujours obligé de chercher querelles à un individu du même sexe. Malgré ses très bon résultats, presque tous les professeurs le détestent. Il avait quelques camarades, mais pas de vrai ami, jusqu'à ce qu'il décida de défendre Chopper, quand il était... en troisième, si je ne me trompe. Il est très protecteur envers lui, ainsi que Tsuki, qui je ne sais toujours pas si elle est son amie ou une idole pour lui."

Elle fit une pause, avant de reprendre. "Chopper est un jeune garçon qui a sauté deux années scolaires. Son rêve est de devenir médecin, sa mère est d'ailleurs la célèbre Kureha. C'est un vrai génie, mais malheureusement il est vraiment très précoce. Il s'est toujours retrouvé dans des classes avec des enfants plus âgés, et avait beaucoup du mal à s'adapter. Bien sur, ce n'est pas très facile quand on est le bouc émissaire de tout le monde. Il se faisait toujours voler son argent du déjeuné, enfermer dans des cassiers ou était utilisé comme punching-ball. Il ne refusa évidemment pas l'aide de Sanji, qui sait se battre étonnamment bien. Il s'est donc très vite attaché à Sanji et Tsuki, qui, depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, ne laissent plus personne s'en prendre à lui."

"Tsuki s'est joint à eux plus tard." continua-t-elle. "Sa mère est morte quand elle avait à peine dix ans, d'une leucémie. Sa famille est très riche, mais malgré tout l'argent qu'ils ont mis dans les recherches, ils n'ont pas trouvé une moelle compatible. Le père de la jeune fille s'est noyé dans son travail pour ne plus y penser, devenant moins présent, et la petite fille, perdue, ayant perdu sa mère et en quelque sorte son père, est tombé dans une dépression.. N'ayant plus que son grand frère, elle devint son ombre : elle le suivait partout, et même s'il la chassait - comme tout grand frère l'aurait fait - elle restait toujours dans le coin, trop renfermée sur elle même pour se faire d'autre amis. Ceci dura jusqu'à son entrée en troisième. C'était la dernière année scolaire de son frère, et il lui a interdit de rester avec lui, voulant qu'elle se fasse des amis pendant qu'il pouvait encore la surveiller. Elle resta quelques semaines toute seule, jusqu'à ce que Sanji, qui était en seconde, décida l'aborder. Elle rejeta toutes ses dragues, mais ne refusa pas sa compagnie. Il lui présenta ensuite Chopper, et depuis ils ne se quittent plus. Tsuki n'aime pas montrer ses émotions, et est d'une grande insolence qui vire de fois à l'arrogance. Si ces notes n'était pas aussi bonnes, je crois bien que les professeurs auraient demandé une exclusion."

"Dans notre lycée, il est plus dur d'avoir de grandes bagarres ou des cas "perturbateurs" du même genre que les vôtres... Mais ce trio - ou devrais-je plutôt dire Sanji et Tsuki - ont réussit à trouver des moyens de se faire remarquer aussi. Il y a eut des bagarres, bien sur, mais elle ne sont pas très fréquentes ni très graves ... la plus part du temps, Sanji insulte les autres garçon et Tsuki trouve un moyen de faire un mauvais tour à celui ou celle qui l'a énervée. Ce qui crée quand même des problèmes... Une fois, ils ont réussit à ramener un serpent vivant dans le lycée et l'enfermer dans le cassier d'un de leur camarades, Absalom."

Robin finit son récit, et demanda l'addition au serveur avant de regarder encore Nami. "Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que vos élèves, pour une raison que j'ignore, étaient devant notre lycée hier. Je ne sais pas au juste ce qu'ils ont fait, mais quelque chose qui a visiblement irrita mon trio, puisque cela s'est dégénéré en bagarre. Rien de bien grave, ils doivent seulement avoir quelques bleus. J'ai pourtant dus intervenir, avant qu'un autre professeur ne le fasse et prenne des décisions plus sévères. Je les ai avertit que je viendrai vous parler si cela se reproduisait, et ai menacé les miens d'une heure de colle. Tout de même, aujourd'hui, quand je suis sortis du lycée, j'ai retrouvé la même scène."

Nami hocha la tête, compréhensive. "Oui, c'est tout à fait eux de chercher les noises aux autres. Je vais avoir une petite discussion avec eux. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas du genre à faire quelque chose de mal aux autres, juste à faire chier le monde!"

"Je vous fait confiance" sourit Robin. "Je devais juste m'assurer de cela. Ne soyez pas trop dure avec eux ... Honnêtement, je pense que mes élèves leur ont plut, ils ne savent seulement pas comment le montrer. Vous savez ce que c'est, à leurs âges, on cherche par n'importe quels moyens à attirer l'attention... "

* * *

Ainsi s'achève le 4ème chapitre... On apprend un peu plus sur les personnages, on sort du point de vue des adolescents... alors, des commentaires ? Des critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises ?

Je tenais à vous signaler que le chapitre 5 n'est toujours pas écrit, mais je vais essayer de le finir avant le week-end... je promet d'y mettre du mien !

Merci encore pour votre fidélité et vos reviews qui me font chaud au coeur !


	5. Chapter 5

Je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cet IMMENSE retard ! Pour vous donner un semblant d'excuse, j'ai passé 3 jours des vacances à la plage, et sachant qu'ici on a qu'une semaine, j'ai passé le reste à faire mes devoirs ( y compris ma dissert' de philo -__-" ) dormir, et faire du cheval... puis bon, pendant la semaine c'est un peu dur d'écrire :S

Bon, j'arrête de déranger et je répond à vos questions avant de vous laisser lire

**Kyuu :** "T'es dure avec Luffy, il sait reflechir parfois, surtout qu'il arrive à faire passer de l'illogique pour du logique ^^" ... mais non t'inquiétes... qui aime bien châtie bien ! xD  
Si je compte mettre d'autres personnages ? Bien sur, mais ils auront des rôles secondaires. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà parlé de Vivi ;) Brook par contre il me dérange, je pense pas le mettre :p  
Pour les autres deux questions ... je te laisserai lire ;)

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Course poursuite**

L'horloge de la bibliothèque du Saint Roger semblait être cassée. Ou du moins, en complot contre les élèves. Tsuki aurait juré que c'était Robin qui l'avait truqué, mais Sanji ne pensait pas que la belle et douce professeur serait capable de cela.

Quoi qu'il en soit, le jeune homme tenait une pile de livres pour la énième fois, ses bras se fatiguant déjà, pendant que son amie scrutait rapidement les étagères, rangeant chaque livre à sa place.

"Je dois avouer que Robin est très forte" râla la brune, remettant une large encyclopédie en place. "Elle est gentille et compréhensible et… d'un coup elle fait sa salope."

"Ne dit pas ça, mon ange… elle n'avait pas le choix" répondit le blond, lui tendant le dernier livre.

"Oh que si elle avait le choix!" rétorqua-t-elle, le rangeant et repartant vers le bureau de la bibliothécaire. En passant, elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, puis soupira. Il restait encore cinq minutes… Robin était très créative, et trouvait toujours une manière différente de les punir. Cette fois, et depuis cinquante cinq minutes, le duo faisait des allés retours incessants, de la gigantesque pile de livres rendus aux multiples étagères pour les ranger.

Il allait de soi que les élèves présents ne manquaient pas de lever les yeux de leur travail avec un sourire moqueur. Après tout, nos deux héros n'étaient pas très appréciés par leurs camarades…

Enfin, après une éternité pour les deux jeunes gens, le doux bruit de la sonnerie vint les délivrer.

Quand les deux adolescents se précipitèrent hors de l'établissement, ils ne s'étonnèrent pas de voir Chopper, assis sur un banc en train de lire. Il leva la tête en entendant leur pas, et rangea sa lecture.

"Tu nous a attendu…" constata Tsuki avec un petit sourire.

"T'as peur hein ?" Taquina Sanji en ricanant.

"Mais non!" protesta le brun en rougissant. "Usopp est sympa, je trouve mais… je… je voulais juste rentrer avec vous"

Sanji et Tsuki échangèrent un regard amusé, mais sans plus parler du sujet, quittèrent la sécurité de leur lycée. Tous les sens en éveil, ils se mirent en route ; aujourd'hui, ils s'attendaient à revoir le quatuor. Leur surprise fut donc grande (même si Chopper fut le seul à la montrer) quand ils ne virent personne près de la grille.

"Ha, ils ont laissé tombé, les imbéciles" dit Sanji, le plus heureux de tous à ne pas les voir – surtout le Marimo. "Ils ont compris à qui ils avaient affaire."

"Je savais bien que vous étiez les plus forts!" s'exclama Chopper plein d' admiration naïve.

"Robin a peut-être fait quelque chose…" supposa Tsuki, haussant les épaules.

L'absence des garçons semblait dénouer leur estomac, et ils entreprirent leur chemin plus à l'aise.

En s'arrêtant à un feu rouge, Sanji profita pour jeter sa cigarette et en allumer une autre.

"C'est pas bon pour ta santé…" lui rappela Chopper.

"On va tous mourir un jour" répondit-il, aspirant une grande bouche.

"Oui, mais tu nous enfume, et je ne veux pas avoir un cancer du poumon" répliqua Tsuki.

"Excuse-moi, ma beauté céleste! Je me placerai de sorte que cela ne t'atteigne pas!"

"Et moi aussi, hein…" ajouta le brun.

"Ouais, ouais, si tu veux…" dit le blond, alors qu'ils commençaient à traverser la rue.

Il sentit alors sa poche vibrer, et sortir son i Phone 3G.

"Ouais, allô?"

"Vous en avez pris du temps" dit une voix grave.

"C'est qui ?" demanda Sanji, fronçant son seul sourcil visible.

"Zoro" répondit la voix.

"Zoro c'est qui ?" s'enquit Sanji, pensant tout de suite à Don Diego de La Vega.

"Devant toi, poulette!"

Ayant atteint le trottoir et pris le chemin vers sa maison, le blond leva la tête et scruta l'horizon. Il vit avant les autres le quatuor, qui attendait devant un garage. Il raccrocha d'un air incrédule, en voyant le jeune homme aux cheveux verts lui faire un signe de main moqueur avec le téléphone.

"Oh non…" murmura Chopper, voyant les quatre amis –et surtout les deux plus costauds qui s'étaient mis dans le chemin, attendant qu'ils arrivent à leur niveau.

"Comment ce demeuré a-t-il eu mon numéro ?" marmonna le blond.

"Je pense savoir…." Répondit Tsuki, fixant le grand brun d'air glacé. "C'est pour ça que tu as volé mon portable ?"

"C'était bien, la colle ?" demanda Ace, son sourire mesquin étant la seule réponse à la question de la fille.

Ils furent foudroyés du regard, et les jeunes gens essayèrent de tracer leur chemin. Chopper aurait pu continuer, mais ses deux amis furent arrêtés.

"La moindre des choses est de répondre quand on vous parle" leur reprocha le brun, un éternel sourire sur les lèvres.

"Ne bloquez pas le chemin d'une demoiselle!" S'irrita Sanji, les repoussant d'un coup de pied.

"Ooooouuh, la chochotte s'énerve…" ricana Zoro.

"Espèce de…!"

Chopper et Tsuki tirèrent fermement les bras de leur ami, reprenant leur chemin.

"Qu'est ce que c'est chou … ils ont peur …" provoqua Ace.

"Ils ne s'ennuient pas ?" grommela Sanji, sa cigarette balançant dangereusement au bout de ses lèvres.

"Allez… restez un peu avec nous!" dit Luffy, l'innocence de sa voix contrastant fortement avec la situation.

"Ne répondez pas…" murmura Tsuki. "Faite comme s'ils n'étaient pas là, ils finiront pas laisser tomber"

Ils hochèrent la tête, mettant leur plan à exécution.

Les garçons continuèrent à les suivre, mais n'arrivant plus à les provoquer par la parole, ils cherchaient autre chose à faire.

"On pourrait les suivre jusqu'à l'intérieur de leur maison" proposa Zoro, souriant à son idée.

"T…t'es malade ?" bégaya Usopp. "Nami nous a déjà mis en travail forcé ce week-end, tu veux quoi maintenant ? Qu'elle nous enferme dans un cachot ?"

"Il y a des cachots à l'école ?" demanda Luffy.

Usopp se tapa le front exaspéré.

"On va pas les cambrioler" défendit Ace. "Juste jouer un peu. J'aimerai bien voir comment c'est à l'intérieur de leur palais."

Malgré eux, nos amis riches durent s'arrêter à un feu rouge, et sentirent plutôt qu'entendirent les autres s'approcher.

"Des chiens de rue…" marmonna Sanji. "Ils n'ont rien, du coup ils suivent les gens pour espérer un peu de nourriture…"

Il l'avait dit assez fort pour qu'on l'entende, ne pouvant plus résister.

"On est des chiens, hein ?" répéta Zoro, lui parlant dans le cou. "Toi alors tu es quoi ? Ma chienne ?"

"Connard!" Sanji réagit au quart de tour, se retournant et lui envoyant un coup de pied en plein ventre. Zoro recula pour garder son équilibre, puis esquiva les prochains coups furieux avec un air moqueur. Il était habitué à se battre, et Sanji n'était encore qu'un petit écolier face à lui.

"Sanji, c'est bon, arrêtes…" dit Chopper, qui se sentait déjà pas à l'aise. Les autres n'avaient rien fait, pour l'instant, et il préférait que ça reste ainsi. Mais bien évidemment, son ami l'ignora.

"T'inquiètes pas" dit Usopp, faisant sursauter le petit brun qui ne l'avait pas vu arriver à ses côtés. "Il va pas lui faire du mal."

"C'est vrai ?" demanda Chopper, beaucoup plus rassuré quand c'était Usopp qui lui parlait. Il ne remarqua même pas le regard réprobateur que Tsuki lui adressait. "Il a l'air effrayant pourtant!"

"Il l'est" répondit le Pinocchio. "Mais que avec ceux qui l'énervent vraiment… Zoro n'est pas quelqu'un qu'il faut chercher."

"Mais, il ne déteste pas Sanji ?" S'inquiéta Chopper.

"Non…il l'amuse."

Et les garçons continuèrent à parler, sous le regard mécontent de la brune. Son attention fut détournée par un doigt sur ses côtes.

"Pourquoi tu les regardes comme ça? Tu veux que quelqu'un te parle, c'est ça?"

Le regard de Tsuki se tourna vers le petit brun, se durcissant encore plus. "Évite de me toucher."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda l'ingénument confus Luffy

"Parce que je ne veux pas."

"Excuse la simplicité de mon frère" intervint Ace, La fille roula les yeux a cette intervention. "Il pose de fois des questions étranges, et ne sait pas se comporter avec les demoiselles. Je pourrai t'offrir un rendez-vous, pour réparer le mal."

"Oui, c'est cela. Cherche quelqu'un te ton rang" répliqua-t-elle. "Sanji, viens, s'il te plait."

Obéissant aux ordres de n'importe quelle fille, le blond cessa de se battre et rejoignit ses amis, qui commencèrent à traverser la rue. Le quatuor allait les suivre, quand Ace vit quelque chose du coin d'œil. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Un homme se tenait au coin de la rue, adossé au mur. Quand Ace l'aperçut, il lui fit un signe de main.

"Les gars…" dit l'aîné, d'un ton soudainement sérieux. "On a…à faire."

Sans poser des questions, comme s'ils avaient compris, les autres hochèrent la tête, le suivant dans la direction de l'homme.

Chopper regarda par dessus son épaule. "Il nous suivent plus…"

"Tant mieux" répondit Sanji. "On peut rentrer en paix"

Le lendemain, le trio ne fut pas du tout étonné de voir Ace à sa bande les attendre à la sortie, au contraire, ce furent les quatre garçons qui furent surpris : Sanji, Chopper et Tsuki sortirent en amenant des vélos par le goudron. Les sourires vainqueurs et méprisants de Sanji et Tsuki étaient visibles à des kilomètres, avant qu'ils ne mettent leur casque et monte sur les vélos, les traçant à une grande vitesse.

Les quatre garçons restèrent un moment immobile à les regarder disparaître à l'horizon, et enfin Ace soupira. "Là, on s'est fait baisés…"

Le jour suivant, le trio crut pouvoir les échapper encore une fois par le même moyen. Quel tort avaient-ils de penser que les garçons n'avaient pas quelque chose de prévu….

Ace était sur une moto un sourire moqueur et satisfait, et Luffy assis derrière lui, en leur faisant un grand signe et un grand sourire et criant: "Salut !". Zoro lui avait un skate, et Usopp était sur des patins.

"Oh putain…" souffla Sanji, grimpant sur son vélo.

"Ils n'ont même pas de casque, c'est imprudent !" s'exclama Chopper.

"Qu'ils tombent et se cassent la tête, ça nous ferait des vacances" marmonna Tsuki.

Le trio prit leur chemin, cette fois-ci poursuivis. Ace arrivait sans problème à être à leur niveau.

"Vous avez toujours peur de nous, les enfants?" taquina-t-il. Bien évidemment, il avait décidé de se mettre à côté de sa proie, Tsuki.

"Oh, fiche nous la paix!" s'énerva-t-elle, accélérant, et les autres suivirent son exemple.

La course devenait de plus en plus dangereuse : les un ne voulant pas se faire attrapés, les autres ne voulant pas rater leur jeu, aucun ne voulut céder. Plus ils allaient vite, plus ils risquaient de se cogner contre des voitures.

Le trio commençait à traverser un croisement quand le feu devenait orange.

"Super, la ils ne vont pas nous suivre !" Se réjouit le blond.

Il aurait du se dire que, étant comme ils étaient, ils n'allaient pas respecter le feu rouge.

Les trois amis entendirent un bruit de frein, et un bruit de choc. Ils se retournèrent, horrifiés, comprenant ce qui s'était passé, le temps de voir les deux frères voler plus loin.

* * *

Bon j'avoue que j'aime pas trop ce chapitre, il stagne un peu ... Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait attendre pour ça, mais je promets que le prochain sera mieux !

Je mérite quand même des reviews ?

Allez, bisous et merci pour votre fidélité !


	6. Chapter 6

Hello !

Et oui, encore une fois j'ai mis longtemps à écrire ... Désolée :( Et malheureusement, je pense que vous allez devoir vous y habituer, parce que je manque cruellement de temps... mais bon, positivons, les vacances arrivent, _en théorie_ j'aurai le temps qu'il faudra ! :D Ce chapitre est un peu plus long et j'espère qu'il vous sastisfait, je l'aime mieux que le dernier en tout cas..

Allez, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le Duplex**

Le trio freina tout de suite en entendant les grincements de pneu de la voiture. Dans sa hâte, Sanji tomba presque de son vélo, se retournant en même temps que les autres. Chopper cacha ses yeux, pendant que Tsuki écarquilla les siens.

La suite des événements se déroula rapidement. Zoro et Usopp, dans leur élan, s'arrêtèrent en s'appuyant sur la voiture qui avait renversé leur amis, et ces derniers avaient atterri plus loin, évitant à peine de se faire écraser par une autre voiture. Les trois riches lâchèrent leurs vélos, courant vers la scène. Chopper, médecin par nature, se précipita vers les blessés, pendant que Sanji courut empêcher le chauffeur de s'enfuir, se mettant derrière la voiture qui commençait déjà à reculer. Tsuki se précipita à la suite de Sanji, pendant que le conducteur ouvrait la portière.

"Fuir après avoir renversé des personnes, c'est contre la loi" fit remarquer la jeune fille.

"C'est eux qui n'ont pas respecté le feu!" S'énerva le chauffeur, non content de se faire engueulé pour une gamine. "Je n'ai rien à faire la dedans."

"Ce sont eux" corrigea Tsuki.

"C'est pas parce qu'ils ont accéléré au feu orange qu'il faut les renverser, merdeux" répliqua le blond, sa cigarette balançant dangereusement sur ses lèvres.

"Et puis, ne pas porter assistance à des blessés, c'est un délit." Ajouta la jeune femme.

Le conducteur commençait déjà à regarder nerveusement de l'un à l'autre, ne sachant pas comment régler cette situation… les deux jeunes avaient l'air décidés et surtout, pas commodes.

Pendant que ses deux aînés s'occupaient à agresser – car c'est le cas de le dire – le pauvre conducteur qui était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, Chopper s'était précipité vers les deux frères.

"Ne bougez pas ! Vous pouvez vous déplacer quelque chose !" prévint-il.

N'ayant pas entendu, ou plutôt n'ayant pas écouté, Ace se redressa en grognant. Il regarda autour de lui. "Où est mon chapeau ?"

Le petit garçon élargit les yeux, puis secoua la tête et soupira. "Tu t'es cogné la tête trop fort"

"Non même pas, il m'a pris la jambe cet abruti." Répondit calmement le jeune homme. "Ah, voilà mon chapeau !"

Le jeune brun descendit le regard vers la jambe du accidenté. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Le mollet du plus âgé était couvert de sang, avec des traces de brûlure là où le liquide écarlate ne recouvrait pas toute la peau. Si Chopper ne s'était pas habitué à ce genre de vues pour devenir médecin, il aurait vomit tout ce qu'il avait mangé à la cantine.

Luffy, qui était resté couchant en faisant "Aaahh... ~", releva la tête au cri du garçon, et vit son frère, qui se levait.

"Oh, Ace, tu saignes."

"Sans blague qu'il saigne!" s'énerva Chopper, se précipitant vers lui. "Ne bouge pas ! Imagine tu as quelque chose de déplacé ! J'AI DIT NE BOUGE PAS !"

Surpris par le ton du jeune garçon, Ace s'immobilisa en pleine action de se lever.

"Rassied toi!" ordonna Chopper d'un ton très doctoral. Le plus âgé obéit, en haussant les sourcils. Luffy voulut se lever aussi, mais la tête de Chopper se tourna tout de suite vers lui. "Toi aussi, bouges pas !"

Pendant ce temps, Usopp et Zoro regardaient, sidérés… enfin, surtout Usopp. Il avait la bouche ouverte et les yeux gros comme des balles de tennis. "Mais… ils sont fous ! Ils font presque plus peur que toi !"

Zoro tourna lentement le regard vers son ami, qui déglutit. "J'ai bien dit presque hein…"

Celui aux cheveux verts fini par sourire. "Il est excitant quand il est énervé… je vais m'en servir de ça plus tard…"

Le brun roula les yeux. "Deux de nos amis viennent de se faire renverser et tu parles encore de ta nouvelle cible ?"

"Ah, ils sont costauds, ça va aller."

"Mais qu'est ce que t'en sais ?!" s'exaspéra celui au nez long.

Une foule commença à se former autour de la scène de l'accident, bouchant la circulation. Sans répondre, le plus fort des deux s'avança vers les accidentées, et son ami le suivit tout de suite.

"Oi, ça va aller ?" demanda Zoro.

"Oui!" s'énerva Ace, sous les examens de Chopper.

"Non!" répondit ce dernier. "Vous êtes blessés tout les deux ! Il faut appeler une ambulance !"

Le plus âgé soupira. "Pas d'ambulance, ça va aller."

"Mais vous avez besoin de soins ! Je ne pense pas qu'il faille des points de suture, les blessures sont surtout superficielles mais il faut quand même désinfecter, vérifier s'il n'y ait rien d'interne, s'il n'y a pas de fracture, et puis tu as une brûlure! Vous ne pouvez pas tout simplem-"'

Zoro lui mit une main devant la bouche, et le gamin trembla de peur. "Suffit, on a compris."

"Merci!" lança Ace en soupirant. Il se leva avec son frère.

Chopper osa pousser légèrement la main du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. "Mais il faut vous soigner au moins… même si vous n'allez pas à l'hôpital…"

Ace eut une naissance de sourire presque imperceptible. "C'est à dire ?"

"Bhan…" le petit rougit. "J'ai fait des stages d'infirmier, je suis trop jeune pour faire autre chose mais je peux quand même m'occuper de blessure de ce genre…."

"Tu te trimbales avec un kit premier soins ?" demanda Zoro en haussant un sourcil.

"Non, mais on peut aller chez Sanji… enfin s'il veut bien…"

Ace sourit. C'était parfait, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait depuis quelque temps déjà… rentrer chez ces gosses de riches et voir comment c'est à l'intérieur. "D'accord. Tant que tu n'appelles pas une ambulance."

"Non, non, promis!" répondit Chopper, soulagé. Il était content qu'il le laisse s'occuper d'eux, il détestait tellement voir les gens blessés… il fallait toujours qu'il les soigne. Il était tellement pris dans l'action que le petit brun ne s'était même pas rendu compte que non seulement il avait osé leur parler calmement, mais en plus donner des ordres au plus grand… fait qui le terrifiera plus tard.

À cet instant, le duo s'approcha d'eux, d'un air satisfait.

"Tiens, il a payé les dédommagements" annonça Tsuki, mettant un chèque dans les mains de Zoro, celui qui était le plus proche. En demanda ensuite, en tournant la tête vers les autres. "Tout se passe bien ici ?"

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle remarqua la blessure d'Ace, et elle eut un haut-le-cœur. Même Sanji, qui d'habitude ne réagit pas à des visions gore, le put empêcher le coin de ses lèvres de se contracter. "L'ambulance arrive ?" demanda-t-il.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec l'ambulance ?" demanda Luffy, confus.

"Ils veulent pas que j'en appelle" soupira Chopper. "Mais on peut pas les laisser comme ça… Sanji, on peut aller chez toi pour que je soigne leurs blessures ? S'il te plaît ?"

L'idée d'emmener cette bande de racailles dans son duplex ne lui plaisait guère… mais comment résister aux yeux de chat potté de Chopper ? Surtout qu'il le demandait si ingénument, si plein de bonnes attentions… et puis, il ne pouvait pas se montrer sans cœur devant une demoiselle, surtout sa Tsuki, cela allait gâcher toutes ses chances.

"Bon, ok" dit-il a contrecœur, et il ne rata pas le sourire satisfait sur le sourire de Ace.

"On fait quoi de la moto ?' demanda Usopp, regardant le triste état de leur moyen de transport.

"On l'amène chez Franky, on va voir c'qu'on peut faire avec lui" répondit le meneur.

Le métis hocha la tête, redressant la moto et la dirigeant tant bien que mal vers les autres.

"Bon, on y va alors ?"demanda le grand brun, s'étirant tranquillement sous le regard étonné de non seulement ses "amis", mais aussi la foule qui les regardait.

"Ai-je le choix ?" murmura le blond, plus pour soi même que pour les autres.

Ils se mirent en route, traversant le mur de curieux qui les entouraient. Sanji, Chopper et Tsuki reprirent leurs vélos, les tenant tout en marchant pour rester au même rythme que les autres. Luffy et Ace durent rassurer plusieurs personnes qui s'inquiétait pour eux en leur apprenant qu'ils étaient blessés.

S'était débarrassé de la énième petite vieille qui lui faisait remarquer qu'il saignait, Ace soupira fortement et marmonnant. "J'sais, pauv' conne… tu crois que j'm'étais pas rendu compte ?!"

"Waouh…" lâcha Zoro soudain, regardant le cheque qui était dans ses mains. "500 000 belis ! Comment vous avez réussi à lui arnaquer ça ?!"

"C'est les dédommagements pour la moto et le prix de l'hôpital" répondit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules.

"Et il a donné ça aussi facilement ?" s'étonna Zoro, un sourcil arqué.

"L'oncle de Tsuki travaille à la police, il suffit de quelques… avertissements, et tout se passe bien." Expliqua le blond.

"Aaahnn!" s'exclama Luffy d'un air compréhensif. "Donc c'est comme à l'école, on avertit deux fois et ensuite on punit ?"

"Non, baka, ils ont plutôt menacé le type" corrigea Nez Long.

"Menacé est un grand mot…" nuança Tsuki, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder la jambe de Ace qui était dans un état vraiment horripilant. "T'es sur que ça va ?"

"Rien qu'un bisou ne puisse pas arranger…" répondit le concerné, un sourire en coin charmeur sur les lèvres.

La brune roula les yeux exaspérée. "Tu peux être au moins être sérieux quand tu as la moitié de la jambe arraché ?"

"Comment être sérieux à côté d'une fille qui me fait perdre là tête ?"

"J'abandonne!" s'exaspéra-t-elle roulant les yeux. Elle porta ensuite son regard vers Luffy. Ses blessures étaient moins graves, mais plus nombreuses; il avait des égratignures par tout.

"Ça vous apprendra à accélérer au feu orange, bande de pouilleux" lança Sanji.

"Arrêtes de faire ta petite sainte, blondinette" lui répondit Zoro d'un ton presque conjugal.

"Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça, Marimo!" s'énerva Sanji, lui lançant un coup de pied à la tête que le plus costaud esquiva en se baissant. Il souri ensuite à son vis à vis.

"Bon, tu me montreras ta chambre hein ? Comme ça on fait un peu d'sport"

"Mais j'vais le tuer ce connard!" s'énerva Sanji, lui mettant une sur le torse.

Et encore une autre bagarre épique se déclencha entre les deux, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de trois minutes, les autres commençaient à en avoir marre.

"Vous faites chier là, gardez vos disputes conjugales pour quand vous êtes seuls!" leur dit Ace.

"J'ai faiim~!" râla Luffy.

"Vous êtes vraiment pénibles…" soupira Tsuki. "Bon, ça suffit tout les deux, allons chez Sanji avant que l'autre imbécile perde tout son sang."

"Oui, ma princesse!" répondit tout de suite Sanji, devant elle en une seconde, les yeux en cœurs. "Tout ce que tu voudras!"

"Pfff… elle le mène par le bout du nez…" constata Zoro d'un air méprisant.

Et il n'avait pas tort… comme tout individu doté d'une poitrine et d'une paire de fesses, en ajoutant le fait qu'elle le tolère, Tsuki exerçait une emprise totale sur le garçon, sans même le vouloir. Cela l'exaspérait, et c'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle n'a jamais accepté de sortir avec lui : c'était trop simple ! Il faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait, il n'y avait aucun intérêt. Elle ne se plaisait même pas à abuser de l'empire qu'elle avait sur lui … cela ne l'amusait guère, et elle trouvait cela dégradant par rapport à son ami, pour qui, malgré ses attitudes ridicules, elle avait le respect que l'amitié requiert.

Sanji guida le chemin vers son appartement – pas qu'il en ait vraiment besoin, ses amis le connaissaient, et les quatre autres l'avaient appris par cœur à force de les poursuivre. Ils entrèrent par le garage pour ne pas attirer de l'attention, et prirent l'ascenseur pour le cinquième et dernier étage.

L'appartement de Sanji était incroyable; il devait être plus grand que la plupart des maisons. Seul un étage avait déjà quatre chambres spacieuses, une cuisine et deux salles de bains, imaginez alors qu'il possédait en plus un duplex !

Nos jeunes amis ne purent cependant pas profiter d'une visite guidée de cette luxueuse demeure, puisque Sanji insista à ce qu'ils rentrent par la cuisine et se dirigent tout de suite à sa salle de bain, pour éviter que sa ménagère les voient.

"Oh le gosse de riche…." souffla Ace d'un air incrédule, regardant la salle de bain qui était largement plus grande que la chambre qu'il partageait avec Luffy. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire. "Regardez moi cette salle de bain… et tu as carrément une bonne!"

"J'ai faiiim~!" râla Luffy.

"Ouais, moi aussi j'commence à avoir la dalle là…" ajouta Ace.

"Pfff… espèce de pauvres," marmonna Sanji, se dirigeant vers la porte. "Non seulement on les soigne mais on plus on doit les nourrir… on donne la main ils prennent le bras… bande de merdeux…"

Sur ces propos, il quitta la salle de bain, sur les regards mi-amusés des autres. "Mais pourquoi il râle comme une mémé, c'lui là?" s'enquit Ace.

"Parce que vous faites comme si c'était le resto du cœur ici, peut-être?" répliqua Tsuki.

En ce moment, Chopper revint avec un kit de soins. Il le posa par terre et commença à sortir des produits, bandages et autres. "Bon Tsuki, j'aurai besoin que tu m'aides à désinfecter les-"

"Là tu rêves, tu crois que je vais toucher à ça ?" demanda-t-elle, montrant la blessure de Ace d'un geste de main.

"Tu veux pas t'occuper de moi, poupée ?" demanda Ace d'un ton faussement blessé.

"Non, ça je m'en occupe" lui rassura Chopper, ignorant le brun tout comme son amie. "Mais les petites blessures, parce qu'il faut pas qu'elles s'infectent, et celle-ci va prendre du temps…"

La jeune fille soupira. "Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix…"

Chopper lava d'abord la blessure du plus âgé dans la baignoire, se débarrassant de tout le sang qui commençait à sécher, puis commença à désinfecter la blessure. À son grand soulagement, il n'y avait pas besoin de point de suture, mais ce n'était pas qu'une petite blessure non plus, et il y avait des traces de brûlure à quelques endroit… heureusement, il n'avait pas besoin d'une greffe de peau.

"Vous avez eu trop de chance…" dit Chopper, incrédule, pendant que Ace sifflait entre ses dents dès que le petit garçon touchait la plaie.

"C'est vrai," confirma Usopp. "Mais bon, ces deux là ont un très puissant ange gardien."

"Aiii! Ça piqueeeuh!" râla Luffy, pendant que Tsuki s'occupait des blessures sur son bras.

"Oui, ça s'appelle un désinfectant" soupira la jeune fille. "Ta mère t'en a jamais mis quand tu étais gosse ou quoi?"

Luffy ne répondit pas exprès à la question. "Aiii!"

"Mais tu as cinq ans ou quoi ?!" s'énerva la fille.

Il fit une moue enfantine, répondant à la question.

Ne trouvant guère intérêt à leur discussion ni à assister à un petit garçon jouer au médecin, Zoro s'éclipsa sans que personne ne se rendit compte. Il cherche pendant quelque temps dans l'immense appartement – sans tomber sur la ménagère par miracle – et trouva enfin la cuisine, où Sanji était en train de faire quelque chose qui lui importait peu.

En souriant, le prédateur s'approcha de la proie qui ne se doutait de rien. D'un geste soudain mais ferme, il l'entoura de ses bras par derrière, empêchant au blond de bouger. Ce dernier se figea, horrifié, en sentant les fortes mains autour de sa taille.

"Vas-tu crier à l'aide et alarmé ta bonne ?" demanda le plus fort au creux de son oreille, ce qui fit Sanji frissonné. "Ou bien… vas-tu te laisser faire ?"

* * *

Et voilà... haha, j'adore finir sur un peu de suspens ! Alors, on a quelques nouveaux détails dans ce chapitre, plus de choses commencent à se passer ou à se mettre en lien...

Bon je tiens à dire que pour l'argent, 1 euro = 1 000 beri ici ;)

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Review, ou pas review ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chères lectrices,

Je suis vraiment, _vraiment_ désolée pour cet énorme retard... ça fait plus d'un mois :( Bon, en ma défense, j'ai quand même écrit une OS en attendant ! xD Donc pour celles qui veulent la lire, elle s'appele "Snake Bite", et c'est une AceLu.

Enfin bref, je m'excuse une fois de plus, et ferai de mon mieux pour écrire le prochain chapitre beaucoup plus rapidement que celui-ci !

Bon, en réponse aux reviews :

**Kilarii :** Je m'excuse de t'avoir fait ainsi stresser ! En espérant que là, tu as la réponse à tes questions :)

**mirty91 :** Écoute... Ace est Dieu, c'est normal qu'il peut marcher avec cette blessure ;) Contente que la fic te plaise autant ! [ Par contre... à propos de Ace... on va se battre hein! xD ]

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**** Gagner sa vie**

Sanji était pétrifié. Il sentait le torse de Zoro contre son dos, ses mains calleuses sur sa taille, son visage près de son oreille… Il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour crier à l'aide, et en plus, s'il faisait du bruit, Fubuki viendrait voir ce qui se passait, et bien sur, raconterait tout à ses parents… Il ne voulait pas devoir leur expliquer qui était ces garçons, où travaillent leur parents, dans quelle classe ils étaient, ce qu'ils voulaient faire plus tard, jusqu'au nom de leur arrière grand-mère.

Satisfait de ce manque de résistance, Zoro le pressa contre le comptoir, bien collé à lui, ses mains faisant des formes circulaires sur le ventre du garçon pendant qu'il l'embrassait le cou.

Sanji eut la nausée… Il ne pouvait pas supporter ces attouchements, cette bouche _masculine_ contre son cou ! C'était trop, c'était écœurant, il frissonnait de dégoût.

"Lâche-moi, fils de pute" lâcha-t-il, voulant se reculer, mais se retrouvant bel et bien bloqué.

"Je te lâches…" murmura la voix dans son oreille, la mordillant entre temps. "Si tu m'embrasses."

Si Sanji était dans un dessin animé, il serait devenu tout rouge et de la fumé aurait sorti de ses oreilles et narines. "Va te faire foutre, sale pédé!"

"Vu la position… je dirais que c'est plutôt toi qui risque de te faire foutre…" lui dit Zoro, pressant son bassin contre les fesses de Sanji, pendant qu'une main essayait de se glisser dans son pantalon.

Là… s'en fut trop pour Sanji. Il se retourna, le couteau qu'il utilisait pour couper la salade qu'il mettait dans les sandwichs frôlant dangereusement la joue de Zoro. "Lâche-moi" ordonna-t-il.

Zoro sourit amusé… comme si ce petit gosse de riche, qui vivait dans sa maison bien sécurisée saurait quoi faire d'un couteau. Il ne bougea pas. "Si tu préfères de face…"

Sanji approcha le couteau de l'œil du plus grand, d'un air déterminé. Cette fois-ci, Zoro le prit plus au sérieux et le lâcha, sans faire disparaître son petit sourire.

"Très bien, si aujourd'hui t'as pas envie…"

Sanji se remit à préparer les sandwichs. "Un jour tu comprendras que je ne suis pas une tapette.'

Zoro rit et alla au frigo, l'ouvrant.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais, Marimo ?" S'énerva Sanji, son sourcil tremblant nerveusement.

"J'ai soif.' Répondit-il tout simplement. "T'as pas d'bière ?"

"Bien sur que non! Et tu n'es pas chez toi alors arrête d'ouvrir mon frigo comme ça!"

L'homme aux cheveux verts l'ignora et sortit une bouteille de coca, puisqu'il n'a rien trouvé d'alcoolisé appart le vin, et le vin, c'est la boisson des petits riches. Il s'installa à table, prêt à la boire à la bouche.

"Prends un verre au moins!" S'exaspéra Sanji, allant le prendre lui même et le posant devant son interlocuteur.

Zoro haussa les épaules et se servit, observant intensément Sanji.

"Pourquoi tu cuisines?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Sanji ne se retourna pas, mettant l'assiette de sandwichs sur un plateau. "Vous avez faim, non ?"

"Pourquoi pas prendre des chips tout simplement ?"

Même si le plus musclé n'eut pas l'occasion de la voir, une moue de dégout se dessina sur le visage du blond, qui prenait des verres maintenant. "Parce que c'est dégueulasse. C'est pas de la vraie bouffe."

"Pff, sale gosse de riche."

"Je t'emmerde."

En attendant, dans la sale de bain, Chopper et Tsuki avaient fini de soigner les deux accidentés. Luffy leur offrit un sourire digne de lui, c'est à dire qui allait d'oreille en oreille.

"Merci, vous êtes super cool!"

"Imbécile ! C'est pas parce que tu me complimente que je serais heureux, idiot !" Répondit Chopper, devenant tout rose, et se dandinant.

"T'as l'air heureux…" répondit Usopp, avec une tête digne d'un émoticône blasé.

"Ouais, merci, c'est gentil." Dit Ace, offrant un sourire tout à fait différent à Tsuki, mais elle semblait indifférente à ce charme qui pourtant fit fondre des centaines.

"De rien" répondit-elle tout simplement à Ace, alors qu'elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de répondre au sourire de Luffy. Après tout, avec de la volonté on peut résister un Don Juan comme Ace… mais comment résister à un sourire aussi innocent et sincère comme celui de Luffy ?

"Bon, on fait quoi du chèque ?" demanda Ace. "Vous nous avez soigné, on n'a pas besoin d'aller à l'hôpital."

"C'est pour la moto aussi" répondit la jeune fille.

"Pas besoin, on bosse à un garage, on peut la réparer avec Franky."

"Bah alors pour t'acheter une garde robe.'

Ace eut un sourire non-amusé. "Hilarant."

"Ce n'était pas mon intention."

À ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Sanji rentra avec les sandwichs et à boire, suivi de Zoro.

"La bouffe!" S'extasia Luffy, se levant d'un bond et prenant un sandwich.

"T'étais pas sensé être blessé ?" demanda Sanji, soulevant son seul sourcil visible.

"Cha? Chest rien" répondit-il en mangeant. "CHEST TROW BOOOOOON!"

Ace aussi se servit, aussi affamé que son frère, et les autres les imitèrent.

"Humm… on est obligé de manger dans la salle de bain où…?" demanda Usopp, laissant sa phrase traîner.

"Allons dans ma chambre" proposa Sanji.

Tous le suivirent, montant les escaliers et rentrant dans une chambre immense. Chambre n'était même pas le mot adéquat. Le lit double du blond semblait ridiculement minuscule dans cette immense pièce, qui laissait place à un ordinateur, un scanner, une imprimante, une télé, une wii, un minibar, deux placards, un meuble bas… La tête des moins aisés tournaient rien que de faire l'inventaire de ce qu'il y avait à cet endroit. Sans gêne, Ace s'affala sur le lit deux places.

"Met pas tes chaussures dessus!" grommela Sanji. "Ni ta jambe déchiqueté!"

"Pfff… t'es vraiment chiant…" dit Ace, s'adossant au dos du lit et laissant ses jambes sur le dehors.

"J'ai encore faiiiiim…" râla Luffy, regardant le plateau vide.

"T'as déjà fini de manger ?!" S'étonna Chopper.

"Ah, avec Ace et lui, la bouffe résiste pas longtemps." Informa Usopp en s'asseyant sur la chaise d'ordinateur de Sanji et la faisant tourner.

"Bon, je vais en refaire…" dit le blond en soupirant.

"Amènes des biscuits c'est plus simple!" lui dit Ace en attrapant un livre sur la table de chevet et en le feuilletant. "Mais qui lit ça?!"

Il tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire de "Draguer pour les Nuls", et avait un air dépassé. "C'est d'ici d'où tu sors tes phrases pourries ?"

"Va te faire foutre!" répondit-il, les joues pourpres, et il lui arracha le livre des mains, le mettant dans son tiroir. "Et j'ai pas de biscuits, je vais-"

"Comment ça t'as pas de biscuits ?" S'étonna Ace. "Tout le monde a des biscuits."

"Non, moi j'ai pas des biscuits."

"Je suis sur que tu as des biscuits, tu me fais marcher."

"J'en ai pas."

"C'est pas possible!"

"Puisque je te le dis, abruti!" S'énerva Sanji. "C'est des produits industrialisés et sans aucun goût, je refuse d'avoir ça chez moi."

"Et qu'est ce que tu manges quand t'as faim ?" demanda Luffy, surpris.

"Je cuisine." Répondit-il simplement. "D'ailleurs, j'arrive."

Il quitta la chambre à pas précipités, décidé à faire quelque chose de plus rapide cette fois : du popcorn et des milkshakes. Il revint au bout de cinq minutes, équilibrant avec grande adresse les plateaux dans ses bras. Chacun alla se servir, les deux frères affamés se jetant tout de suite sur le popcorn.

"Comment ça se fait que tu es friqué comme ça?" demanda Zoro, regardant une DS qui trainait par là.

"Mon père est cuisinier et propriétaire du Baratie" répondit Sanji, remettant les verres vides sur le plateau.

"Baratie ?" Luffy s'était intéressé d'un coup, presque bavant. "Le restaurant cinq étoiles que tout le monde dit être le meilleur de la ville ?"

"Oui" dit le blond comme si c'était la chose la plus normale au monde.

"Il faut que tu nous amènes!" S'excita-t-il, presque sautillant sur place sur le lit.

"Pas question!" répondirent les trois riches à la fois.

"Pourquoooi ?" demanda le jeune brun comme un enfant qui venait de se faire refuser un bonbon.

"Parce que vous allez foutre le bordel et c'est un restaurant chic" expliqua Tsuki.

"Pas justeeeeuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!" Se plaignit-il, croisant les bras et faisant une moue enfantine.

"Et ta mère?" demanda Zoro, coupant court la plainte de son jeune ami.

"Mes parents sont divorcés, elle ne vit pas au Japon."

"Ah et elle vit où ?"

Sanji fut surprit par la réaction calme de Zoro. Tous les autres personnes à qui il avait dit que ses parents étaient divorcés étaient gênés, murmuraient des "désolé" et changeaient vite de sujet ou alors laissaient traîner des silences pesants. Le blond préférait la réaction naturelle de ces garçons, qui agissaient comme si c'était une chose qui arrivait –ce qui n'est pas faux – et ne le mettaient pas dans un embarras qu'il ne ressentait pas sans celui des autres.

"À New York"

"Wow!" s'exclama Luffy. "C'est là où y'a tout les films là! T'y vas souvent ?"

"Non" répondit-il tout simplement. Il appréciait leur attitude naturelle, certes, mais n'aimait pas y rentrer en détail.

" Pourquoi ? Ça à l'air trop cool!" Continua Luffy, ne voyant pas la réticence du cuisinier.

Il y eut un silence, pendant que Chopper et Tsuki échangèrent un regard gêné. Sanji ne regardait personne, son attention porté sur la table de bureau devant laquelle il était. "Je ne vois plus ma mère."

"Ah, je comprends, moi aussi je vois pas ma mère, ni mon père d'ailleurs!" répondit Luffy comme si de rien n'était. "Mais bon, il y a Makino et Ace, donc, ça va !"

Sanji, Chopper et Tsuki étaient surpris de voir son grand sourire sur son visage en parlant de ça.

"Makino ?" Demanda Chopper timidement.

"La femme qui nous a élèves." Répondit Ace, sans sourire mais d'un air serein.

Le trio n'osa pas poser plus de question.

"Hé, et si on jouait à ça?" demanda Usopp, coupant le silence dont il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence. Il tenait dans sa main un paquet de Uno, trouvé sur une des étagères.

"Bon, désolé de devoir vous chasser mais mon père rentre bientôt et j'aimerai qu'il ne nous voie pas ici" dit Sanji, regardant sa montre qui affichait sept heures trente du soir.

"Pourquoi ? T'as honte de nous ou quoi ?" demanda Zoro.

"Mon père va faire tout un interrogatoire et je n'ai pas envie de le subir." Répondit Sanji en lui lançant un regard agacé.

Il réussit à conduire le quatuor vers la porte et presque littéralement les mettre dehors.

"C'était cool cette aprèm! On reviendra plus souvent!" dit Luffy en faisant un signe de main en guise d'au revoir.

"Mais on ne vous a pas invités!" S'exaspéra Sanji.

"C'est pas grave, on vient quand même!" répondit-il en souriant.

L'ascenseur arriva et ils ouvrirent la porte.

"Bonne guérison…" dit Tsuki, à l'intention des deux accidentés.

"Merci, ma belle" répondit Ace avec un clin d'œil, rentrant dans l'ascenseur sans voir son roulement des yeux.

"Je vais y aller aussi, vaut mieux que je sois à la maison quand Jiko arrive…" lui dit Tsuki, allant ramasser son sac d'école.

"Moi aussi" répondit Chopper. "Mais ils sont sympa, vous avez vu ?"

"Est ce qu'ils avaient le choix ? On les a aidés et nourrit" répliqua Sanji, pour qui la définition de sympa n'impliquait pas se faire accoster dans sa cuisine par un autre mâle.

"Bah…" le petit brun ne sut quoi dire d'autre. Son ami avait raison, mais en même temps, il n'avait pas senti une gentillesse fausse ni forcée…

"Bon allez, on y va" dit Tsuki, le coupant dans ses pensées. "À demain, Sanji!"  
"À demain ma princesse !" répondit-il les yeux en cœur. Ce n'est qu'en entendant le toussotement de Chopper qu'il ajouta, d'un ton normal "À demain, Chopper."

"Oi, qu'est ce qui vous prend ?" Demanda soudainement la voix de Franky.

Ace leva les yeux de sa propre moto qu'il était entrain de réparer. L'accident s'était produit que quelques jours auparavant, et ils avaient presque finit. Luffy aussi leva les yeux d'un pneu qu'il était entrain de remplacer. Ils se trouvaient au garage de Franky, qui en plus de son travail de pion était aussi garagiste. Les deux frères y travaillaient à leurs heures libres pour gagner un peu d'argent.

"Comment ça Franky ? On a rien fait" demanda le plus jeune, confus.

"Si, vous venez moins souvent ! Et mes heures sup', alors ?" Se plaignit-il.

"Oh, arrêtes, on vient assez, et on à le droit de s'amuser aussi" répliqua Ace, continuant ce qu'il faisait.

"Ouais, on a des amis trop drôles maintenant!" ajouta le cadet avec son sourire typique.

"C'est les friqués avec qui vous vous battiez ? Ceux dont la prof est venue voir Nami ?"

"Ouais, c'est eux" répondit l'aîné. "On se bat moins souvent, maintenant."

"Oi! Vous allez vous mettre dans des embrouilles !" Paniqua le garagiste. "Je ne veux rien avoir avec ça, vous entendez ?"

"Franky … tu crois qu'on est assez cons pour s'attaquer à des gens qu'on fréquente?" demanda Ace avec les sourcils arqués.

"Je suis obligé de répondre ?"

"Écoute, on sait ce qu'on fait. On va pas risquer de se faire attraper maintenant." Lui assura le brun en se levant. "D'ailleurs, ce qu'on a pu procurer aujourd'hui…"

Il se leva et prit son sac, le vidant sur la table de Franky. Des portables, iPod et une PSP tombèrent sur la table.

* * *

Et voilà ! Bon, comme dit ma beta, ça fait pas trop avancer l'intrigue mais bon, on a plus de renseignements sur les personnages. J'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu, et je vais essayer d'avoir cette suite le plus vite possible !  
Merci pour votre fidélité malgrè ma lenteur !

Bisous chères léctrices 3


	8. Chapter 8

Ah! Je suis super fière de moi sur ce coup ! Je n'ai pris même pas trois semaines pour l'écrire celui là, et en plus j'ai eu un concours équestre le week-end dernier !  
Bon, séance vantage fini, je vous laisse tout de suite à la lecture, puisqu'il n'y a pas eu des questions que je peux répondre ;) Et puis, vous avez plus envie de lire la fic que mon blabla de toute façon, so bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Marco Polo**

L'hiver commençait à se faire assez rude – comment le sait-on ? Ace avait mis un t-shirt. Pendant que ses autres amis étaient dans des pulls bien chauds, il préférait rester ainsi.

"Il est chiant ce Franky à toujours me donner les tâches les plus dures!" râlait Usopp.

"T'es celui qui bricole le mieux" répondit Ace en haussant les épaules.

Le jeune homme au grand nez travaillait aussi au garage, mais moins souvent que Ace et Luffy parce qu'il devait s'occuper de sa mère. Zoro, lui, avait déjà son travail, mais contribuait dans la partie "pas si légale que ça", comme aimait dire Franky.

"Pourquoi on prend le chemin le plus long?" demanda Luffy, sortant une cuisse de poulet refroidie de sa poche et la mangeant.

"Pour voir les gosses de riche, on t'a déjà dit, ducon" répondit Zoro, les mains derrière la tête d'un air ennuyé.

Ils avaient pris l'habitude de, à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient, prendre dès que possible le chemin de la maison d'un des trois riches, au cas où ils les croisaient et pouvaient les embêter. Cela avait toujours été une perte de temps, mais cette fois, ils eurent un coup de chance. Passant devant la maison de Chopper, ils virent les trois assis dehors profitant d'un des derniers jours de soleil, autour d'une table avec…

"De la bouffe!" bava Luffy, qui venait de jeter l'os de sa cuisse de poulet.

"Oi! Bande de riches!" appela Ace, faisant un grand signe de main.

Les trois tournèrent la tête a l'unisson, et après un échange rapide entre eux, Sanji éleva la voix:

"Vous avez déjà mangé cette semaine, les clochards?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Comprenant l'invitation indirecte, ils passèrent par dessus la petite barrière et se dirigèrent vers eux, Luffy et Ace s'attaquant tout de suite à la nourriture.

"Ça se voit que vous ne mangez qu'une fois par semaine" dit Sanji avec dégoût, en leur frappant sur la tête. "Arrêtez d'avaler en une bouchée, appréciez la nourriture!"

Comme à son coutume, il avait préparé le goûté, refusant d'acheter des casse-croûtes industrialisés. C'était comme s'il avait prévu la venue du quatuor : il y avait des crêpes, des sandwichs, des petits gâteaux, du jus de fruit….

"Aieeuh!" râla le plus jeune, se frottant la tête. "Mais ch'apréchi! Ché bown!"

"Arrêtes de me frapper, je suis pas Zoro" ajouta son frère, continuant à manger.

"Et ça veut dire quoi ?!" s'énerva Sanji.

Le grand brun ne répondit pas, continuant à se goinfrer.

"Bon, quand votre repas hebdomadaire aurait pris fin, vous pouvez nous rejoindre à la piscine" leur dit Tsuki, en buvant un jus tranquillement.

"Pourquoi tu manges pas ?" demanda Luffy, surpris de ne pas l'avoir vu manger la délicieuse nourriture de Sanji.

"La piscine avec ce froid?!" intervint Usopp avant que la jeune fille puisse répondre.

"C'est une piscine réchauffée à l'intérieur…" expliqua Chopper timidement.

"Bande de riches!" s'exclama Zoro, avalant un bout de gâteau.

"On a pas nos maillots" dit Ace, frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser du sucre qui y était resté. Il ajouta alors, avec un sourire vers Tsuki : "Par contre, ça me dérange pas de venir regarder."

"Espèce de pervers, je vais t'apprendre à sous-entendre ce-"

"Hey, monte pas sur tes grands éléphants, blondinette" coupa Zoro.

"Chevaux!" s'exaspéra le blond.

"Hein ?"

"Tes grands chevaux! Pas éléphants!" dit-il d'un ton désespéré.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts haussa les épaules comme si Sanji venait de le corriger sur quelque chose de complètement irelevant, et ce dernier soupira, laissant tomber.

" Pour les maillots, je peux vous en prêter" dit le plus jeune de tous, profitant du silence de son ami blond.

Zoro haussa un sourcil, regardant Chopper pendant un moment, ce qui le mit extrêmement mal à l'aise et le fit baisser les yeux.

"T'es trop maigrichon" finit-il par dire.

Le petit brun n'osa pas lever les yeux. "Je sais mais j'ai une tante éloignée qui s'obstine à m'envoyer des maillots pour que j'apprenne à nager, mais elle pense que je suis grand…"

"Ah tu sais pas nager ?" demanda Luffy.

"Non…" répondit-il en rougissant.

Luffy éclata de rire, ce qui mit le petit garçon encore plus mal à l'aise, et le pied de Sanji était déjà levé pour le taire, quand il dit enfin : "Moi non plus! Ni Ace!"

"Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle…" grommela Sanji.

Comme si la remarque de Sanji ne l'avait pas touché, il continua. "Makino n'avait pas assez d'argent pour nous payer des cours, et l'école publique primaire n'avait pas de piscine… et puis les gens de notre école, bha ils ont laissé tomber d'essayer de nous apprendre à nager parce qu'on arrive vraiment pas!"

"Comment ça se fait que tu sais pas nager ?" demanda Usopp, tournant son attention vers Chopper. "Je pensais que tout les riches mettaient leurs enfants dans les cours de natation quand ils sont gosses."

"Oui mais… je…" Chopper semblait chercher ses mots, sans jamais lever la tête.

"Ses parents n'y ont pas pensé" expliqua tout simplement Tsuki.

Le garçon leva les yeux vers elle, et Usopp eut l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de caché derrière tout ça.

"Bon, venez" pressa Chopper, se dirigeant vers la maison. Les quatre garçons le suivirent, et il se rendit compte trop tard qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec eux. Le jeune surdouée dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas trembler, pendant qu'il guidait les jeunes hommes imposants le long des ses couloirs.

Entre-temps, Sanji et Tsuki avaient ramené les assiettes à l'intérieur et s'étaient changés chacun de leur côté, se retrouvant à la piscine.

"Ma princesse~!" s'extasia-t-il, comme à l'accoutume, en la voyant en maillot de bain. Il avait joint les mains et faisait une petite danse ridicule. La jeune fille s'abstint de répondre et alla s'asseoir au bord de la piscine, les pieds dans l'eau. Bien évidemment, le blond la rejoint.

Contrairement à lui, qui devait faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas dévorer le corps de Tsuki des yeux, elle avait déjà pris l'habitude de voir ses muscles parfaits. Au départ, elle rougissait, gênée, et ne le regardait même pas. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils apprirent à se connaître, son regard n'était plus attiré malgré elle vers le corps Apollonien de son meilleur ami. Malheureusement, Sanji, lui, ne semblait pas s'habituer, et fondait chaque fois que la brune se trouvait en deux pièce, même si ses maillots n'étaient généralement pas provocants.

"Je n'aime pas du tout la façon dont ce Ace te regarde, mon ange…" lui dit-il, et elle ne savait pas si c'était de la jalousie ou de la protectivité.

"Moi non plus." Elle voulait ajouter qu'il était à peine mieux, mais préféra taire cette remarque. "Mais à ta place, je m'inquiéterais plutôt pour le tête de gazon… il semble beaucoup plus décidé que Ace et il y a un sourire en coin quand il te regarde que je n'ai jamais vu sur le visage d'aucun autre mec."

Le cuisinier haussa les épaules, jouant le fort. "Il ne pourra rien me faire, et de toute façon il comprendra tôt ou tard que le service trois pièces, ça m'intéresse pas du tout."

"Mieux vaudrait tôt que tard…" murmura Tsuki, sans développer les pensées assez effrayantes qui traversaient son esprit par rapport à ce sujet.

"La prochaine fois qu'il fait une remarque mal pla-"

Et la jeune femme ne sut jamais ce que son ami ferait, parce qu'ils se retrouvèrent d'un coup dans l'eau, la fraction de seconde qui durait leur chute étant accompagnée d'un rire enfantin.

Sanji sortit sa tête de l'eau tout de suite. "Princesse! Tu t'es pas blessée ?"

"C'est que de l'eau, Sanji!" s'énerva-t-elle. "Par contre cet abruti-"

Elle se retourna pour chercher le dit abruti, mais il n'avait pas refait surface. Elle se rappela avant Sanji qu'il ne savait pas nager et se laissa couler sous l'eau, attrapant son bras et l'emmenant au bord.

"Vous auriez- pu me- me dire que- c'était profond!" leur rapprocha Luffy entre deux quintes de toux.

"Comment si tu nous a poussé dans l'eau par surprise, imbécile?!" lui cria Sanji, estimant le garçon bien heureux qu'il soit dans l'eau et ne puisse pas placer un bon coup de pied.

Tsuki prit le temps de regarder les quatre garçons. Usopp se tenait près de la piscine, avec un maillot marron et jaune. Elle fut assez surprise de constater qu'il avait des abdos, mais n'attarda pas son regard dessus – il ne l'intéressait guère. Zoro était à côté, les bras croisés, dans un maillot bien évidemment vert; lui, par contre, elle n'avait eu aucune doute sur sa musculature et même si elle ne laissait rien paraître, elle le trouvait quand même très bien fait. Mais elle devait se l'avouer – même si elle l'avait déjà vu torse nu, et même si cela l'agaçait – que Ace était beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus attirant. Moins large mais tout aussi musclé, avec un maillot orange, il était vraiment beau.

"Allez, rentrez dans l'eau!" dit Luffy, qui s'était tiré jusqu'à la partie pas profonde et se tenait début, l'eau au niveau de ses hanches.

Cette fois-ci, Tsuki ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Un corps qui semblait sculpté par un dieu grec – chose qu'on n'aurait jamais deviné sous ses habits, les cheveux noirs mouillés lui tombant sur le visage, il y avait quelque chose de… désirable. Elle détourna le regard afin de ne plus avoir ce genre de pensée.

Ace, étant plus intelligent que son cadet, rentra du côté où il avait pied, et les autres le suivirent. Il eut quelques minutes pendant les quels personne ne savait vraiment quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que Luffy proposa un marco polo. Proposition qui fut refusée au début, par la virilité de Sanji et Zoro, mais ils finirent par céder et le jeu se déroula pendant un bon moment. Quand tous furent fatigués, certains sortirent, d'autres restèrent un peu à glander dans l'eau, et Luffy et Ace se plaignirent sans cesse de leurs estomacs déjà vides. Si bien que Sanji, en ayant plus que marre des râlements des deux frères, quitta la piscine, s'essuya rapidement et se dirigea vers la maison. Action que Zoro ne manqua pas de remarquer, et le jeune homme sortit à son tour incognito.

Si Chopper ou Tsuki l'auraient vu, ils auraient sûrement dit quelque chose, mais les deux étaient occupés; l'un parlait avec Usopp, assise au bord de l'eau, et l'autre discutait avec les frères, repoussant les dragues de Ace et essayant de ne pas rire des débilités de Luffy.

"T'as quel âge, au fait ?" demanda-t-il, après avoir raconté comment la prof de maths l'avait obligé à lui payer un casse-croûte pendant une semaine parce qu'il avait mangé des chips en cours.

"Bientôt dix-sept" répondit-elle, repoussant pour la énième fois la main de Ace qui tentait pour la énième fois de se glisser de la chaise à ses épaules. "Et toi ?"

"Dix-sept déjà" répondit-il. "Et t'es en quoi comme classe? Moi, j'ai redoublé, j'suis en seconde."

"Si jeune…" commenta Ace avec un sourire déstabilisent.

"Première" elle se tourna ensuite vers Ace. "Et toi ? Terminal sûrement, mais quel âge ?Vingt-huit ?"

Il eut un sourire amusé. "Vingt."

"Et t'es encore à l'école ?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"J'ai redoublé deux fois" répondit-il avec un haussement des épaules.

Tsuki les regarda un instant, se demandant s'il y avait quelque chose qui se déroulait normalement dans la vie de ces individus.

"Tu dois vraiment aimer l'école" commenta-t-elle ironiquement.

"Toi aussi"répliqua-t-il. "Tu sembles d'ailleurs raffoler des heures de colles, vous sortez toujours tard le jeudi."

"Je vais sérieusement commencer à croire que vous nous traquez!" s'exclama-t-elle, buvant la fin de son jus. "Et puis, nous ne sommes pas collés les jeudis, nous ne nous faisons quand même pas coller tout les semaines…"

"Et qu'est ce que vous faites alors ?" demanda Luffy.

"Des activités extrascolaires."

"C'est cool ça! Nous, on s'est fait bannis de ces trucs, on était toujours dans les bastons" informa Ace. "Vous faites quoi ?"

"Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas?" demanda Tsuki, mais comme c'était une question rhétorique, elle enchaîna sur la réponse. "Sanji fait du foot, lui aussi d'ailleurs il a faillit se faire virer, il donne plus de coups des pieds aux gens qu'au ballon… et Chopper fait parti du club science."

"Mais c'est nul!" Luffy semblait estomaqué. "Pourquoi faire plus de cours en dehors des cours?"

La brune haussa les épaules. "Il aime ça."

"Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" s'enquit Ace. "Quelque chose de très sportif, vu ton corps d'athlète…"

Le grand brun laissa son regard descendre vers la poitrine ferme et le ventre plat de la jeune fille qui, gênée, mit sa serviette autour d'elle. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir dire ce qu'elle faisait, mais finit par céder. "Je suis pom-pom girl."

"Pom-pom girl ?!" s'étonna Ace. "Enfin, pas que je n'aimerai pas te voir dans une tenue sexy entrain de danser, loin de là, mais… ça correspond pas trop à ton caractère non ? Enfin, je te voyais pas en pom-pom girl."

"Moi non plus" fut sa seule réponse.

"Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?"

Elle haussa les épaules, ne voulant visiblement pas répondre, et regarda autour d'elle pour chercher une digression… chose qui fut vite faite.

"Mais… où sont Sanji et Zoro ?"

* * *

Et voilà ! Oui, j'aime vous laisser en plan quand il s'agit de Sanji et Zoro, c'est plus drôle! Et oui, je suis une grosse sadique :p Bon, ça avance progressivement, il y a plus d'infos et plus de questions sur les personnages… Je sens que le rhytme va commencer à accèler…:)

Sinon comme les vacances arrivent et je voyage la deuxième semaine, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous écrire un chapitre avant ça… mais je ne garantis rien, j'ai un bac blanc à la rentrée hein!

Ah, et j'aimerai vous faire part d'un projet… hier soir j'ai regardé Brokeback Moutain avec ma beta… et ne pus m'empêcher de l'imaginer version SanZo! Donc je vais essayer de l'écrire, SI J'AI LE TEMPS… au pire, ce sera pour les prochaines vacances :p Je pense écrire petit bout par petit bout et quand j'aurai un nombre significatif de chapitres, je commencerai à poster…

Bon, à part ça, merci pour votre fidélité et vos reviews qui me font super plaisir :D

PS: Pour celles qui ont lu le dernier scan : AAAAAAAAAAARGH! * Pleure, crie, indignée! *


	9. Chapter 9

Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Là, rien à dire, j'ai été efficace! Je vous ai écrit une suite ( longue, en plus !) en une semaine! [ La fille qui est trop fière d'elle xD ]. Bon j'espère que ça m'excusera de tout mes retards fantasmagoriques et qu'elle vous plaira, parce que ce chapitre, je l'aime bien, moi :p

Par contre, je tiens à m'excuse d'avance s'il y a quelques erreurs de syntaxe ou de français... j'étais tellement fière d'avoir écrit ça aussi vite, que je n'ai pas attendu que ma beta lise et corrige, et comme le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, il peut avoir quelques erreurs.

Allez, je réponds au commentaires et vous laisse à votre lecture !

**Nami-2 **: Merci :) Je suis étonnée, tu es la première à vouloir voir Ace et Tsuki ensemble xD

**FanFantastique: **Heu... je ne vois pas vraiment qui est ce garçon, je dois avouer que malheureusement, je regardais les épisodes pokémon il y a presque une décenie de cela... mais il n'y a pas d'honte d'en faire des réferences! J'adore Pokémon, moi ! xD

**Hisana-Kubi :** Oui, je suis très cruelle, et attends-toi à avoir plusieurs chapitres avec des fins aussi brusques... mouhahahaha

**o0-mIchIk0-0o: **J'avoue que le dernier chapitre était un peu court... mais celui là compense, non ? ;)

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Tr****op de familiarité engendre le mépris**

Quelques minutes avant, Sanji marchait, insouciant, par le long couloir qui rattachait la piscine réchauffé à la maison. Il n'en savait rien de ce qui allait lui arriver; s'il avait sut, il se serait rendu à la cuisine en courant.

Mais le pauvre garçon n'était pas voyant, c'est bien pour cela qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir quand une main lui attrapa l'épaule et le retourna, le plaquant contre la porte qui donnait à la maison.

Il s'est peut-être fait prendre par surprise, mais le blond ne se faisait pas avoir deux fois. Dès qu'il comprit la situation, il donna un coup de boule à Zoro, qui, pris totalement au dépourvu, lâcha prise. Le cuisinier profita pour le repousser violemment et lui donner un coup de pied dans le flanc. Son oeil visible brillait avec rage, le sourcil en vrille froncé d'une façon presque inhumaine, les coins de ses lèvres retroussés avec haine. Il visa un autre coup de pied, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts le bloqua cette fois-ci, tirant le pied de sorte que Sanji tombe.

Ce fut dommage pour Zoro – et tant mieux pour le blond ! – qu'il crut déjà avoir vaincu; il se baissait déjà pour tenir son adversaire à terre, mais ce dernier, s'appuyant sur ses mains, le frappa des deux pieds dans le ventre, le faisant tomber en arrière. Le plus riche se leva, donnant un coup de pied sur l'épaule de Zoro, qui se levait toujours. Ce dernier le poussa violemment, et quand le blond se cogna contre la baie vitrée du couloir, le plus grand profita du léger moment pendant lequel il était sonné pour lui administrer un coup de poing puissant.

Le cuisinier se retrouva sur ses genoux, et cracha du sang par terre, maudissant « ce connard de pédé » … chose qu'il fera encore plus par la suite, puisque son moment d'inattention lui coûta la victoire, et, vaincu une fois de plus par le moins aisé, il se retrouva plaqué contre le sol, les lourdes jambes du jeune homme aux cheveux verts tenant les siennes par terre, ses mains calleuses immobilisant ses bras par les poignets.

"Lâche moi, putain de gay de merde ! Qu'est ce que t'as avec moi bordel ?!" s'énerva Sanji, essayant de se débattre. Je dis bien "essayant", parce que ses efforts semblaient tellement ridicules face à la force de Zoro, qu'il avait moins de mouvement qu'un poisson hors de l'eau.

"Je te lâcherai…après." Il joignit les mains du blond derrière sa tête, ce qui lui permit de tenir les deux poignets d'une seule main. "Et ce que j'ai avec toi ? T'es canon, et j'ai envie de te baiser."

Zoro avait énoncé tout cela d'un air calme, mais un léger sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres, un sourire carnassier qui provoqua des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sanji. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : fuir, fuir ce prédateur omnipotent contre lequel il ne pouvait rien, ce prédateur qui le traque sans cesse et sans pitié, et qui ne le laisse pas un seul instant de repos… Il ne pouvait pas supporter cela, cette main sur son corps, ce souffle contre son cou, ce tout masculin qui ne cherchait qu'à le posséder… Tout, de ces gênes jusqu'à son éducation espérait, priait qu'on le laisse, pour qu'il le laisse, il ne voulait rien de tout cela…

"Alors… on ne bande pas?" demanda cette voix dangereuse au creux de son oreille, pendant que sa main se mettait sur son entrejambe.

"Putain lâche moi merde!" s'exclama Sanji, avec une autre tentative vaine de s'échapper. Rien qu'en parole il était détestable, rien que sa vulgarité le donnait envie de vomir…

Zoro ricana. "Pas encore…"

Et tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour lui! Il était comme un chat sadique, qui jouait avec une souris paniquée avant de la dévorer, la faisant frémir de peur, le coeur à mille à l'heure, à quelques moments avant ça fin..

Celui aux cheveux verts lécha le cou de Sanji, puis l'embrassa, faisant celui-ci pousser une exclamation de dégoût, son corps se tortillant plus par réaction que par espoir, de l'espoir il n'y en avait plus…

Le coeur de Sanji semblait vouloir s'arracher de sa poitrine, et la sueur froide coulait dans son cou pendant que la bouche de l'autre homme montait vers son menton, sa joue … sa peur était tellement énorme qu'il avait du mal à respirer, et il voulut tout massacrer quand cette langue _masculine_ lécha ses lèvres…

Il ferma la bouche, rentrant les lèvres, avec toute la force qu'il avait, et ne comptait pas l'ouvrir sur n'importe quelle torture, rien n'était pire que cela. Et son prédateur rit encore, amusé par cette réaction… Sanji était sur qu'il se délectait de sa crainte.

Puis, quand il crut que toute salvation lui était refusé, il entendit la porte qui donnait à la piscine s'ouvrir. Ses joues déjà rosies se couvrirent d'un rouge pourpre, présentant la honte d'être découvert ainsi. Il fit pourtant surpris, Zoro relâcha sa prise sur lui, se redressant un peu et lui donna un coup de poing bien moins fort que le dernier. Sanji ne chercha pas à comprendre ce que faisait le jeune homme, il le repoussa tout de suite, et se leva, prêt à lui foutre la raclé de sa vie.

"Encore en train de vous battre ?!"

La voix semblait pourtant plus soulagée qu'énervée, et Sanji tourna le visage vers sa sauveuse… comment avait-il était bête, d'avoir abandonné espoir! Il pouvait toujours croire aux anges.

"Ma Tsuki d'amour~!" dit-il tout de suite, oubliant – ou plutôt camouflant – tout de suite la situation. "Tu souffrais de mon absence ? Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée pour autant de temps, je promets que je ne recommencerai pl-"

"Euh, non" coupa-t-elle toute de suite, connaissant déjà ce genre de discours par coeur. "Il y a plus de jus, j'allais juste à la cuisine en prendre."

"Alors permet moi de t'accompagner ma princesse" dit-il tout de suite, priant intérieurement que son amie ne refuse pas sa demande. La chance semblait lui être revenue, puisqu'elle hocha la tête et ouvrit la porte, Sanji la suivant tout de suite, laissant Zoro seul dans le couloir.

Une fois dans la cuisine, la jeune fille se tourna vers Sanji, son air de « je m'enfoutisme » insolant disparu de son visage. Elle fronçait les sourcils, l'air inquiète.

"Ça va ?"

"Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?" répondit le blond tout de suite, ne voulant pas du tout raconter son supplice ni sa faiblesse à la femme de sa vie ( parmi tant d'autres, précisons ).

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant une serviette et essuyant le coin des lèvres de son ami. Pendant une seconde, son sang se glaça, et il eut peur que l'autre pervers y eut laissé une trace de bave ou quelque chose du genre, mais il put respirer de nouveau quand il vit une tâche rouge sur le papier blanc. Tsuki soupira, se blottissant soudainement dans les bras de Sanji. Surpris, mais tout de même assez intelligent pour en profiter, il l'entoura de ses bras.

"J'ai tellement peur quand tu es seul avec lui…" avoua-t-elle.

"T'en fais pas mon coeur, un coup de poing, c'est rien" lui rassura-t-il, la serrant bien fort contre lui.

"C'est pas ça qui m'inquiètes" dit-elle, relevant le visage pour fixer son oeil d'azur. Les siens de quartz brillaient d'inquiétude. "Je ne sais pas jusqu'à où ses petit jeux d'homosexuel iront… mais j'ai bien peur qu'ils iront loin, s'il en a l'occasion."

Sanji sentit tout son estomac se tordre tellement cette idée l'effrayait. Il ne pouvait pourtant pas se permettre de l'avouer.

"Ne t'en fais pas" répéta t-il. "Je sais me défendre."

Après que la jeune fille ait bu son jus de prétexte, ils retournèrent auprès des autres. Sanji se garda bien de se retrouver tout seul, cherchant à être en compagnie de Tsuki ou Chopper à tout moment tout en voulant être le moins flagrant possible. Il évitait tout contact visuel avec Zoro. Après tout, il avait trouvé quelque chose de super pour se distraire : tout faire pour que Ace arrête d'essayer de charmer sa Tsuki.

Enfin, pour Sanji du moins, Ace regarda sa montre. "On doit y aller."

Ses amis le regardèrent et hochèrent la tête. La nuit commençait à tomber; le trio supposait qu'ils habitaient dans un coin mal fréquenté, et que c'était tout à fait normal de vouloir rentrer tôt.

"Bon, c'était amusant" dit Ace en guise de salut.

"Très" ajouta Zoro, un sourire satisfait sur le visage que Sanji voulait enlever a coup de pieds.

"Merci, on s'est bien amusés, et puis la bouffe était bonne!" remercia Luffy, son éternel sourire prenant la moitié de son visage. "À la prochaine Tsuki, Chopper, Sanji!"

Usopp leur fit un signe de main, puis se dirigea à Chopper "On se parle tout à l'heure."

Pendant que les garçons s'éloignaient, Tsuki se tourna vers son plus jeune ami.

"Toute à l'heure ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il s'est ajouté dans mon facebook quand je les ai emmener se changer" expliqua-t-il. "Il est super cool, Usopp!"

"Si tu le dis…" dit Sanji, ne semblant pas tout à fait convaincu. "Mais ne laisse pas n'importe quoi devenir ton ami comme ça!"

"Laisse les nous ajouter…" Tsuki eut un sourire sur d'elle. "Allons un peu dans ta chambre, Chop'"

Une fois changés, ils se regroupèrent dans la chambre du garçon. Rien n'aurait dit que c'était une chambre d'adolescent; d'ailleurs elle était beaucoup moins somptueuse que celle de Sanji. Il faut dire que, même si Kureha, la mère de Chopper, était un excellent médecin, son père, Hiluluk, était un désastre en ce domaine et pourtant insistait à vouloir être médecin, causant beaucoup de dépenses. Et puis, c'était pas comme si c'était une famille à aimer le luxe.

La chambre de Chopper était donc petite – par rapport à celle de Sanji, parce que aucun garçon du quatuor ne penserait à la qualifier ainsi – d'un ton beige accueillant, avec deux fenêtres aux rideaux roses claires, de la même couleur que la couverture de son lit. Ses meubles étaient aussi dans des tons calmes, et il n'y avait aucun poster sur les murs, juste des diplômes de science, pour avoir gagné tel ou tel concours de jeunesse.

Tsuki était assise devant l'ordinateur, ses doigts tapant frénétiquement sur les touches. Sanji ne comprit jamais comment elle avait atteint une telle vitesse sur le clavier. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle poussa la chaise roulante loin du bureau, la faisant tourner vers ses amis qui jouaient à touché coulé sur le lit.

"C'est bon."

"Déjà?!" s'étonna Chopper.

"Ma princesse est de plus en plus rapide~!" s'émerveilla le blond, son oeil prenant presque la forme d'un coeur.

En ignorant le jeune homme au taux de testostérone beaucoup trop élèvé, elle leur fit part des informations qu'elle avait découvertes : "Ace, Luffy et Zoro semblent habiter ensemble. Ils ont la même adresse IP, et en fouillant plus loin avec mon logiciel j'ai réussi à trouver à peu près où ils habitent : à la rue Moby Dick, au quartier East Blue. Usopp habite dans le même quartier, mais dans la rue Going Merry."

"C'est pas le quartier extrêmement dangereux, celui dont on nous dit de ne pas mettre pied depuis qu'on a trois ans ?"

"Exactement" répondit la jeune fille, se retournant vers l'ordinateur et tapant encore un peu sur les touches.

"Tsuki…" commença Chopper, mal à l'aise. "J'aurai pas des problèmes parce que tu fais ça, hein ?"

Il n'aimait pas du tout le fait qu'elle soit une pirate de l'informatique, mais tout ce qu'il lui disait ne lui faisant pas changer d'avis; après tout, elle voulait être espionne professionnelle pour pouvoir dénicher plein de secrets des quels personne ne s'en souciait : la mort de sa mère, en premier lieu, qu'elle croyait criminelle, soit parce que quelqu'un l'a exposée volontairement à des rayons X ou à des radioactivités, ou quelque chose du genre, soit alors la maladie a été vraiment accidentelle mais un ennemi invisible s'est servi de la corruption pour empêcher de trouver une moelle et la sauver. Ces idées étaient presque délirantes, mais Sanji et Chopper ne disaient jamais rien; Tsuki était plus que sensible à ce sujet. Ensuite, elle voulait tout simplement savoir pourquoi son père était si souvent en voyage ou au travail et jamais à la maison, et enfin elle aimait garder un oeil sur la compagnie de son frère, tenant à lui plus qu'à sa vie.

"Chopper, personne peut savoir que je suis rentré dans leur système, et même si un professionnel arrive à se rendre compte qu'il y a eu une fuite d'informations, j'ai brouillé mes traces, impossible de me retrouver."

Le petit garçon soupira, il ne comprenait rien mais faisait confiance à son ami. Elle n'allait pas faire quelque chose pour lui créer des problèmes.

"Bon, je ferai plus de recherches plus tard" annonça-t-elle. "Chopper, t'as quoi comme nouveau film à regarder ?"

**xXx**

Une fois que ses amis furent partis, Chopper alla sur l'ordi vérifier si Tsuki n'avait laissé aucun programme de piratage ouvert. Ce n'était qu'une pulsion paranoïaque; Tsuki n'était pas du tout négligente. Par contre, sa page Facebook était ouverte et la petite fenêtre d'en bas montrait que Usopp Sogeking lui avait parlé.

_"yo. T la?" _

"_Oui."_ Écrit-il. _" Ça va?" _

_ "wé é toi? Fil ton msn ."_

Chopper le fit, se connectant en même temps pour qu'il puisse accepter son nouvel ami. Une fois cela fait, une nouvelle fenêtre s'ouvrit tout de suite.

**Usopp, le roi du tir! (H) dit : **

Bon, la c mieu lol

**Chopper dit : **

C'est vrai, j'aime pas beaucoup le chat Facebook.

** Usopp, le roi du tir! (H) dit : **

T potes ns ont acceptés aussi sur fb. C zarb, ils non pa l'ère de ns aimr bcp.

** Chopper dit : **

Bien sur qu'ils vous aiment bien! Enfin, ils se méfient juste un peu de Zoro et Ace.

Quelqu'un d'autre vint parler à Chopper sur msn, et il ouvrit la fenêtre.

**Tsuki dit : **

Donc tu parles déjà à Pinocchio sur msn ?

** Chopper dit** :

Comment tu sais ça?!

** Tsuki dit : **

Je sais tout ;) Et ne fais pas trop copain avec lui!

** Chopper dit : **

T'es en train d'utiliser tes programmes illégaux, pas vrai ? Puis il est gentil Usopp!

** Tsuki dit : **

Non, je le sais par télépathie -__-". Puis oui, je n'en doute pas, mais souviens toi de comment les gens se servent facilement de toi, Chop'… ne te fais pas encore avoir, s'il te plait.

Le petit garçon fit un moue indécise… Tsuki avait raison, il s'ouvrait trop facilement aux gens. Mais Usopp ne semblait pas du tout comme les autres, qui s'étaient servis de lui pour qu'il fasse leur devoirs, ou qu'il leur donne son argent, ou autre…

Il soupira, ne sachant plus quoi faire maintenant.

**xXx**

Quelques jours plus tard, Luffy et sa bande se dirigeait vers le garage de Franky. Le jour était gris et froid, les passants serraient leur manteaux contre eux pour se protéger du vent ( et regardaient Ace comme si c'était un extra-terrestre ) et les rues étaient bondés d'une triste de masse de noir et gris. Ace détestait l'hiver; non pas à cause du froid, chose contre laquelle il semblait prémunit par nature, mais plutôt parce que la mode couvrait trop les filles, derrière leur longs manteaux, leurs échappes, leur bonnets… il voyait à peine leur visage.

"Franky va nous passer un savon" constata-t-il, s'étirant le bras derrière sa tête. "On a pas beaucoup à lui donner aujourd'hui."

Luffy haussa les épaules. "Bha on a qu'à en trouver maintenant."

Il regardait autour de lui et vit une café en terrasse, où des jeunes couples buvaient du chocolat chaud. Il passa à côté avec ses amis, et puis, furtivement, comme si son bras était en élastique, il attrapa un portable sur une table et continua calmement son chemin, sans que personne ne l'ait remarqué. Il le regarda quand ils furent un peu plus loin.

"Il est moche!" dit-il avec une moue, prêt à le jeter, mais une tape derrière la tête de la part de Usopp le retint.

"Imbécile, ce portable coûte au moins 400 beri!" lui lança-t-il, exaspéré. La manie de Luffy de choisir les choses parce qu'elle étaient belles ou moches pouvaient leur coûter beaucoup.

"Ah ? Bha c'est bête que les gens payent aussi cher pour un truc aussi moche" dit le jeune brun en se frottant la tête. Il éteignit le portable et le rangea dans sa poche.

"Bon, à moi" informa Ace, ayant déjà trouvé sa victime. Beaucoup de gens marchaient dans la rue où il étaient, et il avait trouvé un qui parlait au téléphone, puis le mit dans la poche avant de son manteau. Le grand brun sourit et, profitant du fait que la rue soit bondé, rentra dans ce monsieur.

"Désolé" murmura-t-il, s'éloignant. Il sourit en tournant le coin et éteignit le portable qui était dans ses mains. "Bon, ça fait deux de plus, ça devrait suffire non ?"

Usopp hocha la tête, soulagé. Il n'arrivait pas à être aussi efficace que ses amis et ses méthodes étaient beaucoup moins sures : parler sens cesse et avec conviction à son interlocuteur d'une histoire abracadabrante, comme la fin du monde qui s'approche ou bien la possibilité qu'il y ait des extraterrestres qui envahissent Tokyo, profitant de leur attention sur ce qu'il raconte pour prendre discrètement leurs affaires. Ou bien, plus simple, passer en éclair, arracher l'objet, et courir le plus vite possible. Pas comme si Zoro était mieux; il accostait n'importe qui dans un allée pas très éclairée et leur ordonnait de lui donner leur portable; chose que personne refusait de faire, pas face à ce tas de muscles, mais qui pouvaient très bien le faire atterrir en prison tôt ou tard.

Ce quatuor avait déjà eu des problèmes avec la police, mais comme ils se souciaient bien d'effacer leur traces, rien ne pouvait être prouvé et ils se retrouvaient libérés à chaque fois.

Ils arrivèrent chez le garagiste, rentrant par la petite porte à côté puisque celle du garage était fermée pour pouvoir garder la chaleur.

"Mais fermez cette putain de porte!" s'énerva Franky. "Il fait SUUUPER froid!"

"Si tu t'habillais comme un être humain normal, t'aurais pas si froid" grommela Usopp.

"Je dois garder mon image de pervers!" s'indigna Franky.

Le métisse roula les yeux. "Tu dois surtout te trouver un psychanalyste"

"Oi!" s'énerva l'homme aux cheveux bleus. "Continues comme ça, et je te donne pas ta paye, Pinocchio."

"Ça va, ça va!" dit le jeune garçon, levant les mains pour montrer qu'il se rendait. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de ne pas recevoir de l'argent.

Franky était en train d'enlever et détruire les puces des portables que les garçons avaient volé, ainsi qu'effacer tout les donnés qui étaient à l'intérieur.

"Bon alors, comment ça avance avec vos milliardaires ?"

"Ils sont trop cools!" s'exclama Luffy, souriant par dessus les cartons qu'il emmenait pour que les autres travaillent – Franky avaient bien compris qu'il ne fallait pas lui confier des tâches trop compliqués. "Et puis, Sanji cuisine TROOOP bien!"

"Ça explique pourquoi vous chercher toujours à les voir…" soupira Franky en roulant les yeux. Il prit les portables et les mit dans le placard avec les autres.

"Oui enfin, c'est pas vraiment ça qui est intéressant…" dit Zoro avec un sourire, soulevant le côté de la voiture pour que Ace mette le pneu. "Surtout chez Sanji."

"Je t'ai déjà dit de faire gaffe avec ça" lui rappela Franky, secouant l'outil qu'il avaient en main dans sa direction. "Rappelle toi de ce que s'est passé avec Wiper"

"Il était bien consentant" répondit Zoro, rabaissant l'automobile.

"Il disait que tu as profité de lui quand il était saoule."

"On dit que l'alcool libéré les morts non?"

"Les morts ?" demanda Franky, confus.

"Les moeurs!" corrigea Usopp, levant les yeux du moteur de la voiture pour regarder le ciel, exaspéré. Même lui, il savait ça!

"Oui, voilà, ça" dit le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en haussant les épaules.

"Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de créer des problèmes" répondit Franky, sachant qu'il était inutile d'essayer de corriger le manque de culture de son interlocuteur.

"Il n'en fera pas celui là. Je l'aurai tôt ou tard dans mon lit. C'est ce genre de petit gosse qui a peur même de l'idée de l'homosexualité parce que c'est le petit fils à papa plein de "principes"; mais bientôt il va comprendre que c'est moi qu'il veut."

"Un peu mégalomane comme façon de penser, non ?" constata Franky.

"Mégot quoi?"

"Laisse tomber" dit Franky, se demandant bien pourquoi il utilisait des grands mots avec ces garçons. "Et toi Ace ? La jolie fille ?"

"Elle le veut pas du tout!" informa Luffy.

"Tais toi!" ordonna Ace, lui donnant une gentille tape sur la tête. "Elle résiste, mais ça va passer."

"Ça fait plus de trois semaines que vous les connaissez, non ?" demanda le garagiste en haussant les épaules.

"Ouais."

"C'est la première fois que tu pourchasse autant de temps une jeune fille" observa l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

"C'est la première fois qu'une fille résiste aussi longtemps à mon charme" répondit Ace.

"Luffy à peut-être raison alors… ça se trouve, elle n'est pas du tout intéressée."

Le grand brun secoua la tête, ne voulant guère accepter sa défaite. "Non, je l'aurai. Peu importe combien de temps ça va prendre. En fait, plus je vais, plus j'aime cette situation; c'est chiant de les avoir dans un claquement de doigts. Qu'elle me résiste, je vaincrai peu à peu ses défenses, et elle sera obliger de céder." Il eut un sourire de conquérant. "Elle sera à moi, et quand ça sera fait, je pourrais affirmer que personne ne me résiste."

"Tu sais que tu fais peur quand tu parles comme ça?" demanda Usopp, levant encore une fois la tête du moteur, le bout de son nez noir avec le pétrole.

"Peut-être, mais c'est ce que je veux" repondit-il.

"Et l'Amour, ça vous arrive de penser à ça ?" s'enquit Franky.

"Pouah" répondit Zoro.

"Comme si ça existait" ajouta Ace.

"Bien sur que ça existe!" s'indigna le plus vieux. "Regardez Iceburg et moi, on est ensemble depuis que j'ai seize ans!"

"Oui, une très forte attirance" dit Ace, visiblement pas convaincu.

"Maudit fornicateur!" pesta Franky en lui lançant une clé anglaise sur la tête. "Tu vas voir, un jour tu seras amoureux, et tu vas regretter toutes tes aventures."

"Rien me fera les regretter" grommela-t-il en se frottant la tête. "Évite de me casser ma belle gueule, s'il te plait?"

"Rhaa, bande de gamins…" désespéra le garagiste.

**xXx**

Il était dimanche soir, et Sanji et ses amis devaient aller au cinéma. Ils étaient donc allés chez Tsuki, le blond insistait à chaque fois d'aller la chercher, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se balade seule la nuit ( même si c'était avec sa voiture, son chauffeur et son garde du corps ). Jiko les avait ouvert la porte et ils montèrent les escaliers de l'immense maison, toquant à la porte de la jeune fille.

"Entrez"

C'est ce qu'ils firent, pour la trouver allongée sur le ventre sur son grand lit aux draps en soie, toute prête, au téléphone. On aurait dit que cette chambre ne lui appartenait pas, mais plutôt à une princesse ; c'est comme si quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être Sanji, avait choisi la décoration pour elle, mais surtout pas la jeune fille. Le grand lit aux draps violets avait, comme les lits des princesses dans les films, cette espèce de rideau autour de lui. Les fenêtres étaient grandes et cachés par des grands rideaux de la même couleur. Les murs étaient blancs, décorés ça et là par des photos, et tout dans un ordre parfait. Son bureau était dans le coin opposé de la porte, à un mètre du mur, fait en bois de qualité. Et je n'ai point citer tout ses meubles : un grand mirroir ovale en taille humaine, un divan au coussins en velours, un armoire qui pourrait très bien faire office de petite chambre… bref, tout ce luxe semblait étouffant, surtout pour la jeune fille qui semblait vouloir s'en évader en ajoutant quelques posters, ou des découpages de magasines, et tâchant bien de mettre une touche d'électronique pour sortir sa chambre de cette espèce d'atemporalité mythique.

"Bon, je te laisse" disait-elle à son interlocuteur. "Au cinéma, avec Sanji et Chopper. [ … ] Non. […] Rêves toujours, je te dirai pas où, vous nous collez déjà assez. […] Bon je vais raccrocher. […] Oui oui. […] Oui, c'est ça. Bonne nuit."

Elle raccrocha et se leva, prennant son sac et souriant à ses amis. "Salut!"

"Salut, Ts-"

"Bonsoir ma princesse~! À chaque jour qui passe, tu es de plus en plus splendide, une fleur qui s'épanouit et qui m'émerveille de plus en plus!" dit le cuisiner, avec sa petite danse bizarre. Puis, d'un coup, il devint sérieux. "C'était qui au téléphone ?"

"Ace" répondit-elle, enfilant son manteau.

"Ace?!" s'énerva Sanji. "Pourquoi tu parles au téléphone avec cet idiot ?!"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Il m'appelle souvent. Enfin bon, pauvre comme il est je fini par le rappeler, il n'a pas trop de crédit. Il est sympa, à distance. Bon, on y va ?"

Elle quittait déjà sa chambre et ses amis la suivaient.

"Ma Tsuki chérie, tu sais très bien que ce pervers ne te veux que dans son lit… ça ne me plait pas que tu lui parles quand je ne suis pas là pour te défendre, tu sais ?"

"Il ne vas pas me violer par le téléphone, Sanji" lui rassura-t-elle.

"Puis ils sont pas aussi méchants, tu sais ?" ajouta Chopper, qui s'entendait le mieux avec l'autre groupe, surtout Usopp.

"Je ne crois à rien de tout ça, c'est une feinte, ils veulent quelque chose" s'obstina Sanji.

"Oui t'as raison" dit Tsuki pour le faire taire. "Mais bon, faut qu'on se dépêche sinon on va rater le film."

Sanji ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, mais ils étaient arrivés au salon où Jiko regardait la télé, et comme il devait les emmener, il fut obligé de se taire; il allait de soi qu'ils n'allaient pas tenir leur famille au courant de leur étrange "amitié" avec ce quatuor.

Le blond était étrangement silencieux dans la voiture. Il avait un mauvais sentiment vis à vis de tout ça, et ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'est que ses deux amis ne se méfiaient pas assez.

* * *

Plusieurs actions différentes, plus d'infos mais plus de questions.... :) J'attends vos réactions! Même des suppositions sur certaines choses qui vous ont marqué, ça me ferait plaisir de voir ce que vous en pensez ;)

Comme c'est les vacances, je vais en profiter un max pour écrire et garder quelques chapitres pour pendant les cours quand j'ai le temps de rien faire ( enfin, si les revisions pour le bac blanc le permettent -__-" ). Bonne vacances d'ailleurs !

PS : Pour celles qui ont lui le scan de cette semaine... Je compte aller Oda, toute aide est bienvenue :) [ J'ai pleuré, vraiment ]


	10. Chapter 10

Franchement, vous devriez m'applaudir !! Encore une fois, un chapitre en une semaine :D Je suis la meilleure ! ^^  
Bon, megalomanie finie, comme c'est les vacances j'ai eu plus de temps, malgrè les revisions Bac blanc... mais je voyage ce soir et aurait bien moins de temps pour écrire ( sauf le soir en rentrant du resto où à l'aéroport ) du coup, un chapitre pour la semaine prochaine, je peux pas garantir... De plus, à la rentrée : Bac blanc + concours équestre, donc je ne sais vraiment pas quand le prochain chapitre viendra :S Enfin, on verra bien, profitez de celui-ci en attendant :P

Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic plaît à plusieurs, et même si je préfére les reviews à tout simplement être ajouté dans la liste de Favoris, ça fait quand même plaisir ! :D Merci à vous toutes!

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : East Blue**

Tsuki se tenait devant sa maison, parlant rapidement au telephone. Avec un grognement exaspéré, elle raccrocha, passant une main par ses cheveux. Un motard passa tout près d'elle et elle eut très envie de l'insulter, mais se retint et prit une grande inspiration. Le motard revint et elle lui lança un regard noir, avant de le reconnaître.

"Ah, c'est toi" dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

"T'as pas l'air contente de me voir" répliqua Ace, lui souriant quand même. "Qu'est ce que la petite cherie à son papa fait dans la rue, alors que le soleil est en train de se coucher?"

La brune était trop impatiente pour réagir à la pique qu'il lui avait lancée. "J'attends mon chauffeur qui est pris dans un embouteillage et qui doit me conduire à mon entraînement de pom-pom girl qui commence dans cinq minutes et c'est le dernier avant le match de vendredi soir. Mais finalement, je pense que je vais faire un sprint." Dit-elle d'un seul souffle.

Le jeune homme lui attrapa le bras avant qu'elle puisse partir.

"Je viens de te dire que je suis en-!"commença-t-elle, mais il la coupa.

"Grimpe, je t'ammènes."

La jeune fille le regarda un instant. "Moi, sur la moto ? Sans casque ? Non, je ne crois pas. Je vais plutôt courir."

"T'es en retard non ? T'as pas vraiment le choix." Ace lui lâcha le bras. "Ouvre le coffre, il y a un casque."

"Le coffre? C'est-"

"On s'en fou, tu as maintenant quatre minutes et quinze secondes pour arriver à ton lycée."

Tsuki le regarda une dernière fois avant d'enfiler le casque et monter derrière lui, s'accrochant sur le siège. Ace vit cela par le retroviseur, eut un petit sourire, et demarra d'un coup. Les bras de la jeune fille l'entourèrent tout de suite, et son sourire s'élargit.

"C'est mieux comme ça" lui dit-il.

"Connard…" murmura-t-elle, s'accrochant à son torse musclé et en même temps à sa vie. Ace conduisait comme un taré, et la fille aux yeux violets crut à plusieurs moments voir la fin de sa vie arriver. Enfin, il se gara devant son lycée.

"Rappelle moi de ne plus JAMAIS te laisser me conduire quelque part !" lui dit-elle, descendant de la moto et enlevant le casque. C'e'tait presque comme dans les films; ses cheveux ébenes tombèrent en cascade et elle secoua un peu la tête pour qu'ils se remettent en place.

"De rien" répondit le brun en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Ça me fait toujours plaisir d'aider les jolies jeunes femmes"

"Ouais… laisse tomber la drague" murmura-t-elle, ajustant son sac sur son épaule. "En tout cas, merci, mais là je dois y aller sinon mon idiote d'entraîneuse va encore me massacrer…"

"Cours alors poupée"

"Je t'ai dit d'arrêter ça!" lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en avançant à grands pas vers le lycée, envoyant en même temps un message à son chauffeur pour lui dire qu'elle y est déjà.

**xXx**

"Allez Ace dépeche toi!" appela Luffy, attendant plus loin avec Zoro et Usopp.

Comme le garçon faisait sourde oreille, Zoro l'appela, plus fort. "Ace!"

Il se détacha enfin des lèvres de la fille, sa main se retirant de ses fesses. "Comme tu vois, mes chieurs de copains ne me laissent pas bénifier plus longtemps de ta compagnie…"

Elle sourit, lui déposant un baiser sur les lèvres. "C'est pas grave, va avec eux… On se reverra ?"

"Évidamment" répondit-il, l'embrassant le cou. "Bon, j'y vais avant qu'on me tire d'ici de force."

Elle rigola et sortit un bloc notes de son sac, écrivant rapidement dessus. "Appele-moi"

"Comptes dessus" Il prit le papier en faisant un clin d'œil et s'éloigna. Il sortit alors son portable et commença a écrire le numéro de la jeune fille, qui le regardait partir. "Elle s'appele comment déjà, celle là?" demanda-t-il au moment d'enregistrer le numéro.

"Cindry" lui dit Usopp. "C'est pas croyable, pour la seule fois qu'on regarde une pièce que le lycée recommande, tu dois aller fourniquer avec l'actrice."

"On a pas encore "fourniqué"" répliqua Ace, rangeant son portable. "Et puis, elle est jolie. Dommage que les filles soient aussi faciles de nos jours pourtant."

"T'en dis pas la même chose de l'autre riche" répliqua Zoro.

"En effet. Elle, c'est du gibier de qualité" dit-il avec un sourire. "Bon, ils doivent être en route non ? Attendons ici."

Il s'adossa à une voiture et ses amis l'imitèrent, Luffy s'"amusant" avec un yoyo… s'"amusant", parce qu'il n'arrivait jamais à le faire revenir, il ne faisait que secouer le jouet dans tout les sens.

"Alors, Nami s'est décidé ?" demanda Ace.

"Pas encore" répondit Luffy, sans détâcher les yeux de son jouet. "Tu sais, elle est une vrai prof, pas un pion, donc bon c'est pas aussi facile qu'avec Franky"

"Tu es sur qu'elle servira à quelque chose ? Tu fais des choix étranges des fois…"

"Si, si, je suis sur… c'est toi qui est bête de pas être avec nous!"

"Je suis avec Barbe Blanche, je t'ai déjà dit" répondit son aîné, regardant la rue. "Je lui en dois beaucoup… Ah, les voilà."

"C'était trop beau pour être vrai…" marmona Sanji en arrivant à leur niveau. "Deux jours de paix consécutifs, on n'aura jamais ça!"

"Le croissant ne tombe pas deux fois au même endroit" répondit Zoro avec son sourire mal-intentionné.

Tous – à part Luffy – tournèrent la tête vers lui, les sourcils arqués. Il y eut un moment de silence.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-il, les regardant comme si c'étaient des crétins.

"Ça veut rien dire, ce que tu viens de dire" lui dit Usopp.

"Bien sur que si ! Je l'ai déjà entendu plusieurs fois. Ça veut dire que les choses ne se repetent pas deux fois pareil. Enfin bon, c'est peut-être pas le croissant, ça se trouve c'est le mille-feuille…"

"L'éclair!" s'exclama Chopper.

"Ah oui, l'éclair ne tombe pas deux fois au même endroit."

"C'est la FOUDRE ne FRAPPE jamais deux fois au même endroit, de toute façon" corrigea Tsuki, le regardant avec un air dépassé. "Laisse tomber les proverbes."

"Je t'ai pas sonné, pimbêche"

"N'insulte plus ma princesse, Marimo!" s'énerva Sanji, s'avançant vers Zoro, mais Tsuki le retint.

"Laisse parler les abrutis…"

"Les quoi ?" s'énerva le garçon aux cheveux verts.

"Hey, hey… ne nous battons pas" intervint Ace, ne voulant pas gâcher son plan. "Vous faites quoi, là? "

"On rentre chez nous" répondit le blond séchement, prennant la main de Tsuki et recommençant à marcher, Chopper sur les talons. Évidemment, ils furent suivis.

"Mais une fois que vous êtes chez vous ?" insista Ace.

"Nos devoirs, regarder la télé, lire, bref, ça ne te regarde pas" continua le cuisinier.

"Dans ce cas, on vous invite chez nous."

Le trio s'arrêta, se retournant du même mouvement. "Quoi ?"

"Ouais, comme on est allés chez vous déjà – enfin, pour la plus part – on aimerait bien vous inviter. Certes notre appart est rien comparé aux votres mais, voilà quoi" leur dit Ace, avant de lancer un sourire à Tsuki. "Comme on devient plus potes maintenant…"

"Hors de question" répondit Sanji, reprenant son chemin et trainant ses amis.

"Encore tes stupides préjugés ?" demanda Zoro.

"Si tu veux appeler ça comme ça. Il est tout simplement hors de question que je laisse ma princesse et Chopper aller dans un quartier dangereux comme East Blue, surtout à quelques heures du coucher du soleil."

"Comment tu sais qu'on habite à East Blue ?!" s'étonna Usopp.

Tsuki lança un regard d'avertissement à son ami, qui répondit : "Intuition."

"On ne vous fera rien si vous êtes avec nous" lui rassura Ace. "On vous raccompagnera chez vous."

"Non!"

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Luffy, qui semblait assez contrarié de cette réponse négative.

"S'ils nous raccompagnent, je ne vois pas où est le problème…" dit Tsuki en regardant Sanji.

"Mon ange, ne me dis pas que tu l'a laissé te corrompre! Je ne peux pas te laisser aux griffes de-"

"Sanji. On va juste passer un après-midi chez eux."

"Moi aussi je suis pour" informa Chopper timidement.

Le blond ne pouvait pas aller contre la volonté d'une fille, encore plus quand son meilleur ami soutenait cette idée folle… tant pis, s'ils veulent y aller, au moins il peut les accompagner et s'assurer de leur sécurité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils suivaient le quatuor par des rues moins fréquentées, sombres et assez sales. Sanji se tenait presque comme un garde du corps à côté de Tsuki, et Chopper était collé à la jeune fille.

"J'aime pas ça…" murmurait le blond. "J'aime pas du tout ça… et si c'est une embuscade ? Et s'ils veulent nous voler, ou pire, nous violer et tuer ?"

"Calme toi Sanji" souffla Tsuki, qui avait assez du mal pour garder une apparence calme sans que son ami vienne la stresser. Chopper serait déjà sa main à un tel point qu'elle ne la sentait plus.

En tournant un coin, un individu étrange, avec la capuche de son pull sur la tête, un peu recorquivillé, s'approcha d'eux.

"Venez…" leur dit-il. "Tenez, je vous-"

"Dégage, Skim!" ordonna Zoro assez violamment, faisant reculer l'homme. "À eux, tu vends pas tes conneries, compris ?"

Le dealeur murmura quelque chose en s'éloignant et Sanji passa un bras protectivement autour de Tsuki, qui pour une fois laissa faire.

"Désolé pour ça" leur dit Ace. "Il y a des gens chelou ici, il faut l'avouer, mais on les connaît, donc vous êtes en sécurité."

"On arrive bientôt?" demanda Chopper d'une petite voix.

"C'est la prochaine rue" répondit-il. "Et arrêtez de faire comme si une horde de zombies allait apparaître d'un moment à l'autre, les gens vont se sentir insultés."

"S'il se tenaient comme des êtres humains normalement consitués…" marmonna Sanji.

"Écoute, blondinette, en théorie c'est toi qui n'a rien à foutre ici, c'est pas un quartier pour les petits fils à papa" lui dit Zoro. "Ici, c'est pas la loi de la police, c'est la loi du plus fort, alors tu te tais et tu fais ce qu'on te dit si tu veux pas de problèmes."

"Ne réplique pas Sanji…" supplia Tsuki en voyant son ami ouvrir sa bouche pour répondre. "Il a raison, tu te plains trop, ils savent ce qu'ils font. Si tu veux te battre, attend qu'on ne soit pas en pleine rue, s'il te plaît"

"Si c'est toi qui le demande…" capitula le blond, regardant tout de même d'un œil noir le garçon aux cheveux verts.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'immeuble des garçons; il fallait avouer, il avait l'air plus salubre qu'ils avaient imaginé. Le quatuor salua le portier et ils prirent l'ascenceur qui avait l'air un peu usé.

"Vous êtes sur qu'on peut l'utiliser, tous les sept à la fois ?" s'assura Chopper.

"Arrête de stresser" lui dit Usopp. "Vous êtes trop habitués à votre vie de palace."

La porte de l'ascensceur s'ouvrit et ils étaient au quatrième étage. Le trio suivit les garçons le long des couloirs sombres, aux murs gris et vide de décoration, regardant autour d'eux jusqu'à ce que Ace ouvre la porte du 413.

"Bienvenus chez nous" dit-il avec un sourire, les faisant rentrer et renfermant la porte derrière eux. "C'est un peu le bordel, désolé"

Ils étaient rentrés dans un tout petit salon, avec un canapé, une table basse et une télé. Deux ou trois canettes de bierre traînaient sur la table, et des affaires avaient été abandonnés par ci et par là. Le plus âgé entreprit la présentation de l'appart – chose qui fut vite fait pour nos amis riches, puisque l'appartement semblait guère plus grand que leur chambres.

"Ici c'est la cuisine…" il ouvrit la porte d'une petite cuisine, où la vaisselle attendait patiamment dans l'évier, et où une petite table de quatre se trouvait, là où les garçons mangeaient – quand ce n'était pas devant la télé.

"La salle de bains est là-bas" il montra du doigt sans leur présenter l'endroit, et Tsuki lui fut très réconnaissante, "et ici c'est la chambre de Zoro"

Il ouvrit la porte à une toute petite chambre, avec un lit, un bureau où était posé un ordi, une armoire, et évidamment un sacré bordel. "L'ordi reste dans sa chambre, parce qu'il n'y a pas de place dans celle que je partage avec Luffy."

Il ouvrit la porte de la dite chambre, un peu plus grande que celle de Zoro, où trônaient deux lits et un petit bureau, ainsi qu'une armoire. "Usopp n'habite pas avec nous"

Quelque chose sortit de sous le lit.

"C'est un rat ?!" demanda Tsuki, dégoutée.

"Non!" répliqua Luffy, insulté. "C'est un bébé canard poilu!"

"Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, surprise.

"Un bébé canard poilu!" repeta le garçon, allant vers la chose et la ramassant. Il s'approcha d'eux, tenant la bestiole comme si c'était un bébé.

"Un ornithorynque!" s'exclama Chopper, reconnaissant l'animal. "C'est une espèce protégée, et ils viennent que d'Australie ! Comment tu as pu l'avoir ?"

"On l'a acheté à un pote' répondit Luffy, caressant l'animal. "Et puis il s'appele pas Ornirotanco ou je sais pas quoi, il s'appele Rex."

"Ton ornithorynque s'appele Rex?" demanda Sanji, blasé.

"Oui, et pas ornicochose!"

"Ornithorynque c'est le nom de l'espèce !" dit le plus jeune. "Tu as une permission speciale pour l'avoir ?"

"Non" dit Luffy confus. "Pourquoi ?"

"C'est un animal sauvage, normalement tu ne peux pas… ah, laisse tomber" abandonna-t-il, soupirant.

Chose que Luffy fit tout de suite, en ouvrant un grand sourire. "Il est tout mignon, pas vrai ? Tiens, porte un peu Rex"

Il tendait l'animal vers Tsuki, qui fit un pas en arrière en secouant la tête. "Non merci, je préferes pas."

"Awww allez tu vas le rendre triste, il t'aime bien!"

En effet, la petite bestiole regardait la jeune fille depuis tout à l'heure.

"Non non, vraiment, je n'y tiens pas" refusa-t-elle avec un air dégoûté.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, tu as peur d'un petit canard poilu ?" taquina Ace.

"Pas du tout!" s'énerva-t-elle. "J'ai juste pas envie de le toucher."

"S'il te plaaît…" suplia Luffy avec des yeux de chien battu.

La jeune fille soupira, faisant un air de dégôut. "D'accord…"

Sanji écarquilla les yeux, comment elle acceptait de toucher à ce truc immonde ? Elle tendit les bras en avant et attrapa la chose en grimaçant, et la tint à une bonne distance d'elle. La petit animal bougea et elle le tendit vers Luffy.

"Reprends le maintenant!"

"Non, quand il fait ça il est content"

"Mais pas moi!" s'exclama-t-elle, grimaçant pendant qu'il touchait ses mains de ses petites pattes de loutre en faisant un bruit bizarre.

"T'es pas cool" dit Luffy avec une moue en reprenant son animal et le serrant contre lui. "Bon, Sanji, fais nous à manger! Je te montre les ingrédients!"

Le jeune garçon au chapeau de paille attrapa le bras de Sanji et le conduisit vers la cuisine.

"Chopper, j'ai quelques unes de mes inventions ici, tu veux voir ?" proposa le métisse.

"Ouais! Trop cool!" répondit le petit brun, le suivant hors de la chambre.

Zoro regarda ceux qui restaient un instant, les bras croisés, puis quitta la chambre sans ne rien dire… ce qui laissait Ace seul avec Tsuki. Celle-ci regarda le jeune homme, sans trop savoir quoi faire, pendant qu'il s'assied sur son lit. "Tu peux t'asseoir tu sais, le lit ne vas pas s'effondrer."

"Je sais" répondit-elle, s'asseyant sur le lit en face, donc celui de Luffy. Elle regardait autour d'elle. Les murs avaient surtout des posters des bandes musicales ou de pubs bêtes (surement un délire de Luffy) et près de Ace, des femmes, évidemment. Elle vit un carnet qui traînait par terre et le ramassa, le feuillettant. C'était un carnet de téléphone.

"Oui bien sur, tu peux regarder, ça ne me gêne pas du tout… fais comme chez toi" ironisa Ace.

La brune leva les yeux vers lui avec un sourire amusé, en lui lançant son carnet. "Merci bien. T'as qu'à ranger tes affaires alors."

"Comment tu sais que c'est à moi ?"

"Il n'y a que des telephones de filles, et certaines ont "fuck-friend" écrit à côté" répondit-elle.

Ace eut un petit sourire, pas du tout gêné. "Ne sois pas jalouse poupée, elles ne sont pas du tout aussi intéressantes que toi. Mais tu sais, des fois il faut satisfaire les jeunes filles…"

"Tu te crois vraiment irrésisitble" commenta Tsuki, un sourcil arqué.

"Non seulement ça, mais un bon coup"

Tsuki eut un petit rire. "Et comment tu sais ça?"

"Ça se voit" répondit-il, s'adossant au mur derrière lui, les bras croisés derrière la tête. "Sinon, elles ne crieraient pas autant."

"Cela ne veut rien dire" objecta-t-elle. "C'est connu que les filles simulent souvent les orgasmes."

"Mal. Quand une fille prend son pied, ça se sent. On peut pas simuler ça"

"Ah bon ?" demanda-t-elle, sceptique, avec un petit sourire.

"Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? Je suis sur que t'as jamais baisé" répliqua le brun.

Les joues de Tsuki devinrent légerement rouges. "C'est pas parce que je suis vierge que je ne sais pas. J'ai des copines qui ne le sont pas et qui me racontent comment elles font marcher leur copain."

Ace ricana. "Personne ne me fait marcher, d'autant plus que même celles qui ont peu d'experience prennent leur pied, si on a pas eu d'orgasme, on peut pas en simuler."

"Soit pas idiot Ace, n'importe quelle femme peut simuler un orgasme"

"Pas du tout. Tu veux juste pas avouer que je suis le coup parfait. Je peux te faire une démo si tu veux. Je te promet, t'auras pas besoin de simuler."

Contrairement à ce dont il s'attendait – c'est-à-dire, une claque -, Tsuki eut un petit sourire, haussant un sourcil. Elle ferma alors les yeux, se mordant la lèvre, et commença à gémir doucement. "Oh, oui, oui…" murmura-t-elle.

Ce fut au tour de Ace d'hausser un sourcil, se demandant bien ce qui lui prennait.

"Ah… ouais! Plus fort… plus fort!" Elle haussait progressivement la voix, s'allongeant sur le lit de Luffy et penchant sa tête en arrière. "Oui! Comme ça ! Oh!"

Les sourcils de Ace étaient tellement arqués, qu'ils disparraissaient presque sous son chapeau. Il la regardait "faire l'amour" avec son amant invisible, en profitant. Elle faisait des mouvements de bassin, gardait les yeux fermés et l'air de quelq'un en totale extase. Elle était très, très désirable comme ça, et s'il ne se controlait pas, il l'aurait déjà sauté dessus. Elle haletait entre chaque cri, respirant très vite.

"Vas-y ! Vas-y! Comme ça ! Comme ça ! OH! OUI! OUI, ACE! C'EST BON! AH! OUI! OUI! OUIIIIII!" Après le dernier cri et cambrement , elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, haletant, comme si elle venait de faire un grand effort, puis se redressa calmement et sourit à Ace, avec un petit mouvement de tête pour dire "compris ?". Le brun lui fit un sourire ironique, n'aimant pas du tout qu'on eut prouvé qu'il avait tort, malgrè la scène très intéressante à regarder.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. "ESPÈCE DE SALAUD, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS À-"

Sanji s'arrêta, remarquant que les deux partis étaient habillés et dans des lits opposés. Son sourcil se fronça dans sa confusion. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"Je prouvais à Ace que les femmes peuvent simuler parfaitement un orgasme" répondit la brune, les joues lègerement rosies.

"J'espère qu'il te crois maintenant parce que j'ai eu peur! On a tous cru que… voilà quoi…" dit-il, gêné.

"Bon, tu diras aux autres qu'il faut arrêter de délirer et que ce "voilà quoi" n'arrivera jamais" répondit Tsuki un peu honteuse maintenant.

"Oui ma princesse ! Mais attends, pour simuler, il faut savoir ce que s'est…" le blond pâlit en terreur. "Mon amour, tu n'es plus vierge ??"

"Mais ça ne te regarde pas!" dit-elle, rouge maintenant.

"Elle vient de m'avouer que si" rassura Ace, craignant que Sanji ait une crise cardiaque dans sa chambre. "Mais combien de temps ça va durer, je ne sais pas…"

"Connard ! Arrêtes d'insinuer des immondices à propos de mon ange!" s'enflamma le cuisinier, lançant un coup de pied vers la tête de Ace, qui se baissa et le rata de justesse.

"Va voir Zoro et fous moi la paix, veux-tu ?" dit l'attaqué d'un air ennuyé.

"Espèce de-!"

"Ah, c'est bon, vous êtes déjà rhabillés" dit Luffy, qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre en les regardant bizarrement. "C'était rapide."

"On a pas couché ensemble!" cria presque Tsuki, ne voulant pas que ce genre de chose soit comprise.

"Mais on t'as entendue-"

"Je faisais semblant!"

"Pourquoi?" s'enquit-il. "C'est bête, c'est mieux de le faire."

"Pour lui prouver que n'importe quelle femme pouvait simuler un- attends, attends, tu l'as déjà fait ?!" s'étonna la brune.

Même Sanji ne comprenait pas comment cette imbécile de service n'était plus puceau. Sauf si c'était un mensonge.

"Ouais, deux fois, avec des copines de Ace. Il voulait que j'essaye."

"D'accord…" répondit la brune, haussant les sourcils et n'en faisant pas plus de commentaire.

"Je peux rentrer ou vous faites une orgie ?" demanda la voix de Zoro.

"JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC ACE!" cria Tsuki cette fois, énervée, faisant ce dernier rire.

"Ouais, je sais que ça t'énerve de ne pas l'avoir fait av-" il se prit un oreiller dans la gueule, et ça se dégénera en "bataille d'oreillers", ou plutôt "bataille de tout ce qu'on peut trouver dans le chemin." Une fois que tout le monde n'avait plus de souffle, Sanji alla dans la cuisine chercher les hot-dog qu'il avait préparé, et du soda à boire, et ils se serrèrent tous dans la chambre des frères pour les manger. Le plateau était posé par terre, entre les deux lits, Luffy assis d'un côté, Usopp de l'autre. Ace était assis sur son lit, entre Tsuki et Chopper, et Sanji était de l'autre côté avec Zoro, détestant le fait qu'il s'était retrouvé tout seul avec cet idiot.

"Ché trow bon Chanji tu cuishine véman bien!" complimenta Luffy, mangeant son troisième hot-dog.

"Et encore, j'avais pas grande chose à cuisinier ici" répondit-il, buvant un peu de soda.

Tsuki se tenait toute droite, essayant d'éviter la main de Ace qui lui caressait le dos par derrière, mais sans réussir. Elle lui lança alors un regard énervé, et il lui sourit.

"Comment ça se fait que tes yeux soient violets ? J'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux avant…"

La jeune fille avait du mal à garder le contact avec ces yeux noirs aussi envoutants… non, elle ne venait pas de penser ça ! Elle se pencha un peu en arrière, puisqu'il s'était avancé, et essaya de répondre normalement: "Comment ça se fait que les cheveux de Zoro sont verts ?"

"Il y a tellement de merde dans sa tête, forcement l'herbe pousse" répondit Sanji.

Presque tous éclatèrent de rire, et le blond eut droit à un coup de poing, et une autre bagarre s'entamma. Les laissant à leurs affaires, Ace se retourna une fois de plus vers sa victime.

"Sérieusement… tu es une fée ?"

Elle roula les yeux avec un petit sourire. "Oui, tout à fait. Tu connais mon secret maintenant."

Le grand brun eut un sourire un coin, mais avant qu'il puisse continuer la drague, son cadet l'interrompit.

"Tu vas pas manger ça ?" demanda-t-il à la brune, qui tenait encore la moitié de son hotdog en main. "Si tu veux pas, donne."

"Luffy! N'essaye pas de prendre la nourriture d'une j-"

"C'est bon" coupa-t-elle, donnant son hot-dog au garçon. "Je mange pas beaucoup de toute façon. "

"Euh…" ammorça timidement Chopper. "Il est 18h45…"

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Sanji, repoussant Zoro avec un coup de pied. "On doit rentrer!"

Il se leva, immité par tous.

"On a promis, on vous raccompagne" dit Usopp, tout fier d'avoir l'air d'être le roi du coin, et aussi d'avoir le regard admiratif de Chopper. "Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité sinon!"

Aucun des trois n'osait contester, ils savaient à quel point le Pinnochio avait raison.

**xXx**

C'était la mi-temps. Tsuki n'eut pas le temps d'aller parler à Sanji, elle courrait déjà jusqu'au milieu du terrain avec les autre pom-pom girls. Étant la capitaine, elle se trouvait au centre, Vivi à sa gauche, Kaya à se droite. Au signal de Tsuki, elles comencèrent à danser et chanter dynamiquement, la jeune fille faisant bien attention de garder son sourire faux tout au long.

Comme d'habitude, elle regardait les gradins. Elle vit son frère, la filmant comme toujours puisque son père ne pouvait jamais venir, et Chopper non loin. Il parlait avec quelqu'un, et il y avait trois autres personnes avec lui.

Quand enfin elle les reconnut, elle s'arrêta, oubliant qu'elle était en pleine chorégraphie.

* * *

Encore un long chapitre, je vais essayer d'en écrire toujours autant à chaque fois, je dis bien essayer...

Sinon, vous en avez pensée quoi ? Allez, soyez pas timide, donnez moi vos impressions! ( Je le mérite hein ! Je vous gate! xD )

Sur ce, à la prochaine chères lectrices, je vous remercie de votre fidélité !


	11. Chapter 11

Mes chers lecteurs,

Je vous présente mes plus plates excuses, je sais que j'ai pris ÉNORMEMENT de temps à écrire ce chapitre :(. Mais je tiens à dire, j'ai des VRAIMENT bonnes raisons ! Déjà, j'ai été 1 semaine en voyage comme je vous l'avait dit, puis à mon retour, Air France à fait grève, j'ai carrement été prise en hotage par eux pendant 2 jours avec les autre passagers, puis bac blanc direct, toute une semaine, le week-end mon concours, puis pendant deux semaines je réflechissais à ma philo ( "Peut-on tirer des leçons de l'histoire") et enfin j'ai travaillé sur ça :P En plus, je prépare un spectacle équestre pour le 10 avril ! Au moins, c'est trèèès long et mouvementé ! Vous m'excusez alors ? xD

En tout cas je suis encore une fois épaté par vos reviews, qui sont nombreux et très flatteurs, merci ! Je vois que la scène de la simulation à beaucoup plut aux gens xD Je me suis inspiré de "When Harry Met Sally" :P.

En réponse aux reviews :

**Ar'zan:** C'est bien! Tu cogites aux petits détails qui n'ont pas encore d'empleur.... tu veras, dans quelque temps... :p

**Kazu-chan :** WAOUH! Review épatant, merci, je me suis sentie toute émue en la lisant ! En répondant à ta question : Yes, Nami et Robin auront plus d'importance, mais avec le temps [ je semble écrire beaucoup plus que je ne prevoyais ] mais pour les mettre ensemble, je tiens à ne donner faux espoir à personne, je DESTESTE Nami et IDOLÂTRE Robin. Donc non, pas Robin-chan avec cette petite avare ! xD

**FanFantastique:** Je te présente mes sincères excuse, depuis le temps que j'écris des fanfic ( même avant d'être sur ) je n'ai JAMAIS eu des lecteurs masculins... merci de m'avoir fait la remarque, j'en suis très flattée :P Sinon, oui, Luffy plus puceau est surprenant, mais j'aime bien des petits "shocks" de temps en temps :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une soirée mouvementée**

Tsuki s'immobilisa d'un coup, et resta ainsi pour peut-être cinq longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Kaya, passant près d'elle, lui donne un coup de coude. Elle sursauta, clignant des yeux, comme si elle se réveillait et reprit la danse avec autant d'ardeur possible, sachant qu'elle allait se faire massacrer pour cette absence. À la fin de la choréographie dynamique, remplie de figures de gymnastique et de souplesse, les pom-pom girls quittèrent le terrain, la deuxième mi-temps sur le point de commencer.

"Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?" demanda Kaya, non d'un ton réprobateur (comme celui que leur entraîneuse allait prendre) mais plutôt inquiet.

Tsuki secoua la tête, restant debout pendant que les autres s'asseyaient sur le banc reservé pour les pom-pom girls. "J'ai cru voir quelqu'un… laisse tomber."

Elle soupira, prit son sac qui était non loin et sortit son portable, s'éloignant un peu du groupe, et tappa rapidement le numéro de Chopper. Enfin, après que cela ait sonné quatre fois (la fille avait pour habitude de compter les sonneries quand elle voulait qu'on réponde vite), le jeune garçon décrocha :

"Tsuki ?" demanda-t-il, confus, ne comprennant pas pourquoi elle l'appelait en plein match. "Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"Qu'est ce qu'ils font là?!" demanda-t-elle, agacé.

"Qui ? Usopp, Ace, Luf-"

"Oui, eux !" coupa la brune.

"Bah, Usopp m'a demandé ce que je faisais aujourd'hui, et quand je lui ai dit qu'il y avait le match de Sanji, ils ont voulu venir…"

"Il faut pas que mon frère les voie… Restez loin de lui, d'accord?"

"Mais pourquoi ?" demanda Chopper, innocent comme toujours.

"Parce que tu connais Jiko et sa surprotectivité, et que s'il se dit que comme c'est tes amis, ils traînent avec moi aussi, il va encore mettre Fujiiro à leur trousses, et sachant qui ils sont, ça va mal finir pour moi…"

"Ah ouais… un peu comme il a fait avec Naraku" répondit le brun.

"Exactement. Alors que Naraku, c'était nos parents qui nous avaient présentés. S'il a eu besoin de le surveiller lui, imagine ce qu'il fera en apprenant que je parle avec des gens comme ces quatre abrutis"

"Tsuki! Ils sont-"

"Oui, sympas et blabla." Interompit-elle. "Chacun son avis. Mais par pitié, fait en sorte que Jiko ne se rende pas compte qu'on les connaît."

"D'accord. Bon, à toute à l'heure ?"

"Oui, concentrons-nous sur le match" répondit-elle avait de racrocher.

La jeune fille rejoignit ses collègues et regarda les deux écoles s'affronter. Comme toujours, Sanji était rapide et efficace; ses longues et fortes jambes le menaient loin et le permettaient d'envoyer la balle d'un côté à l'autre du terrain. Il était attaquant, et pas pour rien; c'était le meilleur joueur de l'équipe. Les joueurs de Marie Ford étaient très forts, et le match fut intense, mais Saint Roger le remporta, avec un but de Sanji à la dernière minute.

Une clameur s'éleva de la foule quand le match prit sa fin, une marrée de drapeaux violets du Saint Roger s'agitant dans le public. Les vainqueurs courraient en criant la victoire, et les remplaçants et pom-pom girls envahirent le terrain pour les féliciter.

Tsuki courrut vers Sanji, qui l'enlaça, la soulevant et tournoyant avec. Elle rit, se détachant de lui quand il la posa par terre. "Génial, comme toujours!"

"Merci mon ange ! Et tu es absolument ravissante dans cette tenue, d'ailleurs pendant ta chorégraphie, tu étais comme une Immortelle parmi des simples humaines, toi seule brillait –"

"Merci Sanji" coupa-t-elle, mi-amusée, mi-embêtée. "Allons nous doucher."

"Princesse, tu veux vraiment que nous nous-"

"Chacun dans son vestiaire"

Le blond s'attendait à cette réponse, mais bon, il pouvait toujours espèrer...

Ace et ses amis se dirigeaient le long des couloirs. Ils avaient insisté pour aller voir Tsuki et Sanji, et Chopper ne vit d'autre solution que d'essayer de faire perdre du temps à Jiko. Ils se séparent donc quand Zoro se dirigea vers le vestiaire masculin et les autres vers celui des filles. Ils entendaient des cris de loin.

"-CONCENTRÉE ET NON PAS S'ARRÊTER EN PLEIN MILIEU D'UNE CHORÉGRAPHIE ! JE N'AI PAS FAIT DE TOI LA CAPITAINE POUR RIEN!"

"Oui je sais "

"ET ARRÊTES D'ÊTRE INSOLENTE! TU ME DOIS PLUS DE RESPECT QUE ÇA!"

"Je m'excuse, vous avez raison."

"C'est déjà mieux ! Au prochain entrainement tu feras 3 fois plus de tours de terrain que les autres, compris ?!"

"Oui"

Ils tournèrent le coin et virent Tsuki, changée , et une superbe femme, qui à tout les coup étaient son entraîneuse, la tête penchée en arrière, le bras tendu et le doigt pointé vers le sol d'une façon authoritaire.

"Présente moi des vraies excuses!"

"Je suis sincèrement désolé Mlle Hancock, je ne recommencerais plus."

"Bien!" elle se remit en position, la tête toujours tenue d'une façon hautaine.

"Hé ! Tsuki!" Appella Luffy en souriant et en faisant un grand signe de main, comme si la jeune fille n'était pas en train de se faire massacrer. Elle se retourna, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en les voyant, abordant le même air que n'importe qui aborderait s'il voyait leur mère débarquer en pleine boîte de nuit. En gros : "Qu'est ce que tu fous là?"

Mademoiselle Hancock les vit aussi, et se tourna vers Tsuki, parlant à voix basse.

"Tu les connais?!"

"Vite fait…" répondit-elle, se demandant quelle punition s'abattra sur elle maintenant.

"Présente-les moi!"

"Pardon?"

"Tu es sourde petite sotte ? Je veux que tu me les présente!"dit-elle, reprenant sa pose tête-en-arrière-doigt-vers-le-sol.

"Très bien…" répondit Tsuki, un sourcil arqué et l'autre froncé comme si sa coach était devenue completement folle. Elle se tourna vers les trois garçons. "Bon, Usopp, Luffy, Ace, je vous présente Mademoiselle Hancock, ma coach, Mademoiselle, voici Usopp, Luffy, A-"

"Enchantée!" coupa-t-elle, souriant et tendant la main à Luffy, les joues un peu rosies et le regard pétillant.

Il lui tappa dans la main puis toucha son poing fermé sur la main encore tendue d'une Hancock surprise, qui s'attendait à ce qu'il la serre tout simplement. Tsuki soupira intérieurement, s'attendant à ce qu'elle pique une crise et mette la faute d'une manière ou d'autre sur elle, mais Hancock ne fit que cligner des yeux, rougissant up peu plus.

Ace, n'ayant jamais vu une aussi belle femme, ne perdit pas une occasion : "Excusez l'idiotie de mon frère, Mademoi-"

"Tais toi, insolent!" ordonna-t-elle, changeant d'expression tout de suite pour reprendre son air autoritaire. "Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole!"

Complétement choqué par l'attitude de la jeune femme et surtout par le fait qu'elle soit complétement insensible à son charme, Ace se tut, et elle reprit la parole, regardant Luffy une fois de plus, les yeux brillants.

"Tu n'es pas du Saint Roger, Luffy ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

"Non, j'vais à Arago" répondit-il.

La jeune fille voulut se tapper la tête contre le mur … elle allait se faire massacrer pour connaître des gens de ce lycée de bandits ! Enfin, du moins, elle croyait.

"Dommage" répondit-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres, les jours toujours roses. "En tout cas, si tu veux venir regarder les entrainements, tu es le bienvenu…"

Le choc de Ace doubla d'ampleur… cette déesse était en train de draguer son crétin de petit frère ? Et ce dernier ne semblait même pas conscient de ce fait, ni éblouit par sa beauté.

"Ok"répondit-il tout simplement.

"Mademoiselle Hancock, puis-je vous parler une seconde ?" demanda une voix derrière eux. La belle femme se retourna, voyant la coach de l'équipe adverse. Elle prit un air contrarié et alla vers elle.

Tsuki regarda alors les trois garçons, les sourcils froncés. "Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?"

"On vient complimenter la plus belle pom-pom girl" répondit Ace, ayant reprit ses esprits.

"D'accord, compliment fait, bye bye" répliqua-t-elle.

"Toujours aussi aimable" marmonna Usopp.

"Je veux surtout pas que mon frère vous voie."

L'expression de Ace s'assombrit légérement. "Je vois, tu as honte de connaître des gens comme nous."

La brune roula les yeux. "C'est pas ça, c'est que mon frère est hyper protecteur, et, sans offense, vu votre apparence…"

Sanji, de son côté, quitta les vestiaires, sac sur l'épaule. Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant Zoro qui attendait dehors, les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur ! Il sursauta malgré lui, puis fronça son surcil visible. "Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là, Marimo ?"

"T'étais plus sexy en tenue de sport.'

Les yeux de Sanji s'élargièrent. "Ta gueule!" Il regarda autour de lui et se rassura en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne assez près pour entendre.

"Désolé blondinette" répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

"Va te faire foutre" répondit Sanji, se dirigeant vers les vestiaires des filles pour rejoindre Tsuki. "Et arrête de me suivre!"

"Sanji" dit Zoro d'une voix ferme. Le blond se vit obliger de s'arrêter, malgré lui; la voix du jeune homme aux cheveux verts avait une certaine authorité quand il l'appelait comme ça, par son prénom. Agacé, il se retourna pour regarder son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin. "Tu vois que je suis gentil, et que je me "comporte" quand on est pas seuls. Par contre, si tu continues à être aussi chiant, je vais pas me gêner."

Le sourcil du cuisinier se fronça avec son irritation; il devait avouer que Zoro avait raison et qu'il le respectait quand même en public… mais était-ce donc une raison de le menacer avec ça ?

"Je n'aurais pas besoin d'être "chiant" si tu ne cherchais pas à m'avoir dans ton lit tout le temps" grommela-t-il, reprennant son chemin, cette fois sans se plaindre du fait que l'autre garçon le suive.

"Pas forcément dans mon lit, n'importe où me convient" répliqua-t-il, amusé. "T'avais qu'à ne pas être aussi bien foutu."

"Va te faire foutre" répondit le plus aisé, ajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Zoro ricana, ce qui énerva encore plus le blond qui se trouvait contraint de se taire pour éviter pire. Celui-ci remarqua alors un groupe de personnes près du vestiaire des filles, et reconnut sa Tsuki bien aimée entouré des trois autres rustres.

"Ma princesse!" appela-t-il, s'avançant vers elle. "Que fais tu avec ce genre de personne ? Si Jiko les voit…"

"Je sais!" coupa-t-elle. "D'ailleurs, je vais y aller avant qu'il n'apparaisse… à ce soir Sanji ?"

"Chez toi ?"

"Ouais" répondit-elle.

"Évidemment !" Cela va sans dire que l'œil du blond avait presque pris la forme d'un cœur.

Pendant que la brune s'éloignait, Ace tourna la tête vers le cuistot, un sourcil arqué. "Y'a quoi ce soir ?"

"Ça te regarde pas" répondit Sanji, reprenant son sérieux.

"Partie jambe en l'air ?" insista le brun.

"Non!" Sanji pouvait avoir un dérèglement hormonal et être un grand pervers, il n'était pas du genre à se vanter de ce qu'il ne faisait pas, et surtout, de déshonorer ainsi une fille. "On fête notre victoire entre potes, c'est tout."

"Je me disais bien aussi, quelle fille voudrait coucher avec toi ?" répondit le plus âgé.

"Oi, qu'est ce que tu insinues par là, espèce de mendiant dercervelé ?" fuma-t-il, rouge de colère.

"J'ai rien insinué, c'était plutôt clair ce que j'ai dis"

Sanji peinait à se retenir et à ne pas casser quelques côtes à cet arriéré. Il décida enfin qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec des canailles de la sorte (surtout l'abruti gay qui voulait à tout prix prendre son pied avec lui) et s'éloigna sans rien dire, ignorant les moqueries et provocations lancés par les deux plus âges.

**xXx**

Chopper, habillé d'un simple jean et vieux t-shirt, était assis sur le luxurieux canapé du salon de Tsuki, jouant à la wii avec cette dernière. Elle était avachie sur le canapé, fatiguée du match, portant un short et un de ces t-shirts promotionelles. Elle était bien là, allongée, en train de se faire massacrer sur Super Smash Bros Brawl par son ami, sans avoir à bouger, et ne comprenait pas comment Sanji s'entêtait à cuisiner ce soir, après tout l'effort qu'il avait fourni. Chopper avait proposé de commander des pizzas, mais le blond avait refusé catégoriquement, insistant que ça soit lui qui cuisine le repas de la victoire parce que, après tout, ce serait la seule façon pour qu'il soit parfait.

Après avoir mis les pizzas au four, il rejoint ses amis, se tenant derrière le canapé. Pour une fois, il n'était pas habillé hyper classe, et s'était permis un jogging et un t-shirt blanc basique.

"Je joue au prochain tour" prevint-il.

Tsuki lui passa sa manette. "Ça sert à rien que je joue contre Chopper, il me tappe à chaque fois."

"Ne t'inquiétes pas ma princesse! Je te vengerai!" promit-il, prennant sa place dans le jeu.

Après quelques matchs de plus, quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Les trois amis se regardèrent.

"Chopper, tu n'as quand même pas commandé les pizzas?!" s'indigna Sanji.

"Bien sur que non!" répondit tout de suite le petit brun, craignant la colère du cuisinier.

"C'est peut-être Jiko qui a oublié ses clés ?" Se demanda Tsuki, se levant. "Mais il m'a dit qu'il était en soirée avec ses amis, il ne devrait pas rentrer si tôt…Je vais aller voir."

La brune se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit, s'arrêtant, surprise, en voyant qui c'était.

"Coucou Tsuki!" dit Luffy avec un grand sourire, la serrant dans les bras. "Bravo pour le match!"

"C'est pas elle qui a joué, idiot, elle encourageait" lui dit Ace, poussant son frère, entrant avec lui et embrassant Tsuki sur la joue, une main sur sa taille "Bonsoir, poupée."

Zoro lui fit un signe de tête et Usopp la salua rapidement avant d'appeler Chopper et aller vers lui.

La jeune fille resta un moment arrêtée, sous le coup de la surprise, avant de se tourner vers les quatres intrus. "Mais qu'est ce que vous foutez là?"

"Bha, on est venus pour la fête" répondit Luffy, s'asseyant sur le canapé.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas invités !" s'énerva-t-elle. "Comment vous saviez qu'on faisait une soirée de toute façon ?"

"C'est Sanji qui nous a dit!" répondit le brun tout de suite.

"C'est pas comme ça!" protesta le blond tout de suite en voyant le regard de son amie. "Ils m'ont demandé pourquoi tu m'as dit "à ce soir", comment j'allais deviner qu'ils allaient s'incruster?"

"Tu vas quand même pas nous chasser?" lui demanda Ace avec un lèger sourire. "Ce sera très mal poli."

"Ce serait." Corrigea-t-elle, soupirant et passant une main par ses cheveux dans un geste de désespoir, avant de se demander à elle-même plus qu'aux autres: "Pourquoi vous vous entêtez à nous coller?"

"J'ai faim!" dit Luffy – pour changer. "Vous avez quoi à manger?"

Sanji grogna. "Mais vous venez chez nous pour manger où quoi ?! Je vais mettre la pizza que j'avais fait pour demain au four, si ça ne te dérange pas ma princesse ? Je l'ai fait pour toi et ton idiot de frère mais connaissant le ventre de ceux-ci…"

"Non ça ne me derange pas, et arrêtes d'insulter mon frère" répondit-elle. "Et ne touche pas à ça!" dit-elle à l'intention d'Usopp qui regardait une cheval en cristal qui était posé sur une table en guise de décoration.

Les garçons s'assayèrent autour de la télévision, regardant les jeux que la jeune fille avait et debattant lequel ils allaient jouer. Après avoir choisi de continuer Smash Brawl puis enchaîner avec Halo, Ace, qui ne jouait pas tout de suite, se tourna vers Tsuki. "T'as des verres?"

"Tu veux boire quoi ?" répondit-elle d'un air embêté.

"Non, ça je m'en occupe" dit-il en ouvrant le sac à dos qu'il avait emmené et sortant une bouteille de vodka, une de whisky, une de rhum, et quelques bierres. Les yeux du trio s'élargirent.

"Mais qu'est ce que vous faites avec ça?!!?" demanda Chopper.

"Rien pour l'instant mais on va boire" répondit Zoro, impatient d'avoir son verre; il pouvait très bien boire à la bouteille, mais Ace l'interdisait en compagnie des filles.

"Mais vous n'êtes pas majeurs" protesta Tsuki.

"Et alors ? Attends, ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais bu de l'alcool ?" s'étonna le plus âgé.

"Je déguste du vin avec mon père pendant certains repas, mais pas plus d'un verre" répondit Sanji avec un air de dandy, faisant éclater de rire les garçons.

""Je déguste du vin"!" imita Zoro en ricanant. "Mais vous êtes vraiment plus nazes que je croyait."

"Ta gueule!" réplique Sanji, lui donnant un coup sur la tête, mais le jeune homme aux cheveux verts n'était pas d'humeur baguareuse ce soir.

"Bon, vous allez pas du tout tenir à le boire comme ça, donc bon, ammene aussi des jus, et du coca aussi."

Ni Sanji ni Tsuki bougèrent au début. Ils n'avaient pas envie de boire, sage enfants comme ils étaient, mais tous les deux étaient beaucoup trop orgueuilleux pour se laisser traiter de nazes comme ça. "Laisse, princesse, je m'en occupe" finit par dire Sanji, se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

"Bon, je vais sortir les chiens en attendant" dit la brune, se dirigeant vers la porte du jardin.

"Sortir les chiens ?" demanda Usopp.

"Oui, on lâche les chiens de garde le soir."

Ace se leva aussi – évidemment. "Attends, je t'accompagnes" Il rejoignit la jeune fille et ils sortirent dans l'immense jardin de celle-ci. "C'est une forêt ou quoi ?"

"Arrêtes, c'est pas si grand que ça" répondit-elle, se dirigeant vers une haute grille. Deux énormes dobermans se mirent à aboyer.

Ace haussa un sourcil mais ne fit pas de remarque, et la jeune fille alla d'abord vers une sorte de petite armoire qui se trouvait hors de l'enclos et sortit un grand sac de nourriture, en mettant sur deux bols differents, avant d'ouvrir la grille. Les chiens se précipitèrent tout de suite vers Ace.

"Stop!" ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire, et les deux chiens s'immobilisèrent, sans quitter Ace des yeux, retroussant leurs lèvres et grognant. "Assis!"

Les chiens obéirent, et Tsuki alla les caresser. "Arrêtez ça, il va rien faire… Doudou, assis!"

Un des chiens avait essayé de se lever, mais obéit encore à se maîtresse.

"Cette créature s'appele "Doudou" ???"

"Oui, Doudou et Chaton … l'humour de mon frère, laisse tomber." Répondit-elle, caressant les chiens derrière les oreilles, avant de les pousser vers leur nourriture. "Allez, allez manger"

"Comment ses deux monstres t'obéissent aussi bien ?" questionna Ace.

"On les a dressés depuis tout petit avec un dresseur professionnel. Bon, rentrons."

Elle repartit vers la maison avec le jeune homme, mais il l'arrêta à mi-chemin. "Restons un peu dehors, il fait beau."

"Il fait froid surtout, et je suis en short" répondit-elle, voulant recommencer à marcher, mais le brun la retint.

"Je peux te rechauffer…" lui dit-il, passant une main le long de son bras.

"Ace, s'il te plaît arrête" demanda-t-elle, le repoussant, et reprennant le chemin vers la maison.

Le garçon sourit. Sa résistance devenait beaucoup moins violente.

Entre temps, les autres garçons se servaient de la boisson interdite. Usopp buvait un rhum-coca, Chopper n'osait toucher à rien, Zoro buvait du whisky comme si c'était de l'eau et Luffy se contentait d'une bierre.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, blondinette ? Tu as peur ?" provoqua Zoro, commençant son deuxième verre.

"Bien sur que non" répondit Sanji d'un ton agacé en prennant une bierre – faisant exactement ce que l'autre jeune homme voulait.

"C'est pas du vin" lui dit Zoro, amusé "on ne boit pas à petits gorgées ridicules"

"Mais tu vas la fermer?" répliqua Sanji.

"Non" répondit-il en souriant, et le blond était de plus en plus agacé. Ne voulant pas causer des dommages à la maison de Tsuki, il préféra se concentrer pour le tabasser comme il le fallait dans le jeu. Chose qui n'était pas facile étant donné que la jambe de Zoro venait toujours se frotter contre la sienne, et qu'il était déjà assis au bout du canapé pour lui échapper.

Tsuki et Ace ne tardèrent pas à revenir, et s'approchaient des autres garçons. La brune, en bonne orbsevatrice, fronça tout de suite les sourcils. "Où sont Luffy et Usopp ?"

Chopper et Sanji regardèrent autour d'eux, Zoro n'en prit même pas la peine.

"Ils ont du partir explorer ton chatêau" dit Ace, commençant à s'asseoir, mais Tsuki grogna de mécontentement.

"Mais ils sont pas chez eux, bordel!" s'énerva-t-elle, allant vers le couloir. Sanji et Chopper suivèrent tout de suite, craignant qu'ils aient fait une bêtise, et les deux derniers furent donc contraints d'aller avec eux.

Tsuki descendit le couloir rapidement, et n'eut même pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour trouver les garçons; une porte était entrouverte, et de la lumière y sortit. La jeune fille pâlit et rentra, suivi des autres.

Ils étaient dans une salle pas très grande, mais couverte de photos et ayant une grande armoire dans un coin. Luffy et Usopp regardaient les photos, elles étaient toutes d'une même personne; une femme aux yeux violets. Ils se tournèrent vers eux en les entendant rentrer.

"Cette salle est trop flippante…" murmura Usopp.

"Hey Tsuki! C'est toi mais c'est pas toi, c'est bizarre…"

"C'est ma mère" répondit-elle séchement.

"Elle est pom-pom girl aussi ?" demanda Ace, regardant les photos. "Ah, elle est carrement danseuse professionnelle ?"

"Pourquoi y'a plein de photos d'elle comme ça? Elle est narcissique ou quoi ?" s'enquit Usopp.

"Elle est morte" dit Tsuki, ammenant un silence complet avec ces trois mots. Usopp tourna la tête, gêné, et même Luffy ne trouva aucune idiotie à dire.

"Désolé" finit par dire le métisse.

"C'est pour ça que tu es pom-pom girl ?" demanda Ace, du ton le plus doux qu'il avait jamais employé avec la jeune fille.

Elle hocha la tête. "Mon père m'a demandé de le faire. Il a fait cette salle. Il n'en s'est toujours pas remis." Elle marque une pause, leur tournant le dos pour qu'ils ne voyent pas les larmes briller dans ses yeux. "J'avais dix ans. Elle a eu une leucemie. Papa s'est plongé dans le travail pour ne pas y penser. On pourrait dire qu'il s'y est noyé. C'est mon grand frère qui s'est occupé de moi quand ça n'allait pas."

Personne ne dit rien et elle alla vers la porte. "Sortez s'il vous plaît."

Tous obéirent en silence et ils regagnèrent le salon. Sanji partit chercher les pizzas et Ace mit un verre de whisky-coca dans les mains de Tsuki. "Tiens, ça va te faire te sentir mieux."

Elle prit le verre. "C'est bon, c'est pas comme si ça venait d'arriver."

Elle but, un peu trop rapidement, car elle élargit ensuite les yeux. Ace sourit, amusé. "Je pense pas que tu aies un système assez fort pour boire ça comme ça"

"Je t'emmerde."

Ace rit, essayant de changer l'atmosphère. "Un jour tu pourras faire les shots, t'inquiétes. Mais tu es trop enfant encore."

"Je peux faire des shots quand tu veux!" répliqua-t-elle.

"Je te conseilles pas" lui dit le brun sérieusement.

Elle finit son verre. "Allons-y"

Entre temps, Sanji revint avec les pizzas et des assiettes, et tout le monde se servit. Ils durent se battre pour réussir a en avoir assez, avec Luffy et Ace qui mangeaient comme des affamés.

"Faut que tu sortes avec Zoro pour venir cuisiner pour nous" finit par dire le plus âgé.

"Arrêtes de raconter de la merde, connard !" s'énerva Sanji, détestant ces allusions.

"Reste calme blondinette, bois un peu" lui dit Zoro, lui servant du vodka-orange.

Chopper regardait ses amis d'un air inquiet. Il avait refusé de toucher à l'alcool, mais Tsuki at Sanji étaient trop facilement tombé dans le piège. Ils avaient trop d'orgeuil pour leur propre bien. Tsuki faisait les fameux shots avec Ace et semblait déjà ailleurs, et Sanji buvait tout ce que Zoro lui servait, pour ne pas se faire insulter.

Après avoir mangé, ils sont repartis vers le salon, avec l'alcool, évidemment. Ils avaient branché l'iPod de Ace sur la chaîne hi-fi et écoutaient de la musique assez forte. Chopper, Usopp et Luffy jouaient au Uno par terre, Tsuki était assise sur le canapé avec Ace, refusant d'accepter une defaite, et Sanji alla mettre les assiettes dans la cuisine en titubant.

Il les lava tranquillement, sifflotant un air qu'il inventait sur le moment, la tête lui tournant agréablement. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça de boire; tu te sentais en train de flotter, comme si tu ne pesais rien du tout….

Pourtant, cet état avait des effets colatéraux pas très bons. Comme le fait que tu ne sentes pas que quelqu'un te fixe intensement depuis longtemps. Pour être franc, Sanji ne remarqua la présence de Zoro que quand ce dernier lui aggripa les fesses. Le blond se retourna rapidement, trop rapidement, et il dut s'aggriper au comptoir pour ne pas tomber. Il regarda Zoro, qui le fixait avec un sourire amusé.

"Arrête!" lui dit le cuisinier d'une voix rendue enfantine par l'alcool.

Celui aux cheveux verts rit et s'approcha de lui, posant les mains sur le comptoir de chaque côté de son corps.

Sanji fronça son sourcil visible. "Croit pas que, juste parce que j'ai un peu beaucoup bu, que, que je ne peux pas te tabasser quand même"

Le sourire de Zoro s'élargit, l'attitude de sa proie l'amusait vraiment. "Oui, oui, je sais, chut."

Il se pencha en avant et l'embrassa le cou, langoureusement. Sanji grimaça et le poussa. "C'est dégeux ! arrête !"

Il lui donna un coup de pied bien inutile sur les côtes, si peu fort que Zoro ne prit même pas la peine de repliquer. Il lui toucha la joue. "Laisse toi faire…"

"Non!" s'énerva le plus aisé, lui donnant un coup de pied plus fort, à l'abdomen. "Dégage !"

Il quitta la cuisine, frustré, il en avait marre de ce pédé, d'abord ! Pourtant, en retournant au salon, il eut une vision qui le fit stopper net. Tsuki, assise dans le canapé, en train d'embrasser un brun.

Il allait hurler le nom de Ace, quand il remarque ce dernier assis sur un fauteil, un verre à la main, regardant la même scène d'un œil mécontant. Sanji retourna alors son attention vers le "couple". Le garçon était en effe trop maigrichon pour être Ace… mais alors… Pourquoi ça princesse était en train d'embrasser le mec le plus idiot au monde, et elle ne lui avait jamais accordé rien qu'un seul baiser?!

Il n'hésita pas plus et marcha tout droit vers eux, ne cherchant pas à trouver comment ils se sont trouvés ainsi, et tira Luffy de la brune. "Qu'est ce que vous faites?!"

Tsuki le regarda an clignant les yeux. "Mais … qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Sanji ?"

"T'es bourrée ! Et t'embrasses ce crétin!"

"Mais non chuis pas bourré, qu'est ce que tu racontes ?" répondit elle avec un grand sourire.

Le blond ne réflechit pas deux fois et la prit dans ses bras, comme on le fait avec les princesses, et l'ammena vers les escaliers.

"Tu fais quoi Sanji?" demanda-t-elle, confuse. Ses joues étaient rosies, Sanji la trouvait adorable, mais en même temps détestait la voir ainsi.

"Je t'ammenes dans ta chambre" répondit-il, titubant de temps en temps, mais réussisant tout de même à la porter. "T'as beaucoup trop bu."

"Même pas vrai! J'ai bu autant que Ace, j'ai pas perdu, on a été quittes"

Le blond soupira, ouvrant la porte de la chambre de la brune avec le coude. "Sauf que visiblement, il résiste mieux que toi."

"T'es méchant, puis tu as bu aussi alors arrêtes, tu marches pas droit" répondit-elle.

"Je me suis retrouvé en train d'embrasser personne, moi!"

"Oui bah il est beau Luffy" répondit Tsuki.

Cette remarque irrita profondément le blond, mais il préféra la mettre sur le compte de l'alcool et la posa doucement sur son lit. "Dors, ma princesse"

Il allait partir mais elle lui prit le bras. "Tu vas où ? Me laisses pas seule !"

Le cuisinier s'arrêta, s'asseyant au bord du lit. Il regarda son amie un instant. Saoule comme elle était… il pourrait peut-être … ? Il approcha doucement son visage, regardant ses lèvres…

Le blond lui embrassa le front. Il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle, il était trop galant pour ça, et tenait trop à la brune pour lui faire un coup si bas.

"Tu restes avec moi ?" demanda son amie.

"Jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes" promit Sanji.

"J'aime pas être seule" murmura-t-elle, roulant sur le côté. "Ma maman ma laissé seule, elle est partie… puis mon Papa aussi, il m'a laissé seule, parce qu'il était trop triste"

Sanji sentit son cœur se serrer et lui caressa les cheveux. "Shh…"

"Mais mon grand frère, il s'est occupé de moi. J'aime mon grand frère, tu sais ? Il est resté avec moi, c'est grace à lui que j'ai arrêté les cours privés et ai repris l'école après que ma maman soit partie…"

"Je sais…" dit le blond, espérant qu'elle se taise, voyant ses yeux briller déjà, remplis de larmes.

"Mais il est en fac maintenant mon Jiko, et il me laisse souvent seule. Et la maison est trop grande, et je suis trop seule…"

"Mais non t'es pas seule" murmura Sanji, lui embrassant la tête.

"Oui, c'est vrai, tu es là toi. Et Chopper." Elle sourit malgrè les larmes dans ses yeux. "Je vous aime, tu sais ça?"

"Oui, je sais" répondit Sanji. "Je t'aime aussi."

Elle sourit, fermant les yeux. "Me laisses pas seule"

"Jamais" promit Sanji, restant auprès d'elle jusqu'à ce que Morphée l'ait correctement bercée. Il se leva alors en silence et quitta la chambre. Zoro se trouvait dans le couloir.

"Elle est grande, la maison" commenta-t-il. "Y'a plein de chambres"

"On ne fouille pas la maison des gens comme ça" repprocha Sanji, et allait tracer son chemin, mais Zoro l'attrapa et le plaqua contre le mur.

"Qu'est-"

"Allons droit au but. La musique est à fond en bas, tu es saoul et affaibli, en gros, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. " L'œil visible de Sanji s'élargit, son cœur commença à battre un peu trop vite. "Mais j'ai pas envie, tu t'offrira à moi en temps voulu. Sauf si tu m'y contrains bien sur"

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" demanda Sanji dans un murmure.

Zoro sourit. "Un baiser. Un vrai, auquel tu vas répondre, et qui s'arrêtera quand je le voudrai. Rien que ça. Alors, tu choisis quoi ?"

Le blond avala sa salive. Il ne doutait pas que ce rustre était capable de le violer dans une des chambres, il savait très bien que ce monstre était sans morale. Il ne voulait pas du tout prendre le risque. "D'accord."

"Le baiser?"

Sanji hoch ala tête, fermant les yeux. _Pense que c'est Tsuki, pense que c'est Tsuki_…. Se dit-il en boucle dans sa tête. Des lèvres étonamment douces se posèrent sur les sinnes, et il les entrouvrit. Imaginant la brune en face de lui, il embrassa Zoro. L'alcool aidant beaucoup, il mit plus d'ardeur qu'il ne voulait dans le baiser, convaincu qu'il embrassait sa princesse, et qu'est ce qu'elle embrassait bien! L'arrière goût de whisky avait quelque chose d'enivrant, et il adorait quand elle passait ses doigts – plutôt épais pour une fille, mais bon – dans ses cheveux sur sa nuque…

Ce ne fut que quand Zoro se détacha de lui et qu'il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il se rappela qu'il n'était pas du tout en train d'embrasser Tsuki. Il fit une grimace de dégoût et s'essuya la bouche.

Zoro rit. "De la façon dont tu m'as embrassé, je ne pense pas que ça à été aussi dégoutant que ça"

"Je me suis fait croire que c'était Tsuki, bâtard" répliqua Sanji, le foudroyant du regard.

"Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit toujours" répondit Zoro avec un sourire mesquin. "Allez, retournons avec les autres."

Comme si Sanji avait besoin qu'il lui dise ça ! Il marchait déjà à grands pas vers le salon, s'essuyant la langue avec le dos de la main et frissonant de dégout.

* * *

Alors ? :D il y a beaucoup à dire là, hein ? Les choses s'accélerent un peu :p Reviewez s'il vous plait ?

Puis dites moi, vous aimeriez voir quoi comme couple ? ( Sans que je change ce que j'ai prévu, évidamment :p )

En tout cas, merci pour votre lecture, fidélité et patience. Je vous embrasse ! 3


	12. Chapter 12

Mes chers fans ! :D

Et oui, comme d'habitude, j'ai pris trois cent ans pour écrire une suite, mais je tiens à dire que ma beta en a pris deux cent soixante pour corriger :P [ Et elle est a côté de moi et elle râle, pour changer :p... et ne l'a pas dis mais pense très fort que c'est moi qui râle BREF, continuons ]. Donc voici un chapitre pour vous, comme je suis en vacances je vais essayer d'écrire le prochain rapidement... enfin, après je ne promets rien :p

Trève de blablatage, je vais répondre aux commentaires et vous laisser savourer mon oeuvre en paix ( Houla, je deviens un peu megalo... enfin bon )

**Enzilia : **Pour ta demande .... T'inquiétes pas xD

**Ananas-kun :** Je compte bien les mettre, peut-être pas les deux mais un surement ;)

**Shadow-Of-Thunder :** Tout simple... un ami est parti d'un délire "Je vais reconstruire l'équipage parmi mes amis" sauf que, Nami et Robin étaient déjà prises, donc il m'a dit "bon, débrouilles toi, invente un personnage". J'ai cherché partout un nom jap qui faisait un peu frais et une amie m'a parlé de "Tsuki", qui veut dire étoile, lune, ou bien nuage. Donc, Tenshi no Tsuki... étoile d'ange :) J'ai trouvé ça trop mignon, donc j'ai gardé, voilà :p

Bon je réponds pas à tous les commentaires, mais pour tous les compliments, un _**grand**_ merci :) Le spectacle c'est super bien passé d'ailleurs :D

Bon allez, bonne lecture les gens !

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Gueule de bois et conséquences**

Jiko rentra chez lui assez tard, la tête un peu legère grâce aux verres qu'il avait bu avec ses amis. Il fit quand même un effort pour rentrer en silence pour ne pas reveiller sa petite sœur, tournant la clé tellement gentillement sur la porte quand il la renferma derrière lui…

Par contre, il sentit quelque chose d'étrange tout de suite. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, il comprit que la lumière du salon était allumée. Tsuki n'oubliait jamais d'éteindre les lumières… étrange… Il allait l'éteindre quand quelque chose d'autre attira son attention. Des bouteilles sur la table basse… des bouteilles d'alcool. Il désaoula d'un coup. Qu'est ce que sa petite sœur faisait avec de l'alcool à la maison ?! Et il y en avait beaucoup. Et beaucoup de verres.

Jiko éteignit la lumière et monta les escaliers, traversant les longs couloirs de sa maison, se dirigeant vers la chambre de sa sœur. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle dormait, pardessus la couette, et ne semblait pas en pyama. Il fronça les yeux et allait se diriger vers sa chambre, comptant s'en occuper le lendemain, quand il entendit le bruit de la chasse, puis celui du lavabo. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers les toilettes. La porte s'ouvrit et un garçon grand et musclé, aux cheveux verts, sortit.

"Yo" fit-il, en faisant le V de la victoire avec ses doigts, avant de rentrer dans une des chambres.

Le brun cligna des yeux, comme s'il venait de rêver, et commença à ouvrir les portes des chambres. Sanji et Chopper étaient endormis dans l'une d'elles qui avait des lits séparés. Eux, il pouvait comprendre, mais d'où sortait le type à la tête d'algue ? Il ouvrit une autre porte et vit deux bruns cette fois ci, sur un lit double, un torse nu, l'autre plus petit qui dormait la bouche ouverte. Enfin, la dernière chambre était occupée par un métisse au long nez, qui parlait dans son sommeil.

Jiko resta un moment immobile dans le couloir, cherchant à comprendre, puis laissa tomber et alla dans sa chambre.

**xXx**

Tsuki se reveilla avec un affreux mal de tête. Elle plissa les yeux, se redressant, et comprit pourquoi elle avait un peu froid… elle n'avait pas dormi sous la couette. Encore pire, elle avait dormi dans les habits de la veille. Elle se leva, ne marchant pas vraiment droit, sa tête pesant énormement, comme si on lui avait implanté des cailloux derrière le crâne. Et il n'y avait pas que ça… elle fut prise d'une nausée incontrôlable et courut aux toilettes juste à temps; en arrivant, elle eut tout juste le temps de soulever ses cheveux, qu'elle vomissait déjà.

Elle tira la chasse et s'appuya sur le lavabo, prenant des grandes inspirations, puis se brossa les dents. La brune maudissait Ace en boucle dans sa tête, en se promettant de ne plus jamais boire. Une fois qu'elle s'assura qu'elle n'allait plus vomir, elle essaya de se rappeler de ce qui s'était passé la veille, à partir des shots…

_"T'es sure que tu ne veux pas arrêter ?" lui demanda Ace, après leur huitième shot. _

_"Non, sinon j'aurai perdu…" répondit la jeune fille, essayant de se concentrer sur son verre qui semblait se tripler et danser en rond. _

_"T'es déchirée là, je te conseilles d'arrêter" insista le jeune homme. _

_"Non!" refusa-t-elle fièrement. Elle n'aimait pas cet alcool pur qui lui brûlait la gorge et retournait l'estomac, mais elle n'allait pas laisser Ace la prendre pour un bébé. Ce dernier avait un bras autour d'elle, et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de l'enlever. _

_"J'en penserai pas moins de toi, juré" dit-il, la regardant fixement, son visage tout proche de celui de la brune. _

_Les yeux de la jeune fille étaient troublés par la boisson, le violet de ses pupilles semblait un peu plus foncé. Elle fronçait légérement les sourcils, comme pour mieux le voir. Ace approcha ses lèvres, et elle ne bougea pas. _

_Agacé, il se recula. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Il n'a jamais voulu l'avoir bourrée. Il voulait le défi de l'avoir, de l'avoir vraiment, qu'elle céde et qu'elle se donne. Dans l'état où elle était, n'importe qui pourrait la prendre. Il n'y avait là aucun intérêt. Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser boire. _

_"Bon, tout à l'heure on continue, je vais aux toilettes" lui dit-il, espèrant que jusqu'à là, elle aurait oublié l'histoire de shots. Il se leva et attrapa son petit frère par la chemise, le jetant sur le canapé à côté de Tsuki. "Surveille la, elle est bourrée." _

_"J'suis pas bourrée!"protesta la jeune fille, mais le plus grand ne répondit pas et alla vers les toilettes. _

_Luffy n'était certes pas bourré, mais quand même assez pompette, et la regarda en rigolant. "Si, t'es completement bourrée"_

_"Pas du tout!" s'énerva-t-elle, voulant se lever pour aller s'asseoir loin de lui, mais s'emmelant les pieds. Il l'attrapa juste avant qu'elle ne tombe, et les deux atterrirent sur le canapé. _

_"T'as fait exprès de me faire un croche-pied" murmura Tsuki. Luffy avait oublié de la lacher et ils étaient assis très proches l'un de l'autre. _

_"C'est faux, sinon je ne t'aurai pas attrapé" répondit-il. _

_La brune ne disait plus rien et regardait les lèvres du garçon, qui étaient trop__ proches. Luffy se rappela de ce que son frère lui avait dit: _"Si une fille fixe ta bouche, elle veut que tu l'embrasses. Si elle te plait, vas-y!" _Et Tsuki était mignonne. Il la preferait à toutes les autres filles que Ace avait essayer de le faire sortir avec, des filles qui n'était pas très belles et n'avaient que des seins énormes, d'ailleurs c'était gênant quand ils devaient s'embrasser. Ace l'engueulait à chaque fois qu'il s'arrêtait en plein baiser et disait à la fille "non, j'aime pas" et partait, il disait que c'était des occasions ratées. Mais Luffy ne pensait pas comme Ace. Les filles, elles n'avaient qu'une minime importance à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, les deux seules fois qu'il avait accepté de coucher avec une fille, il les trouvait jolies et gentilles, et pas que "bonnes". _

_Tsuki était plus belle que bonne, et en plus, elle était hyper marrante, comme ses deux amis ! Alors, si elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse, bah il n'allait pas la blesser. _

_Il colla ses lèvres aux siens sans céremonie, et elle répondit tout de suite, entrouvant la bouche. Luffy continua à l'embrasser, laissant les mains de la jeune fille se glisser dans ses cheveux. _

_La jeune fille repondit avec entrain. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait embrasser ce garçon, mais elle le voulait, et il embrassait bien – étonnament. Peut-être c'était juste pour se prouver qu'elle n'allait plus repartir avec son ex, Naraku, ou bien pour prouver à Ace qu'elle ne sera pas sienne, peu importe, elle n'était pas assez sobre pour comprendre, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle se plaisait bien à embrasser Luffy._

_Celui ci ne remarqua pas que Ace était revenu, et qu'il avait regardé la scène un instant, choqué, avant d'aller s'asseoir en se versant un verre et en insultant son frère de tout les noms dans sa tête. Enfin, il remarqua l'air assasin de son frère plus tard, après que Sanji l'eut tiré de la jeune fille._

Tsuki passa une main par ses cheveux, ses joues devenant rouge quand elle se rappela de tout ce qu'elle avait fait et dit dans cet état. Qu'est ce que lui avait pris d'embrasser le plus abruti des garçons sur terre ? Puis, tout les bobards qu'elle à sortir à Sanji…

Elle soupira et se lava le visage, envisageant aussi une douche mais voulant d'abord boire quelque chose. Elle quitta alors la salle de bain, traversant sa grande maison pour enfin arriver à la cuisine en se frottant les yeux. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit un carton de jus d'orange.

"Bonjour."

Son sang se glaça. Elle resta un instant immobile puis se retourna, oubliant de fermer le frigo ou de poser la boîte. Son frère était assis à la table de petit déjeuner. Avec des bouteilles vides d'alcool aligné devant lui.

Le bruit du frigo qui se ferma tout seul reveilla Tsuki de ce silence terrifiant – enfin, le dialogue le serai encore plus.

"Bonjour?" répondit-elle, hésitante, sans bouger.

"Viens t'asseoir."

En avalant sa salive, la jeune fille obéit, se retrouvant face à son grand frère, les bouteilles entre eux.

"Qu'est ce que c'est?" demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et tranchant, montrant les bouteilles du menton.

"Des bouteilles…d'alcool?" essaya la jeune fille.

"Et qu'est ce qu'elles font chez nous ? Ainsi que une demi-douzaine de garçons?" questionna l'aîné.

"Quoi?" répondit-elle, son visage déjà pâle du à sa gueule de bois perdant toute couleur. "Il n'y a que Chopper et Sanji qui-"

"Non, il y en a d'autres, dont un à la tête verte."

Tsuki voulait se suicider en se faisant un harakiri avec un stylo ou en s'étranglant avec un cable d'iPod, peu importe, mais mourir avant que son frère ne la torture longuement.

"D'où sortent-ils?" pressa le brun.

"Ils… c'est des amis… " répondit-elle, regardant la nappe intensement.

"Des amis qui te font boire ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'y a que des _garçons_?!"

"Je… c'est comme ça, tu sais que j'ai jamais eu d'amie fille…" barbouilla-t-elle. "Puis euh on est assez vieux pour… boire un peu, enfin… de temps en temps?"

Elle se tut en voyant le regard assasin de son frère. "Tsuki, est-ce que tu te-"

Il s'arrêta en regardant quelqu'un derrière elle, et elle se retourna pour voir Chopper, les yeux élargis en voyant la scène.

Tsuki n'eut pas besoin de réflechir deux fois. "Reveille les autres et dit leur de partir."

"Non, de venir ici" rectifia Jiko assez séchement.

Le petit brun hocha la tête nerveusement et s'en alla.

**xXx**

Chopper fit le tour des chambres, toquant dans toutes les se reveilla toute de suite, sortant de la sienne. Il se frotta les tempes en grognant et s'appuya contra le mur. "J'ai un putain de mal de tête…"

"T'en aura un plus grand bientôt…" murmura Chopper.

"Huh ? Comment ça?"

Zoro sortit de sa chambre en s'étirant et baillant.

"Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là?" s'étonna Sanji, écarquillant les yeux.

Usopp sortit à son tour, faisant craquer son dos. "Ces lits sont merveilleux ! J'ai jamais aussi bien dormi"

"Mais…" dit Sanji, son étonnement l'empêchant de continuer.

Ace et Luffy sortirent d'une chambre aussi, l'aîné frappant la tête de son frère.

"Aiieuuh~! Ace, pourquoi t'as fait ça?!" râla Luffy.

"Pour avoir embrassé la fille que je veux" repondit le plus grand.

"Mais! C'est ta faute, tu m'as mis à côté d'elle et elle voulait m'embrasser"

"Quoi ??!" s'indigna Sanji. "Arrêtes de mentir, ma princesse n'aurait jamais voulu quelque chose comme ça!"

"Elle regardait mes lèvres!" protesta Luffy.

"Et toutes les filles que j'ai envoyé te draguer et qui "regardaient tes lèvres"?" répliqua Ace, ennuyé.

"Elles étaient moches."

"Euuh… désolé d'interrompre, mais… le frère de Tsuki est là" coupa Chopper. "Euh… il veut qu'on aille tous dans la cuisine…."

"Merde!" s'exclama Sanji. Maintenant c'est sur, le frère poule allait les tuer ! Et, plus il attendait, plus il allait s'énerver…"Allons-y"

**xXx**

Tsuki regardait la table tout le temps pendant que son frère lui criait dessus.

"Tu te rends compte que c'est moi qui suis responsable de toi ?! Imagine ce que Papa dirait s'il savait ce que tu as fait ! Comment je peux te faire confiance maintenant, si tu fais des fêtes alcoolisées en mon absence? Bientôt je vais découvrir que tu n'es plus vierge et que tu te drogues?!"

"Jiko, je…"

"Non, je n'ai pas fini! Tu seras punie – et ne me dit pas que je ne suis pas ton père pour te punir, parce que sinon j'appeles ton père et tu sais très bien ce qui va t'arriver !"

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi pendant des heures, mais il se rendit compte que les garçons venaient de rentrer dans la cuisine. Chopper avait la tête baissée, Sanji avait pâli en voyant les bouteilles sur la table, et les autres étaient, comme toujours, frappés d'un royal jemenfoutisme ( a part peut-être Usopp qui était assez géné ).

"Qui êtes vous?!" demanda Jiko, devisageant les quatres garçons, dont les apparences ne lui plaisaient pas déjà.

Luffy lui offrit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main. "Salut, moi c'est Luffy!"

Cela va de soi que Jiko ne lui sera pas la main, regardant les autres.

"On est à la police ou quoi ?" demanda Ace, les bras croisés sur son torse nu.

"Ace s'il te plaît, n'empire pas la situation…" demande Tsuki, se tournant vers eux et les montrant respectivement de la main pour son grand frère. " Ace, Zoro, et Usopp"

"Vous sortez d'où ? Comment vous connaissez ma sœur ?"

"On va au lycée Arago" répondit Luffy gaiment à ce petit questionnaire. "Et on s'est connus comme ça, à la sortie de l'école."

Le frère de la jeune fille tilta tout de suite quand il entendit le nom du lycée. Il regarda sa petite sœur d'un air assassin. Il retourna alors son regard vers les quatres inconnus, les détaillant d'un œil dépreciatif. L'absence de chemise de Ace, qui exhibait en plus ses tatouages, et son air provocateur ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Encore moins l'aura dangereuse qui émanait de Zoro. Les deux autres avaient juste l'air idiots en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance. Et surtout, ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir l'âge d'être encore à l'école, surtout Ace et Zoro.

Jiko se tourna vers Sanji, toquant litteralement sur sa tête. "Toi, si j'accepte que tu traînes avec ma sœur, c'est pour que tu empêche ce genre de situation d'arriver!"

"Me touches pas, enfoiré" murmura le blond, repoussant sa main. "Tsuki chérie est toujours protégée si elle est avec moi."

"La preuve que non" répliqua l'aîné. "Maintenant déguerpissez."

Les six garçons restèrent immobiles un instant.

"S'il vous plait, allez-y…" souffla Tsuki, ne voulant pas que sa situation s'empire encore.

"Allons-y les gars" finit par dire Ace, lançant un regard noir à Jiko et se tournant pour partir. Il ne le faisait que parce que Tsuki l'avait demandé; il gagnerait sa reconnaissance, en tout cas, beaucoup plus que s'il était resté affronter ce gosse de riche plein de prejugés. Ses amis les suivirent, et Sanji et Chopper restèrent là, regardant Tsuki puis Jiko, sans trop savoir quoi faire.

"Vous êtes sourds?" finit par dire Jiko.

"Ah, on part aussi ?" demanda innocemment Chopper.

"Oui!"

Les deux garçons partirent, laissant Tsuki seule face à son bourreau.

Sanji marchait sans trop faire attention à où il allait, fumant presque aggressivement ses cigarettes. Si les conséquences de l'alcool étaient fortes, l'oubli n'en faisait pas parti; il se rappelait parfaitement de la veille… du fait que SA princesse ait embrassé l'autre idiot mais surtout, que lui, il ait embrassé la tête d'algue. Il fit une moue dégouté en jettant le mégot de sa cigarette et en ressortant son paquet, en entâmant une troisième.

Pourquoi cette horreur lui était arrivée? Pourquoi ce putain de pédé insistait pour l'avoir, Sanji avait pourtant déjà dit mille fois être hétéro! Enfin, ça se voyait quand même ! Mais non, le Marimo le persecute, le harcele… jusqu'à le menacer de viol s'il ne l'embrasse pas ! Il fronça les sourcils à cette idée. Il se battait contre une pensée plus que dérangeante…_il avait apprécié le baiser…_ ne pouvant plus la repousser, il essayait de la justifier. Après tout, il était bourré, et bon, les gars ET les filles ont des lèvres, n'est ce pas? Donc, il peut accepter que le gay embrasse bien, si l'idée en soi le dégoûte toujours, non ?

"Tu penses à moi, blondinette ?" demanda une voix rauque à l'oreille du cuisinier, son souffle caressant son cou.

Le blond eut un frisson de dégout, et sa lèvre se retroussa à cause de l'énervement. "Fous moi la paix, Marimo!"

"J'aime les émotions fortes…. La haine n'est qu'un déguisement pour la désir, tu sais?" répliqua Zoro.

Le blond voulut se tourner vers Chopper, mais se rendit compte qu'il l'avait déjà raccompagné… et que les autres gars avaient disparus… le laissant seul avec son pire cauchemar.  
"Écoute, cherche quelqu'un qui aime les bites, moi c'est pas mon cas"

"Ah bon ? Pourtant, tu as eu l'air d'apprécier notre baiser hier soir, Sourcil-en-Vrille…" dit le plus costaud avec un sourire mesquin.

"Apprécié? _Apprécié?!"_ s'énerva Sanji, sa jambe mourrant d'envie de rencontrer le menton de son interlocuteur. Il n'allait surtout pas accorder une part de vérité à ce qu'il venait de dire. "Comment veux tu que j'apprecie une telle abomination?! Putain d'enfoiré!"

Il écrasa la fin de sa cigarette et accélera le rythme, mais Zoro ne le laissa pas partir pour autant.

"Pourtant, tu m'as bien embrassé hier soir. T'as mis pas mal de volonté…"

Le blond prit une grande inspiration et l'ignora, continuant à marcher.

"Hé, blondinette" dit Zoro après un moment. Sanji eut le malheur de ralentir pour le regarder, et se fit poussé dans une allée et plaqué contre le mur

"Qu-" mais il ne put pas parler. La langue de Zoro avait déjà parcourru son cou et s'était maintenant infiltré dans sa bouche. Il pensa serieusement à la mordre, mais son agresseur tenait sa machoire ouverte d'une main, utilisant l'autre pour aggriper ses fesses et se presser contre lui. Sanji aurait préféré mourir mille morts que de sentir l'erection de l'autre homme se frotter contre lui…

Le blond ne s'était jamais senti aussi faible et inutile qu'à cet instant, avec la langue d'un autre homme dans sa gorge, sa main sur ses fesses, sans pouvoir le repousser, malgré tous les efforts qu'il y mettait. Ses jambes étaient son point fort, mais pour Zoro, c'était le tout, surtout ses bras… il était un amas de muscles que Sanji ne pouvait combattre dans ce genre de situation, avec ses jambes immobilisées…

Le monstre lâcha enfin la bouche du pauvre Sanji, et lui léchouilla le cou. "hmm… t'es trop bon…"

"Je t'emmerde connard enfoiré de merde! Va te faire foutre espèce de lâché pédé, sale pédale va ! Lâche moi salaud enculé de fils de pute, comment tu oses mettre tes sales pattes sur moi, espèce de bandit, vaurien-"

Zoro posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, faisant taire le blond. "Tu parles trop."

Il le lâcha et sourit d'un air carnassier. "Merci, t'es délicieux. J'ai des trucs à faire, sinon je t'aurai tenu companie plus longtemps. Ciao"

Et sur ces mots, sans attendre de réponse, comme si c'était tout à fait normal, Zoro s'enfonça dans l'allée, laissant un Sanji complétement dégoûté et paralysé par le choc.

**xXx**

"Bref, il n'a pas appelé Papa parce qu'il sait très bien que la faute retombera sur lui" conclut Tsuki, après avoir relaté, à la demande de ses amis, les propos de son frère énervé, ses punitions, et après son repentir quand il vint la voir plus calmement lui parlant "des choses de la vie", donnant les conseils sur l'alcool tout en l'interdisant d'en reprendre, lui parlant des garçons, etc.

"Ces enfoirés n'auraient quand même pas du rester… ni même venir s'inscruster à la base!" ronchonna Sanji, allumant sa cigarette.

"Quand on parle d'eux, tu te mets tout de suite de mauvaise humeur" remarqua Chopper de sa voix innocente. "Il t'a fait quoi, Zoro ?"

Sanji devint tout rouge. "Mais rien du tout!!! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?!"

Le petit brun fit une tête de crapeau*. "Ta réaction maintenant…"

Tsuki le regarda d'un air concernée."Il t'a fait quelque chose, Sanji ?"

"Mais bien sur que non ma princesse!" répondit-il, tenant à son orgueil. "Mais… tu t'inquiétes pour moi ?" demanda-t-il d'un air béat.

La jeune fille décida d'ignorer sa question. "Ta réaction était trop rapide à la question de Chopper. Et c'est vrai que tu es nerveux quand on touche au sujet."

"Non mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec Marimo" mentit Sanji, inspirant un bon coup dans sa cigarette. "Ça m'a juste pas plu que l'imbécile de Chapeau de Paille ait profité de toi quand tu n'étais pas sobre, mon ange"

Ce fut au tour de la brune de rougir. "Ne me rappele pas ça s'il te plait"

Le cuisinier eut un léger sourire satisfait, qui s'estompa quand il vit le quatuor. Il savait qu'ils seraient là – comme toujours – mais il pouvait espèrer, non ?

Ils s'approchèrent, Ace en tête, tenant un café Starbucks dans la main.

"Tiens, c'est pour toi" dit-il avec un sourire en coin, tendant le café à Tsuki.

Elle le prit, les sourcils froncés. "Et c'est quoi ?"

"Euh tu connais pas Starbucks?" demanda Usopp, ahuri.

"C'est pas un café ?" s'enquit Chopper.

"MAIS COMMENT VOUS NE CONNAISSEZ PAS ÇA?!" S'étonna le métisse. "Tout le monde connaît Starbucks!"

"C'est surement encore une de ces conneries comme McDonalds" dit Sanji, faisant tourner se cigarette entre ses doigts fins "Ne bois pas, princesse, si ce n'est pas empoisonné ni rempli d'une filtre d'amour, c'est de toute façon de mauvaise qualité."

"Sanji, tu es un excellent cuisinier, je te l'accorde, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tout ce qui ne vient pas de toi est mauvais" lui dit Tsuki, commençant à marcher et buvant un peu le café. "Pas mal. Merci Ace"

"De rien poupée" répondit-il avec un clin d'œil. "Et pour l'autre soir, désolé…tu t'es pas trop fait engueulée?"

Tsuki pretait beaucoup plus d'attention à Ace que d'habitude, voulant à tout prix éviter de regarder ou parler à Luffy, rougissant légérement quand il était dans son champ de vision. "Non, enfin si mais bon, mon frère m'engueule toujours donc ça ne change pas de d'habitude"

"Il avait l'air d'un chieur…" commenta Ace.

"N'insultes pas mon frère!" défendit-elle. "Il est surprotecteur, c'est tout…"

"Mouais… bon, poupée, je peux pas te tenir companie trop longtemps, j'ai promis à Franky que j'allais reconduire une voiture à un client"

"Client? Et tu sais conduire toi ?" demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui je sais conduire! Et oui, client, je travaille chez un garagiste et on vient de réparer une voiture"

La jeune brune le regarda un instant. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un qui perdait son temps à travailler, mais d'un autre côté, il devait payer son loyer…

"Ma princesse" dit Sanji, qui, en fuyant Zoro, avait regardé tout autour de lui, et remarqué ce detail.

Elle se tourna vers lui et il baissa la tête, allumant une autre cigarette, ses méches devant le visage. Après avoir respiré un grand coup, il regarda derrière lui du coin d'œil. "Regarde qui est là"

La jeune fille se retourna, et reconnut tout de suite la Lamborghini argenté.

* * *

*expression piquée à des amis anglais, donc en v.o "frog face"…. C'est quand les mangas font une tête comme ça : -_________-"

Et le harakiri avec le stylo et l'étranglage/étranglement, bref, vous avez compris, avec le câble d'iPod, c'est un délire avec ma beta, so une petite dédicasse [Pourquoi une petite d''ailleurs???] ... Invasion de clavier par cette folle, bref.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je vais essayer d'écrire vite pour ne pas vous laisser sur un cliffhanger comme ça :p

So... ai-je droit encore à vos délicieux reviews ?:D


	13. Chapter 13

Bon, encore un grand bout de temps, je m'excuse :( Tout passe à la vitesse V avec le bac qui s'approche! Sorry, sorry, sorry ... Je vous ai pourtant écrit un chapitre bien mouvementé en esperant que ça me fasse pardonner :P

En réponse aux reviews :

**FanFantastique:** Starbucks... tu habites où ? Parce que ( je crois ) en Belgique il n'y en a pas, mais en France ou en pas mal de pays on le trouve, c'est un caffé avec des chocolats chauds, des caffé, etc, très connu et très bon. Et euh... le Usopp Chopper... hum... xD

**ARnoFool : **Oui, excuse moi pour les bizarreries, je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement le français de A-Z, je fais souvent des fautes étranges... :p Pour Chopper, t'inquiétes pas, pour moi c'est pareil xD Trop dur de le voir en humain T_T Mais bon ma fic se veut réaliste donc... hum... un renne qui parle et qui suit des humains, c'est pas trop logique xD Sinon, les couples... on verra :p

**Kimberly: **Wow, ça me fait vachement plaisir xD D'où vient mon inspiration ? Hum, je sais pas trop... de tout je crois. Déjà, l'imaginaire m'attire plus que le réel, donc je passe mon temps à rêver. Et puis, mon grand père me disait quand j'étais petite [ oula ça fait trop vieux --' bref ] : "rien n'est inventé, tout est réecriture"... je m'inspire de films, livres, même des choses qui se passent dans ma propre vie et fait un gros mélange :p

**o0-mIchIk0-0o: **LOL! Ton commentaire super long m'a fait super plaisir, mais j'ai surtout TROP rit à cause de cette phrase : "u ne tombe pas dans le "grand amour facile" genre au bout d'un baiser hop, sanji hétero farouche devient une grosse tapette folle de zoro \o/"... MDR. Sinon, tu trouves les chapitres courts ? :O pourtant, ils font 10 pages sur word ! Et bha, peut-être me permettrai-je d'écrire un peu plus maintenant... On me parle beaucoup de Robin, Nami et Franky... patience ! Ils attendent sagement là où j'ai prévu pour qu'ils apparaissent :P  
Par rapport à Vivi qui remplace Tsuki dans le délire de mon ami qui a recrée l'équipage... et bien, la réponse est simple : Je ne lisais pas OP quand il a commencé son délire, du coup, il m'a dit "les deux filles de l'équipage sont prises, crée une autre"... je connaissais pas Vivi, donc du coup, j'ai crée Tsuki:p

**Kazu-Chan:** Oups... j'ai mis 200 ans pour écrire... c'est mieux que 300 non ? ^^"

Bon, je vous laisse donc apprécier mon travail qui semble vous plaire autant ! ( Ohlalala la grosse tête.... )

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Mon ami l'Alcool**

"Ah" fut la seule chose que dit Tsuki, avant de quitter les garçons et de se diriger vers la voiture. Elle alla vers la portière du passager et rentra, s'asseyant.

"Ne penses même pas à démarrer" dit-elle.

"Bonjour à toi aussi, princesse" répondit le conducteur, lui claquant un bisou sur la joue.

La brune regarda le conducteur d'un regard pas très sympathique. Il était blond, musclé, avec un bronzage loin d'être artificiel – son jet privé l'amenait souvent sur des îles ensoleillées pendant les week-ends – un sourire du genre celui de Ace. Ses traits étaient fins et parfaits, comme si on aimait donner aux hommes le plus salauds les apparences les plus belles. Il semblait être plus vieux qu'elle de quelques années.

"Jiko ta dis de me suivre, n'est ce pas, Fujiiro ?" demanda-t-elle sans tourner autour du pot.

"Toujours aussi perspicace" répondit-il avec un sourire. "Et il ne sera pas content de te voir entouré de mecs, surtout ces quatre types bizarres… quoi que… pas que les quatre… "

Il observait Sanji et Zoro se battre.

"Tu ne vas rien dire à mon frère. D'ailleurs, tu vas même refuser de continuer à faire ça. Tu trouveras une excuse"

"Et pourquoi tu crois que je ferais ça?" demanda le blond le sourcil arqué.

Tsuki ouvrit son sac et sortir une grande enveloppe, avant de la tendre à Fujiiro.

"Qu'est-ce?" demanda-t-il, ouvrant l'enveloppe.

"Oh, rien qu'une copie du papier officiel de l'avortement de ton ex- euh, désolé, une de tes ex – petit copine, avec ta signature comme père de l'enfant"

"Comment as-tu eu ça?" demanda le blond en pâlissant.

Le brune sourit, contente d'être une pirate en informatique et d'avoir un ami dont le père travaillait à l'hôpital. "Peu importe. Tu veux que ton cher père soit au courant de tes petites aventures ?"

"Tsuki, ça c'est très bas"

"Je sais" répondit-elle avec un sourire dangereusement mignon. "Alors, tu vas me lâcher, cousin ?"

"Je vois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix." Marmonna-t-il.

La brune sourit et lui fit un bisou ironique sur la joue. "À la prochaine Fujiiro!"

Elle sortit de la voiture et la regarda partir, avant de repartir vers les gars.

"C'était quiiiiiiiiii?" demanda Luffy.

"Mon cousin"

"Il va te vendre à Jiko?" demanda Sanji.

"Non" Tsuki fit un clin d'œil "J'avais prévu le coup"

"Ma princesse est tellement intelligente et rusée!" s'extasia Sanji, joignant les mains et se dandinant étrangement.

Ignorant l'attitude incorrigible du cuisinier blond, Ace reprit la discussion avec Tsuki, mais sa question s'adressait à tous en particulier.

"Vous faites quoi ce week-end ?"

"Rien" répondit-elle. "Pourquoi ?"

Ace échangea un regard avec Zoro et sourit.

**xXx**

Et c'est comme ça que, samedi à 11h30, Sanji se retrouvait dans la cuisine de l'appartement des garçons en train de cuisinier. Zoro était assis à la table, une bouteille de saké en main.

"Comment peux-tu boire à cette heure du matin?" marmonna Sanji avec un air de dédain, mettant son rôti au four. Il avait du acheter la viande et les légumes en arrivant chez les garçons vu l'état pitoyable du frigidaire.

"Y'a pas d'heure pour boire" répondit l'homme aux cheveux verts, prenant encore une grande gorgée. "Tu crois que ton truc là va suffire ?"

"Ça c'est pour le dégustation de ma princesse, ils mangerons ce qu'elle ne voudra pas. Je peux me débrouiller avec les misérables ingrédients que vous avez ici. Vous aurez un autre menu."

Il se mit à faire la sauce carbonnara pour les pâtes et surveillait le riz.

"ÇA SENT BOOOOOOON" cria Luffy avant de rentrer dans la cuisine en courant, juste pour rencontrer le pied de Sanji qui le renvoya dehors.

"C'est pas l'heure de manger alors ne vient pas me déranger !" lui lança-t-il avant de claquer la porte. "Idiot"

Il retourna à ses occupations et Zoro ricana.

"Tu feras une bonne femme au foyer"

Un coup de pied sur la joue lui répondit, mais bizarrement ne répliqua pas.

"Mais ils sont où ?" s'impatienta Sanji, regardant sa montre pour la énième fois.

Ace avait emmené Tsuki faire un tour de voiture, lui promettant de lui apprendre à conduire dans un parking vide. Ils étaient pourtant partis à 10h, et il était 11h40…

"Mais calme toi, il va rien faire à ta _princesse_" lui dit le plus fort.

"De la même façon que toi tu ne vas rien me faire?" répliqua Sanji amèrement.

Zoro eut un sourire en coin, posant sa bouteille vide sur la table. "C'est pas pareil. Si on agit comme ça avec une fille, c'est mort, apparemment. Elles sont trop fragiles, ces mauviettes."

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi!" s'énerva le blond. "Ce ne sont pas des mauviettes, les filles sont des fleurs précieuses aux pétales délicates, qui ont besoin qu'on s'occupe d'elles avec soin et ardeur, les irrigant d'amour et-"

"Dis, t'as déjà baisé?"

Jamais on n'avait coupé un de ses discours romantiques de cette façon, et les joues de Sanji se tintèrent d'un rose clair. "Pas dans _ton_ sens, en tout cas."

"Avec une fille?"

"Oui" répondit Sanji, s'étonnant soi-même qu'il répondait aux questions de cet imbécile. "Et toi ?"

"Une fois avec une fille, ce qui fut assez pour me rendre compte que c'était pourri" Il sourit son sourire carnassier, croisant les bras derrière la tête. "Et les gars, j'en ai connu pas mal"

"Dégeulasse"

"C'est ce que tu dis pour l'instant" répondit-il.

Sanji roula les yeux et surveilla la cuisson du rôti. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait réussit à avoir une conversation plutôt calme avec la tête d'algues, et que surtout qu'ils étaient dans la même chambre depuis plus d'une heure, et il n'avait toujours pas essayé de le violer.

xXx

"Doucement ! Attention… oui, comme ça… voilà, là c'est bien… enfin!"

Tsuki avait enfin réussit à démarrer la voiture sans lui faire faire un bon en avant et à faire un tour fluide du parking. Elle rigola.

"J'aurais jamais mon permis…"

"Mais si, c'est juste de l'entraînement" lui dit Ace en lui faisant un clin d'œil. "Tu vois que tu réussis là !"

"Wow, je fais le tour d'un parking vide!" ironisa-t-elle.

Il eut un léger rire et posa une main sur sa cuisse. "On commence tous par ça…"

Gênée, la jeune fille ne sut que faire de la main du garçon, mais quand elle commença à monter dangereusement, elle l'arrêta. "Ace…"

Il lui sourit, retournant sa main et entrelaçant leurs doigts. La brune avait les joues rougis. "Je… il faut peut-être mieux qu'on rentre."

Le jeune homme garda son sourire et acquiesça, sortant du siège passager et faisant le tour pour prendre le volant. Tsuki se glissa d'un siège à l'autre, et le brun s'assied à côté d'elle.

"Heureusement que t'es toute menue" dit-il avec un sourire, commençant à conduire. "Bon, le prochain cours c'est quand ?"

"On verra, peut-être la semaine prochaine…" répondit-elle.

"Tu te méfies toujours de moi, hein ?" constata-t-il plus qu'il ne demanda, en quittant le parking et prenant la route.

"Évidemment."

"T'as raison" Il soupira, lui lançant un regard avant de se reconcentrer sur la route. "J'ai été un idiot au début hein ? Pas étonnant que tu te méfies. Si à l'époque j'avais su que tu serais pas comme les autres…"

"Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi" coupa-t-elle. "Tu ne m'auras pas avec tes mensonges à deux balles"

"Je suis sérieux" lui assura-t-il, lâchant le volant de sa main droite pour prendre celle de la jeune fille, n'entrelaçant que son petit doigt au sien. À son grand plaisir et à la grande frustration de Tsuki, elle ne retira pas sa main.

**xXx**

Sanji était entrain de mettre la nourriture dans des assiettes quand il entendit la serrure de la porte d'entrée cliquer. D'où il était, il pouvait voir qui venait d'arriver.

"Ma princesse Tsuki! Je suis content de te voir ! Cet abruti ne t'as pas fait de mal j'espère? Si oui dis le moi, que je lui apprenne les bonnes manières!"

Elle sourit amusée. "Ne t'inquiètes pas Sanji, il n'a fait que m'apprendre à conduire."

"Ça sent bon, allons bouffer" dit Ace, le regard dirigé vers la cuisine.

"J'ai faiiim~!" Râla Luffy, étalé près d'Usopp et Chopper, après qu'ils aient été renvoyés pour la énième fois du lieu de travail du blond par un violent coup de pied.

"Oui, mon étoile est là, donc nous pouvons manger"

"YEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAH!" cria Luffy, se levant d'un bon et courant vers la cuisine.

"N'attaques pas la nourriture!" s'énerva le cuistot, faisant tomber son pied violemment sur la tête du garçon.

Tout le monde s'assied et se servit assez vite, voulant pouvoir manger un minimum avant que les deux morfales ne finissent tout.

"Bon, ce soir on sort ?" demanda Zoro, avalant ses pâtes en même temps que sa bière.

Quand ni Luffy, ni Ace, ni Usopp ne répondirent, le trio comprit que c'était à eux que la question s'adressait.

"Euh, sortir où ?" demanda Chopper.

"Vous verrez" répondit-il avec un sourire. "La dernière fois la soirée c'était chez vous, donc maintenant on s'en occupe"

"Mais ça va finir tôt, j'espère?" demanda Tsuki "Je dois rentrer avant mon frère…"

"Ouais…tôt le matin" répondit Ace, avec un clin d'œil.

"Alors non" dit la brune.

"Toute façon mes parents me laisseront jamais sortir sans savoir où…" se lamenta le petit brun.

"Mais vous pouvez pas tous dire que vous allez quelque part?" demanda Usopp.

"J'ai l'appart pour moi ce week-end…" proposa Sanji, se surprenant lui-même… ils seraient beaucoup mieux chez eux loin des plans foireux de ces quatre imbéciles!

"Voilà!" s'exclama Ace entre deux bouchées. "Vous dites tous les deux que vous dormez chez Sanji"

"Ça pourrait marcher…"dit Tsuki, et Chopper hocha la tête.

"Mais où est ce qu'on va ? Attends on va pas accepter de sortir comme ça sans savoir où!" intervint Sanji, qui n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec la confiance que ses amis étaient en train de faire à cette bande de délinquants.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas, on ne va pas vous kidnapper…" lui rassura Ace. "Vous allez voir, c'est une surprise, mais c'est bien"

**xXx**

"Je suis rentré!"

Usopp ferma la porte à clé et traversa le couloir du petit appartement, toquant doucement à une porte.

"Rentre, Usopp" dit une faible voix.

Le métisse poussa la porte, rentrant dans une petite chambre obscure, où une femme était allongée dans son lit. Il s'approcha doucement, s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté du lit, qu'il occupait si souvent.

"Il fait si sombre… tu veux pas que j'ouvre les rideaux, maman ?"

Elle eut un sourire fatigué. "Non merci mon chéri. J'aime bien comme ça."

"T'as déjà mangé ?"

"Non, pas encore"

"Je vais réchauffer ta soupe alors"

"Non, reste un peu avec moi" dit-elle, souriant faiblement. Elle essaya de se redresser et son fils l'aida, posant un oreiller derrière son dos pour qu'elle s'adosse bien. La dame lui prit la main. "Tu es un enfant adorable"

Le garçon au long nez eut un sourire triste, serrant la main de sa mère dans la sienne. "Je suis un fils normal, c'est tout"

Il la regarda, et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, son cœur éclatait en petit morceaux. Sa mère était de plus en plus faible, cette foutue maladie lui volait un peu de vie à chaque jour qui passait… Elle avait déjà des trous de mémoire, elle oubliait souvent quel jour on était, que Usopp devait aller travailler, qu'elle devait se rendre chez le docteur… et elle se plaignait souvent d'engourdissement aux membres... Le fait que sa prise sur les objets était faible n'était rien de nouveau; ses muscles étaient les premiers à la lâcher. Enfin, après son père – quoi qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que son père faisait ça pour leur bien.

"Tu sais maman, sa se trouve, papa va revenir…" dit-il, essayant de la rassurer.

Elle sourit, un sourire fatigué, tout son visage était fatigué. Elle n'avait pas atteint la cinquantaine, mais sa peau était déjà fine et ridée, et des fils argentés s'étaient faufilés parmi sa chevelure noire, autrefois belle et épaisse, maintenant si fine…

"Usopp, ton père travaille dur aux Etats-Unis pour pouvoir nous soutenir… il ne viendra pas ici où il n'a pas de travail."

Le garçon baissa un peu la tête. "Peut-être il trouvera un travail ici ?"

La vieille femme garde son petit sourire qui disait bien qu'elle n'y croyait pas, ce qui fit encore plus de peine à Usopp.

"Ce soir, je sors avec les gars, mais je reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes, d'accord ?"

"Ne te préoccupes pas de ta vieille mère, mon chéri… amuse toi avec tes amis."

Il soupira et se leva, embrassant le front de sa mère. "Je vais chauffer ta soupe."

**xXx**

Chopper mettait sa brosse à dents dans son sac, avec le regard de Kureha sur son dos, ce qui le stressait énormément.

"Bonne chose que tu vas chez ton copain, ce charlatan d'Hiluluk finit tard ce soir et avec les patients qui m'ont appelée, je ne risque pas de rentrer tôt non plus."

"Tu sais, je peux rester seul quand même" lui rassura Chopper, allant vers elle pour sortir.

"Tu parles, petit pleurnichard que tu es!" son ton était pourtant affectif, et elle lui caressa les cheveux. "Allez, barre toi"

Chopper sourit et attrapa ses clés. "À demain, Doctorine!"

"À demain" dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

**xXx**

À 23h et quelques, comme prévu, on sonna à la porte de Sanji. Tsuki mit _Requiem for a Dream_ sur pause pendant que le blond se leva pour aller ouvrir. Le quatuor rentra, au grand étonnement des riches, bien habillé. Ace avait un jean blanc et une chemise noire entrouverte, l'exacte même version de son chapeau orange, mais en blanc. Usopp, lui, avec un pantalon marron et un t-shirt noir, sans bandana et avec les cheveux attachés. Zoro était habillé comme toujours, à la différence qu'il portait une chemise, et Luffy avait un jean noir, une chemise rouge bordeaux, et un chapeau à son frère, toujours le même modèle, mais noir (il s'avère que pour ce genre de situation, Ace réussit à raisonner son frère et éviter son chapeau de paille…. Enfin, raisonner… lui promettre de lui acheter à manger au McDo…). Et – surprise, encore une fois – ils étaient très parfumés.

Avant même de dire bonjour, Ace regarda les trois amis de haut en bas. Sanji avec un pantalon noir et un t-shirt bleu, et en chaussette, Chopper un jean et un haut rose clair et en vans, et Tsuki en jean et un pull gris, ouvert sur un simple haut blanc, et en All Star.

"Vous deconnez!" s'exclama Ace. "Je vous amène pas au Blue Moon habillés comme ça!"

"Au quoi?" demanda Chopper.

"Après c'est vous les riches ! Apprenez un peu à vous habiller ! Vous allez vous changer tout de suite!"

"Euh, mes habits sont chez moi…"fit rappeler Tsuki. "Et puis, on n'est pas mal habillés…"

"Si! Bon viens, on va chez toi, tu te changes" lui dit-il, se dirigeant déjà vers la porte.

"Euh, moi seule avec toi dans ma maison ? Je ne pense pas" objecta la brune, n'étant pas naïve à ce point.

"Bon, vas-y avec Usopp" céda le plus âgé, jetant les clés de la voiture à son ami. "Fait en sorte qu'elle s'habille bien!"

"Mais tu veux qu'on s'habille bien pour aller où ?" demanda la jeune fille, se faisant traîner par le métisse.

"Tu verras!" lui cria Ace avant de se tourner vers les deux autres garçons, Bon, je m'occupe d'eux, attendez ici les gars."

Trente minutes après, la voiture de Franky emprunté à Ace que Usopp conduisait revenant de la maison de Tsuki se gara devant chez Sanji, et ils montèrent pour rejoindre les autres.

Sanji crut qu'il allait s'évanouir en ouvrant la porte; Tsuki portait une mini-jupe noire avec des dentelles rouges, un haut décolleté rouge et des bottes à talon noires. Ses longs cheveux étaient attachés dans une queue de cheval haute, mettant en valeur son visage aux traits fins.

"MA PRINCESSE~! Tu es si ravissante, c'est la première fois que je te vois ainsi mise en valeur ! Mon cœur brûle de mille flammes en te voyant ainsi !"

"C'est vrai que cette tenue te va à ravir" dit Ace d'un ton beaucoup plus normal que celui du blond, en faisant un clin d'œil.

"Wow! T'es belle Tsuki!" dit Luffy, sortant de la cuisine avec des biscuits faits maison plein les bras.

Sous cette pluie de compliments, la jeune fille rougit légèrement, affichant un petit sourire. "Merci. D'ailleurs toi aussi t'es très beau Sanji. Je sortirai presque avec toi"

Il portait un jean noir avec une chemise violette rentrée dans le pantalon, et une ceinture noire Hugo Boss. Ses cheveux, même s'ils cachaient toujours son œil gauche, n'était pas sagement coiffés comme d'habitude, mais d'un ébouriffé tout à fait charmant.

"Mon amour, je savais que mes sentiments ser-"

"J'ai dit _presque_, Sanji" coupa-t-elle tout de suite.

Même Chopper était classe; Ace avait réussit à trouver dans le placard de Sanji des vieux habits trop petits pour lui. Il se trouva donc dans des jeans foncés avec un beau t-shirt marron, et avait l'air beaucoup moins gamin – il n'y avait que sa taille qui le mettait en défaveur.

Tsuki lui sourit. "T'es beau toi aussi!"

"C'est pas parce que tu me fais des compliments que je serai content ! Idiote!" dit-il, rougissant et se dandinant bizarrement.

"T'as l'air content" lui dit Usopp avec une tête de crapaud.

"Oui, bref, allons-y" interrompit le plus âgé en voyant que la conversation n'avait aucun intérêt.

"Mais attend pourquoi aucun de nous n'a un manteau ?" protesta Tsuki.

"On en aura pas besoin."

**xXx**

"Tu te fous de nous ?"

"Non, allez-y, je gare la voiture et j'arrive"

Ace laissa les six amis (qui étaient tous rentré dans la voiture Dieu sait comment) devant l'entrée de la boite et alla chercher une place libre.

"Allez, vous allez voir, c'est drôle!" leur dit Luffy, attrapant les poignets de Tsuki et Chopper et les tirant vers l'entrée. Sanji suivit, évidemment, ne pouvant laisser sa précieuse perle seule avec ces idiots. Il y avait pas mal de monde à l'entrée, donc Luffy les fit passer devant.

Arrivant au niveau du videur, celui-ci les toisa, regardant surtout Chopper qui avait en effet pas du tout l'air d'être en âge pour aller en boîte.

"Non, vous re-"

"Albert, ils sont avec moi" intervint Ace, apparaissant derrière le groupe d'amis.

Le videur hocha la tête, les laissant rentrer.

"Wow, t'es aussi connu que ça ici ?" s'admira Chopper, ce qui fit sourire Ace.

"Tout le monde me connaît ici, petit."

Ace avait réservé une table, et ils s'assenèrent un instant pour boire un verre avant de danser.

"Bon cette fois Tsuki, tu bois un peu moins" dit Luffy avec son air amusé.

"Tais-toi!"répondit-elle en rougissant, se rappelant des conséquences de son manque de modération.

Luffy rit et but sa vodka cul sec. "AAAAAAAAAAHH! Ça brûle!"

"Tu t'attendais à quoi ?" demanda Usopp d'un air exaspéré, pendant que Chopper rigolait.

"Bon, vous trois" dit Ace, sérieusement, visant les riches. "Ne vous baladez pas tous seuls dans la boîte, allez toujours danser près l'un d'entre nous et même pour les toilettes, faites vous accompagner"

"Tu nous a emmenés dans un endroit non sécurisé?" s'énerva Sanji.

"Pas non sécurisé, juste que… bon, vous n'avez pas l'habitude" répondit-il avec un sourire. "Bon allez, on danse!"

Il agrippa le poignet de la brune, l'amenant vers la piste de danse. Sanji ne pouvait bien évidemment pas laisser Tsuki trop loin de sa vue, et suivit, dansant non loin des deux qui ne dansaient pas encore ensemble, et bien évidemment, Zoro vint danser à ses côtés.

Au bout d'une heure, Sanji n'était plus du tout concentré sur Tsuki; il n'avait pas le choix, Zoro n'arrêtait pas de se rapprocher et lui de fuir. Il finit par se diriger vers leur table sous le prétexte de boire un peu. Même les autres garçons étaient sur la piste de danse, s'amusant à leur manière… Sanji se versa du martini pour goûter, et ne se rendit même pas compte de ce qui se passait avec Tsuki.

Après une heure fastidieuse de regards et sourires échangés, et un ou deux verres offerts, Ace décida de prendre les choses en main et passer à l'action avec la jeune fille. Il l'avait enlacée par derrière, les mains sur ses hanches, dansant un collé-serré succulent. À son grand bonheur, la jeune fille ne le repoussa pas, et au contraire dansa avec lui, accompagnant les mouvements de son corps habilement. Le brun posa son menton sur le cou de la jeune fille, la faisant frissonner, et ses mains soulevaient très légèrement sa jupe, les bouts de ses doigts effleurant les cuisses de Tsuki. Ce corps à corps endiablé dura trois chansons, quand la musique se coupa d'un coup. Les gens dans la boîte commencèrent à crier de mécontentement, quand le DJ parla dans son micro :  
"Excusez moi pour ce petit dérangement, mais c'est sous la demande d'un ami. Faites un peu d'espace sur la piste, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'un break-dancer aussi talentueux propose de danser pour nous!"

Avec l'interruption, Tsuki s'était détachée de Ace et regarda curieuse le milieu de la piste de danse, qui s'était vidée. Une musique d'hip hop commença, et Tsuki a failli tomber sur le coup de la surprise en voyant que ce "talentueux break-danser" n'était nul autre que… Luffy. Sauf s'il était au milieu de la piste par simple erreur, sa bêtise l'ayant conduit ?

Visiblement non, parce que ce garçon débile qu'était Luffy commença à danser d'une manière à couper le souffle. Il était tellement souple dans ses mouvements, on aurait dit qu'il était élastique. Les gens commencèrent à crier et siffler, et on pouvait voir le petit sourire audacieux de Luffy naître. Il enleva alors son chapeau, le jetant… dans les bras de Tsuki. Elle l'attrapa, sans quitter les mouvements du garçon des yeux.

Voyant que son imbécile de petit frère avait ENCORE tout gâché ce soir, Ace soupira et décida de laisser tomber la chasse pour le moment, repartant s'asseoir à table.

Entre temps, Luffy finit sa démonstration sous des applaudissements, et se dirigea vers Tsuki avec un grand sourire.

"Tu danses bien" lui dit-elle en lui rendant le chapeau.

"Je sais!" répondit le garçon, reprenant le chapeau pour le placer sur la tête de la brune. "Viens, on danse."

Ce n'était pas une question, donc Tsuki n'eut pas besoin de répondre, et laissa le garçon placer ses mains sur sa taille, pendant qu'elle passait les siens autour de son cou.

"Où est ce que tu as appris à danser comme ça?" demanda-t-elle, devant lever la tête pour pouvoir voir le garçon à cause du chapeau.

Luffy haussa les épaules. "J'm'ennuyais quand j'avais des trous et qu'Ace séchait pas, ou des fois dans la rue, donc y'a des gens qui m'ont appris"

"Bah, ils t'ont bien appris, en tout cas!"

Ils dansèrent pendant quelques minutes, la brune riant des idioties de Luffy et de sa maladresse – car même si pour le break il était plus que doué, pour danser avec une fille, c'était pas trop ça! – quand il eut un silence pendant lequel ils se regardèrent et, personne ne sait véritablement comment, ni tout à fait qui a commencé, mais surement leur grand ami l'Alcool avait donné un coup de pouce, puisque la seconde d'après, ils s'embrassaient.

"Il se fout de ma gueule" marmonnait Ace, regardant la scène d'un œil noir. "Mais pourquoi ce petit idiot me provoque comme ça?"

"Tu as du lui faire quelque chose" répondit Zoro d'un ton de quelqu'un qui n'avait vraiment rien à foutre. "C'est toi qui l'a laissée pour venir t'asseoir, assume. Moi, y'a ma blondinette qui se dirige vers les toilettes, donc j'en profite."

Chose dite, chose faite, Zoro se leva et suivit Sanji vers le couloir qui menait vers les toilettes.

Sanji titubait en cherchant la bonne porte. Il n'avait pourtant pas bu plus que la dernière fois! Ou si oui, qu'un tout petit peu… Rien qui justifiait l'état où il était. Enfin, ça c'était parce qu'il ne connaissait pas encore "l'effet boîte"; il semble après tout que la musique forte dans les oreilles et les lumières qui flashent dans tout les sens soient des alliées de l'alcool et aident à faire tourner la tête. Quand il marchait, il avait l'impression de ne pas le faire – comme s'il avançait tout seul, sans bouger les jambes - et le son semblait en décalage avec tout … Il sourit bêtement à lui-même, cet état était en effet assez agréable.

Il trouva enfin les toilettes masculines et soulagea sa vessie, puis se lava les mains. S'il n'avait pas bu, il aurait eu une crise cardiaque en voyant quelqu'un se tenir derrière lui.

"Tu m'as suivi encore, Marimo ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton casuel.

Sanji était tellement pété que Zoro ne put s'empêcher de rire. "Bien observé"

De l'eau froide sur le visage et une bonne gifle auraient beaucoup aidé le blond dans cette situation, mais celui aux cheveux verts voulait faire une petite chose avant…

Il s'approcha de lui, plaquant ses lèvres contre celles du cuisinier. Ce dernier était trop saoul pour objecter tout de suite, à cause du temps qu'il se rend compte de ce qui se passe, que le message arrive à son cerveau, et que son cerveau lui réponde qu'il y avait un problème, et qu'il cherche à le trouver… c'était trop dur, et Zoro était déjà entrain de dévorer son cou.

"Arrêtes" râla Sanji sans trop savoir pourquoi… enfin, c'était bon, donc pourquoi..? Oui mais… voilà, c'était un gars. "Pédé…"

Sanji le "poussa" et se retourna pour partir… mauvais choix, car Zoro le plaqua face contre le mur, tenant ses deux mains contre celui-ci d'une seule main.

"Tu pensais m'échapper?" demanda le plus fort, mordillant l'oreille de Sanji.

Ce dernier ne répondait pas, son cerveau était en panne, l'alcool l'avait inondé, et son corps ayant pris le dessus, il ne préférait apprécier les simple petit plaisirs que la vie lui offrait…. Comme cette main autour de son anatomie …

* * *

Alors? Y'a beaucoup de choses hein ? :P

Allez des reviews, j'ai passé un week-end pourri, c'étiat la fin de mon championnat et j'ai perdu ma 2ème palce pour 1 point : J'suis troisième finalement en plus c'est parce que la carrière du club où on a fait le concours était mal éclairée et mon cheval a failli se tuer sur on obstacle :( [ La fille qui raconte ses malheurs pour avoir des reviews... xD Non mais serieusement, je veux avoir vos impressions ! :p ]

D'ailleurs les reviews sont de plus en plus long et nombreux, je suis presque en extase, c'est génial ! :D Merci, merci !

Sinon, une question que je me pose.... tout le monde semble être d'accort pour le SanjixZoro... mais les avis sont partagés entre TsukixLuffy et TsukixAce? Et si on fait un petit sondage ? Qui veut quoi ? :P

Mais bon, en citant un de mes livres préférés, ( Les Liaisons Dangereuses ) : "Me voila comme la Divinité, recevant les voeux opposés des aveugles mortels, et ne changeant rien a mes décrets immuables." - Marquise de Merteuil

Okok, je redescend de mon petit nuage... xD

En tout cas, merci pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, etc ! 3


	14. Chapter 14

Ohlalalala :(

Je dois vraiment m'excuser! Plus d'un mois pour poster ! Désolée, désolée! Vous allez finir par me détester... et même si j'ai mes excuses ( revision bac, bac, fête pour bac, Coupe du Monde,profiter des dernières semaines avant de partir pout toujours... ) j'ai toujours des excuses et bon! J'aurai du trouver le temps d'écrire un peu ... Bon j'ai écrit vraiment un peu comparé à avant, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je tenais à poster un petit truc pour vous rassurer que je suis en vie et que je vais continuer ma fic... Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, dans le prochain chapitre, ou le sur prochain, on aura LE grand tournant de l'histoire ! ^^

Bon je signale d'avance que je prends l'avion demain, et que je reste sur Paris 10 jours avant de rentrer chez moi au Brésil pour les vacances... Donc, je vais essayer d'écrire quand je serai à Paris, mais je ne garanti vraiment rien! Et je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre pour que j'aie internet au Brésil puisqu'on a changé d'appart, mais bon, au moins en attendant je peux m'avancer dans l'écriture ^^

Allez, j'arrête mon blabla et je réponds au commentaires pour vous laisser lire en paix :p Ah oui, et tous me font vachement plaisir, tous sont hyper longs et tout, mais bon je peux pas répondre à tous, donc tous ce qui posé une question qui peut avoir une réponse ou dit un truc qui m'a fait rire ou quelque chose comme ça, je réponderai vite fait :

**Kazu-Chan:** O.o t'éxagères... un fan-club? xD Ça fait plaisir mais bon, c'est juste des fics hein :p  
**Kimberly:** Honnêtement, je ne sais pas combien de chapitres j'ai prévu ... je pense que, pour faire tout ce que j'ai en tête, une trentaine ? Puis, si l'histoire plait vraiment, je ferais peut-être une suite qui peut être lu sans avoir lu celle-ci, parce que j'ai vraiment TROP d'idées... enfin, on verra bien :p  
**Hlohlo:** Oui, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me demande de faire rentrer plus de personnages... J'ai des idées par-ci et par là, mais bon, chaque chose en son temps ;)  
**ArnoFool:** Ma beta aussi n'arrête pas de m'insulter sur le côté Mary Sue de Tsuki ... enfin bon, je fais pas vraiment exprès, faut dire que j'adore les trucs un peu dramatiques, mais j'essaye de mon mieux de la "controler"... comme expliqué avant, je n'ai pas fait rentrer un autre personnage parce que c'est "mon" personnage dans l'équipage qu'un ami a voulu réproduire dans la réalité ( Nami et Robin était prises, et je connaisais pas encore Vivi, puis, à l'époque, c'était le seul manga que je connaissait... faut croire qu'il y a à peine 2 ans, je trouvais tous les mangas bêtes xD ). Mais bon, je te comprends, moi aussi j'aime pas souvent les OC mais j'ai rammené Tsuki quand même :P

Comme d'habitude, je ne réponds pas à tous, mais tous me font plaisir ! Surtout les longs, j'adore voir que les gens prennent ud plaisir à lire ce que j'écris ( *larmes d'émotion dans ses yeux... xD)  
Allez, je vous laisse lire :p

* * *

**Chapitre 14 – Échec et Mât**

Revenant du bar avec un cocktail, Ace constata avec plaisir que Tsuki était assise avec Chopper, et non pas en train d'enfoncer sa langue dans la gorge de son petit frère. Le grand brun profita donc pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

"À quoi tu joues ?"

Luffy ne leva pas les yeux. "J'essaye de mettre le plus de glaçons possible dans le verre ! Tu veux voir si t'arrives à en mettre plus ?"

Trop habitué à ce genre de comportement, Ace ne prennait pas la peine de rouler les yeux. "Avec Tsuki, je veux dire."

"Elle ne joue pas!"

"Des fois je me demande si tu fais exprès d'être idiot!" s'exaspera l'aîné. "Je veux dire, à la draguer, à l'embrasser"

"Ah" le plus jeune haussa les épaules.

"Tu sais que je la cherche depuis."

"Et tu vas lui faire du mal" répondit Luffy, sans se déconcentrer de son jeu débile."Moi, je cherche pas à la tromper"

"Et qu'est ce que tu cherches au juste?" s'enquit son frère.

"Je sais pas"

"Gâcher mes plans ?"

"Ouais, surement" répondit-il. "Mais! J'arrive pas à en mettre plus de huit!"

Décidant que le dialogue ne valait plus la peine, Ace soupira et s'adossa au fauteuil, croissant les bras derrière la tête. Il regarda Usopp et Chopper parler avant de se rendre compte que…

"Tsuki n'est pas là"

Il l'avait dit assez fort pour que Chopper l'entende, et celui-ci repondit assez timidement : "Elle est parti aux toilettes."

"C'est pas possible" marmonna-t-il, se levant, et cherchant la jeune fille des yeux. "On vous a pourtant dit de ne pas vous balader seuls!"

La piste était bondée, une bonne chanson passait, et Tsuki essayait de se faufiller à travers les gens pour atteindre le couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Un homme lui attrapa le bras, avec un sourire étrange et un air un peu suspect.

"Danse avec moi, poupée" dit-il, en la tirant un peu.

"Euh, non" répondit la brune, dégageant son bras.

Elle allait continuer son chemin … si la main du type louche ne s'était pas posée sur ses fesses. Sans réflechir, la jeune fille pivota et lui mit une giffle.

À partir de ce moment, tout se passa très vite. L'homme répondit en lui donnant un coup de poing, tellement fort qu'elle tomba en arrière. Quelqu'un la rattrapa et elle se débattit un peu avant de se rendre compte que c'était Sanji, qui arrivait du côté opposé de Ace, qui lui venait tout juste de tirer le type louche en arrière, et celui-ci se cogna violamment contre le mur. La danse se transforma rapidement en bagarre générale, et Sanji réussit à tirer Tsuki loin de l'agitation, Chopper suivant les deux, évidement.

"Tsuki! Ça va?"

"Oui" répondit-elle d'un ton meurtrier, la main sur la joue. Depuis quand un homme levait la main sur une fille!

C'était d'ailleurs les pensées de Sanji, qui, lui, était furieux. "Restez ici"

"Non, Sanji, n'y vas pas!" Supplia le plus jeune.

"Je vais apprendre à ce crétin à frapper les filles" répondit-il, en se jettant dans la foule.

Quinze minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dehors, virés pour avoir créer des problèmes. Tsuki n'osait regarder personne, surtout pas Zoro qui avait un air plus que meurtrier. Celui-ci d'ailleurs été blessé, on lui avait jetté une bouteille sur les pieds et les débris lui avaient coupé la cheville, mais il refusait d'aller à l'hopital. Les autres garçons semblaient aussi un peu amochés, avec des bleus et un peu de sang, mais ils allaient mieux que d'autres, qui avaient du partir avec des bras cassés, par exemple ( Même si le nez d'Usopp était un peu tordu, ce qui inquiétait Chopper, mais Luffy le rassurait en l'informant que ça arrivait souvent et qu'il se le remetait en place tout seul ).

Tous bien sobres après cette bagarre, ils décidèrent de prendre la voiture de Ace, qui les rammena tous chez lui. Sur le chemin, personne ne parlait. Tsuki regardait la fenêtre en évitant de se faire truicider, Chopper était mort de peur, et Sanji était énervé, parce qu'on a tappé Tsuki mais surtout parce qu'il s'est laissé…

Il se tappa doucement le front contre la vitre de la voiture. Mais qu'est ce qu'il était un crétin! Maintenant ça allait encourager d'autant plus le pédé qui le persécutait ! Une chose est sure, il ne toucherait plus à l'alcool: il avait bien appris sa leçon après s'être fait avoir deux fois. Non seulement il s'était bêtement laissé suivre aux toilettes par la tête d'algues, en plus il n'avait rien fait quand ce…cet abomnation lui avait embrassé les lèvres, et le cou … eurk! Quelle horreur ! Mais le pire dans tout ça… c'était que non seulement cela ne l'avait pas dégouté, mais qu'en plus il avait apprécié la main forte de Zoro autour de son atonomie, en train de faire des vas-et-viens rythmés…

Et ce Marimo lui avait trempé le visage avec l'eau glacé et lui avait foutu une bonne gifle qu'APRÈS l'avoir fait subir et ressenti tout ça… Mais c'était un monstre! Et Sanji s'en voulait tellement, il se dégoutait lui-même … qu'allait penser sa Tsuki de lui si elle apprenait ce qui s'était passé dans les toilettes ? Elle ne voudrait plus lui parler. Et Chopper ? Il préférerait se faire martyriser que trainer avec une tapette comme lui…

Mais non! Il n'était pas une tapette, pas du tout. Il aimait les femmes ! Oui, les belles formes, les seins fermes, les fesses rondes, la peau douce, l'odeur du parfum féminin… pas cette odeur de musc, pas ces muscles, pas..

"Sanji!"

Il sursauta, regardant Tsuki qui l'avait appelé. "Qu'est ce qui se passe?"

"On est arrivés" répondit-elle, sortant par la portière que Chopper avait ouverte.

"Mais… attends! On est pas chez moi là!" objecta-t-il, pendant que Zoro ouvrait sa portière pour lui faire sortir parce qu'il prennait trop de temps.

"Bha quand Ace a proposé qu'on dorme tous à la maison parce qu'on est tous dans un sale état, t'as rien dit…" lui dit Luffy, ajustant le chapeau emprunté à son frère sur sa tête.

"Parce que je suis pas d'accord! Chopper comment tu as pu être d'accord avec ça ? Et toi ma princesse? Ramenez-nous chez moi!"

"Arrêtes de râler" soupira Ace, fermant la voiture à clé et allant vers son appartement.

Tsuki et Chopper le suivirent, dans cette état de léthargie qu'on se trouve après une soirée alcoolisée et mouvementé, et Sanji, malgré le fait que l'idée de se trouver dans le même appartement que Zoro ne lui plaisait guère, se fut contraint d'y aller aussi … il ne voulait pas les laisser seuls avec ces types et surtout, il ne voulait pas rester seul lui dans cette rue menaçante.

"Votre appartement est minuscule, on va dormir où ?"s'enquit le blond, essayant d'ignorer le fait que l'ascenseur ne semblait pas dans un excellent état.

"On à un lit-canapé, Luffy et moi dormions là-bas avant qu'on puisse acheter nos lits" répondit le plus âgé, ouvrant la porte de l'ascenseur et se dirigeant vers son appartement.

Une fois tous à l'intérieur, il donna des glaçons à Tsuki, qui s'assied sur le canapé la tenant contre sa joue, pendant que Chopper s'occupait des blessures des autres.

"Vraiment hein, on te dit de ne pas faire un truc et t'le fait quand même … t'es stupide ou quoi ?" lui lança Zoro.

"Ça va, je me suis excusée!" répondit-elle, elle se sentait déjà assez mal sans les remarques du "vert".

"C'est bon Zoro, ils n'ont rien eu et les gens n'ont surement rien pisté, on se bat toujours de toute façon…" intervint Ace, s'étirant. "Mais t'aurais pu faire attention quand même… t'étais pas obligée de le taper…"

"Il m'a touché les fesses!"

"Si tu n'étais pas partie seule, il l'aurait pas fait" lui rappela le brun.

Elle soupira. "Ok, ok, je suis en tort, je m'excuse, encore une fois"

Chopper ne put retenir un bâillement.

"Ah, c'est vrai que vous devez pas avoir l'habitude de rester réveillés jusqu'à tard!" rigola Luffy.

Usopp installa le lit canapé pour eux.

"Super, dormir encore une fois dans nos habits…" marmonna Sanji, comptant enlever sa chemise quand Zoro n'était plus là.

"Euh … mince, je n'y ai pas pensé…" dit la brune, se rendant compte que dormir avec des garçons en mini jupe et décolleté, c'était pas le top.

"Je te prêtes un t-shirt si tu veux" proposa Ace, et alla le chercher quand elle hocha la tête.

"Bon, bonne nuit…" leur dit Usopp, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Zoro où un matelas l'attendait.

Après à peine dix minutes, les garçons étaient couchés dans leurs chambres respectives et Sanji, Chopper et Tsuki s'étaient serrés dans le lit canapé – au grand bonheur de Sanji, puisque la jeune fille était sur son torse!

Mais malgré ce petit reconfort, il ne pouvait pas s'endormir. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à cette main autour de son engin, de la façon dont ça l'avait fait gémir, de ce souffle chaud contre sa peau, de ses baisers dans son cou… cette main lui caressant le ventre…

Non!

Il se leva doucement pour ne pas reveiller les autres, que l'alcool avait bercé avec succès. Il alla aux toilettes, se rinçant le visage… _Arrêtes de penser à ça ! _ Pourquoi ça le hantait ? Bon, certes, c'est quelque chose de traumatisant, se faire branler par un pédé dans les toilettes d'une boîte de nuit, mais…

C'était pas ça qui l'obsedait, c'était pas ça qui l'horrifiait au plus grand point … c'est que _ça ne l'avait pas déplu_. C'était la faute de l'alcool! Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il n'était pas gay, mais alors, pas du tout ! Peut-être aussi il était en manque et avait besoin d'une branlette, le sexe de la personne n'étais pas trop important sur le moment ? Oui, oui, c'était ça…

"On dort pas, blondinette?"

Sanji sursauta, le regardant. "Non, enfin, si. J'avais juste l'impression d'avoir le visage sale. Tu fous quoi là?"

"C'est chez moi" répliqua-t-il. "Et puis, j'ai envie de pisser. "

"Bon, je te laisse alors"

Sanji essaya de sortir rapidement des toilettes – quel endroit maudit! – mais fut arrêté par Zoro, qui lui attrapa le bras, le plaquant contre l'encadrement de la porte.

"Tu penses à tout à l'heure ? On peut recomencer en mieux…"

Le sourcil du blond se fronça avec l'énervement. Mais ça, c'était parfait! Oui! Il était dégoûté. "Ne me touche plus, enfoiré"

Il le repoussa, et Zoro ricana. "Ça ta plu hein ?"

Le cuisinier essaya de ne pas rougir. "Non, j'étais bourré"

"C'est pas l'excuse de la dernière fois ? Et pourtant, tu as bien gémis … et si tu me rendais le service? Une pipe serait bien pour un début…"

Mais à la place d'une pipe, il eut un pied en plein visage. "Ne me mélange pas aux tapettes de ta sorte!"

Sanji profita du fait que son vis-à-vis venait de prendre un coup pour repartir rapidement vers le salon, encore plus hanté maintenant par ce monstre de pédé …

**xXx**

La sonnerie vint délivrer une fois de plus les élèves du Lycée Saint Roger. Cependant, ce fut sans hâte que Sanji Prince ramassa ses affaires. En effet, il y mit tellement peu d'ardeur, que quand il leva la tête il se rendit compte qu'il était seul dans la salle avec Mademoiselle Robin, et son ami Chopper qui l'attendait.

"Excusez moi, Mademoiselle" marmona-t-il, se dirigeant vers la sortie.

La jeune femme le regardait avec un sourire en coin. "Ça m'étonnes que vous ne vous pressez pas pour rejoindre vos amis, Monsieur Prince. Je vous vois pourtant souvent ensemble."

Le blond fronça un sourcil, mettant son sac sur mon épaule. "Je n'aime pas laisser mes amis seuls en companie des gens pareils, c'est tout. Les quatres là ne sont pas mes amis."

"Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?"

Sanji ne pouvait pas répondre "essayer de me violer", "profiter que j'étais saoul pour me branler" ou "faire du chantage pour que je l'embrasse", donc il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

"Ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance."

"Mais Sanji, ils sont super sympas…" dit Chopper doucement, ne voulant pas énerver son ami.

"Oui, pour nous mettre en confiance et après nous faire un sale coup" répliqua Sanji.

Robin eut un petit rire. "Vous êtes vraiment méfiant, monsieur Prince."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Tsuki apparut à la porte. Elle roula les yeux. Évidemment que Sanji s'attarde quand c'est le cours de Mademoiselle Robin…

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Robin"

"Bonjour mademoiselle Tenshi" dit elle avec un sourire malicieux. "Je vois que vous êtes pressée, vous au moins…"

"Pardon?" demanda-t-elle, comprenant qu'il y avait un sous-entendu mais ne sachant pas lequel.

"Monsieur Prince ne semble pas d'humeur à rencontrer vos nouveaux amis"

"Il est aigri, et puis, je ne suis pas pressée, je n'aime juste pas assez l'école pour vouloir y rester plus longtemps que de necessaire…" elle s'interrompit, avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-embêté. "Vous aimez trop vous occuper de nos affaires!"

Robin rigola. "Oui, vous êtes plutôt amusants, tous les trois. Bon, je ne vous garde pas plus longtemps, il ne faut pas les faire patienter…"

Tsuki leva les yeux au ciel, amusée, et prit le poignet d'un Sanji reticent pour sortir de l'école.

**xXx**

Zoro prit une bouteille de rhum, s'asseyant devant la télé et prenant une gorgée avec un air grognon.

"Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'es en manque ?" taquina Ace, qui était assis contre le canapé, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

"Ta gueule" réplique son ami.

"Je prends ça pour un oui. Tu sais, tu peux baiser d'autres personnes en attendant d'avoir ton petit blond, c'est ce que je fais…"

"Oui mais il me donne trop de travail" se plaint Zoro, zappant les chaînes. "Il céde un peu et puis il devient plus chiant qu'avant!"

"Tu sais pas t'y prendre alors" répondit Ace, mangeant des chips. "Tsuki perd ses défenses peu à peu …"

"Oui, elle aime les gars et le sait, pas comment blondinette"

"Ça va ça va, te fâches pas" ria le brun. "Toute façon, on sait bien que c'est moi qui aurait ma proie avant…"

Zoro préféra ne pas répondre, car sa réponse aurait été un coup de poing. Ça l'énervait que Ace se vante comme ça! Surtout que Sanji et lui, dans les deux semaines qui suivirent l'incident de la boîte, ne s'étaient pas retrouvés seuls une seule fois. Le blond avait réussit à éviter son prédateur. Et ce dernier était extrêmement frustré par ça. RIEN ne se passait entre eux. Il ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu, mais ce cas semblait un peu perdu…

Ace s'étira, regardant sa montre. "D'ailleurs, j'y vais, j'ai promis de l'ammèner apprendre à conduire"

Le tombeur se lèva, enfilant son manteau, quittant son appartement avec un air sur de lui …

Et quelques heures plus tard, il racompagnait Tsuki à sa porte. Le sourire de Ace ne pouvait être plus glorieux. Peu à peu, il avait détruit ses défenses, et maintenant, il le sentait, elle était à sa merci.

La jeune fille ouvrit la porte de sa maison. "Bon, merci… à la prochaine"

"Je peux entrer?" demanda-t-il poliment. "J'ai un peu soif, si ça te déranges pas…"

"Ah, non, pas du tout, rentres"elle laissa le jeune homme rentrer, refermant la porte derrière elle, et se tourna pour le conduire à la cuisine, mais le brun la poussa doucement contre le mur.

"Ace, qu'est ce que tu-"

Elle se tut en sentant les lèvres chaudes du garçon contre son cou. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne sut que faire, et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprecier le contact avec lui … mais se reprit rapidement.

"Aces, arrêtes"

"Pourquoi ?" il passa une main dans ses cheveux. "Ça te plait… "

"Oui mais… non!" Elle fronça les sourcils, le répoussant. "Mais à quoi vous jouez, ton frère et toi ? Arrêtez de m'embrouiller!"

Le brun lui prit la main. "Je ne sais pas à quoi Luffy joue, mais je ne joue pas. Je t'aime…"

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'élargirent, avant qu'elle ne se rende compte à quel point elle était naïve. "Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, ça ne marche pas…"

"Je ne me moques pas. Et puis, arrêtes de résister… "

Il l'embrassa avant qu'elle ne puisse faire une autre objection, et elle répondit malgrè elle. Ace arrêta le baiser, caressant son bras, la regardant avec un regard tellement intense…

Et dans les yeux de la brune, il la vit implorer de la laisser, supplier sa merci… oui, elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Tel un serpent, il l'avait hypnotisé. Elle ne savait pas si elle le voulait ou pas… si elle l'aimait ou pas … et c'est justement dans ce moment de doute qu'il fallait frapper. Si elle était sur qu'elle l'aimait pas, c'était peine perdue… si elle était sure qu'elle l'aimait, et comme cela irait à l'encontre de son orgeuil, elle prendrait les mesures nécessaires pour se détâcher de lui. Mais là… là, prise à son charme sans trop savoir ce qui l'arrive, n'ayant pas vraiment une raison pour le garder loin d'elle… là, elle était vraiment prise au piège.

Et le prédateur était prêt à bondir.

Mais… il restait cette supplication silencieuse… la preuve qu'elle n'était pas toute à fait, pas complétement à lui. Certes, elle était à sa merci, et s'il continuait, elle serait impuissante… Pourtant, elle le demandait de ne pas le faire…

Ace sourit, aimant cette position de puissance dans laquelle il ne dépendait que de lui de l'épargner ou de donner le coup de grâce. Il avait placé tout les pions, il avait annoncé "Échec"… maintenant, c'était à lui de décider de jouer un peu plus avec sa proie, ou de déclarer "Échec et Mât".

* * *

Bon, pour être honnête, je n'ai pas trop aimé ce chapitre. Trop court, pas grande chose se passe... je ne suis pas fière de moi. Mais bon,je voulais à tout prix vous poster au moins quelque chose avant de partir, ne sachant pas quand est ce que j'aurai l'occasion de le refaire... Donc pardonnez moi :'(

Et puis, merci mille fois pour votre fidélité et pour vos reviews attendrissantes! Je vous aime ! :D  
( Ps: Pour le Sondage... Ace est très populaire xD 13 AcexTsuki contre 8 LuffyxTsuki )


	15. Chapter 15

Salut les gens!

Ouf, j'ai réussi à ne pas trop durer pour écrire ce chapitre! Je suis fière cette fois xD Il est plus long, il y a plus de choses qui se passent... ^^ Par contre, je vous previens d'avance: ma beta a disparu, donc je poste le chapitre alors qu'il n'a passé que par le correcteur orthographique... donc les erreur de syntaxe etc, il y en aura, et je m'excuse...

Bref j'espère que j'ai fait assez vite pour me faire pardonner par la dernière attente interminable...:p

Il n'y a pas eu trop de reviews qui avaient besoin de réponse, donc je vais faire assez vite:

**o0-mIchIk0-0o:** J'adore ton analyse...je ne dirai pas si elle est juste ou pas, mais elle est intéressante. Sinon, désolé pour l'absence de flashback, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vous fait languir exprès... héhé... plus l'attente dure, plus ce qu'on obtient est désiré ;) Sinon, on est, je pense, au milieu de la fic... comme j'ai répondu à une autre lectrice, je vais peut-être écrire une suite, mais rien n'est moins sur... quand on sera vers la fin, je poserai la question, s'il y a assez de gens qui veulent... on verra:p Pour le passé des personnages, j'en ai bien envie, je cherche le bon moment... c'est assez dur enfait, il y a tellement de choses à faire en même temps :/

**Sweet Marimo-chan:** Ne t'inquiétes pas, je compte pas arrêter ma fic, même si de fois je suis super lente.. Mais... hum, même si je ne prends pas de"commande" ( xD ), j'aime bien savoir ce que les gens veulent... c'est marrant, la plus part c'est "vivement que Sanji céde/Zoro le viole"... et pour la situation avec Tsuki, j'ai de tout "pas de LuffyxTsuki pitié" jusqu'à "Non, avec Ace ça le fera pas!"... c'est bien drôle xD

Bon, sur ce j'arrête de vous embeter et vous laisse lire :p

* * *

**Chapitre 15- Poker**

Ace mit une main sur la joue de la jeune fille, et embrassa ses lèvres. Comme prévu, il n'y trouva aucune résistance. Tsuki répondait docilement au baiser, et il dominait, soustrayant tout le plaisir qu'il voulait, et quand enfin satisfait de ses lèvres charnues, il les abandonna, partant explorer chaque centime de son cou, s'aventurant ensuite vers sa clavicule, ses mains déboutonnant le haut du chemisier qui dérangeait sa progression …

Et c'est là où il se bloqua. Il était à quelques centimètres de la poitrine ferme et surement inexplorée de la jeune fille, à deux doigts de vraiment commencer les choses…et il n'arrivait pas à aller plus loin. Il leva le regard vers le visage de la brune, et y vit la même demande, mais cette fois sans trop d'espoir.

Il soupira, se détachant d'elle. « Je suis désolé, je… »

« Je » quoi ? Que pouvait-il dire ? Non, il n'avait pas abandonné. Il ne le fera pas, pas après tant d'efforts fournis. Mais ce n'était pas le moment qu'il voulait pour achever sa proie. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas encore. Et il devrait la faire l'aimer s'il voulait vraiment vaincre.

« Désolé » murmura-t-il encore une fois. Il embrassa tout chastement les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de partir sans ne plus rien dire, la laissant seule avec ses doutes.

**xXx**

«Tu es idiot ou quoi ? »

Les quatre amis se retrouvaient encore dans le garage de Franky. Zoro, qui venait d'arriver avec quelques « marchandises » et s'était assis dans un coin avec une canette de bière, avait suivi la fin du récit de Ace, et cela lui avait suffi pour constater l'idiotie de son ami.

« Tu l'avais enfin et tu l'as laissée partir ? Qu'est ce qui se passe, le chat a eu pitié de la souris ? Maintenant t'es foutu, tu l'auras plus jamais »

« Bien sûr que je l'aurais ! C'est juste pas la peine si elle en a pas envie au fond, il faut qu'elle me désire, plus que ça, qu'elle m'aime » répondit le concerné de sous une voiture qu'il devait réparer.

« Et depuis quand ça te fais quelque chose si la fille a vraiment envie ou pas ? » demanda l'homme aux cheveux verts, les sourcils arqués.

« Et bhen, je pense que quelqu'un est tombé amoureux » dit Franky avec un sourire, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil avec le pouce pour regarder le garçon qui venait de sortir de sous la bagnole.

« Pff, rêve » répliqua le brun, s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux tissu.

« « Ace » et « amoureux » ne peuvent pas se trouver dans la même phrase » ricana Usopp, essayant de réparer un vieux moteur.

« Surtout s'il s'agit d'une fille aussi chiante » compléta le concerné.

Franky rit, s'occupant encore des « marchandises » amenées par Zoro. « Je tiens à dire, t'es amoureux. Tu t'emmêles dans tes propres filets. D'ailleurs Luffy, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es silencieux pour trop longtemps, t'es mort ou quoi ? »

«Si j'finis pas ça tu me laissera pas manger » répondit-il, faisant encore un aller-retour, pour amener tout le matériau inutilisable à la grande poubelle dehors.

Le garagiste haussa les sourcils mais ne dit rien. C'est la première fois qu'il prenait au sérieux cette menace, d'habitude il s'arrêtait toujours pour parler…mais bon, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il avait spécialement faim, en tout cas plus que d'habitude. Enfin de toute façon, c'était Luffy, ça n'allait pas durer… et, comme il l'avait prédit, Luffy s'était arrêté cinq minutes après pour discuter avec ses amis sur la récente intégration de Nami dans la bande de Luffy.

**xXx**

Le centre commercial Shabondy Archipelgo était le meilleur dans tout Tokyo. Evidemment, c'était le plus riche, donc si vous n'aviez pas un compte bancaire comme celui de Chopper, Sanji ou Tsuki, la seule chose que vous pourriez acheter serait une glace chez Hagen-Dazs.

C'est d'ailleurs où se trouvait nos trois amis, avec quelques sacs d'achats, en train de manger tranquillement une glace. Enfin, tranquillement … Tsuki venait d'avouer son histoire avec Ace.

« Ma princesse, je le dirai encore une fois : il ne faut pas qu'on fréquente ces gens-là ! Juste l'idée que ce -»

« clcohard ait put me toucher, oui je sais » coupa la jeune fille, jouant nerveusement avec la cuillère. « C'est pas ça le problème. En fait, ça ne m'a pas dérangé du tout. Il est même doué, pour tout dire. »

« Quoi ? » s'étouffa le blond avec un morceau de glace.

« Oui, et c'est ça le problème ! Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! Je pense que … bon, je ne dirai pas amoureuse mais … »

« Mais, et Luffy ? » demanda Chopper pendant que la brune essayait de trouver ses mots.

«Je sais pas… » Murmura-t-elle, avant de leur offrir un sourire gênée « Je suis une salope en fait… Je me laisse embrasser par un frère puis un autre, sans trop savoir pourquoi… je ferai mieux de m'éloigner des deux. »

« Excellente idée ! » approuva le cuisinier, prenant ensuite la main de son amie. « Pas que je te considère comme une salope, loin de là, c'est ces moins-que-rien qui profitent de ton innocence. »

« Et toi avec Zoro ? » demanda-t-elle, préférant ne plus être le centre de l'attention.

Le blond essaya de ne pas rougir. « Mais… quelle est cette question, ma princesse ? »

« Par rapport au fait qu'il te drague » expliqua innocemment Chopper.

« Oui j'ai compris ! » répliqua-t-il. « Mais il n'y a rien à dire. D'ailleurs je ne lui parle même pas. Ça ne m'intéresse pas, de me faire draguer par un homosexuel. Et je pense qu'il a enfin compris ça. Bon, allons-y. »

Chopper jeta un coup d'œil à Tsuki, qui le regardait aussi. Ils en avaient parlé, et les deux amis soupçonnaient que Zoro ait fait quelque chose avec Sanji… non, pas qu'il l'ait « converti » à l'homosexualité, loin de là… le blond était l'homme le plus hétéro qu'ils connaissaient, mais cela n'exclus pas la possibilité qu'il l'ait forcé à faire quelque chose, et que leur pauvre ami le cachait par peur ou par honte….

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, aucun des deux osant verbaliser leur pensée, et en perdirent l'occasion quand, en descendant les escaliers, une commotion en bas attira leur attention. Des gens courraient, d'autres criaient mais ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, et ils reconnurent – comme par hasard – Usopp, qui monta les escaliers à toute allure, bousculant Chopper, et disparaissant à leur droite.

« Vous pariez combien qu'il a volé dans un magasin de marque ? » grommela Sanji.

Quelques secondes après, une jeune femme à lunettes avec les cheveux courts et d'un noir si foncé qu'on dirait du bleu marine arriva à leur niveau, reprenant son souffle. « Je suis avec la police ! Il est allé vers où, le garçon qui vous a bousculés ? »

Chopper pointa vers la gauche, et elle reprit sa course auprès du métisse au long nez.

Les amis marchèrent quelque temps en silence avant que Sanji s'arrête, regardant son jeune ami.

« Pourquoi as-tu menti à la police ? »

« Parce qu'Usopp est mon ami » répondit Chopper avec conviction. « Vous avez plusieurs fois menti aux gens pour moi, non ? »

« Nous, on est tes VRAIS amis, et je ne pense pas que tu voles des choses qui coutent au moins 250 beris ! »

Chopper baissa la tête et ne dit rien, il ne fit que sortir son portable. Sur son écran, l'enveloppe indiquant un nouveau message était présent en haut à droite. Il l'ouvrit. « Retruv moa pré du métro » . D'Usopp, évidemment.

« Attends…tu n'as rien dit quand je l'ai traité de voleur … tu te sens bien, Chopper ? » demanda son aîné, qui n'avait pas lu le message.

« Si, je vais bien… » Marmonna-t-il, faisant de son mieux pour paraître innocent… et échoua lamentablement.

« Chopper ? » dit Sanji, inquiet.

Il soupira, sortant le iPhone 3G de sa poche.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

« Quand Usopp m'a bousculé, il me l'a donné… » avoua le petit brun.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le cuisinier, comme si on venait de lui annoncer qu'un dinosaure jaune venait d'acheter une chemise à Hugo Boss. « Tu deviens complice d'un voleur ? »

« Mais… je ne sais pas s'il l'a vraiment volé…ça peut-être quelque chose de complétement différent… » répondit Chopper, n'osant pas lever les yeux.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ? » demanda Tsuki.

« Il m'a demandé d'aller l'attendre près du métro… »

« On vient avec toi » décida Sanji.

Cinq minutes après, ils attendaient près de la station de métro la plus proche. Sanji fumait sa troisième cigarette déjà, assez rapidement. Il était énervé par le fait que son ami ait couvert et aidé le petit voleur, mais grâce à ça, il pourrait prouver que cette bande était une mauvaise fréquentation et convaincre ses deux amis de ne plus les revoir.

Après une petite attente, ils virent Usopp apparaître au coin de la rue, une des seules personnes transpirant en ce mois de décembre. Il marchait la tête baissée, essayant de récupérer son souffle, et la leva légèrement pour vérifier que Chopper était bien là. Voyant ses deux amis aussi, il hésita un instant, pensant à faire demi-tour, mais s'il le faisait ce serait encore plus suspect – ils l'avaient déjà vu.

« Salut ? » essaya-t-il, arrivant à leur niveau et évitant les regards réprobateurs des deux plus âgés.

Le blond jeta la fin de sa cigarette par terre et l'écrasa. « Alors comme ça tu voles au Shabondy, et en plus tu impliques Chopper dans tes conneries ? »

« C'est pas ce que tu crois ! » se défendit le métisse.

« Ah bon ? » demanda le cuisinier, sarcastique, en ouvrant son paquet de cigarette avec ses doigts fins et en sortant encore une, jouant avec. « Alors c'est quoi ? »

« Hum… euh … bon je vous explique ! En fait on l'avait volé à un ami et par gentillesse je l'ai repris et on pensait que je volais ! Mais en fait je n'ai fait que le reprendre pour le rendre à mon pote ! » inventa le garçon au long nez.

Les sourcils arqués du trio de riches prouvaient bien qu'ils n'avaient pas avalé un mot de son mensonge, ni même le naïf petit Chopper.

Usopp soupira. « On n'a pas tous l'argent qui tombe du ciel comme vous »

« Et donc tu joues au Robin Hood version moderne ? » s'enquit Tsuki. « Voler les riches pour donner aux pauvres – c'est-à-dire, toi ? »

« Je ne vais pas le garder…. » répondit le garçon en jetant un regard noir à la brune.

Chopper sourit. « Je savais que t'allais regretter ! »

Cela fit Usopp se sentir un peu mal quand il expliqua qu'il n'allait pas le garder mais le revendre.

« T'as vraiment aucune morale » cracha Sanji avec un air dédaigneux mais surtout victorieux. « Je vous ai dit qu'il ne fallait pas traîner avec eux ! On va finir associés à des voleurs. »

Usopp ferma les poings, énervé. Bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré ne pas devoir aller jusqu'à là ! Mais son salaire du garage est insuffisant pour compléter l'argent que son père envoi de temps en temps, et il fallait bien qu'il s'occupe de sa mère ! S'ils savaient ça, ils n'allaient pas l'insulter de cette façon …mais le métisse ne leur dit pas la vérité il n'en voulait pas de leur pitié, et puis on allait encore croire qu'il mentait.

« J'aurai pas du mêler Chopper à ça, c'était une erreur » avoua-t-il. « Je m'attendais pas à ce que vous compreniez, vous qui vivez sur une montagne d'or. »

« Si tu veux de l'argent autant que ça, tu pourrais avoir un boulot légal » répliqua le blond, allumant sa cigarette et la portant à ses lèvres.

Usopp eut un rire amer. « Oui, c'est ce que vous dites tous quand vous êtes pas confronté à une situation où vous en avez vraiment besoin. Bon Chopper, merci de l'avoir gardé, on se voit demain »

Il reprit l'iPhone des mains de son ami et le mit dans la poche, s'éloignant en silence.

**xXx**

Les trois amis se rejoignirent à la sortie de cours le lendemain. Sanji et Chopper étaient en pleine discussion, le dernier murmurant à peine ses protestations, craignant une vrai colère de la part de son ami.

« Ça se trouve il en avait vraiment besoin » disait le petit. « Et puis, s'il promet de ne plus nous mêler à ça, on peut toujours rester amis … »

« S'ils volent un truc et viennent nous rejoindre après, et la police les trouve, on peut se trouver dans des problèmes après… n'est-ce pas ma princesse ? … Tsuki ? »

« Oui, attends, j'ai reçu deux messages dans ma messagerie vocal, je crois que c'est Ace » marmonna-t-elle, un peu anxieuse puisqu'elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle depuis le jour où il l'avait reconduite chez elle après le « cours » de conduite.

« Met sur haut-parleur » dit Sanji d'un ton protecteur, oubliant la discussion qu'il était en train d'avoir avec son ami.

Tsuki n'aimait pas recevoir d'ordres, mais s'exécuta tout de même – cela lui éviterai de devoir tout leur raconter. Elle appuya sur le bouton demandé et la voix de Ace sortit du téléphone.

« Salut Tsuki, c'est Ace. Bon, écoutes… je sais pas trop par où commencer. J'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi au début, je l'avoue, et je n'ai rien d'un gars exemplaire ou honnête, je le sais, j'ai plein de torts… Mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré tout a changé. Tu m'as fait vouloir changer, devenir un nouvel homme, un homme bien. Je ressens plein de trucs étranges que je n'avais jamais ressenti avant… ça se trouve, je suis amoureux… Donc je voulais surtout m'excuser pour toutes les fois que j'ai pu te vexer ou quelque chose du genre, parce que je tiens vraiment beaucoup à toi et je veux continuer à passer du temps avec toi. Allez, je t'embrasses »

Le message se termina et le soupçon de sourire sur les lèvres de la jeune fille irrita Sanji profondément. Il sortait ce genre de blabla – mais en mieux – tous les jours à sa princesse, et ça ne lui faisais rien, et quand un sale bandit vient raconter n'importe quoi sans élégance, ça y est, ça lui fait plaisir ? Oui, Sanji était jaloux.

« Je me demande qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu raconter dans son autre message… » dit Tsuki, appuyant sur le bouton pour l'écouter.

« Salut Margret, c'est Ace. Bon écoutes… je sais pas trop par où commencer. J'ai été un vrai salaud avec toi au début, je l'avoue, et je n'ai rien d'un- Oh putain merde ! J'ai retapé le numéro de Tsuki ! » la voix s'éloigna maintenant. « Je fais quoi ? Comment j'annule ? »

« T'es vraiment un crétin » dit probablement Zoro, avec le rire de Luffy en arrière fond.

« Tappe sur 3 ! » lui dit Usopp.

« 3 t'es sur ? »

« Oui oui, tu peux-»

Et le message s'arrêta comme ça.

D'accord, Sanji était plutôt vexé que le jeune homme s'était foutu de la gueule de son amie adorée, mais ça, il le savait depuis le début. Donc, il pouvait se réjouir du fait que le sourire de la jeune fille avait disparu, et que son visage était devenu le même pâle qu'à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère. Elle rangea son portable en silence, les lèvres pincées, essayant de garder un air calme.

« Bon, sortons »

Elle ne dit plus rien, et ses deux amis savaient qu'il valait mieux garder ce silence jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit calmée, sous peine d'être celui qui se prend tout sa rage, alors que le vrai coupable attend sagement dehors…

En effet, dès qu'ils franchirent la grille, ils aperçurent les quatre, comme toujours, assis sur un banc plus loin, ou debout à côté. Ce qui était le cas de Ace, qui tenait un café Starbucks dans la main. Le trio s'avança vers eux, Tsuki affichant un grand sourire.

« Salut ! » lança Ace, le sourire le faisant croire qu'il avait réussi à supprimer le message. « Tiens, comme il fait froid, je t'ai apporté un café tout chaud »

« Oh, merci c'est gentil ! » dit la brune, prenant le verre. « Au fait, j'ai reçu ton message… »

Ace lui offrit un petit sourire de beau gosse, qui se dissipa quand il vit celui de sa proie disparaître. « Les deux messages, en fait. »

D'un léger mouvement du poignet, elle vida tout le contenu du verre en plastique sur le manteau du garçon. Il eut un mouvement de recul, puis agrippa fermement le poignet de la jeune fille.

« T'es tarée ou quoi ? T'aurais pu me brûler ! Et t'as ruiné mon manteau ! »

Tsuki lui mit une tarte mille fois plus puissante que celle de la première fois. « Connard ! Ça t'as bien fait rire hein, de te moquer de moi, de me faire tourner en rond ? T'es vraiment qu'un crétin ! Je suis vraiment stupide d'avoir commencé à te croire ! »

Elle grimaça sentant la main du garçon se refermer sur son poignet fin, mais était bien trop orgueilleuse pour le dire à voix haute, et c'est à ce moment que son preux chevalier décida d'intervenir. Il s'avança vers les deux, mais Zoro profita de l'occasion pour _enfin_ avoir un peu de corps à corps avec le blond, même si ce n'était pas toute à fait de la manière la plus agréable. Il le repoussa avec force, un sourire satisfait apparaissant sur son visage quand il le vit perdre son équilibre et presque tomber.

Le blond fronça son sourcil visible, frustré. Il avait tout faire pour éviter toute sorte de confrontation avec le Marimo, même une bagarre, parce que en général ça finissait toujours mal pour lui, mais là, il n'avait pas le choix. Il lança un coup de pied rapide sur le côté du genou de son adversaire, qui le fléchit sur le coup de la douleur, mais ne perdit pas son temps pour s'avancer et lancer un droit qui laissera un joli bleu sur l'épaule du blond qui n'a pu esquiver à temps.

Après quelques minutes de bagarre avec pour arrière fond l'engueulade Tsuki/Ace, Zoro réussit à agripper le cuisinier par le manteau et le plaquer contre un poteau.

« Je te manquais, hein ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

« Crèves » répondit le blond, essayant de se dégager.

Un éclaircissement de gorge - et Dieu sait comment ils ont réussi à l'entendre par-dessus tous ces bruits de bagarre – les fit s'arrêter, et se tourner ensemble vers la redoutable régleuse de conflits. Robin leur souriait, de son sourire qui pouvait être aussi bien complice que leur dire « vous-êtes foutus », et Sanji se préparait déjà à affronter encore deux heures de colle d'une façon originale que que Madmoiselle Robin pouvait trouver.

Cette dernière ne dit pourtant rien, et ce fut la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait – une rousse avec un air autoritaire et sûr de soi – qui prit la parole. « Mais Robin a donc raison ! Vous êtes toujours en train de vous battre ! Vous ne pouvez pas régler vos différences autrement ? »

Les sept jeunes échangèrent un regard mais personne ne répondit, tous sachant qu'il n'y avait que ce moyen-là.

Robin, qui semblait pouvoir lire les pensées de fois, élargit légèrement son sourire. « Je vous propose un jeu de cartes… C'est surement plus instructif que de vous taper et/ou crier dessus, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Les yeux d'Ace se mirent à briller – il portait bien son nom, après tout – et un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« C'est une excellente idée, Mademoiselle. Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux » Il se tourna alors vers Tsuki et ses deux amis. « Alors, une partie de poker ? Ou bien vous êtes trop raffinés pour ça ? »

« C'est quand tu veux » lui lança Sanji, se tenant derrière sa bien-aimée.

**xXx**

Et c'est comme ça que le trio se trouva dans un taxi, en direction d'un bar appelé Loguetown, le vendredi soir de la semaine de l'incident. Ils avaient tous fait le mur d'une façon ou d'autre : Chopper avait tout simplement dit qu'il passait la soirée avec Sanji et Tsuki, Sanji avait fait semblant de se coucher tôt et fait l'incontournable coup des coussins sur la couette – son père n'allait surement pas vérifier s'il était là de toute façon en rentrant du resto, et Tsuki était seule chez elle, son père à Londres pour son travail et Jiko parti en week-end avec ses amis.

« Ces crétins pensent vraiment que juste parce qu'on est aisés, on ne sait pas jouer au poker ? » dit le blond en jouant avec son paquet de cigarettes, attendant d'être arrivé pour en allumer une. « Ils vont voir ce qu'on sait faire »

« Ouais… » répondit Tsuki, qui n'était pas trop d'humeur à les insulter. Elle soupira. « Tu avais raison Sanji…. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû m'approcher de ces types en fait… »

« Content que tu en sois consciente, mon ange » dit Sanji, mourant d'envie de profiter de l'occasion pour lui prendre la main, mais le fait que ce soit Chopper qui s'est assis au milieu – Tsuki haïssait le milieu et les jambes du blond était trop grandes pour qu'il prenne cette place – gâcha sa chance. « On va donc _enfin_ pouvoir s'éloigner pour de bon de ces quatre-là, après cette partie de cartes. »

« Mais… » commença Chopper, baissant la tête. « Je les aime bien, moi… on s'amuse bien avec Usopp… »

« Usopp est un voleur, premièrement, ensuite, tu as bien vu comment ce Ace ignoble a traité ma princesse. Ils ne sont pas dignes de confiance ! Il faut accepter les faits, on est trop différents pour s'entendre, on vient de classes sociales trop séparées » répondit le cuisinier.

« C'est plein de préjugés ce que tu viens de dire… » objecta la plus jeune.

« Peut-être, mais tu as vu par toi-même que ces préjugés ce sont avérés justes. Voleurs et malhonnêtes » répliqua-t-il. « Arrêtes de te laisser berner Chopper, s'ils se sont intéressés à nous, c'est d'abord pour notre argent, ensuite pour nous faire tourner en bourrique. »

Le petit brun n'osa plus protester, et les dernières minutes du trajet se firent dans le silence complet. Ils étaient presque contents d'être arrivés devant le Loguetown, et avoir ainsi échappé l'atmosphère pesante du taxi, où Tsuki et surtout Chopper durent se confronter à la vérité que Sanji avait aussi clairement annoncé.

Zoro les attendait dehors, adossé au mur, les bras croisés. Il ne bougea pas quand il les vit sortir de la voiture, et attendit qu'ils arrivent à son niveau pour les saluer d'un signe de tête et rentrer dans le bar, après leur avoir dit de le suivre.

Les trois obéirent, ce quartier glauque étant bien le seul endroit où ils n'avaient pas le choix et devaient faire confiance au cheveux-verts et ses amis, et commencèrent à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont laissé les moins aisés choisir l'endroit où se déroulera leur partie de poker. Ils passèrent par des tables où des gens étranges, des saoulards pour la plus part, ou bien des putes, buvaient des verres avec des substances qu'aucun des trois ne pouvait reconnaître au premier coup d'œil.

Tous les trois, avec leurs habits classe et bien entretenus, ressortaient dans la foule de gens de classe moyenne (voire pauvre), et furent objet à des remarques stupides des gens qui ont bu quelques verres de trop. Sanji devait faire de son mieux pour ne pas leur présenter à sa semelle, parce qu'après tout, c'est lui qui en payera le plus cher, et Tsuki était contente d'avoir choisi un manteau gris, pas du tout sexy ou voyant.

Zoro les amena dans une salle au fond, plutôt petite, meublée qu'avec une grande table et quelques chaises, donnant un aspect à la fois vide et encombré, et plutôt intimidant. Néanmoins, si le trio d'amis avait exprimé son opinion, ils se seraient tous mis d'accord sur le fait que cette chambre, malgré son aspect lugubre, était mille fois mieux que le bar où se trouvaient tous les ivrognes.

Ace, Luffy et Usopp les attendaient déjà, les cartes et les jetons de poker prêts.

« Encore des contacts ? » demanda Tsuki plutôt froidement, faisant un geste de la main pour désigner la salle.

« Oui » répondit l'aîné sur le même ton. « Ça peut t'étonner, mais j'en ai pas mal. »

Il fit lui aussi un geste de main, les invitant à s'asseoir, et mit au clair les règles du jeu avant de commencer. Ils jouaient en équipe, Ace, Zoro et Usopp contre Sanji, Chopper et Tsuki. Luffy s'occupait des cartes ( c'était déjà assez compliqué pour lui comme ça ). Ils commencèrent donc à jouer les deux « équipes » étaient assez impressionnées par les techniques et savoir-faire de l'autre, mais évidemment aucun n'offrirait à leur adversaire l'honneur de le faire remarquer à l'oral.

Le jeu dura assez longtemps… l'équipe de Sanji menait au début, mais quand ils étaient surs de gagner, quand Ace avait parié son dernier montant d'argent ( parce que oui, ils pariaient vraiment de l'argent… ce n'étaient plus des enfants ! ) , il eut un retournement de situation. Peu à peu les jetons du trio commençaient à disparaître, jusqu'à ce que, au milieu d'un jeu, ils n'avaient plus d'argent ni d'objet de valeur à parier. Chopper avait même abandonné.

De l'autre côté, Usopp avait aussi posé les cartes, puisqu'il n'avait vraiment rien de bon. La confrontation était donc entre les duos Zoro-Ace et Sanji-Tsuki. Le premier sourit d'un air victorieux.

« Alors, les gosses de riches n'ont plus rien à mettre en jeu ? » nargua Zoro, avec un air très satisfait.

Sanji mordit assez fort sa cigarette, énervé de perdre ainsi face à des bons à rien. « Vu l'endroit où vous nous avez donné rendez-vous, on n'allait pas amener beaucoup d'argent ni d'objets de valeurs. »

« Ou bien vous êtes surpris de voir qu'on est meilleurs que vous ? » lança Ace, aussi satisfait que son ami.

« Peu importe, on a de l'argent à la maison, donc on peut continuer à mettre ça en jeu » répliqua la jeune fille, voulant baffer encore le brun pour effacer ce sourire de son visage.

« Ah non, on a bien dit qu'on ne pariait que ce qu'on a ici » répondit Ace, appréciant le fait qu'il était dans une meilleure situation. « Par contre… j'ai une proposition pour vous. Il y a encore quelque chose que vous n'avez pas mis en jeu. »

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-elle, détaillant son ami du regard… il avait tout mis en jeu, sa montre, son portable… Il ne manquait plus rien.

« Vos corps » expliqua le grand brun avec un sourire assez effrayant – pour la jeune fille du moins.

Les teints de Sanji et Tsuki virèrent tout de suite au rouge. Le blond était presque en train de plier les cartes sous l'énervement, et eut assez de contrôle sur soi pour s'adresser à son plus jeune ami.

« Chopper, il est tard, il est peut-être temps que tu rentres. »

« Je le raccompagne ! » annonça Usopp, se levant, craignant de voir la suite du jeu. « Allez Chopper, on y va »

Avant que le pauvre petit ait eu l'occasion de formuler une quelconque protestation, Usopp l'avait pris par le bras, et l'avait entraîné dehors, laissant aux ennemis le soin de décider si le jeu se finissait ainsi ou si une équipe accepterait de se mettre eux-mêmes en jeu.

Une fois leur ami parti, Sanji écrasa sa cigarette sur le cendrier. « Tu te fous de la gueule de qui ? »

« Je suis une fille de bonne famille, il est hors de question que je mette mon corps à la disposition d'un crétin de ton genre ! » ajouta la brune.

« Donc, vous déclarez forfait, avouez notre victoire et notre supériorité ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » répliqua le blond.

« Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire » lui dit Zoro.

Sanji et Tsuki se regardèrent, tous les deux analysant la situation. Le blond savait que, pour lui au moins, ça n'en valait pas la peine, puisqu'il n'avait qu'un pair, donc qu'un tout petit espoir de brelan. Il regarda donc son amie, qui fixait ses cartes. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, et lui fit un léger hochement de tête pour lui indiquer que son jeu à elle était bon. Elle était mêmes sure de gagner : elle avait un flush. Un neuf, un valet et une reine en main, un dix et un huit posés sur la table. C'était pratiquement impossible qu'elle perde.

« On fait quoi ? » demanda-t-elle à son ami.

« Ton jeu est vraiment bon ? » s'enquit-il, parlant dans son oreille.

Elle passa une main par ses cheveux, signe convenu pour dire « flush ». Le blond considéra la situation un instant. S'ils étaient surs de gagner, ils n'avaient qu'à parier, de toute façon ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

« D'accord » accepta-t-il, se tournant vers les deux prédateurs.

Zoro eut un air surpris mais ravi. « Excellent »

« Les conditions ? » s'enquit Tsuki, au cas où. « Qui, combien de fois, pour qui… etc. »

« Prudente, hein ? » dit Ace avec un sourire froid. « Qui ? Le vainqueur décidera. Pour qui, pareil. Mais bon, je pense que vous savez qui veut quoi. Combien de fois… » il se tourna vers Zoro, son sourire devenant amusé, limite sadique. « Une fois suffit non ? »

« Ouais » répondit le Marimo, regardant Sanji avec un air tellement lubrique qu'il regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté.

« Pour toute la nuit par contre, et on fait ce qu'on veut » compléta le plus âgé.

« Très bien » répondit Tsuki, essayant de cacher sa nervosité. Elle priait vraiment qu'elle allait gagner – de toute façon, comment avoir une meilleur main qu'elle ! Pas dans ce jeu, ce serait vraiment un grand coup de chance pour les autres ! – parce que Sanji comptait sur elle… et évidemment, elle aussi n'avait aucune envie de passer la nuit à faire ce que l'autre rustre voulait.

Elle lança un regard à Sanji, et connaissait trop bien le garçon pour savoir que sous son air de confiance et de calme, il tremblait aussi à l'intérieur. Pauvre Sanji, c'était encore pire pour lui. Se trouver aux prises de l'autre monstre de pédé… Tsuki n'osait même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait l'arriver.

Ils se concentrèrent donc tous sur le jeu, quatre pairs des yeux sur Luffy, qui devait retourner la dernière carte. Tranquillement, comme si personne ne le regardait, comme si c'était qu'un petit jeu sans grandes conséquences, il prit la carte en haut du paquet, la retourna, et la posa sur la table.

C'était un As de piques.

* * *

Bon alors? Ce chapitre vous a plu? (malgré les fautes...xD )

Je sais, je suis cruelle de vous avoir abandonné sur ce suspens, mais c'est tellement plaisant...:p

Hâte d'avoir vos réactions !

( Ah, au fait... y'a des gens qui sont allés à la Japan Expo? J'y suis allée le 3et le 4 ( le 3 en cosplay de Perona :D ), c'était génial! )

Encore une fois, merci pour vos nombreux reviews, votre avalanche de compliments, et votre constant soutien...je vous aime fort !


	16. Chapter 16

Hello jeune gens!

Bon, je m'excuse, je suis en retard comme toujours... mais je tiens à dire que j'ai écrit ça DEPUIS peut-être même un mois... et c'est ma beta qui a pris trois siècles pour corriger ! Donc jettez vous sur elle ! ( Sachez même que le chapitre 17 est LONG et prêt ...) ) Pour une fois que c'est pas ma faute xd Enfin bon, c'est les vacances, on la pardonne ( à moitié ) ... :p  
Sinon, je vois que il y a toute plein de sadiques qui veulent que Ace et Zoro gagnent... xD  
Et pour tous les gens confus par rapport au poker, qui a gagné ou pas... et bien, c'est normal que vous êtes confuses, à la fin du dernier chapitre on ne sait pas qui a gagné justement :p  
Sinon, je vous remercie pour votre patience et tout plein de reviews que j'ai reçu! Merci beaucoup :D

**bAkA VerLieBtKeiRa-saN: **Quel horreur! Mais je ne suis pas morte! xD Je suis immortelle, ne t'inquiètes pas ! ( euuh... ok je sors... )

**Lise:** Voilà la suite :D Et euh... non, le blog n'est pas à moi, je n'aime pas du tout le Smoker Ace xD

**Sweet Marimo-chan:** Humm... je ne sais pas trop, je dirai qu'on est un peu plus loin de la moitié. Je n'ai pas une fin précise en tête, mais à peu près, et j'ai aussi des idées pour une possible suite...

silinde-kun: Tu as parfaitement raison... je ne fais que vous titiller avec la vie qui mène le quatuor... je ne veux pas vous l'exposer tout d'un coup, donc je vous donnerai des petits bouts de temps en temps :p Enfin, pour le moment, il faudra bien que je sorte le grand jeu à un moment

**Yuyu-chan:** LOL! J'adore ton idée... j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensée et de toute façon, je ne pourrai pas avoir faire ça, tu comprendra bien vite pourquoi :)

Kazu-chan: Les relations "plus ou moins" amoureuses seront toujours importantes dans cette fic, surtout maintenant, mais je vais aussi ajouter d'autres trucs, en t'inquiètes pas :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16- Des mesures radicales**

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel tous regardèrent d'abord la carte posée, puis leur jeu. Sanji n'avait pas eu son brelan, mais ce n'était pas grave, parce qu'un coup d'œil à Tsuki lui confirma qu'elle avait toujours une main prometteuse.

« Prêts ? » demanda Ace d'un air enjoué.

Pour toute réponse, Sanji posa ses cartes. « Une paire de huit »

Zoro posa les siennes. « Brelan de sept »

Tsuki eut un sourire victorieux en posant son jeu. « Flush »

En revanche, elle perdit toute assurance quand elle vit qu'Ace gardait le sourire, et posa lentement ses cartes. « Royal flush ».

Dix. Valet. Reine. Roi. As.

Son sourire s'élargit encore plus en voyant l'air décomposé de Tsuki, qui ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ça. Elle fixait les cartes de Ace avec étonnement, et sentit ses yeux picoter, comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois que des larmes allaient couler. Elle cligna donc rapidement des yeux, elle n'allait pas non plus lui offrir le spectacle de ses pleurs. Mais qu'elle en eut envie, était indéniable… Ace avait gagné, donc c'était elle qui allait devoir… s'offrir… à lui. Certes, elle ne voulait pas que Sanji se fasse mettre – pardon my french –par Zoro, mais elle n'avait pas envie non plus de perdre sa virginité à cet idiot qui s'était foutu d'elle !

Et ce dernier ricanait, ramassant avec son ami l'argent qu'ils avaient gagné. « Bon, vos montres et portables ne nous intéressent pas… par contre… »

Ace s'adossa contre la table, mettant lentement sa part d'argent dans son porte-monnaie puis leva la tête vers les perdants, un sourire satisfait relevant ses taches de rousseur. « Passons au prix le plus intéressant… Étant celui qui a gagné… »

Il laissa traîner le silence, ce qui donna à Tsuki encore plus envie de pleurer, et aussi de le taper, pour ensuite partir en courant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait ça ? Il n'avait pas à prendre plaisir en la faisant attendre avec crainte le moment qu'il prononce son nom…

« Je choisis Sanji pour Zoro. Je suis généreux, non ? »

« Quoi ? » crièrent les deux voix à l'unisson.

Sanji était trop estomaqué pour parler, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce retournement de situation. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que sa princesse aille dans le lit d'Ace, mais il aurait pu régler cette affaire par les pieds, par contre si c'était lui… il s'était mis d'accord sur ce marché, et il perdrait son honneur en revenant sur sa parole…

La brune, de son côté, même si elle était soulagée de ne pas devoir écarter ses jambes pour Ace, ne voulait pas laisser Sanji à Zoro…oui, elle avait peur pour elle, mais une mini image de ce que Zoro ferait à Sanji passa dans sa tête et elle réussit à prendre son courage.

« Ace, c'est toi qui a gagné, c'est donc à toi de prendre le prix » dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Ah, ah » refusa-t-il, faisant non avec le doigt « J'ai bien dit que c'est le gagnant qui décide, qui et pour qui. »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Zoro finissait sa bouteille de rhum et Ace rangeait les affaires. Tsuki regarda son ami, sans savoir quoi dire. Elle voulait s'excuser, elle était sure de gagner…est-ce qu'il lui en voulait ? Mais… sérieusement, il ne comptait pas faire ça… Non, elle devait faire quelque chose ! Si elle s'offrait à un homme, étant une femme, c'était acceptable…mais lui, en tant qu'homme !...

Elle se tourna encore vers le grand brun. « Ace, s'il te plait, laisse Sanji, prends moi à la place »

« J'ai déjà pris ma décision » répliqua-t-il, avant d'afficher un sourire de bad boy. « Par contre, si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te baise, ça peut s'arranger hors du cadre du jeu »

Il lui prit toute sa volonté pour ne pas le gifler encore une fois. Une bagarre ne résoudrait rien, elle devait aider son ami… « Ace, sérieusement -»

« Princesse » interrompit Sanji d'un ton grave. « Merci, mais laisse. Je n'accepterai pas qu'il prenne ainsi ton honneur. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. »

« Sanji… » Murmura-t-elle, en mettant une main sur son bras.

« Rentres » lui dit le blond d'un ton ferme. C'était lui qui avait dit qu'ils étaient d'accord, c'était à lui d'en assumer les conséquences. Certes, ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour Tsuki qui elle au moins aurait eut affaire au sexe opposé, mais…qu'est ce qui lui traversait l'esprit ! Jamais il n'acceptera que son amie soit le prix d'un jeu de poker ! Il n'avait qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir, voilà tout. Et surtout, pour l'instant, essayer de ne pas imaginer tout ce qui risquait de lui arriver par la suite…

La brune baissa le regard pendant quelques instants, puis releva encore la tête vers Sanji comme pour protester, mais en voyant son air décidé elle se résigna et soupira. « Appelle-moi… »

Il hocha la tête et, ne sachant plus quoi dire, Tsuki prit son sac et sortit en silence. Zoro, qui avait observé cette scène d'un œil plutôt amusé, s'approcha du blond et lui prit le poignet. Quand celui-ci voulut se dégager, le sourire du cheveux-vert ne fit que s'élargir, et il tint son bras plus fermement.

« Tout ce que je veux pour la nuit, t'as oublié ? » lui dit-il avec un air tellement satisfait…

Sanji le foudroya du regard mais ne dit rien, et le plus fort profita pour l'entraîner contre lui, plaquant un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cuisinier sentit ses joues rougir sous cette humiliation, et il n'avait même pas le droit de se défendre… ! Il devait se laisser faire, comme ça, comme son petit chien-chien ou son esclave sexuel ?... Oui, c'est ce qu'il était, après tout… pour cette nuit. Il frissonna à cette idée. Son esclave sexuel…

« Ace » fit Luffy, et Sanji le remercia intérieurement, accueillant cette petite distraction à bras ouverts. « Tu vas pas la raccompagner ? »

« Non » fut la simple réponse de son frère, qui enfilait son manteau.

« J'y vais alors. Je sais que tu lui en veux, mais c'est dangereux si tard, surtout pour une fille comme elle »

« Comme tu veux » répondit le plus âgé, avec le haussement d'épaules de la personne qui n'en a rien à foutre.

C'est ainsi que laissant Sanji à son supplice – qu'il avait accepté, ne l'oublions pas – Luffy sortit du bar rapidement, ne voulant pas que la jeune fille parte trop loin toute seule. Il fut donc soulagé quand il vit sa silhouette au loin.

« Hé ! Tsuki ! »

La brune se retourna, le fixa un instant puis continua à marcher. Le garçon au chapeau de paille soupira et accéléra le rythme, et ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, Luffy toujours derrière elle, avant qu'il prenne la parole encore une fois.

« On a l'air un peu con à se suivre comme ça, tu trouves pas ? »

« Oui » répliqua-t-elle sans se retourner. « Alors tu n'as qu'à arrêter de le faire »

« Non. »

Tsuki soupira et s'arrêta, laissant le garçon arriver à son niveau. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je te raccompagnes, il faut pas que tu marches par ici la nuit toute seule »

Les yeux violets de la jeune fille le fixèrent un instant, avant qu'elle ne recommence à marcher. « Je n'y peux rien si vous aviez choisi un endroit mal fréquenté dans un quartier dangereux et par où aucun taxi ne passe »

Le brun ne répondit rien, et la regarda. Elle avait l'air calme, il était en fait convaincu qu'elle l'était, et n'aurait su que ce n'était qu'une apparence qu'elle se donnait si elle n'avait pas abandonné d'un coup :

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ! Il faut que je l'empêche ! »

Elle se retourna, voulant retourner au bar, mais Luffy l'attrapa par les bras.

« Lâche-moi ! Je ne peux pas laisser ça comme ça, c'est mon ami bordel, il faut que -»

« Tsuki » le ton de sa voix – extrêmement sérieuse, pour une fois – fit taire la jeune fille, qui arrêta de se débattre et leva les yeux vers les siens. « Un accord est un accord. Il ne faut jamais revenir sur sa parole. Vous n'auriez jamais dû accepter ce que mon grand frère a proposé, mais maintenant que c'est fait, c'est trop tard. Qu'on soit riche ou pauvre, il faut se tenir sa parole. Tu es d'accord, non ? »

La brune ne put répondre. Il avait raison, et c'était la première fois qu'elle l'avait entendu dire quelque chose d'aussi… comment dire ?... profond. Luffy était simple d'esprit, certes, mais aussi noble, et ce qu'elle venait d'entendre avait anéanti toutes ses défenses. Elle baissa le visage, le prenant entre ses mains, et devant un des rares gestes de faiblesse de la part de Tsuki, le brun n'hésita pas à l'envelopper de ses bras.

Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle l'aurait repoussé et l'aurait envoyé se faire mettre, mais là, se trouvant impuissante, elle acceptait ce soutien, même s'il venait du « camp ennemi », et s'appuya légèrement contre lui, faisant de son mieux pour retenir ses larmes.

« T'inquiètes pas, Zoro est un mec bien » dit le brun en lui frottant gentiment le dos.

« Oui, un mec bien qui va enculer mon meilleur ami » marmonna-t-elle en se mordant la joue.

« Bon… vu comme ça… » Luffy fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait, puis détacha la jeune fille de lui, gardant les mains sur ses bras, et lui sourit. « Mais il va tout faire pour ne pas lui faire du mal, je le sais ! »

« Oui, bien sûr » répondit-elle avec ironie.

Elle se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle le put, quittant l'emprise de Luffy et reprit son chemin vers sa maison, en serrant son manteau contre elle. Qu'ils avaient été idiots… elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils avaient parié leur corps ! Mais c'était la pire connerie du siècle ! Elle s'en voulait tellement… mais aussi, c'était presque improbable que Zoro ou Ace ait une main plus forte que la sienne … Ils avaient vraiment été malchanceux. Et orgueilleux, surtout. Ils n'auraient jamais dû parier quelque chose d'aussi important, ni même si eux, ils avaient une suite royale…

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est-ce que Sanji allait endurer ! Ace aurait dû la choisir, au lieu de faire son « généreux ». Enfin, elle pensait ça en sachant que, de toute façon, ça n'arriverait pas. Parce que, pour être honnête, elle tremblait à l'idée de se livrer à lui. Son éducation traditionnelle faisait en sorte qu'elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'expérience avec les garçons – les seules fois où Naraku avait touché à sa poitrine elle s'était sentie si mal – alors elle ne pouvait imaginer se mettre nue et aux services d'un garçon, surtout Ace !

Et Sanji alors… si tonton Zeff apprenait un millième de cette histoire, il le tuerait ! Son fils, gay ? Et peu importe les arguments que Sanji sortirait, qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, etc, cela ne changerait rien… il aurait fait quelque chose d'homosexuel, et c'était assez pour être considéré un crime international. Tsuki n'osait même pas imaginer la réaction de Zeff !... Est-ce que Sanji pensait à ça aussi ? Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment tenir sa parole ? Allait-il fuir ? Oh, elle l'espérait… Ou du moins demander à Zoro de ne lui pas infliger cette torture… Mais est-ce que cette tête d'algues serait charitable ? Tsuki en doutait…

Elle fut tirée soudainement par le bras, et ainsi hors de ses pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Luffy la tenait près de lui, regardant un homme qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué. Un homme très étrange, pour tout dire. Il portait une chemise avec des rayures verticales bleu clair et bleu foncé, un nœud papillon rose et… sa coiffure ressemblait étrangement à …un trois.

« Quoi, Chapeau de Paille ? T'as rien à dire, on est pas sur ton territoire »

« Ton territoire ? » demanda la brune, regardant Luffy avec un air confus.

Il ne répondit pas, regardant l'autre homme. « Elle est avec moi, Mr 3 »

« Avec toi, c'est-à-dire, « en ta compagnie », où -»

« Ça veut toujours dire ça pour nous. On est pas comme vous »

Tsuki regardait l'un et l'autre sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait, mais préféra se taire pour le moment. L'étrange homme dévisagea Luffy, puis fronça les sourcils et s'en alla. Luffy commença à marcher en tenant la jeune fille toujours par le bras.

« Merci, mais je sais marcher toute seule » lui dit-elle, enlevant son bras. « C'était quoi ça ? Cette histoire de « territoire », « avec toi », « pas comme vous » ? Qui est « vous » ? Qui est -»

« Tu poses trop de questions ! » râla Luffy.

« Et ça te surprend ! Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer ? »

« Il allait prendre quelque chose dans ton sac et je l'ai empêché, c'est tout »

« Et alors l'histoire de territoire ? Tu es dans une mafia ? Pourquoi vous vous appelez par des noms de code ? Et -»

Le garçon s'arrêta à nouveau, mettant une main sur la bouche de la brune, dont les yeux s'élargirent. Il soupira. « Tu es trop curieuse, et puis je veux pas te dire »

Tsuki repoussa sa main d'un air énervée et reprit la route. « Très bien »

Comme si elle allait laisser tomber aussi facilement ! Sa curiosité était déjà éveillée, et elle comptait bien faire des recherches de son côté… mais, une fois la surprise passée Tsuki se rappela de la situation dans laquelle son ami était. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, chaque minute apportant de crainte et regrets…

**xXx**

Chopper était assis à son bureau le matin suivant, en train de s'avancer dans les études de médecine que le docteur Kureha lui donnait, quand son portable sonna. Il vit le nom de Tsuki sur l'écran et fronça les sourcils, regardant l'horloge sur le mur de sa chambre. 9h04. Elle aurait du être en train de dormir, elle était rentrée tard hier ! Confus, il ouvrit le clapet.

« Allô ? »

« Chopper ? Je ne te réveille pas j'espère ? »

« Non, tu sais que je me lèves tôt pour étudier » répondit-il. « Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi cette nuit ? »

« Comment tu sais ça ? » s'indigna la jeune fille.

« Ta vois devient plus grave quand tu manques de sommeil » expliqua le petit brun.

Tsuki soupira. « Tu n'as pas des nouvelles de Sanji ? »

« Bah non… je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois hier, avec toi… après je suis rentré avec Usopp… mais il devrait dormir là, il est encore tôt »

« Tu as raison » répondit la brune après un silence. « Ouais, il dort surement »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qui a gagné finalement ? » Questionna Chopper.

« Eux »

« Mais vous avez parié -»

« Oui, tout. Et comme Sanji a perdu, il a dû rester avec eux… »

« Pour faire quoi ? »

« Euh… » hésita son amie, voulant préserver son innocence. « Un peu comme un esclave, on va dire. Bon, je te laisse travailler… appelle-moi si tu as des nouvelles de Sanji »

« D'accord, bye bye… et essayes de dormir ! »

**xXx**

Tsuki regarda sa montre pour la énième fois. Elle essayait de son mieux de cacher les signes de nervosité, mais n'arrivait pas à arrêter de bouger sa jambe. Ça allait sonner en deux minutes, et elle craignait que Sanji ait trouvé une excuse pour sécher les cours…

Ayant eu marre d'attendre, elle avait appelé son ami à 14 heures le samedi après-midi, mais personne ne décrocha. Elle attendit 30 minutes et rappela, mais le résultat fut le même. Elle appela de nouveau Chopper, qui n'avait pas de nouvelles non plus, et se décida d'appeler le fixe, mais ce fut la ménagère qui répondit et lui annonça qu'elle avait reçu comme ordre de Sanji de ne le déranger pour rien. Inquiète, Tsuki s'était rendue à son appartement, mais le garçon ne voulait voir personne. Elle essaya de l'appeler quelques fois encore et lui envoya même un SMS, mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Le dimanche se déroula de la même façon : des appels sans réponses, Sanji qui refusait de la voir, Chopper qui n'arrivait pas à lui parler non plus…

Il était donc tout à fait compréhensible que Tsuki soit aussi nerveuse, et même le naïf petit Chopper était inquiet. Mais, à leur plus grand soulagement ( ou pas ? ) ils virent la silhouette du garçon tourner le coin et se diriger vers l'école.

Le petit brun ouvrit un grand sourire. « Salut Sanji ! »

« Salut »

Il n'avait pas souri, et c'était à peine s'il les avait regardés. Tsuki le fixa. Il avait de grosses cernes sous les yeux et semblait avoir oublié de se coiffer. Il n'avait pas l'air physiquement maltraité, mais son expression de zombie en disait beaucoup…

« Sanji… » dit-elle à voix basse, s'approchant de lui. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler » répondit-il d'un ton assez ferme. « Allons en cours, ça va sonner »

D'un point de vue extérieur, la journée se passa comme toutes les autres. Ils déjeunèrent ensemble, passèrent la recrée ensemble, et se rejoignirent à la sortie. Mais pour Chopper et Tsuki, c'était quelque chose de complètement différent. Les deux garçons, qui avaient presque tous les cours ensemble et parlaient tout le temps d'habitude, n'avaient presque rien dit de la journée, malgré le fait qu'ils aient eut deux heures de chimie et travaillaient ensemble sur un projet. La recrée et le déjeuner furent très silencieux, même si Chopper et Tsuki essayaient au maximum de créer des dialogues, les réponses de Sanji étaient courtes et désintéressés, et il semblait perdu dans une grande réflexion. Tsuki, qui ne n'était pas avec lui en cours, vit les heures passer trois fois plus lentement, inquiète, confuse et énervée. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter ce stupide pari ! Et Zoro avait dû être affreux avec Sanji pour qu'il soit dans cet état ! Le garçon qui était toujours à tourner autour des filles n'avait pas fait _un_ compliment ce jour là – pas un seul ! – pas même à Tsuki. Ses deux amis étaient très inquiets… ce n'était pas, alors pas du tout le genre de Sanji d'être dépressif comme ça. Chopper pensait même à appeler Zeff et lui demander d'enlever les rasoirs et tout autre objet tranchant des endroits accessibles au blond.

Et, pour finaliser la journée, le quatuor avait eu le cran de se pointer. Tsuki regarda tout de suite son ami, mais il n'avait pas l'air de les avoir remarqués. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de bouillir de rage. Après qu'ils aient transformé son ami en cet espèce de zombie ambulant, ils osaient revenir comme si de rien n'était ! Et en plus de tout ça, Chopper ne semblait pas dérangé par ça… certes, il n'était pas vraiment au courant mais il pouvait s'en douter…

Sanji ne s'arrêta pas quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau. Il continua à marcher, mains dans les poches, regardant le sol devant lui comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Chopper voulut s'arrêter pour les saluer, mais Tsuki lui pris le bras et suivit le blond sans rien dire et sans regarder les quatre garçons.

« Quoi ? On devient impolis quand on perd ? » demanda Ace d'un ton moqueur.

Tsuki l'ignora et Sanji ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

« Allez, soyez pas si mauvais perdants… »

« Hé oh, on vous parle ! »

« Hooou… ils sont fâchés, que c'est meeuugnon… »

Ils continuèrent à les provoquer durant tout le trajet, mais aucun des trois réagissait : Sanji semblait perdu dans ses pensées, Tsuki n'allait pas leur donner ce plaisir et enfonçait ses ongles dans le bras de Chopper à chaque fois qu'il voulait se tourner vers eux ou dire quelque chose. Arrivés devant l'appartement du blond, celui-ci fit un vague signe de main à ses deux amis avant de rentrer. Ils reprirent donc la route, et à la fin, Tsuki se retrouva seule avec les garçons. Elle marcha encore deux minutes en les laissant la suivre, puis, ayant pris sa décision, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux.

« Ah, on s'est enfin rappelée de la politesse ! » dit Ace avec un sourire moqueur.

« Arrêtez de nous suivre » ordonna-t-elle, sans faire attention à sa raillerie. Son ton était sec et déterminé.

« Et si on en a pas envie ? » demanda Zoro, les sourcils arqués.

« J'appelle la police. Mon oncle l'a dans la paume de la main. Il suffit que je lui demande une petite faveur pour que vous ayez des ennuis. De toute façon, il y a d'autres raisons appart le harcèlement pour vous mettre en prison… » elle dit ça en regardant fixement Usopp. « Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir. Tous les quatre. Disparaissez. »

Son air était tellement sérieux que, malgré le fait qu'ils soient habitués aux menaces, les garçons furent surpris.

« Tout ça parce que vous avez perdus ? » s'étonna Ace.

« Je m'en fout de ça. C'est pour ce que vous avez fait à Sanji. Je suis sérieuse. Si vous continuez, j'appelle la police. Disparaissez de nos vies »

Elle se tourna et s'éloigna, une petite partie d'elle ne pouvant pas supporter leurs regards surpris, et surtout l'air blessé de Luffy…

**xXx**

« Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'appelle Usopp ? » demanda Chopper à son amie, avec qui il parlait au téléphone.

« Je t'ai déjà dit, je ne veux plus qu'on ait contact avec ces gens. Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Sanji ! »

« Mais ce n'était pas Us -»

« Je m'en fout ! » coupa la brune « Ils sont pareils ! Chopper, oublie les, c'est le mieux pour tout le monde. Et tu viens chez Sanji ? »

« Il y a quelque chose de prévu ? »

« J'amène un DVD pour qu'on regarde »

« Tsuki… » soupira le brun. « On a déjà tout essayé pour le remonter le moral, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher… »

« Et tu comptes laisser tomber ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! »

« Alors dépêche-toi de venir »

Une semaine et demie s'était passée, et Sanji ne semblait toujours pas aller mieux. Toujours l'air ailleurs, toujours des cernes, jamais concentré… Les professeurs l'engueulaient toujours en cours parce qu'il ne suivait pas. Chopper et Tsuki étaient de plus en plus inquiets, et peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient – sorties, surprises, cadeaux, etc – Sanji semblait se contenter de vivre dans ses pensées. Le pire, c'est qu'il n'était pas dépressif, du genre « je-suis-trop-malheureux-je-vais-me-tailler-les-veines-mais-avant-ça-je-vais-montrer-à-tout-le-monde-ma-tristesse » … s'il avait été comme ça, ça aurait été tellement facile de l'aider ! Mais non, il était stoïque. Sans expression. Comme un zombie. Il n'avait pas l'air triste, mais il n'était pas heureux. Il s'était simplement déconnecté du monde.

Le quatuor, d'un autre côté, avaient pris la menace de Tsuki au sérieux et ne s'étaient plus rendus devant le lycée, ce qui attristait Chopper, mais ce que Sanji ne semblait même pas remarquer. Ils étaient revenus à leur vies d'avant, leur petit travail au garage - ou Zoro en tant que videur - et leur « autre » travail, Ace à draguer les filles, Zoro à se battre, Usopp à bricoler et Luffy à faire le con… mais même s'ils ne l'avouaient pas, une partie d'eux ressentait un petit manque…

Et plus les jours passaient, plus ça s'empirait. Parce que le plus dur, encore plus que la fin d'une amitié…c'est quand on ne comprend pas pourquoi. Quand on sait comment elle s'est brisée, on peut trouver les moyens adéquats pour la réparer… mais quand elle se finit d'un coup, sans explications et sans que personne ne comprenne vraiment…comment la réparer ? Quand, dans le noir, on a dans les mains quelque chose à laquelle on tenait et qui s'est déchiré, on n'ose rien faire au début, mais, après quelque temps…on essaye de le recoudre, même s'il faut qu'on se pique le doigt une fois ou deux…

C'est ainsi que, après deux semaines, Chopper vit le nom d'Usopp apparaître sur l'écran de son portable alors qu'il regardait le journal. Il quitta le salon pour que sa conversation ne dérange pas ses parents et décrocha.

« Usopp ? »

« Ah… je pensais que t'allais ignorer mon appel »

« Pourquoi je ferai ça ? » demanda Chopper d'un air surpris.

« Bah, vous voulez plus nous voir » répondit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est ce que ta copine nous a dit… t'étais pas au courant ? »

« Non… enfin, elle m'a dit à moi qu'elle voulait plus qu'on se parle, mais je savais pas qu'elle vous avait dit ça… Bon, d'un autre côté, elle dit que c'est votre faute ce qui est arrivé à Sanji… »

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

« Il est très étrange… Tu veux passer à la maison demain matin pour qu'on en parle ? » proposa le brun.

« Maintenant c'est pas possible ? »

« Attends »

Le garçon fit passer sa tête par l'encadrement de la porte.

« Doctorine, est-ce qu'un ami peut passer à la maison maintenant ? »

« Quoi ? Il veut savoir le secret de ma jeunesse ? » Demanda-t-elle, tournant la tête vers lui.

« Non, on veut juste parler… » soupira le garçon.

« Bon, d'accord »

Il remit le téléphone contre son oreille. « C'est bon »

« Tu appelles ta mère « Doctorine » ? » demanda le garçon.

« C'est une longue histoire… »

Vingt minutes plus tard, les deux garçons se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Chopper.

« …et elle partit en menaçant d'appeler la police si on continuait » finit le métis.

« Ah… en plus, elle en serait capable » murmura Chopper, les sourcils froncés. « Enfin, ne lui en veut pas trop, elle est super triste pour Sanji… »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? » s'enquit le garçon au long nez.

« Bah… depuis le jour du poker, il est devenu un zombie. Il ne parle plus, il est toujours ailleurs, il ne s'amuse pas, il ne regarde pas les filles, il ne se bat pas…il ne fait rien du tout. Tsuki dit que c'est la faute de Zoro »

« Ah ouais… Il avait pourtant dit qu'il n'allait pas lui faire du mal... » il se rappela alors qu'il parlait à l'innocent petit Chopper. « Euh, oui, hum…tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? Ou Tsuki ?»

« Sanji n'a rien dit, Tsuki a dit qu'il a dû être un « esclave » de quelque sorte, mais je ne suis pas idiot, ils ont couché ensemble non ? »

Les yeux d'Usopp ont failli sauter de leurs orbites. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Je suis peut-être un peu naïf mais j'ai quand même bientôt seize ans, je sais ce que ça peut-être, mettre son corps en jeu »

« Wow, tu n'as même pas la tête de quelqu'un qui sait ce que c'est, encore moins que c'est possible entre deux personnes du même sexe ! »

«Je suis pas idiot ! » s'énerva Chopper. « En plus, je suis apprenti médecin, je dois savoir ce genre de trucs quand même ! »

« Oui, oui. Bon, comme tu sais ce qui s'est passé, je pense pas que Zoro ait fait quelque chose de mal ! »

« Alors pourquoi Sanji est comme ça ? »

« J'en sais rien, j'étais pas là à filmer la scène non plus ! » répliqua le métis. Il soupira et s'adossa contre le mur à côté du lit de son ami. « Alors, pourquoi t'appelle pas ta mère Maman ? »

Chopper le fixa un instant, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre, puis haussa les épaules. « Parce qu'elle n'est pas ma mère »

Usopp fronça les sourcils, et son ami se sentit obligé de continuer devant son silence. « Doctor et Doctorine m'ont adopté quand j'avais sept ans. Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment de ma famille d'avant, mais je sais qu'on était pauvres et il y avait beaucoup d'enfants, je n'étais pas assez fort pour les aider à trouver de l'argent… Donc un jour on était venus a Tokyo – on n'habitait pas ici, on vivait bien plus loin-, ils m'ont envoyé voir le prix du pain, et quand je suis revenu, ils n'étaient plus là. »

« Tu rigoles ? » s'étonna Usopp. « C'est affreux »

Chopper haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé dans les rues, à mendier ou voler un peu de nourriture…bon, quand je me faisais attraper, j'en ressortais avec quelques blessures… Au bout d'un moment l'une d'entre elles s'est infectée et j'avais tellement mal que je me sentais incapable de voler et réussir à m'enfuir. Donc je me suis assis dans un coin, attendant que ça passe ou que quelque chose arrive… et quelque chose est arrivé. Alors que j'étais couché par terre, roulé en boule, ayant froid, faim, mal, un monsieur est venu vers moi. J'ai eu peur, je pensais qu'il voulait me faire du mal, donc je me suis levé avec de la peine et ai essayé de partir, mais il m'a arrêté en me disant qu'il était médecin et que je ne devais pas avoir peur et tout »

« Ton père adoptif ? » demanda Usopp.

Chopper hocha la tête. « Il m'a amené ici et s'est occupé de moi avec Doctorine, et quand j'étais guéri, je pensais qu'ils allaient me remettre à la rue… mais ils m'ont proposé de rester avec eux »

« Putain, j'aurais jamais deviné… » murmura Usopp, puis il eut un rire amer « Donc c'est pour ça que tu nous snob pas, toi…. Tu sais ce que c'est. Enfin, on meurt pas de faim, mais bon… t'es pas né dans l'or quoi »

Chopper fit non de la tête. « Sanji non plus, mais bon, il était quand même assez aisé quand il était enfant, même si c'est plus tard que le Baratie a été ouvert »

« Oui, mais il n'a jamais été dans le besoin, lui… En tout cas, tu dois beaucoup aimer tes parents adoptifs »

« Bah oui, ils ont beaucoup fait pour moi… » il hésita un instant, puis reprit la parole « Usopp ? »

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi tu as volé le portable ? Tu as des problèmes financiers ? Tu sais, je peux t'aider si tu veux... »

Usopp sourit et fit non de la tête. « Après on va dire que je me sers de toi. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je gère la situation »

« Rassure moi au moins que tu avais une bonne raison de le faire… »

Il continua à sourire, mes ses yeux exprimaient une certaine tristesse. « Oui Chopper. J'ai une bonne raison de le faire »

**xXx**

« Ah bon ? C'est ça qu'il a dit ? » demanda Luffy, mangeant un morceau de pizza.

« On s'en fout, s'ils veulent plus nous voir, ils veulent plus nous voir. On va pas se trainer à leur pieds » dit Ace en zappant les chaînes de la télé.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans l'appartement des trois garçons, en train de manger quelques pizzas devant la télé – même s'il était bientôt dix heures du soir et que c'était une veille de cours.

« C'est pas ce que tu fais avec les filles ? » demanda Usopp d'un air exaspéré.

« C'est diffèrent, je le fais dans un but précis et parce que ça n'atteint pas mon honneur, puisqu'à la fin j'ai du bon temps dans leur lit » il laissa la télé sur un film d'action. « Là, pour qu'on « redevienne amis » ? Jamais je ferai un truc aussi ridicule »

« Surtout qu'ils veulent appeler la police… » dit Usopp, plus inquiété par ça que par le ridicule.

« Mais pourquoi il est comme ça Sanji ? » s'enquit Luffy. « Tu lui a fait quoi, Zoro ? »

« Rien ! » répondit le cheveux-vert, qui y réfléchissait depuis que le Pinocchio avait raconté son histoire. « Enfin, rien qui puisse le mettre dans cet état ! Enfin je crois.… »

« C'est chiant, on s'amusait bien ensemble… » se lamenta Luffy tout en essayant de voler une part de pizza à Usopp.

« Oui, bah c'est fini » lui dit son frère aîné, d'un ton de « fin de discussion ».

Ils se concentrèrent alors sur _Die Hard 4_, mais pendant que ses amis s'oubliaient dans le film, Zoro prit une décision : il allait parler à Sanji.

**xXx**

« J'adore quand il fait froid ! » dit Chopper, tout joyeux, quand lui et Sanji rejoignirent Tsuki dans le couloir pour la recrée.

« Oui, parce que tu es un pingouin ou quelque chose du même genre… » grelotta Tsuki, en resserrant son écharpe. « La seule bonne chose par rapport à ce froid c'est qu'il annonce les vacances… »

« D'ailleurs, on fait quoi ces vacances ? Hein Sanji ? » demanda Chopper, essayant de faire participer le blond dans la conversation.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, tout en marchant avec eux vers la cour extérieure. « Comme vous voulez »

Le petit brun soupira, baissant la tête. Sanji était toujours le premier à proposer les plans, à avoir des bonnes idées, à les inviter pour une fondue ou une raclette ou n'importe quoi… et là, il s'en foutait complètement ! Quand est-ce que leur ami allait revenir au normal ?

« Attendez »

Chopper releva la tête et regarda Tsuki qui venait de parler.

« Il fait trop froid, allons à la bibliothèque… allez-y, je vous rejoins, j'ai un truc à demander à Mademoiselle Robin »

« On vient avec toi ? » proposa le brun.

« Non, c'est par rapport aux cours… t'inquiète pas je vous retrouve bientôt » lui assura-t-elle.

L'apprenti médecin hocha la tête et s'éloigna avec Sanji. Une fois qu'elle fut sure qu'ils étaient loin et qu'ils n'avaient pas vu ce qu'elle avait vu, elle chercha des yeux un professeur qui surveillait la recrée.

« Yohohohoho ! » fit une voix derrière elle, la faisant sursauter. « Vous cherchez quelqu'un, mademoiselle ? »

La brune dut se contrôler pour ne pas insulter le professeur de musique qui n'arrêtait pas de faire peur aux gens avec son stupide « yohohohoho ». « Oui, je cherchais n'importe quel professeur en fait… c'était pour signaler que nous avons un intrus dans l'école, Monsieur Brook »

Et avant que Brook n'ait besoin de poser la question, elle montra du doigt un jeune homme aux cheveux verts, qui se baladait dans la cours comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un.

* * *

Et encore une fin en suspens... oui, je commence à y prendre goût :p

Sinon, petit avis pour tous ceux qui reclamment plus de présence de Robin et les autres... le chapitre prochain vous fera très plaisir, ou du moins j'espère !

J'ai installé exprès plusieurs doutes pour vous faire poser plein des questions... j'ai vraiment hâte de voir vos reactions et hypothèses ( si je les mérite encore après tout ce temps! ).

Bon j'aimerai bien blablater encore un peu maisje suis un peu fatiguée et je vais regarder une novela

Je vous embrasse donc très fort et je vous remercie pour votre soutien et lecture!:D


	17. Chapter 17

Hello mes chères et tendres! Alors, voilà le chapitre 17, tout long comme promis. Je sais qu'il a duré malgré le fait qu'il était près depuis, mais il passait à la correction et ma chère beta a une vie, malheureusement (Le cas contraire m'arrangerait... xD ) ! Ah, et puis, je vous previens d'avance... je ne peux pas vous pormettre un chapitre pour bientôt. Pour être honnête, il viendra au plus tôt vers octobre ( mi-octobre, je pense ). Je commence ma vie d'étudiante, je m'installe à Lausanne que je ne connais encore pas, j'ai bientôt ma pré-rentré, j'ai les assurances et toute la paperasse à faire... bref, la galère. Donc je m'excuse d'avance, et je promet de faire au plus vite pour écrire, même si ce n'est qu'une page par semaine :p ( Par contre, ma beta AUSSI s'intalle et commence la fac, donc elle aussi prendera son temps pour corriger... )  
Je m'excuse encore, merci pour votre éternelle patience!

Et puis, j'ai adoré vos commentaires... il y a des tas d'idées intéressantes, mais bon, vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ;) Je suis contente que le suspense vous a vraiment pris et que vous vous demandez tous ce que c'est passé entre eux xD

En réponse aux commentaires :

**Yoru no Hatoru:** Si je vais écrire de lemon? Mais qui vous dit qu'il y a EU de lemon? ;) Mais pour ne pas que vous pleurez... oui, je vais écrire ce qui s'est passé...à un moment.

KISSS POWA: Tu as même raison... je ne fais pas assez de yaoi! Honte à moi... mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais biiien vous gâter avec ça bientôt :)

Padra: Non, tu ne fais pas du tout ta difficile... ça traîne exprès, c'est un peu comme les montagne russes, elles commensent lentement et puis la vitesse prend d'un coup, mais c'est l'effet de l'attente que je veux ;) Pour Tsuki pareil, elle EST emmerdeuse xD

Sinon, sur les reviews en géneral, je vous remercie pour vos compliments :) Par contre, je trouve que certain(e)s prennent trop Zoro pour un gentil petit agneau...

Je vous laisse a votre longue lecture en espèrent qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 – Les vacances de Noël**

Mademoiselle Robin quitta sa salle de cours. Elle avait passé presque toute la recrée à aider un élève à comprendre un point du cours, ce qui aurait fait râler plusieurs professeurs, mais qui n'avait aucunement dérangée la jeune femme : elle était dévouée à son travail, et de toute façon, elle avait deux heures libres maintenant.

En traversant la cour pour aller à la salle de professeurs, elle vit un attroupement, et pensât que c'était encore une bagarre de Mademoiselle Tenshi ou Monsieur Prince (même si ce dernier semblait étrangement calme dernièrement). Elle s'approcha pour séparer les individus quand elle remarqua que d'autres professeurs y étaient déjà.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle à Brook, qui était près d'elle.

« Yohohoho ! Une personne est rentré dans l'école sans permission, et ne veut pas partir sans avoir parlé à quelqu'un… Heureusement que Mademoiselle Tsuki me l'a signalé »

« Mademoiselle Tenshi ? » murmura Robin, s'approchant pour voir l'intrus. Elle connaissait trop bien la dite jeune fille pour croire qu'elle signalerait quelque chose par gentillesse pure... elle avait surement une idée derrière la tête.

« Dalton a appelé la police, ils doivent arriver d'un moment à l'autre » continua le professeur de musique.

« Je vois … » répondit-elle, cherchant des yeux Dalton, le professeur de sport.

Elle le trouva enfin il parlait à un jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Ou plutôt, essayait de le convaincre de partir en lui rappelant qu'il avait déjà appelé la police.

« Je fais rien de mal, je veux juste parler à quelqu'un ! » s'énervait le garçon.

« Ceci est un établissement privé, vous ne pouvez pas y rentrer quand vous voulez, vous n'êtes pas élève de ce lycée » répondait le professeur. « S'il vous plaît, rendez la vie plus facile à tout le monde, partez avant que la police arrive »

« Juste cinq minutes, laisse-moi juste le trouver, je vais pas trainer mais il faut que je lui parle » insistait Zoro.

Les élèves qui suivaient la scène avec curiosité commencèrent à s'écarter : deux policiers se dirigeaient vers eux.

« C'est lui, l'intrus ? » demanda l'un des deux.

« Oui » soupira Dalton.

On agrippa les bras de Zoro, le tirant vers la sortie sous les applaudissements et cris des élèves.

« C'est bon, je sais marcher » grommela-t-il, tirant ses bras hors de leur mains « Arrêtez de faire vos radins, juste deux minutes…. Ah, vous ! Vous savez où il est, Sanji ? »

Robin – l'interpellée – le regarda de son éternel air calme. « Non. Mais vous auriez du l'attendre à la sortie… »

« Je peux plus ! Est-ce que v- » répondit-il, voulant continuer à parler, mais les policiers le trainaient dehors.

Intriguée, Robin suivit la scène du regard, et les vit mettre le garçon dans une voiture de police. Elle soupira et sortir son portable, cherchant un numéro dans son répertoire, et appuya sur le petit téléphone vert, amenant le téléphone à son oreille.

Nami était dans la salle de professeurs, occupant le seul canapé confortable. Elle s'étira en soupirant sachant que son petit repos atteignait presque sa fin. Nonchalamment, elle prit le verre de jus de tangerine qui était posé sur la table basse devant elle et le finit. C'est là que son téléphone se mit à sonner.

Elle soupira, le sortant de son sac, prête à l'éteindre. Sa pause était suffisamment courte comme ça, elle ne voulait pas être dérangée par qui que ce soit. Mais, quand elle vit le nom de Robin s'afficher, elle fronça les sourcils. Jamais la jeune femme ne l'appellerait pendant les heures de cours… elle devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

Son doigt manucuré appuya sur le bouton pour décrocher et l'amena à son oreille. « Allô ? »

« J'espère que je ne te dérange pas » répondit la jeune femme. « Je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne heure pour appeler… »

« Quelque chose s'est passée ? » s'inquiéta la rousse.

« Il ne te manque pas un élève ? »

« De tous mes élèves il doit m'en manquer dix » soupira le professeur d'économie et mathématiques, s'adossant à nouveau contre le canapé. « Ils passent leur temps à sécher. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts est venu ici »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Nami, se redressant. « Qu'est-ce que cet abruti de Zoro faisait là ? »

« Il cherchait Sanji, apparemment … Des professeurs lui ont demandé de se retirer, mais il a refusé, et on a fini par appeler la police…je pense qu'on l'a amené au commissariat, on l'a fait rentrer dans une voiture. »

« Quel _**IDIOT**_ ce garçon … Bon, je vais aller faire en sorte qu'on le relâche… ce bon à rien n'a pas de famille pour s'occuper de lui… »

« Je te rejoins là-bas » lui informa Robin, et Nami crut entendre le bruit d'une voiture qui se déverrouillait à distance.

« Mais non ! Robin, tu as surement cours, et cet imbécile n'est même pas ton élève… ne te dérange pas avec ça, je m'en occupe »

La rousse se leva, se dirigeant vers la vie scolaire pour chercher Franky.

« J'ai deux heures de libre, et de toute façon je veux savoir pourquoi il tient autant à parler à mon élève. Sanji agit d'une manière étrange depuis quelque temps » répondit calmement la brune. « Mais toi, tu n'as pas cours ? »

« Je serais obligée de les manquer. De toutes façons, ça va plaire aux élèves. Bon, si tu insistes à venir… on se voit bientôt »

« Oui, à bientôt Nami »

La rousse raccrocha, et arrivant à la vie scolaire, fit une mine de souffrante.

« Zambai, mets mon nom sur le tableau de professeurs absents… je me sens pas du tout bien, je rentre à la maison » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Mais vous alliez très bien tout à l'heure… » dit l'homme, qui avait une dent cassé et un monocle sur l'œil gauche.

« Puisque je te dis que je ne vais pas bien ! » s'énerva-t-elle. « Et fait ce que je te dis ! »

« Ok, ok » murmura-t-il, craignant les poings de la jeune femme.

« Franky, viens avec moi » ordonna-t-elle.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna ce dernier.

« Aniki ne peut pas rater le service comme ça… » protesta Zambai.

« Je sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai vraiment chaud… » souffla Nami, profitant que son manteau était ouvert pour tirer sur son t-shirt, exhibant encore plus sa poitrine. « J'ai besoin que Franky me conduise chez moi, je ne pourrai pas marcher jusqu'à la maison… »

Les yeux de Zambai ne purent quitter les seins du professeur. « Euh… bon… d'accord… »

« Merci, je savais que tu comprendrais ! » dit-elle avec un sourire, attrapant le bras de Franky et le traînant dehors.

« Oi, oi ! » protesta-t-il. « Si tu veux rater des cours, ok, mais je ne suis pas ton chauffeur ! »

« On va au commissariat » annonça-t-elle, se dirigeant vers le parking.

« Quoi ? Tu es avec nous dans cette histoire maintenant ! »

Elle soupira, roulant les yeux. « Je ne vais pas te dénoncer, idiot ! Zoro y est, ce crétin est parti dans le lycée Saint Roger… »

« Il faisait quoi là-bas ? » demanda le pion, levant un sourcil et déverrouillant sa voiture.

« Il voulait parler à un des riches avec qui il traîne et ne voulait plus sortir, ils ont appelé la police » répondit Nami en s'asseyant dans le siège passager. « Dépêche-toi, il manquerait plus que Robin arrive là avant nous »

**xXx**

Après une assez longue attente, Zoro fut conduit dans le bureau du capitaine Smoker, chef du commissariat. Il s'assied à la place indiquée - de l'autre côté du bureau, face au capitaine de police – avec son air grognon typique.

L'homme devant lui fumait deux cigares à la fois. Il n'était pas facile de lui donner un âge il avait un visage plutôt jeune, dans la trentaine au grand maxi, mais ses cheveux étaient déjà gris. Le stress de son travail de policier ? Qui sait…

« Roronoa » dit-il, sans enlever les cigares de sa bouche, une grande fumée montant devant son visage. « Enfin j'ai mis la main sur toi »

« J'ai pas fait de crime » répondit l'interlocuteur, croisant les bras.

« Tu es rentré dans une propriété privée sans autorisation, et tu as refusé de partir quand on te l'a demandé » lui rappela calmement le capitaine. « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? »

« Je cherchais quelqu'un » grommela le jeune homme aux cheveux verts.

« Ah ? Un client qui achète de la drogue ? Il a des dettes envers toi ? » supposa-t-il « J'ai entendu dire que les riches fils à papa de nos jours coulaient dans la drogue… Ou bien c'est quelqu'un sur qui tu fais pression, que tu as attrapé en train de faire quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas ? »

« Un ami » répondit l'écolier en arquant un sourcil.

« Tu veux me faire croire que les riches se mélangent avec les gens de ta sorte maintenant ? » demanda Smoker avec un sourire amusé, s'adossant contre son siège. « J'ai entendu des rumeurs de toi. Vol, trafic illégal… bien sûr, on n'a jamais des preuves, mais tu corresponds à la description, toi et ta bande. Je vais démasquer tous vos groupes illégaux »

« Ouais, ouais » répondit Zoro. « Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ? On m'a amené ici parce que j'ai rentré là où je ne devais pas non ? »

Smoker eut une moue de mécontentement, n'ayant réussi à rien retirer de Zoro, et tira un grand coup sur les cigares. « Ouais. Tu vas passer la nuit ici ou payer l'amande pour sortir »

« Combien ? »

« 140 beris »

« J'ai pas ça sur moi » grogna Zoro. « J'ai le droit à un appel non ? »

Le capitaine hocha la tête, puis quelqu'un toqua à la porte. La même jeune femme qui avait poursuivi Usopp l'autre jour ouvrit la porte.

« Capitaine Smoker, on vient de payer l'amande pour Roronoa » informa-t-elle.

Smoker souleva légèrement un sourcil, mais ne posa pas de question « Merci Tashigi. Toi, Roronoa, file »

Zoro se leva, se demandant comment ses amis ont su aussi vite qu'il avait été emmené en prison, et sortit du bureau du capitaine, se dirigeant vers la sortie. C'est en arrivant à l'entrée qu'il comprit – à moitié – ce qui s'était passé. Franky était adossé au mur et faisait tourner ses clés avec un air ennuyé. Nami attendait debout, les bras croisés, tapotant du pied. Et, ce que le garçon trouvait le plus étrange, Robin était assise sur les bancs d'attente, la tête posée sur sa main.

« Tu es vraiment un abruti ! » commença Nami. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai dû venir jusqu'ici pour te faire sortir de prison ! »

« Je vous ai rien demandé… »

« Ah, tu aurais préféré que je te laisses ici ? D'ailleurs tu vas devoir travailler pour me rembourser, en double ! Et ça va tripler si tu prends du temps ! » continua la rousse. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ? Tu n'as donc rien dans la tête ? »

« Je voulais parler au blondinet » répéta Zoro pour la énième fois dans la journée.

« Pourquoi ? Ça pouvait pas atteindre ? Vous n'alliez pas les voir tous les jours à la sortie du cours ? »

« On peut plus » répondit-il, ne voulant pas donner plus détails, mettant les mains dans les poches et en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda son professeur, qui, contrairement à Franky, n'était pas au courant de l'histoire.

« Ça vous regarde pas » répliqua-t-il. « Merci pour votre aide »

« Tu veux que je te fasse payer quatre fois plus ? » menaça Nami en le voyant s'approcher de la porte.

Il soupira, s'arrêtant… il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre autant d'argent. « La petite chieuse nous l'a interdit »

« Mademoiselle Tenshi ? » demanda Robin, pour qui les pièces du puzzle se mettaient doucement en place, mais dont plusieurs manquaient encore.

« Ouais » confirma le jeune homme. « D'ailleurs vous faites quoi ici, vous ? »

« Sois poli ! » s'énerva Nami, le tapant derrière la tête.

« Je suis plutôt curieuse » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Après tout, c'est elle qui a signalé votre présence…Pourquoi elle vous en veut à ce point ? »

Zoro haussa les épaules. « Je comprends pas vraiment non plus »

« C'est depuis quand ? » s'enquit Nami.

« Peut-être deux semaines »

« Depuis qu'on vous a proposé de faire un jeu de poker ? » essaya Robin.

Le jeune homme la fixa, puis hocha brièvement la tête. La brune sourit, sachant que son interrogatoire avec le jeune homme était arrivé à sa fin, et qu'elle devait maintenant faire l'enquête avec ses élèves. Elle se leva, leur offrant son éternel sourire mystérieux.

« Maintenant que je sais que tout va bien, je vais rentrer. J'ai encore une heure de cours à faire »

Nami hocha la tête, lui rendant son sourire. « Merci Robin ! »

« De rien »

« Bon, on y va aussi, j'ai du travail moi » annonça Franky. « Je vous dépose tous les deux »

En suivant le garagiste dehors, Nami se tourna vers son élève. « Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui… mais demain, tes amis et toi, vous allez passer un sale quart d'heure… »

Et Zoro savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas prendre ça à la légère…

**xXx**

La porte d'entrée claqua pendant que Luffy, Usopp et Ace s'empiffraient de lasagnes décongelées et réchauffées, malgré l'heure. Zoro entra dans la cuisine ouvrit le frigo, et sortie une bouteille de bière.

« T'échais où ? » demanda le plus jeune, la bouche pleine.

« Au commissariat » répondit Zoro d'un air grognon.

« Ne me dit pas que tu t'es fait attraper ! » s'étonna Ace. « Et on t'a relâché ? Comment ça se fait ? »

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, finissant sa bouteille « On m'a pas attrapé… C'est compliqué »

« Mais diit ~ ! » râla Luffy d'une manière enfantine.

« Apparemment on peut appeler la police si tu rentres dans un lycée privé » dit le cheveux-verts avec un haussement d'épaules.

Usopp élargit les yeux. « Ne me dit pas que tu es allé au Saint Roger ! »

Son interlocuteur ne répondit que par un hochement de tête, et le métis lança un regard à Ace, qui fronçait les sourcils, puis à Luffy, qui avait les yeux élargis et l'air idiot comme toujours.

« Pourquoi ? » s'enquit l'aîné, et on sentait la désapprobation dans sa voix.

« Je voulais parler à la blondinette, savoir ce qui lui prend… »

« Tu devrais savoir ce qu'il a, non ? » hasarda Usopp, et il le regretta tout de suite en voyant le regard noir que son ami lui lança.

« Si je savais je serai pas allé jusque là ! J'aurai surement pu lui parler si cette idiote de Tsuki n'avait pas dit aux profs que j'étais là »

« C'est la faute à Tsuki ? » s'étonna Luffy « Mais elle est gentille pourtant… »

« Ah oui, adorable… » ironisa Ace.

« Elle nous a menacé, Luffy, et tu as bien vu qu'elle ne blaguait pas ! » compléta Usopp.

Son frère fronça les sourcils, en faisant la moue « Mais elle veut juste protéger Sanji ! Mais on a rien fait de mal ! Je comprends plus rien~ ! »

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la posant sur la table, et Usopp la lui tapota, en faisant une tête de crapaud. «N'essayes pas, ton cerveau n'as pas la capacité pour ça »

« Je vous ai déjà dit de laisser tomber » souffla Ace, mettant son assiette dans l'évier. « C'est très clair qu'ils ne veulent plus rien à voir avec nous, arrêtez de vous traîner à leurs pieds, vous n'avez pas de dignité ou quoi ? »

Il quitta la cuisine sans attendre de réponse, et Zoro ferma encore plus le visage.

« Mais je veux comprendre moi… » lança Luffy dans le silence qui s'était instauré.

**xXx**

Zoro craqua son cou, puis son dos, et s'installa le plus confortablement possible dans le canapé du foyer. Il avait travaillé la veille en tant que videur et avait du sommeil à rattraper, donc il avait décidé d'apparaître aux deux premières heures de cours pour faire acte de présence, puis s'était rendu au foyer dès le début de la recrée pour faire une petite sieste de deux ou trois heures. Evidemment, quand les autres élèves le virent s'installer, le silence tomba dans la pièce, et plusieurs préférèrent ne pas prendre le risque de le réveiller et quittèrent les lieux.

Quelque temps après, Ace rentra dans la salle aussi, mangeant un sandwich, et s'installa sur un canapé, mettant ses pieds sur la table. Il avait cours de philosophie, et ça lui cassait les pieds. Voyant son ami dormir, il sourit et lui balança le plastique de son sandwich dessus. La seule réponse de Zoro fut un doigt d'honneur, sans même ouvrir les yeux il savait très bien que Ace était le seul qui oserait le déranger comme ça.

Luffy et Usopp arrivèrent juste après, bruyamment comme toujours. Ace leur lança un coussin sur la tête. « Allez en cours, fainéants ! »

« On a cours avec Nami, elle va nous engueuler à cause de Zoro ! » protesta Luffy, sans même se rendre compte que son frère n'était pas en cours non plus, donc qu'il était mal placé pour parler.

« Quoi ? Et vous venez ici ! » s'exclama le brun « Elle va venir vous chercher et après je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule aussi ! »

« Sois solidaire, Ace… » lui dit Usopp, en commençant à s'asseoir, mais son ami fut plus rapide.

Ace s'était levé et commençait à pousser les deux cadets vers la sortie. « Allez en cours, affrontez vos peurs, et ne me mettez pas dans ces histoires ! »

« Mais ! Acuu ! Je veux pas qu'elle me tape ! » protesta Luffy, s'accrochant sur son frère pour ne pas se faire jeter dehors.

« Cours vite, mais ne l'attire pas vers ici ! » répondit-il.

« Ace, on est amis ! Tu peux pas nous faire ça ! »lui dit Usopp, s'accrochant au cadre de la porte.

« Et vous vous pouvez me faire ça ? » répliqua l'aîné, les poussant plus fort.

« Vos gueules, vous faites trop de bruit ! » se plaignit Zoro « Vous voyez pas que les gens essayent de dormir ? »

« C'est la faute à Ace ! » dit tout de suite Luffy.

« Mais arrête de nous pousser ! » râla Usopp qui était presque dehors.

« C'est votre problème ! »

Ace réussit enfin à éjecter les deux du foyer, qui tombèrent comme deux sacs à patates. En levant la tête, ils se trouvèrent face à deux talons hauts. Ils soulevèrent encore le regard des longues jambes dans des bas, une mini-jupe, une poitrine énorme… et un visage effrayant.

« Ahh… euh… bonjour mademoiselle Nami » bégaya Usopp « On, euh… c'est que…nous allions à votre cours ... mais euh… j'avais oublié ma… ma trousse ! au foyer et… Aïe, aïe, aïe »

La rousse l'avait soulevé par le nez abominablement long, et fit pareil avec Luffy mais avec la peau du cou. Elle regarda ensuite dans le foyer, où Zoro avait un œil ouvert et Ace était resté devant la porte d'un air résigné.

« J'ai à vous parler, tous les quatre » dit-elle avec un calme dangereux. « Maintenant »

Ils se trouvèrent donc quelques minutes plus tard dans une salle vide, assis aux quatre premières places, juste devant le bureau, face à leur bourreau.

«VOUS AVEZ PARIÉ QUOI ?»

« Je pense que vous l'avez compris la première fois… » répondit Ace, essayant de s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Mais vous êtes des crétins ! » s'exclama la rousse « Vous n'étiez pas obligé de parier quelque chose ! Vous ne pouviez pas faire un jeu amical ? Mais non, non seulement vous avez parié de l'argent mais leur corps ! »

Elle se rassie, appuyant son front contre le bout de ses doigts et le massant. « Ne me dites pas avez couché avec eux… Ace, tu n'as pas touché à la fille j'espère ! Si elle tombe enceinte ou attrape une maladie ou même si son père découvre et s'il a des ressources -»

« Je n'ai rien fait avec elle » coupa le concerné, plutôt agacé. « J'ai pas de maladie non plus »

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Tu as couché tellement partout que ça se trouve t'as plein de MST cachées ! » répliqua-t-elle, levant la tête et posant les mains sur la table, prenant une grande inspiration et se tournant vers Zoro. « Ça veut dire que… toi, tu as couché avec ce Sanji ? »

« Euh mademoiselle…comme vous savez que c'est lui le problème, on peut partir nous ? » demanda Usopp, voulant éviter tout dommage collatéral d'une colère du jeune professeur.

« Oui, déguerpissez tous les trois » répondit-elle, avec un mouvement de main qui ressemble à celui de quelqu'un qui chasse une mouche.

« Vendus ! » souffla Zoro entre ses dents pendant que ses trois amis partirent sans demander leur reste.

Nami le fixait intensément, tapotant ses longs ongles rouges contre la table. « J'attends ma réponse »

« Je suis pas obligé de vous répondre » répliqua-t-il.

La rousse eut un sourire inquiétant. « Zoro, Zoro… tu aimes bien tes amis, Usopp et Luffy, non ? Vous vous entendez tellement bien… »

Le concerné la fixa, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir mais certain qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Je pense que ça ne te dérangerait pas d'être dans leur classe l'année prochaine… »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il, les yeux sortant des orbites. « Vous ne me feriez pas redoubler pour ça ! »

« Oh que si… » répondit-elle avec un sourire diabolique. « Absentéisme, je-m'en-foutisme, aucune implication dans les cours, devoirs non rendus… j'ai mille et une raisons de demander ton redoublement, et les autres professeurs en ont autant pour l'accepter… »

« Vous êtes le diable » marmonna Zoro, se trouvant sans issue.

« Alors ? Tu vas répondre à ma question ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Oui » soupira le jeune homme, ce qui lui valut un coup sur la tête.

« Idiot ! Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune notion des choses ! Ça t'arrive de te dire que pas tout le monde est pas gay comme toi ! Regarde ce que tu as fait, tu as traumatisé le garçon ! Imagine il dit à son père que tu l'as violé et il paye des mercenaires pour venir te tuer ! »

« Mais je lui ai pas fait de mal ! » protesta l'élève, se baissant pour éviter un autre coup. « Puis n'exagérez pas, on n'est pas dans un film non plus »

« Et tu crois que à cause de ça tu as le droit d'enculer les garçons à gauche et à droite ? »

« Il a accepté le pari ! » se défendit-il.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû le proposer ! » répliqua-t-elle. « N'as-tu pas de conscience ? T'imagines pas comment ça a dû être horrible pour lui ? »

Zoro fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras, ce que fit Nami pousser un long soupir.

« Vous allez me rendre folle… » murmura-t-elle, et Zoro dut se retenir pour ne pas lui dire qu'elle l'était déjà. « Il faut arranger tout ça… pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu pour lui parler à la sortie ? La fille ne veut pas, c'est ça ? »

Le garçon hocha la tête, et la rousse continua son interrogatoire. « Et depuis quand tu fais ce qu'on te dit ? Surtout une fille ? »

Pas satisfaite avec le haussement d'épaules de son interlocuteur, le professeur arqua les sourcils avec un petit sourire. « Tu aimes donc vraiment Usopp et Luffy hein… »

Zoro grinça des dents, voulant étrangler la jeune femme devant lui. « Elle nous a menacés »

« Ah, une jeune fille toute menue a menacé quatre garçons dont deux sont deux fois plus larges qu'elle et en muscle pur, et ils ont pris peur ? » ironisa la rousse.

Le garçon serra les poings pour éviter de commettre un crime. « Son oncle a quelque chose avec la police, elle a menacé de l'appeler… et en plus elle sait notre « deuxième métier », enfin, celui d'Usopp… »

Nami arrêta de se moquer, faisant une moue concernée… si jamais les quatre finissaient à la police et que l'histoire du groupe était devoilée, elle serait aussi dans des sales draps…Elle posa le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres en réfléchissant, puis soupira.

« Je dois toujours résoudre vos problèmes… » râla-t-elle. « J'en parlerai à Robin pour trouver une solution »

**xXx**

Le même jour, le même interrogatoire était prévu pour les élèves de Saint Roger, à la différence que eux, pauvres gens, ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait : Chopper et Sanji ne savaient même pas ce qui s'était passé, et Tsuki n'avait pas pensé que Robin aurait pu retracer le problème jusqu'à elle.

C'est pour ça que, quand la sonnerie retint pour annoncer la fin du cours, la jeune fille ne partit pas en vitesse comme elle aurait dû, elle se leva et enfila ses cahiers dans son sac, normalement, et se dirigea vers la porte avec les autres élèves.

« Mademoiselle Tenshi… restez un peu » demanda mademoiselle Robin.

Un peu confuse, la jeune fille s'arrêta, et se mit sur le côté pour laisser les autres passer. Ignorant ses camarades qui ricanaient, elle essaya de penser à ce qu'elle aurait pu faire pour mériter de rester après le cours, mais elle n'avait pas eu de dispute avec un autre élève depuis pas mal de temps.

« Je me demande ce qu'elle veut… » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

« Robin voit vraiment tout… je suis sure que tu as fait un petit truc de rien, mais qu'elle a su d'une manière ou d'autre… » lui dit Perona, la princesse goth/emo de la classe. « Je pense que c'est parti pour encore deux heures de colle pour toi… »

« Merci, tu sais comment remonter le moral des gens… » répondit Tsuki en soupirant.

Perona rigola et quitta la salle, et la brune se dirigea vers le bureau de son professeur, s'asseyant en face.

« Si vous prenez du temps, vos amis viendront vous chercher, non ? » lui demanda Robin avec un sourire. La jeune fille hocha la tête, et Robin continua. « Attendons alors »

Tsuki arqua un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? On n'a rien fait dernièrement… »

« Oh, j'aimerai juste vous parler de l'incident d'hier… » dit Robin, en appuyant son visage contre sa main. « Votre ami a fini en prison »

« Tant mieux » répondit la jeune fille avec un pincement de lèvres. « Mais je préfère que vous ne mêliez pas Sanji dans tout cela »

« Pourquoi ? C'est pourtant lui le cœur du problème, d'après ce que j'ai compris »

« Il est assez troublé comme ça » lui dit Tsuki, ne pouvant s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers la porte, ne voulant pas que son ami arrive « S'il vous plaît, mademoiselle Robin, ça n'a aucun rapport avec les cours, donc j'aimerai ne pas en parler »

« Si un jeune homme se sent obligé de venir ici pour régler un problème, ça concerne l'école » objecta Robin « Je veux juste en parler un peu… sinon, je serai obligée de passer un coup de fil à votre frère, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit au courant de votre histoire avec ces jeune hommes, ni que vous faites des parties de poker ensemble … »

« C'était votre idée ! » protesta Tsuki « Vous pouvez pas me menacer avec ça ! »

Robin eut un léger sourire qui montrait que oui, elle le pouvait très bien. La jeune fille n'eut pourtant pas le temps de répondre, puisque les yeux du professeur s'étaient tournés vers la porte. « Bonjour, Monsieur Tony-tony »

Chopper devient tout rouge il venait de glisser sa tête à l'intérieur pour chercher Tsuki, et Sanji était derrière lui. « Bonjour… je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, je voulais juste savoir si Tsuki était là… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, rentrez tous les deux, j'aimerai bien vous parler aussi » répondit-elle d'un ton agréable.

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux et rentra, suivi de son ami, qui n'avait aucune expression sur son visage. La brune lança un regard à son professeur, les yeux écarquillés, comme pour essayer de faire passer le message de sa silencieuse demande de ne pas en parler à Sanji.

« Ça fait quelque temps que je ne vois plus vos quatre amis à la sortie… qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous êtes fâchés ? »

Chopper lança un regard nerveux à Tsuki et Sanji haussa les épaules.

« Comment s'est finie la partie de poker, Monsieur Prince ? »

« Ils ont gagné » répondit-il calmement.

« Et c'est cette victoire de leur part qui vous a éloignés d'eux ? » continua-t-elle dans son interrogatoire. « Vous ne semblez pas dans votre assiette depuis… quelque chose s'est passée ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler »

Robin le regarda un instant, puis lança un regard à Tsuki, qui eut un hochement de tête sec. Elle était trop manipulatrice, cette femme ! Aller jusqu'à faire ça à Sanji pour que Tsuki accepte de parler…

« Très bien… j'aimerai discuter encore un peu avec Mademoiselle Tenshi, mais vous pouvez partir »

Sanji obéit tranquillement, mais, en arrivant à la porte, Chopper lança un regard inquiet à Tsuki avant de partir.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé à l'issue de ce jeu ? »

« Comme il a dit, on a perdu » répondit Tsuki, priant de ne pas devoir lui raconter tout.

« Je doute que ça soit cela qui ait mit Monsieur Prince dans un tel état, ou vous dans une telle colère envers les quatre garçons » lui dit Robin avec un sourire. « Vous avez parié de l'argent et des biens ? »

Tsuki soupira et hocha la tête, voulant se contenter de cette réponse, mais Robin laissa traîner le silence, ce qui l'obligea à continuer à parler. « De l'argent... tous les objets de valeur qu'on avait sur nous, mais ça ils ont rendu, et… »

Elle se tut trop tard, et s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé ce maudit « et », qui permit au professeur de ne pas lâcher l'affaire.

« Et ? »

« Nos corps… » murmura Tsuki, les joues rouges, regardant ailleurs.

Le silence était de plus en plus pesant et elle fut obligée de relever les yeux vers son aînée, qui la fixait, les deux sourcils arqués. La jeune fille détestait ce genre de dialogue avec elle, parce qu'elle se sentait toujours obligée à continuer à parler et à dire ce que Robin voulait entendre.

« Y'a eu que Sanji qui… voilà, parce que c'était au gagnant de décider… Ace a choisi Sanji… pour Zoro » elle regardait la table fixement, enfonçant ses ongles sur ses cuisses, le sentiment de culpabilité revenant. « Depuis Sanji est comme ça, et il n'en parle pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu subir pour être dans cet état mais … bon ça se comprend, et je sais qu'on aurait jamais dû accepter ce pari, on était surs de gagner et on s'est bien ramassés… »

« Et c'est pour ça que vous avez interdit aux garçons de venir vous voir » assuma Robin, ne faisant ni commentaire ni reproche sur ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, et cette absence d'avis était encore plus insupportable qu'une reproche. Tsuki se contenta d'hocher la tête pour confirmer ce que la jeune femme venait de demander, ne prenant même pas la peine de demander comment elle était au courant de ça.

« Très bien » lui dit Robin, qui n'avait pas montré signe de révolte, d'inquiétude, rien, toujours juste son air mystérieux. « Tu peux y aller »

Son élève se leva, lui souhaita bonne journée et partit. Robin resta assise un moment, la tête toujours appuyé contre sa main, puis sortit son téléphone, ayant pris sa décision, et envoya un message à Nami : _« prenons un café ensemble pendant les vacances, on a pas mal à se dire »_

**xXx**

Les vacances le moment le plus attendu par tous les élèves. Surtout les vacances de Noël, puisque la fête qui donne son nom aux vacances, doublée du Nouvel An, leur donne une excuse pour ne pas plonger leur nez dans les livres. Après tout, avec la ville blanche de neige, l'esprit de Noël s'infiltrant partout, qui peut vraiment penser à étudier ?

Et comme le temps passe vite, c'était déjà le réveillon de Noël, et chacun de nos amis le fête à sa manière…

Usopp aida sa mère à s'asseoir à leur petite table. Elle devait rester le plus possible au lit, mais avait insisté d'être à table pour ce repas. Elle avait l'air vraiment faible et ses mains tremblaient sans cesse, mais nul ne pouvait prétendre ne pas voir la joie dans ses yeux et dans son petit sourire quand elle vit le repas que son fils avait préparé pour elle.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais cuisiner, Usopp » murmura-t-elle gentiment. « Je suis désolée, je suis en train de rater plusieurs parties de ta vie »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, maman ! » s'étonna-t-il, lui servant de l'eau. « Tu ne rates rien du tout, arrêtes de t'excuser pour rien… je ne sais pas cuisinier, j'ai juste pris une recette compréhensible, je suis même pas sûr que c'est bon… »

« C'est délicieux » lui assura-t-elle après avoir mangé un peu.

Le repas se déroula dans le calme, la dame posant des questions à son fils sur sa journée, sa vie, et il lui racontait, en exagérant, il ne voulait pas que sa mère s'inquiète pour lui, et voulait qu'elle soit fière de son fils. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Usopp se leva et prit un assez grand paquet qu'il avait laissé sur une chaise, et le posa devant sa mère.

« Joyeux Noël, Maman » dit-il en souriant. « Attention, c'est un peu lourd »

Madame Sogeking déballa son cadeau doucement, avec l'aide de son fils, et découvrit un petit appareil gris et quelques casettes. Elle le regarda, confuse.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Ça lit des casettes de livres… en fait, c'est des enregistrements des gens en train de lire à voix haute, et tu peux écouter par chapitre et tout… comme tu aimes tellement lire et que c'est dur pour toi maintenant… »

« Viens ici que je t'embrasse » dit-elle, émue, prenant son fils dans ses bras. « Merci mon chéri, tu t'occupes trop de ta vieille mère »

« Arrêtes ça, maman » murmura-t-il, enlaçant sa mère et clignant des yeux pour ne pas pleurer. « C'est normal que je m'occupe de toi… »

« Aide-moi à me lever » demanda-t-elle, et le garçon la mit sur pied.

La dame marcha alors doucement vers une armoire, l'ouvrit, et sortit un paquet aussi, le tendant à son fils. « Joyeux Noël, trésor »

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il, prenant le paquet. « Tu es sortie pendant mon absence pour acheter ça ? »

« Non, ne t'inquiètes pas » répondit-elle avec un sourire. « Mon amie Cynthia vient me rendre visite souvent, je lui ai donné de l'argent pour qu'elle achète… »

Usopp ouvrit le cadeau : la trilogie des Pirates des Caraïbes.

La femme sourit. « Je sais que tu adores les pirates… »

« Maman… merci… » Il l'enlaça à nouveau. « Il ne fallait pas, c'est l'argent pour tes médicaments… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois que j'allais laisser mon fils sans cadeau à Noël ? » reprocha-t-elle, toujours. « Arrêtes donc de dire des âneries …Allons regarder un peu la télé ensemble »

Quelques rues plus loin, un trio d'amis était dans une toute autre atmosphère.

« JOYEEEUUUX NÖEEEEL ! » hurlait Luffy, penché à la fenêtre. « BOONNNEEE ANNÉEE, JOYEUUSES PÂQUUUESS, BON ANNIVERSAIIIIIRE ! »

« Mais ta gueule ! » hurla un de leur voisins, jetant une vieille chaussure que le garçon faillit prendre en pleine tête, ce qui le fit rire énormément.

« Je t'avais dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire boire une capirinha … » reprocha Ace à Zoro, finissant les sushis qu'ils avaient commandé.

« Pourquoi ? Il s'amuse comme un fou » répondit le coupable avec un sourire en coin très « Zoroien ».

« Il n'a pas besoin de boire pour ça » soupira Ace, se levant pour jeter les boîtes de livraison.

« ACUUUUUUUUUUU ! » Luffy se jeta sur son frère par derrière, enroulant ses bras et jambes autour de lui et le faisant tomber « Joyeux anniversaire grand frère ! »

« Mais lâche moi, crétin ! » s'énerva Ace, se débattant, les membres de son frère semblant beaucoup trop longs et lui coupant tout mouvement « Tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire ! »

Luffy riait aux éclats. « Viens jouer aussi Zoro ! »

« Ne comptes pas la dessus » répondit ce dernier, regardant la scène d'un air amusé, les bras croisés et adossé contre le mur.

« Pense pas que tu vas y échapper ! » lui dit l'aîné, qui a réussi à libérer un de ses bras et agrippa la jambe de Zoro, le prenant par surprise et le faisant tomber.

« Joyeux halloween ! » criait encore Luffy, entre ses rires. « Joyeux Noël ! »

Dans un coin un peu meilleur du quartier, qui était près d'un autre plus acceptable, deux jeunes femmes cohabitaient. Elles finissaient leur diner, les lumières clignotantes de leur petit arbre de Noël projetant des diverses couleurs sur leur visages.

« Tu sais ce qui est marrant, Nojiko ? » demanda Nami, mangeant sa tarte à la tangerine. « Ça fait des années qu'on mange tout à base de tangerine… mais on s'en lasse jamais »

« C'était le fruit préféré de Bellemere » répondit sa sœur aînée avec un sourire. « Je pense que c'est ça qui fait qu'on aime ce fruit autant »

« Sans aucun doute » répondit la rousse, posant sa cuillère et souriant. « Elle doit être contente qu'on passe nos Noëls ensemble, elle aimait tellement cette fête… »

« D'ailleurs, ton amie, elle n'a pas voulu nous rejoindre ? » s'enquit la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.

« Qui, Robin ? » Nami fronça les sourcils. « Non…elle m'a remercié très poliment de l'avoir invité, mais elle a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment les fêtes de Noël… »

En effet, dans l'autre côté de la ville, dans un quartier bien plus fréquentable, une jeune femme était seule dans son grand appartement. Elle avait eu plusieurs invitations, mais les avait toutes déclinées. Robin avait mangé un peu de soupe devant le journal, puis bu son café noir. Quand un film de mauvaise qualité s'entama à la télévision, elle l'éteignit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

La brune jeta un coup d'œil vers le livre à côté de son lit, puis se rappela des cours qu'elle avait à préparé et des devoirs à corriger, qui l'attendaient sagement dans son bureau à côté. Tous les autres jours, elle aurait choisi une des deux options, mais aujourd'hui, elle les oublia. La jeune femme se dirigea plutôt vers sa fenêtre, poussa légèrement le rideau et épia dehors, regardant tous les appartements illuminés avec des petites lumières colorés, des guirlandes, même des sapins par quelques fenêtres. Dans l'immeuble d'en face, l'étage en dessous du sien, une petite fille posa un cadeau sous son sapin, puis son père la prit, lui faisant un câlin, et la porta probablement à son lit.

Robin eut un sourire triste et ferma le rideau, se dirigeant vers son lit à elle. Elle voulait juste que le temps passe vite.

Dans son appartement de luxe au dernier étage, Iceburg se massa les tempes. Même à Noël, sa compagnie ne le laissait pas se reposer ! Galley-La était la meilleure fabricante en moyen de transport, que ce soit des bateaux, des voitures, ou des trains, et ils avaient eu une commande énorme de la part d'une compagnie ferroviaire. Foutu compagnie qui voulait que tout soit prêt pour le Nouvel An ! Il était tellement concentré qu'il n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Franky l'enlaça par derrière et lui planta un bisous sur la joue.

« Bakanky… » soupira Iceburg, ne pouvant retenir un sourire. « Je travailles… »

« Qui travailles un soir de Noël ? C'est SUPER naze ! Allez, viens, je t'ai préparé à manger »

« Là, j'ai peur » taquina le président de la compagnie.

Franky roula les yeux et lui attrapa la main, le forçant à se lever, et le conduisit à la salle à manger, où il avait dressé la table le plus joliment possible.

« Bon euuh… je suis pas un expert en cuisine mais bon, j'ai fait de mon mieux…. » avoua Franky, passant une main derrière sa nuque, gêné.

« Une lasagne ? Tu sais que j'adore ça ! » Iceburg sourit, content d'être tiré de son travail pour quelque chose d'aussi agréable. Il enlaça son amant, posant un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Merci Franky. Joyeux Noël »

Le Baratie était toujours plein pour Noël, les gens réservaient des mois à l' avance. Cependant, étant le propriétaire du lieu, Zeff Prince avait la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler lors de ce soir aussi mouvementé. Il était chez lui, seul avec son fils, en train de déguster un repas qu'ils avaient préparé ensemble.

« T'en pense quoi de la nourriture ? » demanda Sanji machinalement.

« La viande est légèrement trop cuite » reprocha Zeff. « Et tu as mis trop de sel. Mais à part ça, c'est mangeable »

La vérité était que le plat que Sanji avait fait - Zeff c'était occupé du dessert - était absolument délicieux, mais, comme toujours, Zeff ne l'avouait pas. Il savait que son fils allait le dépasser un jour et qu'il avait pas mal de chances d'accomplir son ambition et être le meilleur cuisinier du monde. Mais rien ne pouvait changer le caractère de cet homme : ses compliments étaient aussi rares que les pluies au Sahara, ce qui les rendait extrêmement précieux et véridiques. Il estimait qu'il ne fallait pas trop flatter son enfant, parce que sinon il deviendrait fainéant. Il fallait au contraire approuver à moitié, « ce n'est pas encore ça », pour qu'il veuille continuer à s'améliorer.

Son fils hocha la tête, n'ayant pas du tout envie de se prendre la tête avec ça ce soir. Il mangea son repas tranquillement, l'esprit ailleurs, et ne parla qu'après plusieurs minutes.

« On a reçu des lettres de Noël ? » s'enquit-il.

Le chef renommé soupira. Toutes les années, ils avaient la même discussion. « Ton oncle a envoyé une de Nagasaki, et certains anciens amis que tu connais pas… enfin, bon, à ton âge vous faites plus ça de toute façon hein, vous avez votre internet »

« Aucune de Maman ? » insista le blond, qui savait que son père ne l'avait délibérément pas mentionnée.

« Non, Sanji » répondit Zeff assez sèchement. « Cette femme est partie faire sa vie ailleurs, et tu le sais très bien que c'est tant mieux »

Oui, le blond le savait… il savait que sa mère était instable, qu'elle n'avait pas toujours été la meilleure des mères, que depuis ce qui s'était passé, elle était partie et n'avait jamais donné signe de vie… Il savait que pour une mère, elle ne valait surement pas grande chose, que Kureha était bien mieux qu'elle, ainsi que la défunte mère de Tsuki… mais il ne pouvait cesser d'espérer qu'elle lui écrive juste une petite lettre, qu'elle envoie à son fils qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment, un tout petit « Joyeux Noël »…

L'adolescent baissa la tête, l'hochant légèrement, et son père ressentit encore le remord l'envahir…

« Allez Tsuki, viens manger » appela son frère, avalant un morceau de dinde déjà froid.

La jeune fille soupira, quittant la fenêtre et s'asseyant près de Jiko, sans pour autant toucher à la nourriture. D'un air résigné, elle enleva son bonnet de Noël « Il a promis qu'il venait ce soir… »

« Il a du avoir un imprévu » essaya d'optimiser le jeune homme.

« Oui… c'est toujours comme ça » répondit-elle, buvant son jus d'ananas. « Tu penses qu'il rentrera bientôt ? Au moins pour qu'on regarde un film ensemble ? »

Jiko soupira, puis tapota sa tête, chose qu'elle détestait, que pour le taquiner. « Mange, et on verra. Puis, il est minuit, donc on peut déjà ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

Il était pourtant trois heures et quelques du matin quand Monsieur Tenshi déverrouilla la porte d'entrée, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour un verre de lait. Son fils aîné s'y trouvait, entrain de boire de l'eau.

« Bonsoir Jiko » salua son père. « Pourquoi toutes les lumières sont éteintes ? Il est quelle heure ? »

« Il est trois heures vingt » répondit le garçon. « Tsuki s'est endormie sur le canapé en t'attendant »

Les yeux du plus âgé s'élargirent, et une expression de remord envahit son visage. « Déjà ? Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, on est en train d'installer la compagnie dans trois nouveaux pays, il y a tellement de travail… »

Jiko hocha la tête, il avait abandonné de sauver son père de son travail depuis quelque temps déjà. « Bon, je vais me coucher. Essaye au moins de dejeuner avec nous demain, Tsuki est assez déçue »

« Oui, je mangerai ici alors » lui assura son père « Elle a aimé mon cadeau ? »

Jiko hocha la tête vers la poubelle, ou la boîte même pas ouverte d'un iPad se trouvait. Choquée, monsieur Tenshi la sortit, posant la boîte sur le comptoir.

« Elle n'en voulait pas ? Je pensais que ça lui plairai… » lui dit-il, déçu « je lui achète quelque chose d'autre alors ? Qu'est ce qu'elle aimera, à ton avis ? »

Son fils ne put retenir un soupir. « Elle ne veut pas de tes cadeaux, elle veut juste que son père soit là plus souvent. Ça me ferait plaisir à moi aussi, tiens »

C'était la première fois qu'il osait dire ça à son père comme ça, et monsieur Tenshi le regardait d'un air ahuri. Le garçon posa son verre vide sur la table, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. « Joyeux Noël, Père »

* * *

Et oui, enfin la fin!

Alors, avant que vous le dites... oui mais rien de c oncret se passe dans ce chapitre! Plus de questions et pas de réponse! Et bien, pour ne pas trop vous fâcher j'ai ajouté un petit Noël One Piecien". Ok bon c'est pas du tout ce que la majorité de pervers(es) veulent... mais contentes vous de ça pour l'instant, espèce de petits voyous! Mais je ne veux pas faire du PWOP, et je veux vraiment que ça rentre dans l'histoire qui est toute faite dans ma tête. Patience, patience...

Sinon, vous me boudez? :( Je sais que je prend trop de temps à poster... c'est pour ça que j'ai moins de reviews là? ( Ok j'en ai pas mal, mais d'habitude vous ré-agissez plus! ) Soyez pas fâchés contre moi... je vous promets que quand le moment arrivera, il en valera la peine, okay? :D

Merci pour votre pacience et fidelité! Bisous les gens!


	18. Chapter 18

Hey les gens !

Alors je suis vraiment désolée, j'avais dit mi-octobre et j'ai pris deux semaines de plus... Pour être honnête j'ai fini fin octobre, et ma beta n'a jamais eu le temps de corriger, donc ce chapitre est posté avec uniquement ma propre re-lecture... je m'excuse si j'ai fait des grosses fautes! Bon, je sais que ce chapitre va faire plaisir à beaucoup de gens donc j'arrête mon blablatage, et puis il n'y avait pas de questions dans les reviews donc je vous laisser lire tout de suite ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Le Chat et la Souris**

Tsuki sortit de sa maison, pressée. Elle allait arriver en retard pour le film si elle ne se dépêchait pas. En relevant la tête de sa montre, elle s'arrêta brusquement avec un sursaut de surprise, et faillit même lâcher un petit cri. Luffy se tenaient près de la sortie de sa grille, devant elle, parfaitement immobile, et elle l'avait vraiment pas vu.

Mais la jeune fille se ressaisit rapidement et prit un air contrariée. Sans rien dire, elle essaya de contourner le garçon, mais il se mettait à chaque fois dans son chemin.

« Laisse moi passer » ordonna-t-elle d'un ton à la fois énervé et contrôlé.

« Pas avant que tu acceptes de me parler »

« Je ne veux pas te parler. D'ailleurs tu as vu ou ton ami à fini. Tu veux le même sort ? Je peux passer un coup de fil tout de suite »

Elle mit la main dans son sac pour souligner ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais Luffy attrapa son poignet, le relevant.

« Lâche moi » souffla-t-elle, enlevant vivement son bras.

« Je veux parler de ça justement » dit-il, d'un calme qui ne lui était pas ordinaire. « Pourquoi tu nous fait ça ? »

« Pourquoi je vous fais ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton incrédule. « T'es drôle, toi. Fous moi la paix, je suis déjà assez en retard comme ça »

Elle le repoussa et se mit à marcher, mais le garçon ne se déclara pas vaincu aussi vite et se mit à la suivre.

« Je vais vraiment appeler la police si tu continues » lança-t-elle d'un ton agacé, sans même se retourner pour le regarder.

« Je veux juste que tu m'expliques ! »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! » s'exclama-t-elle, tournant la tête cette fois-ci. « Ton cher ami à complétement détruit Sanji ! Je ne veux plus que des gens comme vous rôdent autour de mes amis et moi ! »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » demanda Luffy, surpris. « Zoro n'a pas fait de mal à Sanji… »

« Alors pourquoi Sanji agit comme un zombie ? Pourquoi est-il dépressif ? » Répliqua Tsuki. « Pour la dernière fois ! Je ne veux _plus_ vous voir ! _Aucun _d'entre vous ! C'est clair ? Maintenant fous moi la paix ! »

Estomaqué par le ton et les paroles de la jeune fille, Luffy s'arrêta. Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un air blessé, avant de lancer : « Je croyais qu'on était amis ! »

La jeune fille s'arrêta à son tour, puis se tourna vers Luffy. Elle le regarda un instant, puis baissa la tête et continua à marcher. Amis ?...

**xXx**

Nami fit tournoyer nerveusement sa cuillère dans son chocolat chaud. La vérité qu'elle avait retiré de ses élèves ne lui avait guère plu, certes, mais ça ne l'avait pas trop touché sur le coup. Pourtant, c'était extrêment genant maintenant qu'elle l'avait raconté à son amie, et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour les bêtises de ses élèves.

« C'est à peu près ce que mademoiselle Tenshi m'a dit aussi » lui informa le professeur d'histoire, qui gardait son visage neutre comme toujours. « Mais il y a quelque chose d'intéressant… tu dis qu'elle les a menacés ? »

« D'après eux… ils racontent souvent des bobards » lui rassura la rousse.

« Non, ça ne m'étonne pas du tout. La famille de mademoiselle Tenshi est, comme elle l'a dit, assez influente » Robin ouvrit un sourire. « Je vais lui parler. Tu peux dire à tes élèves qu'ils ne craignent rien »

Nami se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de risques de ce côté-là même s'ils n'ont pas de preuves, la police a souvent – et pas à tort – suspecté le quatuor d'être responsable pour des vols. Une plainte d'une fille de famille riche serait l'occasion parfaite pour les mettre derrière les barreaux. Et il y avait aussi le risque qu'ils la dénoncent. « Tu es sure ? Je pense qu'il vaut mieux laisser ça ainsi »

La brune sourit. « Si ton élève va jusqu'à venir au Saint Roger, c'est qu'il y a un problème qui doit être résolu. Et nous sommes là pour aider nos élèves, en tant que professeurs, n'est-ce pas ? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour la police, je m'occupe de Mademoiselle Tenshi. Je doute qu'elle veuille envoyer vos élèves en prison, son souci premier est de s'occuper de son ami. Elle cherche seulement à leur faire peur, et je vois qu'elle a réussi. Mais nous allons changer ça»

« Je ne suis pas sure que ce genre de conflit est sous notre responsabilité… mais je vois ce que tu veux dire » dit la rousse, vaincue, avec un léger sourire. « Je leur parle à la rentrée »

Elle but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud avant de le reposer. « Alors, comment c'est passé ton Noël ? »

Le professeur de mathématiques crut voir un ombre de tristesse ternir le regard de son amie – mais après, elle se faisait peut-être des illusions, puisque Robin ne laissait jamais rient paraitre dans son expression.

« Je ne le fête jamais » avoua-t-elle.

« Ah… » Lâcha la plus jeune, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. « À cause de ta religion ou quelque chose du genre ? »

Robin eut un sourire amusé. « Non, je n'ai pas de religion. Je n'ai jamais eu cette habitude, c'est tout »

« Mais tu aurais dû venir diner avec ma sœur et moi alors pour voir comment c'est ! » s'exclama Nami.

« C'est quelque chose en famille, Noël. J'ai mieux fait de ne pas venir… »

La rousse n'était pas sure de comprendre pourquoi elle avait dit ça, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de poser des questions Robin avait déjà tourné son attention vers le serveur pour demander l'addition.

**xXx**

« Peut-être qu'il est comme ça parce que les filles ne veulent pas sortir avec lui » suggéra Chopper.

« Il aurait été comme ça depuis longtemps dans ce cas ! » répliqua Tsuki.

« Bha il fallait bien que ça arrive peut-être ? Et si tu sortais avec lui ? »

« Chopper ! » s'exclama la brune en rougissant. « Ça ne va rien arranger ! »

Ils étaient dans le salon de Sanji, conversant à voix basse. Ce dernier était dans la cuisine, préparant le repas. Il ne voulait pas de compagnie, il voulait « se concentrer ». Ses amis ne firent pas d'objection. Insister n'allait rien faire de bon, et les deux amis étaient contents de voir qu'au moins sa passion pour la cuisine n'avait pas été altérée.

« Tu peux peut-être voir avec Kaya si elle veut bien ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça qui est le problème » répéta la brune. « Changeons de sujet avant qu'il revienne et se rend compte qu'on parle de lui. Tu as fini tes devoirs pour la rentrée ? »

« Je les avais fini depuis la première semaine » lui dit Chopper en commençant à mettre la table.

« Pourquoi ai-je même posé la question ? » demanda la jeune fille, se levant pour l'aider.

Mais si elle avait changé de sujet de conversation, elle n'en avait pas pour le moins arrêté d'y penser. Ce que Chopper venait de lui dire lui faisait réfléchir. Et si c'était justement ça ? Et si après ce qui s'était passé il avait justement besoin du sexe opposé ?

« Tsuki ! »

« Hmm ? » elle leva les yeux vers le petit brun, sans arrêter de réfléchir.

« Tu mets deux couteaux pour tout le monde » lui informa-t-il.

« Oh, oui, en effet » répondit elle, allant chercher les fourchettes. « Je sais ce qu'on va faire ce soir. Regardons un film d'horreur »

« Mais tu n'aimes pas les films d'horreur ! » s'étonna Chopper. « Moi non plus d'ailleurs ! »

« Oui, mais Sanji aime bien » donna-t-elle comme excuse.

**xXx**

La jeune fille jeta un coup d'œil à Chopper, endormi paisiblement sur un canapé lit plus que confortable. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle regarda alors Sanji, contre qui elle était couchée. Elle avait prétexté avoir peur pour dormir avec le blond ( d'habitude, elle refusait catégoriquement de partager un lit avec lui et prenait le canapé-lit pour elle, par peur des mains baladeuses du garçon … mais quelque chose devrait être fait) .

Elle leva la main gentiment, caressant la longue cicatrice du garçon par-dessus ses cheveux. D'un côté, elle comprenait pourquoi il la cachait une épaisse cicatrice allant de sous l'oreille jusqu'au front n'est pas très beau à voir. Au début, elle pensait qu'il y en avait honte et que ça gâcherai ses chances avec les filles, mais après beaucoup de temps, il lui raconta comment il l'avait eu, et elle comprit qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas la regarder et s'en rappeler. D'ailleurs, elle comprit beaucoup de choses à ce moment-là pourquoi les parents de Sanji était divorcés, pourquoi il ne voyait jamais sa mère, pourquoi il évitait de parler d'elle…

Tsuki soupira, essayant d'imaginer encore une fois la scène malgré elle.

Le navire de croisière cinq étoiles où Zeff avait amené Sanji faire un stage culinaire à ses sept ans avait coulé. Ils avaient été présumés morts pendant plus de deux mois, avant qu'un bateau de recherche ne les trouve, à moitié morts de faim, sur une île déserte. Entre temps, la mère de Sanji, qui souffrait d'une psychose maniaco-dépressive, avait arrêté sa médication et était tombée dans une grande dépression. Tous pensaient que le retour de son mari et enfant, sains et saufs, allait la remettre sur pied… ce qui n'a pas été le cas. Après l'euphorie de les revoir, elle est retombée dans une dépression encore plus profonde. Et ça s'empirait. Les crises étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, les sauts d'humeurs quotidiens. Et elle ne voulait plus d'aide. Elle ne voulait pas prendre ses médicaments, ni voir son psychiatre…

Mais peu importe le nombre de fois que la jeune fille reconstituait la scène dans la tête, jamais elle n'en aurait une aussi précise, aussi exacte que celle dont Sanji voulait oublier.

_Le garçon rentra de sa première journée de cours. Non seulement la première depuis le naufrage, mais la première de toute sa vie il avait commencé par des cours à la maison, mais Zeff avait jugé mieux de le mettre à l'école pour l'aider à se remettre de l'accident. _

_ Sanji courut jusqu'à la cuisine, laissant son sac à dos tomber au salon, pour prendre un verre de jus. Il avait tout juste fini de pousser la chaise et grimpé dessus pour prendre un verre quand la voix de sa mère le fit sursauter. _

_ « Sanji ! » _

_ Il se retourna vivement, mais réussit à garder son équilibre et descendit. _

_ « Salut Maman ! » _

_ « Tu veux te faire mal ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus grimper aux chaises » reprocha-t-elle. _

_ « Mais j'avais soif.. » protesta-t-il avec une légère moue. _

_ « Tu demandes à Maman de te prendre un verre dans ce cas, d'accord ? » _

_ « Oui, Maman » dit le garçon d'une voix obéissante, posant le verre sur la table et se dirigeant vers le frigo pour prendre un jus d'ananas. _

_ « Où étais-tu ? » demanda la femme blonde d'un coup. _

_ Surpris, le petit garçon se retourna vers elle. « À l'école » _

_ « Quelle école ! Tu n'es jamais allé à l'école ! Tu veux disparaître et me laisser seule encore, c'est ça ? » _

_ Le petit Sanji avala sa salve, reculant un peu. D'habitude, c'était son père qui s'occupait d'elle quand elle faisait des crises, mais Zeff était en train de surveiller les travaux sur le restaurant qu'il venait tout juste d'acheter. Le blond devait donc se débrouiller seul. _

_ « Je viens de commencer l'école, Maman, tu t'en rappelle pas ? Papa a dit que c'est mieux… » _

_ « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! » Ça y est, elle avait recommencé à pleurer. « Ton père et toi, vous voulez encore que je reste seule n'est-ce pas ? Que je sois inquiète tout le temps, que je pense que vous êtes morts, que je ne sois plus jamais heureuse ! C'est ça ce que tu veux n'est-ce pas! » _

_ « Mais non Maman ! » _

_ « Menteur ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Alors pourquoi tu essayes de partir ? C'est comme ça que ça commence toujours ! Vous racontez de bobards, ton père et toi, inventez des histoires comme quoi tu dois apprendre à cuisiner dans son travail, puis après vous me parlez de stage sur un bateau, puis disparaissez ! Vous voulez que je meure, c'est ça ? »_

_« Mais non Maman… » protesta le petit garçon, effrayé. « Je suis juste allé à l'école… il faut que j'y aille pour apprendre… Maman, prend tes médicaments s'il te plait… » _

_ « Voilà ! » cria-t-elle, gesticulant avec rage. « Tu crois que je suis folle aussi ! Espèce d'enfant indigne ! Tu n'as aucune considération pour moi ! Va-t-en ! VA-T-EN ! » _

_ Puis, cela s'est passé trop vite. Sanji n'eut pas le temps de se baisser ou de mettre sa main devant son visage. Le verre qu'il avait posé sur la table lui frappa violemment le côté du visage. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et partit en courant, se réfugiant dans les toilettes. _

_ Ça mère l'appela. Elle l'appela longtemps, s'excusant, lui suppliant puis ordonnant de sortir des toilettes, mais rien n'y faire. Le garçon resta longuement assis contre la porte, enlaçant ses genoux. Il sentait que son visage était humide. Il avait mal. _

_ C'est à ce moment qu'il se rappela de ce que le médecin avait dit à son père, et que sur le coup il n'avait pas compris qu'il fallait faire attention avec sa mère lors de ses crises, que quelqu'un hors de soi à une force incontrôlable. En effet, elle avait réussi à jeter le verre assez fort pour qu'il se casse contre son visage. Il frissonna, ayant peur de se regarder dans la glace. _

_ Il resta ainsi pendant longtemps, un millénaire dans la tête du petit garçon. Son père était déjà rentré et était venu voir ce qui se passait. Sanji ne faisait pas trop attention à ce que lui et sa mère se disaient, mais ils avaient l'air de se disputer. Zeff lui demanda de sortir, mais le garçon ne bougea pas. Il avait peur… peur que sa mère lui fasse encore mal, peur que ça soit sa faute parce qu'il l'avait énervée, peur que son père dise qu'il ne savait pas s'occuper de sa mère, peur de tout. _

_ Zeff fut obligé de démonter la porte. Ayant entendu du bruit, Sanji s'était levé et avait reculé contre le mur. Son père devint rouge en le voyant. _

_ « C'est elle qui t'as fait ça ? » _

_ Le blond ne répondit pas, avalant ça salive. Zeff lança un regard noir à sa femme et souleva gentiment son garçon. « Viens, on va à l'hôpital » _

_ « Je vais prendre mon sac » annonça la mère de Sanji, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. _

_ « Non. Tu ne viens pas, Catherine » _

_ « Mais… »_

_ « Au revoir » dit-il fermement, attrapant ses clés et quittant l'appartement. _

La suite, Tsuki et Chopper la connaissait bien. Quand Sanji est rentré de l'hôpital, il a été envoyé tout de suite au lit. Mais, toujours troublé par ce qui venait de se passer, le garçon ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il voulut donc aller à la chambre de ses parents, pour demander du lait chaud ou une histoire, n'importe quoi pour le calmer – il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'affection.

Mais il n'eut jamais l'occasion de le demander. Sans même devoir s'approcher de la porte de ses parents, il les entendait s'engueuler. La discussion était vive, et ayant peur d'y être mêlé, il repartit dans sa chambre.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par sa mère qui lui disait au revoir, les yeux rougis et gonflés. Elle disait qu'elle allait vivre aux États-Unis, son pays d'origine, parce qu'elle avait peur de le blesser encore. Sanji lui supplia de rester, mais rien à y faire – sous le regard dur de Zeff, elle prit ses valises et quitta l'appartement.

Malgré ses promesses, elle ne reprit jamais contact.

Tsuki secoua légèrement la tête pour faire sortir ces pensées. Sanji n'avait pas été si traumatisé que ça par cet évènement, et même si grandir sans une mère n'a pas été facile, il le vivait bien maintenant. Le problème était tout autre.

En prenant une grande inspiration, la brune s'approcha encore plus de son ami. Elle ne voulait pas faire ça. Ce serait un mensonge, elle avait honte, puis elle n'aimait pas Sanji, mais… mais elle devait faire quelque chose. Si les rôles s'étaient inversés et que c'était à Blanche Neige de réveiller le prince charmant, soit. _Desperate mesures were called for._

Sans rien dire – que pouvait-elle dire de toute façon ? – la jeune fille posa timidement ses lèvres contre celles du blond. Contrairement à ses attentes ( ou espoirs, vu l'état de mort cérébrale de Sanji), les mains du cuisinier n'ont pas volé à ses hanches/fesses/seins. En fait, il n'a même pas bougé. Quand elle exerça une pression plus forte, et alla même jusqu'à glisser sa langue entre les lèvres du garçon, il ne fit que répondre au baiser, sans émotion, presque machinalement.

Trop déçue pour être insulté, Tsuki se releva, s'appuyant sur un coude. Elle regardait son ami les sourcils froncés, avec un air d'incompréhension totale. Sanji la regarda aussi, mais elle avait presque l'impression qu'il ne la voyait pas.

« Sanji… » soupira-t-elle, voulant susciter ne serait-ce qu'une petite réaction.

« Hmm ? »

Elle ferma les yeux, vraiment à court d'idées. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« Rien » répondit-il sèchement, détournant le regard.

Son amie eut presque envie de prendre sa main et la mettre sur sa poitrine, mais l'audace avait ses limites et elle avait déjà assez fait pour un soir. Elle se coucha, prenant la main du blond et entrelaçant leurs doigts. Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre côté, se sentant honteuse et stupide d'avoir pris cette initiative.

« Bonne nuit, Sanji… » murmura-t-elle tristement.

« Bonne nuit » répondit-il sans émotion.

**xXx**

_ « Je n'ai aucune obligation à vous obéir sur ce sujet. Ce ne sont pas des affaires d'école, et vous vous en êtes déjà trop mêlée »_

_ Tsuki défiait son professeur d'histoire du regard. Mademoiselle Robin allait trop loin. Toute cette affaire ne la regardait pas, et maintenant pour une raison inconnue elle voulait empirer les choses ! _

_ « Et je m'en mêlerai autant que ça me plaira » lui assura Robin avec son ton agréable, tout en répondant au ton inadéquat de son élève. « Et vous avez raison, vous n'avez aucune obligation de m'obéir. Mais je n'ai aussi aucune obligation de m'abstenir d'appeler votre père et lui dire le genre de jeu, compagnie et endroit que vous fréquentez récemment » _

Tsuki ne cessait de se remémorer ce dialogue, pleine de rage. Encore une fois, Robin l'avait piégée, et encore une fois elle n'avait pas pu s'échapper. Si elle menait à bout sa menace de mettre les gars en prison, elle serait dans la merde.

Elle soupira. Honnêtement, elle ne serait pas allée aussi loin jusqu'à demander à son oncle de les mettre derrière les barreaux. Une petite garde-à-vue pour les faire peur, peut-être, mais pas plus. Mais tant qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était capable, ils étaient saufs. Maintenant…

Non, elle devait se calmer. Même si elle ne doit plus menacer le quatuor, ça faisait presque un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vus. Ils l'avaient vraiment prise au sérieux, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils décident de réapparaitre maintenant.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Robin et Nami complotaient ensemble…

Ils étaient en train de se diriger vers la cafétéria quand d'un coup le plus jeune se mit à courir vers la grille. Intriguée, Tsuki commença à le suivre, puis s'arrêta net. Elle ne croyait pas ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas les croire. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle voyait ces imbéciles derrière la grille ?

« Usopp ! Les gars ! Ça fait longtemps ! » s'exclama Chopper avec un grand sourire.

« Ouais, on voulait éviter d'aller en prison » répondit Ace, lançant un regard à Tsuki, qui venait d'apparaître derrière son ami avec Sanji.

« Ah, tiens, tu vas appeler les flics encore ? » demanda Zoro.

« Hein ? » fit Chopper avec des gros yeux plein d'incompréhension.

« Demande à ton amie » répondit le garçon aux cheveux verts.

La concernée ne dit rien, et ne fit que fixer le quatuor d'un œil noir. Mais le peu d'intérêt que Zoro lui avait accordé avait disparu. Son attention était toute à Sanji maintenant.

« Tiens, blondinette ne dit rien ? » taquina-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu sais plus parler ? »

« Va te faire foutre » répondit-il.

« T'as un vocabulaire très grand, à ce que je vois » répliqua le garçon aux cheveux verts.

« On dit élargi, ou vaste, abruti. Quand on ne sait pas s'exprimer on se tait »

Tsuki observait, abasourdie. C'était le dialogue le plus long et impliqué que Sanji avait eu depuis des semaines. Avec le garçon qui était justement responsable de son état. Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

« Les gars, on se voit après ? Parce que sinon on ne pourra pas manger… » dit Chopper timidement.

« Bien sûr ! » répondit Luffy joyeusement. « On vous retrouve à la sortie ! »

Chopper leur fit au revoir de la main et se dirigea vers la cantine, suivi par ses deux amis.

« Dis Tsuki… » fit-il timidement. « C'est vrai que tu -»

« Oui, et tu sais très bien pourquoi » Tsuki répondit sur un ton de « fin de discussion ». Elle regardait toujours le cuisinier comme s'il avait un éléphant violet qui dansait sur son épaule. Mais que pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de ce garçon ? Quelle logique il y avait-il dans ce qu'il faisait ? Quelle explication pour son attitude incompréhensible ?

Mais plus elle se posait la question, moins elle se sentait capable de trouver la réponse… elle fut donc obligée de résigner une fois de plus, et prier seulement pour que Sanji décide enfin de s'expliquer.

Les quatre jeunes les attendaient à la sortie, comme ils le faisaient avant, dans une époque qui semblait si lointaine, même si ce n'était que l'espace de quelques semaines, peut-être un mois… Et si cette durée ne semblait pas affecter Chopper et Luffy du tout, elle était bien visible chez tous les autres : Sanji, qui d'habitude pestait dès qu'il les voyait, ne dit rien, et continua à marcher comme il avait fait tous les autres jours. Zoro ne chercha pas à provoquer le blond, mais garda ses yeux sur lui comme s'il s'attendait à quelque chose. Usopp semblait plus serein que d'habitude, et lança d'abord un long regard au blond et à son amie avant de rejoindre Chopper. Ace ne commença pas tout de suite avec les railleries, mais regarda d'un œil mauvais Tsuki, qui elle traça son chemin presque sans regarder les autres, ignorant la salutation de Luffy, et se mettant à côté du cuisinier.

Elle espérait vivement que le trajet se passe en silence, mais elle savait qu'elle aurait plus de chance de voir Harry Potter venir sur son son balais et lui remettre sa lettre de Poudlard qui s'était égarée pendant les sept dernières années. En effet, peu de temps après les garçons commencèrent leurs provocations. Evidemment, ils étaient tous – surtout Zoro – curieux par rapport à l'attitude de Sanji, mais pas assez indiscrets pour poser des questions comme ça. Leur énervement s'abattit donc sur celle qui avait failli leur créer des gros ennuis.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, princesse, pourquoi tu n'appelles pas la police ? » s'enquit Ace, qui marchait qu'à quelques mètres derrière elle.

« Elle s'est dégonflée, tiens » commenta Usopp amèrement.

« Une fois a suffi pour ton plaisir sadique ? » continua le grand brun. « Ou tu attends juste d'arriver chez toi pour appeler Tonton? »

« Tiens, elle parle même plus… quel courage… » ajouta Zoro.

« Hé oh… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as peur maintenant que tu peux plus appeler Tonton ? »

La jeune fille essayait de rester calme, se gardant de répondre ou de les regarder. Elle encaissait chaque provocation, mais la pression montait de plus en plus. Comment osaient-ils lui parler comme ça ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait à Sanji ! Elle savait qu'elle avait raison d'essayer de les éloigner de lui coute que coute ! Mais au lieu de répliquer, elle se tut et attendit qu'ils se fatiguent.

Mais ils ne se fatiguaient pas. Ils continuèrent, devenant de plus en plus agressifs et blessants. Elle ne put plus se contrôler, et se retourna vivement vers eux, serrant les poings.

« Mais fermez-la, bordel ! Si j'ai fait ça c'était justement pour protéger Sanji ! Je ne veux pas que vous faites d'avantage du mal à mes amis, ils sont tout ce que j'ai ! »

« Tout ce que tu as » ricana Ace. « C'est la gosse de riche qui doit avoir dans les 600 beri d'argent de poche qui dit ça »

Et là, elle craqua. L'apparence contrôlée qu'elle travaillait toujours aussi dur pour garder s'évapora. Tout le stress, l'inquiétude, la frustration qu'elle avait gardé en elle pendant ses dernières semaient firent surface en puissance.

Elle regarda Ace avec rage et indignation pendant un moment, avant de commencer à vider son sac de son téléphone, portemonnaie, iPod, etc, et tout jeter à leur pied.

« C'est ça que vous voulez ? C'est ça ? Alors prenez ! » elle balança carrément son sac, et enleva son collier, ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles, et leur offrit le même sort. On aurait vraiment dit une folle. « Prenez tout ! JE M'EN FOUS DE ÇA ! »

Il a fallu que ça en arrive à là pour qu'il réagisse enfin.

« Tsuki ?... » dit Sanji, abasourdi, posant une main sur son bras.

« J'en ai marre… » gémit-elle, mettant les mains sur son visage alors que des larmes chaudes commençaient à couler.

Le blond avait l'air de quelqu'un qui se réveillait en plein crash d'avion : en gros, il n'avait l'air de rien comprendre. Il prit doucement la fille par les épaules et la conduit plus loin. Entre temps, Chopper, assez surpris, commença à ramasser les affaires de son amie pendant que les autres quatre regardaient en silence la jeune fille d'habitude si calme et hautaine, et qui pourtant venait de péter un câble comme une folle qui vient d'échapper de l'asile.

De là où ils étaient, ils ne pouvaient pas entendre ce que Sanji et Tsuki se disaient, mais au moins ils étaient en pleine vue. Le blond essuya d'abord les larmes de la jeune fille, qui respirait profondément, et sembla lui demander quelque chose, qui fut suivi par une longue réponse agitée de la brune. Le cuisinier eut l'air très surpris, puis baissa la tête d'un air gêné et semblait bien dire quelque chose. Ce fut au tour de Tsuki de paraitre surprise, et plus elle prenait du temps à répondre, plus le blond semblait gêné. Mais elle finit par prendre le visage de son ami entre ses deux mains, murmurer quelque chose et l'enlacer. Sanji fut pris au dépourvu par cette réaction, mais entoura la jeune fille de ses bras. Ils discutèrent encore quelque temps, ne faisant que croître la curiosité de leur spectateurs, puis Sanji fit signe à Chopper, qui alla tout de suite vers lui, amenant les affaires de son amie. Le blond lui dit quelque chose et commença à se diriger vers les autres.

Voyant que le petit garçon n'allait que tenir compagnie à la jeune fille, Usopp décida de le joindre, ne voulant pas être de trop dans une éventuelle discussion.

« Hey, Ace… » dit Luffy, voyant que son aîné n'avait pas l'intention de bouger. « Je parie que je peux courir plus vite que toi »

« Bien sûr que non » répondit-il, pas intéressé, le regard fixé sur Sanji qui était presque à leur niveau maintenant.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! »

Le temps qu'Ace mette la main sur sa tête, son cadet était déjà quinze mètres plus loin avec son précieux chapeau ridicule.

« Enfoiré ! » pesta-t-il, se lançant à sa poursuite.

Zoro suivit la scène du regard, et eut un soupçon de sourire. Il devra remercier Luffy plus tard, mais maintenant, il ramena son attention sur le blond devant lui.

Sanji s'était arrêté à quelques pas, et ouvrit la bouche comme pour commencer à parler, puis se ravisa. Il laissa échapper l'air qu'il avait retenu pour parler, mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts arqua un sourcil. « Tu vas parler ou bien ? »

Sanji le foudroya du regard. « Oui. Bon, en fait… bon, on va dire que le truc c'est que… en fait, pour tout dire… »

« Crache le morceau » interrompit Zoro. « Tu fais comme une fille ! Va droit au but »

« Et lequel des but ? Parce que y'a pas mal à dire » répliqua son interlocutoire.

« Qu'est ce qui te prend, déjà. Parce que, que je sache, je ne t'ai pas violé »

« Non, en effet » acquiesça le blond.

« Alors ? »

« Alors… » Il tira un long coup nerveusement sur sa cigarette. « Alors tout le monde à mal compris, je n'étais pas terrorisé ni quoi qui soit… oui, je me suis coupé du monde, mais c'est parce que je réfléchissais »

« Je t'ai pas dit d'aller droit au but ? » S'impatienta l'aîné.

« Mais tu vas la fermer un peu et me laisser parler ? » s'énerva le blond. Il soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Le truc c'est que… voilà, j'ai apprécié. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi, et c'est bien ça le problème, parce que je ne suis pas gay tu entends ? Ne commence pas à te faire des idées ! Justement ça me dégoute, un homme nu m'attire pas du tout ! J'aime les femmes, les rondeurs, la peau douce, la sensibilité, et pas du tout -»

« Tu parles trop et vite comme les femmes nerveuses »

« Je t'emmerde ! » répondit Sanji, devenant encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était lors de son aveu.

Zoro eut un sourire en coin et s'approcha de Sanji comme un prédateur. « Mais si le problème c'était que tu ne pouvais pas comprendre ton homosexualité, il fallait me le dire… »

« Non ! » l'arrêta-t-il, mettant un pied contre son torse avec une flexibilité étonnante. « Ne commence même pas. Je ne suis PAS homosexuel. Ne recommences pas à m'harceler »

« Mais tu as apprécié… » lui dit le jeune homme avec le même ton.

« Et je ne sais pas pourquoi et c'est justement ce que j'essaye de comprendre, mais je n'ai nullement envie d'embrasser un homme encore une fois, encore moins faire plus, alors garde tes distances ! » Pour accentuer ses propos, Sanji le poussa avec son pied, le faisant reculer des quelques pas. « Maintenant que tout est clair, vous pouvez laisser ma princesse tranquille car ses intentions étaient bonnes et qu'elle avait simplement mal compris »

« Tu lui as dit ? » s'étonna Zoro.

« Oui » répondit le blond, n'ayant vraiment pas une occasion pour perdre la rougeur de ses joues. « Et elle a dit qu'il fallait que je lui dise plus tôt, qu'elle s'en fou de ma sexualité et qu'elle veut juste que je sois bien. Mais je suis sûr qu'au fond elle est très blessée et jalouse et qu'elle veut maintenant sortir avec moi pour s'assurer que je ne couche avec personne d'autre, ce qui ne devrait pas lui faire peur car mon amour pour elle est -»

« En fait, tu te caches sous ton prétendu amour pour elle… »

« Je vais rentrer avant que je sois obligé de te tabasser ! » s'exaspéra Sanji, pas content d'avoir été coupé en pleine annonce de sa pseudo-future vie amoureuse.

Il semblait pourtant ne rien avoir appris de ses expériences passés, car il tourna le dos à Zoro… heureusement pour lui, ce dernier pensait un minimum à l'image publique de sa proie et ne fit rien de très grave, à part le tenir par le dos de la veste, et s'approcher un peu trop de lui.

« Si jamais tu veux refaire l'expérience pour « éclaircir » tes doutes… tu sais où venir » lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. « Je t'attendrai »

Sanji frémit en entendant cette voix virile si près de lui, et sentant se souffle chaud sur son cou. Il se dégagea vite et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux amis, avant de retomber encore entre les griffes de ce vilain chat, qui jouait sans pitié avec sa souris, la relâchant que pour mieux la rattraper…

* * *

Voilà!

par contre, si je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit en introduction, ici j'ai vraiment beaucoup à dire, donc préparez vous à lire encore un peu plus!:p

Déjà, à propos de la fic, je pense que vous êtes enfin à moitié satisfaits, non ?:P Y'a pas les détails mais au moins vous savez ce qui se passait dans la tête tourmenté de notre petit Sanji ^^. Finalement Tsuki avait complètement tort et en voulant bien faire à causé plus de mal qu'autre chose... En tout cas là vous avez beaucoup à dire donc je veux plus de reviews! J'en ai de moins en moins les gens ! Ah, et je voulais juste dire que le prochain chapitre fera plaisir à beaucoup ( si pas tous ) d'entre vous... vous avez compris :p

Autre chose: Moment pub! Oui, j'en fait jamais donc il faut bien une fois ^^ Je vous fait donc connaître mon compte avec ma beta : .net/u/2352417/A_and_Y . Alors ici y'a vraiment du n'importe quoi, parce que pour la plupart c'est des délires qu'on a fait en cours... mais il y a aussi des histoires qui se VEULENT sérieuses mais qu'on a du mal a écrire et poster du à la distance et qu'on a fait la plupart en cours donc chacune fait une partie, et du coup y'a un mélange de styles assez bizarre xD. Sinon le compte personnel de ma chère beta : .net/u/2234724/Yelenika . Elle écrit surtout du Harry Potter ( même que ça pour l'instant ) et à la facheuse manie de rendre Harry gay... bon, comme vous voyez, je suis loin d'être homophobe, mais là c'est difference ! Harry est le héros de mon enfance ! Mon premier amour! Elle me brise mes rêves là ! ( Bon euuuh, je finis mon délire là, ça devient ridicule... par contre elle écrit bien malgrè ses idées bizarres, donc allez voir ^^ Et dites que c'est moi qui vous ai envoyés niark niark )  
Pour finir la pub: Pour les anglophones qui lisent Fairy Tail, j'ai fait un peit Gray/Erza, vous pouvez le voir sur mon profile, ça s'appelle "The girl with armor around her heart" ^^

**Maintenant, ATTENTION!Une autre chose complètement, mais qui vous concerne quand même:** J'ai envie de faire une OS. Et c'est à _**VOUS**_ de choisir sur quoi! Donc dites moi dans vos reviews ce que vous aimerez en OS; ça peut etre par rapport à cette fic, mais dans ce cas une situation que vous savez que je n'écrirai pas mais que vous aimerez quand même voir; ça peut être avec les personnages de One Piece dans n'importe quel univers, pas forcement un couple, vraiment ce que vous voulez ( Par contre si vous demandez du ZoSan, c'est pas du tout original, alors proposez un scénario, genre, je sais pas moi, "Zoro prend de l'aphrodisiaque et il n'y a que Sanji qui peut l'aider" ou bien "Zoro envahit l'espace de travail de Sanji et il n'aime pas du tout ça", enfin bon, pas ça parce que c'est mes idées spontannées et bêtes, mais vous voyez ce que je veux dire ). Sinon si vous voulez aussi, je peux écrire sur Fairy Tail, Death Note, Pokemon ou Harry Potter.  
Quelques petites contraintes:  
Ne demandez pas du yuri s'il vous plaît. Je n'ai rien contre les lesbiennes, mais je ne lis pas du yuri et ne sait pas du tout comment écrire, et honnêtement c'est assez gênant. Si vous y tenez vraiment, pas de hentai alors.  
Pour One Piece: J'essaye de le cacher dans la fic, mais je n'aime pas Nami... donc je ne la metterai pas en couple avec Luffy, Zoro, ni Ace :p  
Pour Fairy Tail: NON! Gray n'aimera jamais Lluvia! Ne proteste pas j'ai dit non! xD  
Pour Harry Potter: Harry n'est PAS gay! :'( Et il ne mérite pas Ginny non plus :p Sinon les trucs genre Severus/Draco ou Severus/Sirius ou Remus/Neville... hum, on s'abstient hein, rappelez vous, c'est la magie de mon enfance! Ne la gâchez pas !  
Pokemon: Je n'ai pas vu plus loin que la première géneration - souvent imité mais jamais égalé - donc apparament Ondine part, mais je ne sais pas qui la remplace donc je ne pourrai pas écrire sur elle, et puis les pokémons qui ressemblent à des animaux avec une couleur différente, bon euh je ne les connait pas ni veut les connaître. ( Évidamment, si vous voulez des couples, je vieillirai les personnages parce que bon, les histoires d'amour d'un garçon de 10 ans sont pas souvent interessantes... )

Comment ça se passe ? Très simple: vous me reviewez ou imboxez ce que vous voulez, et s'il y a quelque chose qui est demandé par beaucoup de personnes, je le fais ( donc vous pouvez copier les idées des gens, je ne pense pas que ça les de'rangera, au contraire, s'ils veulent voir X histoire ils aimeront du soutien ). S'il y a trop de disparités, je prenderai l'idée qui me plait le plus. Si je ne peux pas choisir, je vous inboxerez tous avec celles que je préfère et vous choisirai entre elles ( pour ceux qui ne sont pas sur , je suis désolée... mais si vous avez proposé une des idées, je compterai comme si vous avez voté )

Je m'arrête là sinon je ferai plus long que le chapitre...:p Donc je vous remercie pour votre fidélité, vos reviews, et pour supporter mon blabla continuel et incessant !:P

Bisous mes chers fans ( ohlalala les chevilles... je peux plus enlever mes chaussures! )


	19. Chapter 19

OH MY GOD.

Cette fois, vous avez TOUT le droit de râler. J'ai vraiment pris trop de temps. Je suis vraiment désolée ! Avec les examens et tout, j'avais encore une excuse, mais ça fais presque un mois qu'ils sont finis et ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que je finis le chapitre. J'ai honte. Je me suis dite que je me servirai des vacances pour écrire, mais pour l'instant je suis surtout sortie. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai quand même eu beaucoup d'occasions d'écrire, mais ça ne venait pas. J'ai une panne d'inspiration, ça m'énerve. Je ne suis même pas très fière de ce chapitre, je le trouve mal écrit et il est plus court que d'habitude, mais j'avais l'impression d'étouffer dessus donc j'ai décidé en finir une fois pour toutes. Peut-être que le prochain viendra plus facilement? Je l'espère ! Surtout que je suis en vacances encore pour un bout de temps donc je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire plus vite.  
Ça fait un moment que j'arrive pas à me communiquer avec ma beta, donc, pas de correction, so, désolée pour les éventuelles fautes!

Je réponds vite fait aux reviews et vous laisse ENFIN lire !

**Sid:** Euh... Ace avec Hancock ? Oo. Non. Non non non! Je la hais celle là, à se croire tout permis juste parce qu'elle est belle! ( Elle est même pas si belle que ça _ ) Non, Hancock ne mérite pas d'amour, elle n'a qu'à épouser son image puisqu'elle s'aime tellement. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'aime pas trop l'idée de voir Ace avec une fille non plus ( Otaku jalouse ? Bien sur que non... et ce n'est pas un poster d'Ace que j'ai dans ma chambre, non non ). Bref, je ne vais pas te dire ce que je vais en faire de lui, tu veras bien :p Juste PAS Hancock! xD

**ARnoFool:** Honnêtement... je ne sais pas s'il y en a beaucoup de fics pokémon. Personnellement, j'en ai jamais lu! Mais je suis repartie dans ma phase pokémon d'il y a dix ans, donc c'est quand même une option :p

**Enzilia:** D'habitude je ne répond pas à ce genre de quesiton, mais je ne vois pas vraiment de mal à cela. Ce n'est pas une "surprise" que je préparais ni rien. Oui, je vais introduire Kaya. Et pour Usopp et sa mère... dans la suite :P~

**Commentaires géneraux:** merci beaucoup pour cette avalanche de compliments! Vraiment, ça fait énormément plaisir! J'adore écrire, c'est vraiment une passion pour moi, et avoir tellement de commentaires positifs me fait chaud au coeur! Cependant, si vous avez des critiques négatives, je les accepte aussi sans aucun problème. Pas que je sois maso, j'adore qu'on me flatte hein, mais c'est quand on nous montre nos fautes qu'on progresse, et je ne suis pas du tout susceptible sur ce point.  
Autre chose, je suis tellement contente que autant de monde apprécie Tsuki! Créer un bon OS n'est pas facile; j'ai lu beaucoup de fics et rares sont celles qui ont réussit à faire un OC appréciable, donc je suis vraiment rassurée. J'avoue avoir du mal avec elle, puisque j'ai des tendances Mary Sue, mais comme ma beta m'insulte tellement sur ce point, je fais gaffe quand même. Beaucoup d'entre vous sont curieux par rapport à qui elle va choisir, ça me fait marrer... vous verrez bientôt! Mais j'avoue avoir du mal à traiter ce point car je ne veux pas trop qu'elle occupe beaucoup de place, elle n'est qu'une OC, et quand je lis des fics des gens qui font 10 pages word que sur leur OC et que c'est chiant à en mourir, ça me traumatise et je me dis "Il ne faut surtout pas que je fasses ça!"

Voilà, maintenant je vous laisse lire, mais avant ( et vous allez deviner ce qui va suivre ) : **ATTENTION, CE CHAPITRE A DU CONTENU EXPLICITE. LES ÂMES SENSIBLES ( même si j'en doute qu'il y en ait qui lise cette fic, bande de petit(e)s pervers(e)s! ) JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE VOUS ABSTENIR!**

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 19 – Le jeu recommence**

La porte grinça légerement quand elle fut poussée vers l'intérieur, et les pas des garçons dans l'appartement vide semblaient faire crisser le sol en bois. La faible lueur de la lune donnait à l'endroit une atmosphère sombre et inquietante, mais Zoro ne semblait pas vouloir allumer la lumière. Évidamment, tous ces détails étaient perçus et amplifiés par Sanji, du à son état d'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui, et alluma seulement une lampe de chevet, comme si son intention était de garder cette atmosphere mystérieuse. Il se tourna vers le blond, qui était resté sur place juste devant la porte, crispé.

Zoro n'avait rien fait depuis le baiser dans la salle de poker il avait juste demandé au cuisinier de la suivre et s'était dirigé en silence vers son appartement. Il n'y eut aucun dialogue et bien que Sanji, dans toute sa crainte, avait mille et une questions à poser, et encore plus de protestations à faire, il n'osait pas.

Il n'avait pas sagement suivi son prédateur par naïveté il était évident que tous ses sens lui criaient de fuir, de refuser, de s'en aller. Mais il savait que ce groupe n'était pas net, et le peu qu'il avait vu des endroits qu'ils frequentaient et de leur façon d'agir, il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas un quatuor d'ange. Il avait donné sa parole il fallait maintenant qu'il la garde. Et il préferait encore se rendre gentiment que de prendre le risque de se faire violer par Zoro.

Il était donc dans la chambre de ce jeune homme, paralysé et complétement appeuré. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il était rentré tout seul dans l'antre du dragon, et qu'il allait se laisser… se laisser… !

Il avait même du mal à y penser; l'idée seule le tetanisait. Ce n'était donc pas du tout génant pour lui de rester là, sur place, dans la même position tout était mieux que ce qui allait lui arriver.

Zoro s'approcha de lui, et se mit à l'embrasser tout en enlevant lentement son manteau. Le blond grimaça, frémissant de dégout, et ne répondit pas, ce qui visiblement agaça le plus fort. Il recula son visage pour regarder Sanji dans les yeux – ou plutôt dans l'œil. « Tu dois faire tout ce que je veux, donc quand je t'embrasse tu réagis »

Sanji serra la mâchoire, enragé d'être traité ainsi, mais hocha la tête, préferant limiter ses malheurs. Le « vert » l'embrassa de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, il répondit au baiser à contre-cœur.

C'était dégeulasse. Il n'avait pas l'alcool pour l'aider cette fois. Il était beaucoup trop effrayé pour s'imaginer avec une fille. Les hauts-le-cœurs le prennaient. Il n'avait déjà plus son manteau, et Zoro déboutonnait déjà sa chemise. Il tremblotait, et ne se rendait même pas compte.

Mais son vis-à-vis le remarqua. Il arrêta de l'embrasser pour le regarder encore, sans sourire moqueur et dominant, sans un regard pervers, mais d'un air calme et serein. Il finit d'enlever la chemise du blond et le plaqua doucement contre le mur, posant une main sur celui-ci et l'autre sur la joue de Sanji et l'embrassa encore, plus doucement, comme s'il cherchait à l'envouter. Puis, après quelque temps, il quitta les lèvres du cuisinier pour s'attaquer à son cou.

Le cœur de Sanji battait à mille à l'heure. Il était extrêmement confus, pris entre les nausées que l'idée de savoir qu'il faisait ça avec un homme lui causaient, et le plaisir charnel que Zoro lui imposait – oui, il lui imposait ce plaisir. Sanji ne devait pas, ne voulait pas trouver que, malgrè tout, le « vert » embrassait bien, ni apprécier les douces chatouilles et ses lèvres chaudes sur sa peau froide. Mais Zoro semblait faire exprès de rendre ça le plus plaisant possible, forçant Sanji à aimer l'impensable, ce qui le paniquait encore plus d'avantage, et qui augmentait son dégout.

Les bras de Zoro entouraient ses hanches maintenant, pendant qu'il était occupé à goûter chaque morceau du torse du blond. Il s'attaqua aux tétons après un moment, les léchouillant et mordillant. Les yeux du cuisinier s'élargirènt, d'abbord par surprise, ensuite par gêne, et finalement par plaisir. Dommage que cette réalisation de plaisir fut courte, car il se rappella tout de suite de qui était en train de faire ça et se sentit vertigeux.

Il n'eut pas l'occasion s'habituer à cette situation Zoro ne perdait pas son temps et s'attaquait déjà à sa ceinture. Là, tout courage restant échappa à Sanji.

« Non, non, arrête… » murmura-t-il, pâlissant, pendant que son pantalon glissa le long de ses jambes.

« Tu diras le contraire dans quelques secondes » répondit Zoro, baisant le boxer du garçon.

Évidamment, son engin n'était pas du tout reveillé. Le « vert » se mit à jouer gentiment avec, mais Sanji semblait trop tétanisé pour produire une reaction. Il était pâle comme la neige et déglutissait.

« Ferme les yeux » conseilla son partenaire, et il obéit.

Lentement, il réussit à se détendre. Les vas à viens de Zoro commencèrent à faire effet. Le jeune homme persévéra jusqu'à ce que sa victime soit excitée, et quand il le jugea prêt, s'attaqua aux choses sérieuses.

Sanji hoqueta de surprise quand, d'un coup, son outil fut pris dans la bouche chaude du vert. C'était une sensation électrifiainte. Il avait eu des relations avec des filles, mais jamais elles avaient accepté de faire ça. C'était completement nouveaux pour lui, et plus ça allait, plus il oubliait que c'était le travail d'un homme. Il pencha la tête en arrière, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne voulait pas gémir, il ne pouvait pas avouer que cette pipe, faite par un homme, était tellement, tellement bonne…

Il ne put cépendant retenir un lèger gémissement quand il juit enfin. Il resta là, longtemps, les yeux fermés, nu, avec le pantalon autour de ses chevilles, respirant fortement. Il n'intériorisait pas ce qui venait de se passer, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se remettre de ses émotions. Quand il ouvrit enfin les yeux, il vit que Zoro était presque nu aussi.

« Enleve tes chaussures » ordonna-t-il simplement.

Le blond obéit une fois de plus, enlevant ses baskets et sortant de son pantalon. La réalité lui était revenue. Maintenant il n'aura plus du tout du plaisir. Au contraire. Le moindre des maux serait que Zoro exige un retour des choses. Mais il allait surement vouloir faire autre chose.

Le « vert », toujours en boxer blanc, s'approcha du cuisinier. Il avait un bandana vert dans les mains, et avant que Sanji puisse se demander ce qu'il allait faire avec, il lui avait bandé les yeux.

« Détends-toi… » murmura-t-il.

Facile à dire. Maintenant, le blond n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait lui arriver. Il resta sur place, immobile, et après un temps se demanda si Zoro ne se foutait pas de sa gueule et ne s'était pas endormi – ce qui serait excellent, tant pis s'il a eu l'air con à attendre ! Mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas. Zoro venait de l'embrasser la nuque, ses doigts caressant doucement son bras, puis … plus rien. Sanji attendit quelques secondes, puis des doigts descendirent doucement le long de son torse… et le prédateur s'arrêta encore. Sanji le sentait tourner autour de lui, sans vraiment savoir son emplacement exact.

Zoro continua ce jeu assez longtemps, offrant toute sorte d'émotions à Sanji. Une léchouille sur la joue, des caresses sur le dos, il serra même ses petites fesses rondes dans ses mains… bref, il faisait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, dans des intervalles irréguliers, et le blond ne pouvait qu'essayer de deviner son prochain geste. Ne pouvant plus voir, chaque contact avec l'autre homme le surprenait, et le blond avait l'impression que ses sens étaient amplifiés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir sous chaque attention.

Cependant, ce petit jeu qui était à la fois plaisant et effrayant pour le blond n'allait pas durer pour toujours. Sanji l'appréciait surtout parce qu'il retardait le moment fatidique. Mais, d'un autre côté, ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses… c'était peut-être mieux d'en finir une fois pour toutes. En théorie. En pratique, la peur qui controllait tout son corps voulait que le moment soit répoussé le plus possible.

Mais il fallait que le moment arrive. Sanji sentit comme si un jet d'eau glacée remplaça le sang dans ses veines quand il sentit Zoro le pousser doucement vers l'avant, torso collé à son dos. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, tout en guidant ses mains vers ce qui semblait être le bureau. La respiration de de Sanji s'accélera. Il avait honte d'être mis ainsi dans une position de soumission cliché, mais surtout, il avait tellement, tellement peur. Il sentait que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il en suffoquait presque, et était obligé de prendre des grandes inspirations.

« Chut… » murmura Zoro dans son oreille, avant de la mordiller et de l'embrasser sensuellement dans le cou.

Commi si ça allait rassurer au Sanji ! Au contraire, il se sentait totalement aux prises du jeune homme, incapable de fuir, une petite souris qui allait se faire dévorer… La panique atteignit son paroxysme quand il sentit la main de son prédateur sur ses fesses, un de ses doigts touchant son…

Le blond essaya de se redresser, mais le corps de Zoro lui faisait obstacle. Il agrippait la table si fort qu'il ne sentait même plus ses doigts. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait faire un malaise. « Non, non, je.. »

« Calme toi… » si le cuisinier n'avait pas été aussi paniqué, il aurait été surpris d'entendre un ton aussi calme venant de Zoro « Je vais pas te faire du mal. Mais il faut que tu te détendes »

Le blond ne bougea plus, mais n'était pas non plus touché par le grand effort de gentilesse de Zoro. Il parlait d'un ton gentil, et alors ? Il n'avait quand même pas rénoncé à l'idée de lui mettre son engin dans les se mordit la lèvre, attendant la torture avec la plus grand appréhension. Il ne savait pas ce qui était pire : cette attente insoutenable, ou ce qui allait lui arriver.

Zoro recommença,et Sanji retint son souffle. Ou du moins il essaya. Il ne put retenir son hoquet de surprise quand il sentit le doigt de l'autre homme rentrer doucement en lui, pour ensuite faire des mouvements sensation était affreuse, genante, comme une intrusion. Et le pire, c'est que ce n'était encore qu'un doigt…

« T'aimes ça ? » demanda Zoro avec une sensualité bestiale,tout en continuant son travail.

« Bien sur que non, connard » repliqua Sanji entre ses dents, pour ensuite gémir de douleur quand un deuxième doigt fut introduit.

« Ça va pas tarder » lui dit le vert, avant de repeter : « détends toi »

Le cuisinier serra les mâchoires et baissa la tête, endurant son moins, ça ne lui faisait plus mal, mais c'était incroyablement gênant. Par contre, ce qu'allait venir…

Et c'est là qu'il décida de ne plus lutter. Plus il y pensait avec dégôut et humiliation, pire c'était pour lui. Il fit de son mieux – ce n'était pas magique non plus- de ce concentrer sur les sensations et d'essayer d'y trouver du plaisir. Il fallait bien qu'il y en ait, sinon aucun gars n'accepterait d'être en bas. Grâce à ses efforts de méditation, ce que Zoro faisait ne le dérangeait plus. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête.

Non, Sanji n'avait pas déjà appris à prendre plaisir de ça. Mais justement,il savait que le moment était arrivé. Et malgré sa bonne volonté et ses efforts, il ne pouvait empêcher la panique de revenir. Surtout que ce qui rentrait maintenant était largement plus gros que deux doigts. Il gémit de douleur en sentant cette présence inhabituelle en lui. C'était trop, beaucoup trop ! Cela n'avait aucun rapport avec ce que Zoro faisait avant ! Le blond prennait des grandes bouffées d'air, et ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de crier au vert d'arrêter. Toute la préparation physique quíl a essayé de se faire s'évapora. Il fallait se confronter aux faits : il était en train de se faire enculer.

Zoro, une fois en lui, s'était arrêté, comme pour laisser le temps à sa proie de s'habituer à cette présence indésirable. Il caressait les cheveux de ce dernier, gardant l'autre main sur ses fesses.

« Hmmm…t'es tellement serré…. » murmura-t-il, ce qu'enragea Sanji. « Dis moi quand j'peux commencer à te baiser »

Le blond sentit des larmes d'honte et de colère bruler derrière ses paupières fermé détestait ça Il le prennait de haut. Il le prennait pour une fille… et même à une fille, on ne devrait pas parler comme ça. Il savait que certaines aimaient le rapport de domination. Mais pas lui. Surtout par lui. Il est un homme, merde ! I ne devrait pas se faire traîter comme ça, comme une prostituée !

« Fais ce que tu veux faire » siffla-t-il, décidant d'en finir une fois pour toutes.

Et Zoro n'était pas du genre à demander plusieurs fois. Une fois donné le feu vert, il commença des vas-et-viens, au début tout lentement. Sanji se mordit la lèvre, retenant sa respiration et joignant ses mains, enfonçant les ongles d'une main dans le dos de l'autre. C'était affreux. Ça lui faisait mal. C'était trop grand pour rentrer dans un endroit aussi étroit. Le blond voulait seulement que ce supplice finisse…

« Ne retiens pas ta respiration, c'est pire » lui dit le seme, avec difficulté tellement il prennait du plaisir. « Respire lentement »

Sanji n'avait pas envie de discuter, il voulait juste ne plus sentir la douleur, que ça s'arrête, du coup il obéit, avec quelque difficulté. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait pas s'arrêter ? Pourquoi Zoro ne pouvait pas jouir d'un coup ? Non, apparament. Monsieur prennait tout son temps. Le pauvre blond se concentra alors sur sa respiration, voulant répousser la douleur le plus possible.

Il s'était tellement concentré sur sa respiration, qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il n'avait plus mal, que peu à peu son corps c'était habitué à cette intrusion. Il garda la tête baissée, les yeux fermés très fort controlant son souffle et attendant la fin… du coup, il fut assez surpris quand les mains de Zoro se serrerent autour de ses hanches, et qu'il donna un coupe de rein bien plus brusque que les autres. Il hoqueta de surprise, s'accrochant de nouveau 1a table, étonné de sentir une décharge de plaisir traverser son corps. Le seme continua de cette façon, grognant de plaisir, pendant que le blond respirait à grandes bouchées d'airs, les yeux écarquillé était en train de se faire enculer… et il aimait ça.

Sans qu'il puisse se retenir, un lèger gémissement échappa de ses lèvres pendant que Zoro maintenait la cadance, la tête penchée en arrière, prenant beaucoup trop de plaisir pour entendre ce que faisait tant honte à sa victime. Le blond baissa la tête à nouveau, se mordant le poing pour ne pas faire un autre bruit honteux pendant qu'il se faisait assaillir par le plaisir. Il ne pouvait plus se comprendre. Il ne cherchait plus à comprendre quoi qu'il en soit. Son cerveau semblait entravé, il marchait juste assez pour rappeler au cuisinier de se contrôler.

Le dernier coup de rein de Zoro prit Sanji par surprise il avait serré l'emprise sur ses hanches et poussé dedans une dernière fois, plus loin, plus fort, et y restant un instant, savourant son orgasme. Le blond, à son plus grand étonnement, profita de ce moment aussi, jusqu'à ce que son prédateur se rétire.

Sanji respirait doucement, récuperant de son état si inhabituel. Le temps qu'il se resaissise et se redresse, Zoro avait presque fini de se rhabiller. Quand le blond remarqua cela, il rugit et remit son boxer rapidement, pour ensuite faire pareil avec son pantalon et sa chemise. Il était plus qu'exténué et voulait juste se coucher quelque part et dormir. Même par terre ne lui dérangerait pas. Il était juste épuisé, physiquement et mentalement, et ne voulait pas faire d'effort ni dans un domaine ni dans l'autre.

Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures, Sanji passa une main dans les cheveux derrière sa nuque, nerveux. Maintenant que c'était finit, il avait beaucoup trop honte pour regarder Zoro. Honte. C'était la seule chose qu'il sentait, à quoi il pensait. Pour le moment, bien sûr.

« Allons-y » dit la voix rauque de Zoro, le faisait presque sursauter.

« Où ? » demanda le cuisinier, plus bas qu'il ne le voulait.

« Chez toi »

« Ah non ! C'était une fois le deal, surtout pas chez moi »

« T'es vraiment con » répondit Zoro, le poussant vers la porte. « Je te rammène chez toi »

« J'ai pas besoin que tu le fasses » répliqua le blond, ajustant son manteau et se sentant planner, comme sous l'effet de l'alcool. À la fois fatigué mais capable de marcher, faire ce qu'on lui demande… comme si son corps et sa tête étaient déconnectés.

« C'est ce que tu crois »

« J'suis pas une fille » s'énerva le blond.

« Ah bon, c'est nouveau ça » lança Zoro, fermant la porte de l'appartement derrière eux.

« Cona- »

« Ta gueule blondinette, avance » Sanji avait l'air de vouloir protester encore, donc le « vert » lui prit le bras fermement et le poussa vers l'avant. « Si tu dois faire tout ce que je veux pour la nuit alors arrête de faire chier, avance »

Et ce fut dans cette ambiance de Sanji rentra chez lui, avant que la réalité ne lui tombe dessus, avant que les doutes ne l'envahissent et que sa reflexion l'ammène dans la réclusion.

**xXx**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous as fait ça » murmura Tsuki, allongée sur son lit et caressant doucement sa couverture de cotton pur.

« Mon ange, dis moi ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je traverserai des déserts pour prouver mon amour et ma- »

« Dégage, Sanji ! » s'énerva la brune en repoussant son ami puisque que ce dernier, profitant de son discours dramatique, avait entouré la jeune fille de ses bras et c'était collé à elle.

Ils étaient dans la chambre de Tsuki, où Sanji avait réjoint la jeune fille et Chopper après sa discussion avec Zoro. Le spacieux lit de la brune acceuillait les trois amis, allongés paresseusement après cette longue journée de cours, avec un complément d'émotions fortes. Chopper zappait les chaînes et finit par mettre National Geographic, mais Sanji et Tsuki étaient trop occupés pour râler.

« Ça me fait plaisir que tu sois redevenu toi-même… » avoua la brune après avoir réussit

à faire le blond la lâcher.

« C'est vrai » ajouta Chopper, sans quitter la télévision des yeux. C'est à croire que le petit génie arrivait à se concentrer sur deux sujets en même temps.

« Tu nous à vraiment inquiétés » Le cuisinier sourit lègeremement et ne sut quoi répondre, il s'était déjà excusé mille fois, mais ça ne changeait pas tout ce que les autres ont vécu. Son amie profita du silence pour continuer. « À croire qu'il te fallait me voir me ridiculariser pour que tu reviennes parmi nous »

« Mais non ma princesse ce n'est pas du tout ça ! J'ai seulement été- »

« C'est surement le choc qui l'a fait réagir » interompit Chopper. « Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu pêtes un câble, Tsuki. Vous saviez ça, vous ? Que les orcs- »

« On s'en fout de tes conneries de National Geographic » coupa Sanji.

Tsuki rit lègerement, contente que tout soit redevenu au normal, puis sourit et regarda Sanji d'un air étrange, qui lui fit assez peur. « Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » demanda-t-il, pas sur qu'il voulait entendre la réponse.

« Tu vas sortir avec lui ? »

« Quoi ? » le blond devint plus rouge que la pomme de la méchante sorcière, et fit un signe de tête vers Chopper, à l'intention de la brune.

« Oh mais il sait. Usopp lui a dit »

« Mais…mais… » le blond enfuit son visage dans un des coussins qu'ornaient le lit de son amie, honteux.

« Oh mais c'est pas une honte, tu sais, Sanji… » dit la jeune fille gentiment, se redressant lègerement et lui caressant les cheveux. « On va pas te juger si tu es homose- »

« Je ne suis pas pédé ! » cria-t-il, relevant la tête vivement et lâchant l'oreiller. « J'aime les femmes, les rondeurs, les long cheveux soyeux, la délicatesse ! »

« Oui, oui, et pourtant- »

Il agrippa Tsuki fermemant, la serrant fort contre lui et enfuyant son visage dans son cou, profitant pour y déposer un petit baiser. « Viens, laisse moi te prouver que je ne suis pas gay… »

PAF ! C'était le bruit qu'à fait la rencontre de la main de la brune avec la joue du cuisinier. « Si jamais tu recommences une chose pareille, ça reviendra au même que tu sois gay ou hétéro, car tu seras avant tout enuque, tu comprends ? »

« Oui, oui, je suis profondement désolé mon ange, je me suis laissé emporté face à ta- »

« Sanji, arrêtes… » soupira la jeune fille, en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle avait un maux de tête.

Chopper, qui s'était laissé déconcentrer de National Geographic pour un moment, rigola doucement. « Fais pas cette tête, Tsuki ! Au moins, c'est Sanji à nouveau »

« Ouais, je commence à me dire que je préferait le version zombie » répliqua-t-elle, mais le petit sourire qui naquit sur ses lèvres disait bien le contraire…

**xXx**

« Bon, alors ? » demanda Ace, decapsulant une bierre au coin de la table tout en jetant une autre à Zoro.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Il t'as dit quoi, le blond ? » précisa-t-il, se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

Ace avait coursé Luffy jusqu'à leur appartement, où il rendit enfin le chapeau à son grand frère en lui disant qu'il était trop lent. Ce qui éclancha inévitablement une petite bagarre fraternelle, qui ne fut interrompue que par l'arrivée d'Usopp. Les garçons s'étaient alors réposés en attendant le retour de Zoro. Enfin, surtout Ace. Luffy était parti avec Usopp pour voir une de ses experiences, mais la curiosité de l'aîné était plutôt tournée vers autre chose.

« Qu'il a aimé et qu'il « reflechissait », c'est pour ça qu'il était louche »

« Pfff, il agit vraiment comme une meuf » Ace s'installa confortablement sur le canapé, les jambes sur la table basse, et zappa les chaînes à la recherche d'un match de n'importe quel sport qui soit interessant ou alors d'un film. « Donc, tu comptes le baiser encore ? »

« Bien sur » répondit Zoro sur le ton de l'évidence, s'étirant puis finissant sa bière en deux gorgées. « Surtout maintenant qu'il a presque avoué être gay »

Le brun resta un moment en silence, faisant son doigt tourner autour de la bouche de sa bouteille. « C'est bizarre quand même. Enfin, je peux comprendre que tu préferes baiser des hommes et tout, chacun ses goûts, mais comment on peut aimer avoir une bite dans le cul ? »

« Tu veux que je te montre ? » demanda Zoro avec un sourcil arqué et un lèger sourire.

« Va te faire foutre, connard » répondit son ami, buvant un peu plus de sa bière. « Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de fantasmer sur moi »

« Tu crois que tout le monde fantasme sur toi ou quoi ? » demanda le « vert », un sourcil arqué.

« Bien sur » fut la réponse de l'aîné « Mais bon, tant mieux si je ne plais pas aux gays, ça m'évite des ennuis »

« J'ai pas dit que tu plais pas aux gays, tu m'interesses pas à moi, c'est tout » Zoro sourit d'un air malicieux « mais si j'étais toi, je ferai gaffe à mes fesses »

« Fais plutôt gaffe aux tiennes car je vais finir par les botter » répondit Ace, arrêtant la télé sur un match de foot. « Bref, revenant au sujet, tu vas donc faire quoi du blondinet ? Tu vas t'en servir comme sex toy ? »

Le « vert » s'abstint de répondre, haussant simplement les épaules. « Et Tsuki, elle t'intéresse toujours ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Tu pense vraiment que je vais la laisser se gambader comme ça sans la baiser ? Attends seulement, bientôt elle sera dans mon lit »

« Tu as dis ça il y a plus de deux mois »

« Ta gueule » ronchonna Ace « Si tu n'avais pas traumatisé le blond on aurait pas perdu autant de temps »

« T'avais déjà gaffé avec le répondeur » lui rappela son ami.

« C'était ratrapable » répondit-il en haussant les épaules. « Les filles adorent les gentillesses et les belles paroles. Un bouquet des fleurs, un beau discours et elle me pardonnera »

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers le frigo, sortant encore deux bouteilles de bierre et jetant une à Zoro, avant de décapsuler la sienne et la lever en l'air.

« À nous, qui profiteront bientôt à nouveau des privilèges des riches »

« Et pas que de leur fric » ajouta Zoro avec un lèger sourire un coin, levant sa bouteille aussi.

* * *

Bon, et voilà ce chapitre d'enfin posté. Je m'excuse, je pense sincèrement qu'il ne vaut pas du tout le temps que j'ai mis pour le poster, je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'appliquer pour le prochain. J'ai tellement honte que je ne vais même pas reclammer des reviews. Si vous êtes assez généreux pour m'en accorder ( me voilà à faire la MarySue encore...xD ), je vous fait juste une petite demande: certaines personnes font un truc que j'apprécie beaucoup, elles posent des questions sur une partie précise de l'histoire où sur une rélation, par exemple on me parle souvent d'Usopp et sa mère... faites ça. Maintenant que le "gros" est fini, tout le "suspens" sur Zoro et Sanji (enfin c'est plus compliqué que ça, rassurez vous!), je peux aller un peu plus à gauche à droite, et j'ai vraiment beaucoup d'idées sur ce qui se passe avec qui, mais j'ai du mal à m'organiser pour qui montrer d'abord etc. Donc dites moi ce que vous voulez que je vous montre, ça m'aidera peut-être dans cette foutu panne d'inspi.

Oh, et pour l'OS... et bien, comme vous pouvez le deviner, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire. Donc j'accepte toujours des propositions. Cependant, pour ne pas alimenter des faux espoirs : je ne fais pas de Smoker/Ace. Je suis désolée,mais je ne peux pas. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis très obsessive avec Ace et j'ai du mal à le mettre avec quelqu'un, surtout avec un homme qui a tout pour être son seme. Ace en dessous? Et puis quoi encore xD J'avoue avoir été flexible une fois ( J'ai écrit un AcexLaw pour une copine ) mais ce genre de moment est vraiment rare. Mais je n'arrive pas à le mettre avec Smoker, vraiment pas. Désolée :/ . C'est un personnage que j'adore autant que Luffy, et c'est surement pour ça que je n'arrive qu'à les mettre ensemble. C'est un peu comme Sanji et Zoro, j'ai du mal à les séparer aussi. Et si je le fais, c'est pour du ZoRo et du Sanji/Nami, et encore je le ferais un peu à contre-coeur xD Jw m'excuse pour mes petits caprices. Mais continuez à proposer! Il y en aura peut-être qui m'intéresseront. Quelqu'un m'a proposé du LuffyxShanks. Honnêtement j'ai été dégoutée au premier abord, mais après en y pensant, c'est faisable si je le manie bien. Donc, ne vous découragez pas! Je suis ouverte à toutes les propositions ( même si je ne me sens pas toujours capable de les faires toutes :p )

J'ai beaucoup blablaté aujourd'hui et il est bientôt 2h du matin chez moi, mais je tenais à poster ce chapitre avant que quelqu'un fasse du voodoo avec moi. Donc merci infiniment pour votre patience et votre fidélité, et tous vos petits commentaires qui me font tellement plaisir !

Et surtout, bonne année à tous !


End file.
